Ilusões
by Marina Jolie
Summary: Dinheiro, desejo, paixão, dor e prazer se misturam quando as luzes da boate Golden Boys se acendem para mais uma apresentação. A vida de stripper não é tão fácil quanto parece, mas o show tem que continuar. Mesmo que tudo não passe de uma ilusão CAP EXTRA
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso importante:  
**_Esta fanfic terá conteúdo hentai, não recomendável para menores de 18 anos. Portanto, é melhor não ler caso vc não goste desse tipo de história. Espero que meus leitores não se assustem com a quantidade de pervices descritas XD_

**Comentários iniciais**  
_A idéia para escrever esta fic surgiu depois de uma brincadeira da Dra. Nina (minha beta reader, a quem agradeço pelo incentivo!) envolvendo "cavaleiros strippers". Na época, eu estava escrevendo minha fic Dreams e pensei: depois das quatro modelos surtadas, pq não escrever uma história sobre quatro rapazes lindos e sarados que ganham a vida como strippers numa boate? Com o passar do tempo, foram surgindo novas idéias, mas eu ainda estava um pouco indecisa se deveria postar essa fic. Até que finalmente eu tomei coragem para publicá-la XD  
Os protagonistas serão Aioria (óbvio!), Ikki, Shura e Shiryu. Esta fic NÃO é yaoi, até pq eu não curto escrever histórias desse gênero._

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

_PS: Sei que o tema é bem polêmico e que nem todo mundo gosta desse tipo de história, mas espero que vcs leiam e comentem, blz? Sou assumidamente viciada em reviews e preciso delas pra me sentir motivada XD  
_

*******ILUSÕES*******

**Ficwritter: Marina Jolie**  
**Beta-reader: Dra. Nina**  
**Patrocínio: não tenho, mas aceito donativos XD**

**Capítulo 1**

Já passava das duas da madrugada daquela quinta-feira, mas a boate "Golden Boys" continuava fervilhando de clientes. O público-alvo era formado principalmente por mulheres, das mais variadas idades e níveis sociais. Em comum, elas tinham apenas uma coisa: estavam ali em busca de prazer e diversão. A decoração da boate era bastante incomum, proporcionando ao local uma atmosfera carregada de sensualidade. Os tons vermelhos predominavam nas paredes, nas quais estavam pendurados posters dos _strippers_ que trabalhavam ali e alguns quadros de apelo erótico. A iluminação suave contrastava com o som alto do ambiente. Em frente às mesas onde as clientes ficavam, havia um pequeno palco no qual se apresentavam as atrações da casa: rapazes bonitos e sarados, que enlouqueciam as mulheres com seus shows de strip tease. Alguns deles também ganhavam um dinheiro extra depois do expediente saindo com freqüentadoras da "Golden Boys".  
Naquele momento, três desses rapazes estavam reunidos no camarim depois de terem realizado suas apresentações. Shura, um belo moreno de olhos verdes, havia terminado sua apresentação e se preparava para tomar um banho. Ikki, o mais antigo da casa, estava se enxugando depois de sair do chuveiro. Alto e musculoso, era dono de um corpo definido que chamava a atenção das clientes da boate, além de possuir olhos e cabelos azulados. De personalidade forte, fazia o tipo "esquentadinho", que não levava desaforo para casa.  
Próximo deles estava Aioria, o melhor amigo de Ikki desde os tempos de infância. Os dois haviam crescido no mesmo orfanato, e mantiveram a amizade mesmo depois de terem deixado a instituição. Aioria era um belo rapaz de cabelos castanho-dourados e olhos de um belo tom azul-esverdeado. Assim como o colega, tinha um corpo forte e atlético, de tirar o fôlego de qualquer mulher. Ele costumava ser bastante reservado e raramente se abria com outras pessoas para falar sobre seus problemas.

Naquela noite, porém, o rapaz parecia mais aborrecido do que de costume, o que não passou despercebido para seus colegas de trabalho.  
- Por que essa cara, Aioria? As clientes não te deram boas gorjetas hoje? Ou será que nenhuma delas te convidou para "algo a mais" depois do expediente? – perguntou Shura, em tom de zombaria.  
- Não, não é nada disso – respondeu o outro _stripper_ – Eu só estava pensando na minha vida...  
- Liga não, Shura! O Aioria costuma ter essas crises existenciais de vez em quando! – provocou Ikki, sarcástico.  
O comentário fez o amigo se irritar um pouco:  
- Não estou em crise! Só me sinto um pouco cansado disso aqui. Não vejo a hora de me formar na faculdade e não precisar mais sair com clientes!  
- Não sei porque você reclama tanto! Além de faturar uma boa grana, você transa com várias mulheres! – retrucou Ikki.  
- Justamente por isso! – respondeu Aioria, amargurado - Eu não gosto de transar por dinheiro. Eu acho isso... degradante.  
- Então, por que está nessa? Ninguém te obriga! – opinou Shura, que estava debaixo do chuveiro.  
- Eu só faço isso porque o dinheiro que recebia como _stripper_ não era suficiente pra bancar minha faculdade... – explicou o rapaz de cabelos castanhos.  
Com um sorriso irônico nos lábios, Ikki afirmou:  
- Se você achasse tão ruim assim, já teria procurado outro emprego!  
- Você sabe tão bem quanto eu o quanto isso é complicado, Ikki – retrucou Aioria, nervoso – Além disso, foi você quem me chamou para trabalhar aqui depois que eu saí do orfanato...  
- Já se passaram seis anos, Aioria! De lá pra cá, você poderia ter ido trabalhar em outro lugar. Se ficou até agora, não deveria reclamar!

O outro rapaz se calou subitamente. No fundo, sabia que Ikki tinha razão... porém, não saberia explicar exatamente o motivo pelo qual continuava a exercer uma atividade que o desagradava tanto. Talvez fosse por comodismo, ou porque precisava muito do dinheiro... a única coisa que ele sabia é que desejava abandonar aquela vida o quanto antes.  
Shura saíra do chuveiro e estava se enxugando. Tentando ser solidário ao colega, ele disse:  
- Eu te entendo, Aioria. Eu também quero me "aposentar", e vou fazer isso assim que me casar.  
- Sua noiva nem desconfia da sua vida dupla? – perguntou Ikki, de modo provocativo.  
- Claro que não! A Shina me mataria se soubesse que trabalho como _stripper_ e que saio com outras mulheres! – respondeu Shura, com um semblante tenso – Eu tô juntando dinheiro pra montar meu próprio negócio. Meu casamento vai ser no mês que vem, e até lá eu pretendo cair fora da boate!  
- Boa sorte! – desejou Aioria, com um sorriso levemente sarcástico – Eu gostaria muito de encontrar uma mulher que valesse a pena, a ponto de me fazer largar isso aqui...  
- Para um leonino, você é romântico demais! – disse Ikki.  
- E desde quando você se interessa por astrologia? – perguntou o outro rapaz.  
- Não me interesso! É que eu também sou de leão, mas não sou nem um pouco sentimental, ao contrário de você!  
- Não me considero sentimental – respondeu Aioria, fechando o semblante. Em seguida, ele se virou para Shura e perguntou:  
- Sua noiva não estranha as suas saídas noturnas? Qual é a desculpa que você arruma pra isso?  
- Eu disse pra ela que sou vigia noturno.

A resposta gerou muitas risadas entre os _strippers_. De repente, um rapaz de longos cabelos negros entrou no camarim e quis saber:  
- Qual foi a piada? Também quero rir!  
- Chegou quem faltava! – comentou Ikki – E aí Shiryu, deixou a mulherada louca hoje?  
- Esse aí adora arrancar a camisa pra exibir a tatuagem de dragão que ele tem nas costas... – afirmou Shura, maldosamente.  
- Antes arrancar a camisa do que outras peças de roupa... – rebateu Shiryu.  
- Ah, claro... esqueci que estava falando com o nosso colega "inocente"... o único de nós que não fatura um extra depois dos shows!  
- Eu tenho outro emprego durante o dia. Só faço strip pra ganhar um dinheiro a mais... moro com meus avós, e eles estão muito velhinhos. Tenho o dever de ajudá-los, já que eles me criaram.  
- Esse é o Shiryu... o eterno "bom samaritano"! – brincou Ikki.  
- Não ligue pra eles – aconselhou Aioria – Eu tenho muita admiração por você, principalmente por se preocupar tanto com seus avós...  
Shura não perdeu a oportunidade de tirar uma com a cara do colega:  
- Tomara que seja apenas admiração, e não vontade de dar uns pegas nele!  
- Tá me estranhando, Shura? – perguntou Aioria, furioso – Eu sou espada, viu? E minhas clientes são testemunhas disso!  
- Você tá todo irritadinho hoje! Se você não fosse michê, eu diria que isso é falta de mulher! – zombou Ikki – Ou então, que você tá na TPM!  
- Tô de mau-humor, mesmo! - assumiu o outro rapaz – E pra piorar, eu ainda tenho uma cliente pra atender hoje. Preciso ir agora, senão vou me atrasar...  
Aioria se despediu dos colegas e saiu rapidamente. Shiryu foi tomar banho, enquanto Shura terminava de se vestir. Ele e Ikki decidiram comer uma pizza em uma lanchonete ali perto.  
- Não quer ir com a gente, Shiryu? – convidou o rapaz de cabelos azuis.  
- Não, obrigado. Tenho que levantar cedo amanhã – explicou o colega, enquanto entrava no chuveiro.  
- Até mais, então! – despediram-se os outros dois.

Já na rua, Aioria subiu em sua moto e se dirigiu ao motel onde havia marcado encontro com a cliente. Enquanto esperava o sinal abrir, pensou no quanto estava desanimado com a vida que levava. Tornara-se garoto de programa na mesma época em que entrara na faculdade. Boa parte de sua clientela era composta por mulheres bem mais velhas do que ele, que o procuravam atraídas por sua juventude e beleza. Aioria tentava ser o mais profissional possível, mas considerava muito difícil transar com mulheres que, na maioria das vezes, nem sequer o atraiam. Muito pelo contrário... dependendo da cliente, precisava fazer um grande esforço para dar conta do recado.  
Já estava com 25 anos, e planejava parar com os programas assim que se formasse e conseguisse um emprego decente. Acima de tudo, desejava ter uma vida comum, ao lado de uma mulher especial com quem pudesse formar uma família. Frequentemente, Aioria sentia-se muito solitário... e, apesar de ser tão desejado pelas frequentadoras da boate, era um homem extremamente triste e carente...  
Ele guardava lembranças muito dolorosas de seu passado. Depois que sua mãe se afundara nas drogas, ela passara a se prostituir para sustentar o vício. Um dia, foi encontrada morta depois de sofrer uma overdose. Naquela época, Aioria tinha apenas oito anos. Sem parentes próximos, o menino foi encaminhado para um orfanato.  
Deprimido e assustado com a perda da mãe, ele demorou a se acostumar à sua nova rotina. Se não fosse pela amizade de Ikki, sua vida teria sido ainda pior. Aioria nunca se esqueceu de toda a ajuda que recebeu do amigo desde o dia em que se conheceram. Ikki morava no orfanato há muitos anos, já que fora abandonado ainda bebê. Como já conhecia os outros garotos que viviam ali, não permitiu que nenhum deles incomodasse o recém-chegado.

Os anos foram se passando, e os dois ficaram adultos. Quando Aioria saiu do orfanato, Ikki já havia alugado um apartamento e conseguido trabalho na "Golden Boys". Ele decidiu convidar o amigo para trabalhar como _stripper _e dividir o aluguel. O outro rapaz não gostou muito da idéia, mas não demorou a descobrir que seria muito difícil encontrar outro tipo de emprego. Além de não ter nenhuma experiência profissional, não conhecia mais ninguém que pudesse ajudá-lo. Por fim, Aioria aceitou trabalhar na boate.  
Durante três anos, fez apenas strip tease. Muitas mulheres lhe ofereciam dinheiro para ter uma noite de prazer ao lado dele, mas Aioria não queria repetir a história de sua mãe. Quando entrou na faculdade, porém, percebeu que não ganharia o suficiente para pagar o curso e o aluguel do apartamento. A contragosto, o rapaz decidiu se prostituir para aumentar seus ganhos.  
Quatro anos haviam se passado desde então, e Aioria estava cansado daquela rotina. Considerava desgastante o trabalho como _stripper_, além de não suportar mais vender seu corpo para as freqüentadoras da boate. Por sua vez, Ikki dizia gostar de ser _stripper_ e de sair com as clientes da "Golden Boys". Ele sempre fora livre e independente, e não se imaginava tendo um relacionamento fixo com ninguém. Vivia repetindo que preferia ter todas as mulheres a seus pés do que se prender a uma única. No fundo, o rapaz era tão solitário e carente quanto Aioria, mas escondia isso debaixo de uma máscara de revolta e arrogância. Nunca perdoara seus pais por tê-lo abandonado, embora não fizesse a mínima idéia de quem fossem.  
Aioria era a única referência de família que ele conhecia. Considerava-o como um irmão, apesar dos constantes atritos que ocorriam entre eles. Ambos possuíam gênios fortes, e viviam discutindo por bobagens. Mas também sabiam que podiam contar um com o outro em qualquer circunstância.

**Na manhã seguinte...**  
Aioria voltara para casa quando o dia estava amanhecendo. Ao verificar que Ikki ainda estava dormindo, ele aproveitou para tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa. Também precisava dormir um pouco, pois à tarde teria aula na faculdade. Embora tivesse faturado uma boa grana na noite anterior, não estava nada satisfeito. _"Até quando terei que me submeter a essa rotina?"_, pensava o rapaz, desgostoso.  
Subitamente, lembrou-se de Shura, que escondia suas atividades da noiva. Se estivesse no lugar dele, não conseguiria mentir dessa maneira... mas, por outro lado, que tipo de mulher aceitaria ficar ao lado de alguém como ele, que transava com outras por dinheiro? Suspirou. Sentia muita falta de ter alguém em sua vida... mais do que tudo, ele queria amar e ser amado sem ter que se preocupar com a própria sobrevivência...

* * *

Shina, uma secretária de 22 anos, estava eufórica com a proximidade de seu casamento. Após um relacionamento de quatro anos, finalmente seu noivo decidira marcar a data. Ela andava muito ocupada com os preparativos para a cerimônia e a festa, mas fizera questão de convidar suas amigas e colegas de trabalho para sua despedida de solteira. Planejava reunir as garotas em uma boate bastante conhecida.  
- Seu noivo sabe que você vai fazer a despedida de solteira nessa boate, Shina? – perguntou Shunrey, uma de suas colegas de trabalho.  
- Por que ele deveria saber? Não pretendo fazer nada de errado! – respondeu a garota – Que eu saiba, assistir a shows de strip-tease não é considerado traição!  
- Mas ele poderia ficar enciumado se descobrisse – insistiu a colega.  
- Ele não vai descobrir! – retrucou Shina, um pouco irritada – E você deveria aproveitar a oportunidade pra se divertir um pouco! Você é muito tímida e certinha, precisa soltar um pouco a franga!  
Shunrey corou intensamente. Sabia que a jovem de cabelos verdes tinha razão quanto a sua timidez, mas nunca imaginara ir a uma boate de strip tease. Se Shina não tivesse insistido tanto, já teria declinado do convite. Entretanto, como seria uma das madrinhas, não poderia faltar a essa comemoração.  
- Foi uma ótima idéia fazer sua despedida nessa boate, Shina! – elogiou Fleur, outra colega de escritório – Você vai adorar! Lá tem cada _stripper_ lindo! O melhor de todos é o "Cigano"... vai ser gostoso assim lá em casa!  
- Deixa o Hyoga te ouvir falando isso... ele não vai gostar nadinha! – brincou Shina, que conhecia a fama de ciumento do namorado da amiga.  
- Ele nem sonha que eu vou nessa sua festa! – comentou a loira, um pouco apreensiva.  
- O Shura também não, mas e daí? Eu tenho direito de comemorar meu casamento em grande estilo! – respondeu a outra jovem.  
- Isso mesmo! Assim é que se fala! – concordou Fleur – Quem garante que ele também não vai cair na gandaia?  
- Ah, mas se eu descobrisse que o Shura aprontou alguma... eu transformaria ele num eunuco! – ameaçou Shina.

Ela era muito ciumenta, e jamais admitiria ser traída. Se um dia isso acontecesse, Shura conheceria o lado mais sombrio de sua personalidade: o lado vingativo.

**Próximo capítulo**

_Saga passara a chegar em casa quase de madrugada, alegando estar ocupado com seus negócios. Marin desconfiava de suas explicações, principalmente após ter flagrado algumas conversas suspeitas do marido ao celular. O rapaz tentava disfarçar, mas havia muitas evidências de que estivesse tendo um caso. Muitas vezes, ele voltara para casa cheirando a perfume barato e com o colarinho da camisa sujo de batom. Marin chorava e ameaçava abandoná-lo, mas Saga insistia em negar que tivesse uma amante._

_- O quê?! Você está insinuando que eu preciso pagar para transar com um homem? – perguntou a ruiva, alterada.  
- Claro que não! Você é linda, sem falar que ainda é muito jovem e pode ter o homem que quiser! – explicou June – Mas, por outro lado, você vive dizendo que ainda não se recuperou do divórcio e que não está pronta para encarar uma nova relação... se você saísse com o "Felino", poderia tirar o atraso, sem_ _se preocupar se ele vai te ligar no dia seguinte!_

_Aquele rapaz era lindo. Os olhos de água marinha, o corpo sarado, o sorriso irresistível... depois de tantos meses sozinha, aquela era a primeira vez que um homem tinha conseguido despertar sua atenção._  
_"Seria humilhante pagar por sexo... mas, por outro lado, eu mereço um pouco de diversão...", refletia ela, dividida entre dois sentimentos contraditórios: o desejo e a vergonha..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Comentários:**_

_Bom, o que eu posso dizer? Amei as reviews! E torço para que vcs leitores(as) continuem acompanhando a fic e comentando, pq assim eu consigo saber_ _se vcs estão gostando dos capítulos, blz?_

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 2**

Tédio. Essa era a palavra certa para definir o que a jovem de cabelos vermelhos estava sentindo naquele exato momento.  
Deitada em uma espreguiçadeira à beira de sua enorme piscina, Marin tentava se distrair ouvindo música em seu IPod. Sua vida poderia ser motivo de inveja para muitas pessoas. Tinha 25 anos, era rica, bonita e desejada por vários homens. Podia viajar a hora que quisesse, para onde quisesse. Também poderia comprar roupas e sapatos caríssimos sem se preocupar com a fatura do cartão de crédito. Mas, apesar de todas essas facilidades, ela sabia que não era feliz...  
Desde que Saga a deixara, alguns meses atrás, sua vida perdera totalmente o sentido. Após um namoro de três anos, eles haviam celebrado a união com uma festa para 500 convidados vips. Todas as revistas sobre ricos e famosos publicaram as fotos da luxuosa cerimônia, digna de uma verdadeira princesa. Saga era um dos homens mais ricos do Japão, e não economizara na hora de contratar o mais requintado buffet e o melhor serviço de recepção do país. Marin não ficara atrás. Herdeira de uma cadeia de hotéis, ela havia encomendado seu vestido de noiva com o mais renomado estilista francês.  
O casal partiu em viagem de lua-de-mel para as ilhas gregas, onde permaneceram durante duas semanas antes de uma esticadinha até Nova York. Aquele casamento parecia ter sido inspirado em um conto-de-fadas. Os dois eram jovens, ricos, bonitos e estavam completamente apaixonados.

Porém, o castelo começara a ruir depois de poucos meses. Saga passara a chegar em casa quase de madrugada, alegando estar ocupado com seus negócios. Marin desconfiava de suas explicações, principalmente após ter flagrado algumas conversas suspeitas do marido ao celular.  
O rapaz tentava disfarçar, mas havia muitas evidências de que estivesse tendo um caso. Muitas vezes, ele voltara para casa cheirando a perfume barato e com o colarinho da camisa sujo de batom. Marin chorava e ameaçava abandoná-lo, mas Saga insistia em negar que tivesse uma amante.  
Até que um dia, ele decidiu confessar a verdade:  
- Eu sinto muito, Marin... mas eu percebi que não estou pronto para a vida de casado... sendo assim, eu decidi me divorciar de você!  
A jovem ficou chocada. Estavam casados há apenas cinco meses, e o rapaz sempre dissera que a amava... por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia entender as atitudes dele. Sem alternativa, ela concordou com a separação. Saga saiu de casa e foi viver em um apartamento, deixando a mansão para a ex-mulher.  
Alguns meses haviam se passado, e Marin ainda não se recuperara do forte abalo emocional provocado por aquela desilusão. Não sabia dizer se o que sentia pelo ex era ódio ou amor. Talvez uma mistura de ambos...  
Andava tão deprimida que não tinha ânimo nem para cuidar dos negócios herdados da família. Deixava tudo a cargo de seus representantes, e só comparecia às reuniões de diretoria quando sua presença era absolutamente indispensável.  
Suas amigas viviam insistindo para que fosse viajar, e até mesmo para que tentasse encontrar um novo amor. Entretanto, a jovem ainda não conseguira superar o divórcio. Sua auto-estima atingira o fundo do poço, e ela se sentia a última das mulheres.

**Naquela noite...  
**Inesperadamente, Marin recebeu a visita de sua amiga June, que se tornara sua confidente desde os tempos de colégio. A garota estava tentando de todas as formas obrigá-la a sair de casa para espairecer.  
- Eu vim aqui hoje com um único objetivo: levar você pra farra! – revelou a garota de cabelos loiros.  
- Então veio perder seu tempo, porque eu não vou a lugar nenhum... – respondeu a ruiva, de modo apático.  
- Sai dessa, Marin! Você tem que parar com esse discurso: "Ninguém me ama, ninguém me quer"! Pare de sentir pena de si mesma!  
- Eu tenho todo direito de me sentir assim! – respondeu a outra jovem, revoltada – Eu amava o Saga, e ele me deixou porque não se sentia "preparado" para o casamento. Mas eu sei perfeitamente que isso foi só uma desculpa que ele arrumou pra ficar saindo por aí com tudo que é mulher!  
June se irritou:  
- Esquece o Saga! Ele não merece as suas lágrimas! Além disso, se ele preferiu se divorciar pra ficar atrás de outras mulheres, isso só prova que você teve sorte de se livrar de um babaca como ele!  
- Tão fácil falar, não é June? – retrucou Marin, irônica – Você está noiva do Shun, e ele nunca te traiu!  
- Se ele traísse, seria a primeira e última vez! Eu sofreria muito, mas faria de tudo pra esquecer dele. E você deveria fazer o mesmo! – afirmou a loira, de modo determinado - Portanto, chega de se lamentar! Vá se arrumar logo que nós vamos pra balada!  
- Eu não quero ir a lugar nenhum! – protestou a ruiva.  
- Ah, mas você vai! Nem que eu tenha que te arrastar à força! – insistiu June, irritada – Pode ir tomando banho enquanto eu escolho uma roupa bem bonita pra você. Depois, eu vou dar um jeito nessa sua cara cheia de olheiras! – concluiu ela, empurrando a amiga na direção da suíte.  
- Por favor, June... não force a barra! – pediu Marin.  
Entretanto, a amiga não se abalou:  
- Você tem 10 minutos cronometrados pra tomar um banho! Precisamos nos apressar, porque combinei com a Saori de nos encontramos lá no lugar onde pretendemos te levar esta noite!  
- Vocês duas me pagam! – resmungou a outra, antes de entrar no chuveiro.  
Depois de muita relutância por parte da amiga, June a obrigou a vestir a roupa que havia escolhido e a se produzir com uma maquiagem básica. Assim que ela ficou pronta, as duas desceram e entraram no carro de Marin, que a loira fez questão de dirigir.  
- Só espero não me arrepender disso... – comentou a ruiva, enquanto a amiga dirigia até o lugar onde pretendia levá-la.

Quando chegaram, Marin ficou espantada ao perceber que se tratava de um clube para mulheres, com direito a shows de strip-tease.  
- Não acredito que você me trouxe pra essa espelunca! – reclamou ela.  
- Queridinha, você vai a-mar! – respondeu June, com um sorriso malicioso.  
- E se eu não quiser entrar aí? – desafiou Marin.  
- Foi exatamente por isso que chamei a Saori. Ela vai me ajudar nessa "missão impossível" – respondeu a loira, indicando a outra amiga que as aguardava do lado de dentro.  
- Eu vou embora! – decidiu a ruiva. Entretanto, June segurou-a pelo braço e disse:  
– É melhor você entrar por espontânea vontade, senão vai passar vergonha!  
- Por que eu ainda dou ouvidos ao que você diz? – perguntou Marin, irritada.  
A contragosto, ela decidiu acompanhar a loira. As duas cumprimentaram Saori, que não conteve o riso ao perceber a contrariedade de Marin. As três sentaram-se juntas ao redor de uma das mesas e pediram alguns drinques. Depois que o garçom se afastou, a ruiva perguntou:  
- Seus namorados sabem que vocês estão aqui, nesse antro de perdição?  
- Não, mas aí é que está a graça – respondeu June – Se eles soubessem, não nos deixariam vir...  
- Além disso, estamos fazendo uma boa ação ao trazer você aqui – afirmou Saori, com um sorrisinho malicioso – Já é hora de você partir pra outra, Marin!  
- Isso mesmo! Faz seis meses que você se divorciou, e tá mais do que na hora de tirar o atraso! – concordou a loira.

Marin ficou vermelha ao ouvir aquela insinuação.  
- Por acaso vocês estão sugerindo que eu saia com algum desses strippers? – perguntou ela, incrédula.  
- Por que não? Sexo sem compromisso também pode ser bom... – comentou June.  
- Ainda mais se for com algum desses bonitões que trabalham aqui... – insinuou Saori.  
- Vocês só podem estar loucas! – gritou a ruiva, levantando-se da cadeira – Eu vou embora imediatamente!  
- Ah, mas não vai mesmo! – disse a loira, segurando-a de um lado enquanto Saori a segurava de outro – O show vai começar agora, e você não pode ir embora antes de conferir as atrações!  
Muito contrariada, Marin decidiu se sentar e assistir o tal show. Sua vontade era esganar as amigas, mas não queria chamar a atenção das outras pessoas. _"Na primeira oportunidade, eu irei embora"_, decidiu ela.  
Subitamente, as luzes se apagaram por completo, ao mesmo tempo em que uma música bastante sugestiva tomava conta do ambiente. Todos os olhares se voltaram para o palco onde aconteceriam os shows. Num tom de voz sensual, o apresentador tomou o microfone em suas mãos e cumprimentou a platéia:  
- Boa noite, garotas! Esta noite teremos atrações imperdíveis... preparem-se para realizar as suas mais loucas fantasias...  
O volume da música aumentou e as luzes se acenderam, enquanto o apresentador anunciava:  
- E agora, com vocês, o nosso irresistível... Felino!

Naquele instante, um rapaz bem alto e atlético surgiu no meio do palco, vestido com um colete de couro preto e uma calça jeans preta, bem justa. Ele parecia se mover em câmara lenta ao retirar o colete. Conforme a batida da música se tornava mais acelerada, o corpo dele acompanhava o ritmo, executando uma coreografia que transpirava erotismo.  
Quando ele despiu o resto das roupas e ficou apenas de sunga, a mulherada foi ao delírio. Gritos de "gostoso!" e "tesão!" ecoavam pela boate. As mais desinibidas se aproximaram do palco para acariciá-lo, algumas chegando ao extremo de arranhar sua pele dourada de sol.  
Felino, no entanto, parecia ignorar o fascínio que despertava entre as clientes da Golden Boys. Embora se exibisse no palco de modo ousado e provocante, ele conservava um semblante indiferente, como se nada nem ninguém pudessem atingi-lo.  
Marin estava boquiaberta. Quase perdera o fôlego ao observá-lo... os cabelos eram castanho-claros, com reflexos dourados... os olhos, de um azul esverdeado como o do mar.  
A pele bronzeada. Um corpo simplesmente perfeito. Braços musculosos, peito e abdômen definidos. Pernas fortes e rígidas. Um verdadeiro deus grego...  
E o modo como ele dançava...

Estava tão distraída observando a performance do stripper que nem percebeu que suas amigas estavam morrendo de rir da sua reação. Apenas quando ele se retirou do palco foi que a jovem caiu em si e percebeu o que estava acontecendo.  
- O que foi? Por que estão rindo? – perguntou ela, sem entender nada.  
- Nós vimos que você ficou babando pelo "Felino"... – comentou June, maliciosamente – Por que você não tenta marcar um encontro com ele?  
Marin ficou indignada com tal idéia.  
- Você surtou, é?  
- Por que não? Eu sei que muitos deles fazem programas com as clientes e...  
- O quê?! Você está insinuando que eu preciso pagar para transar com um homem? – perguntou a ruiva, alterada.  
- Claro que não! Você é linda, sem falar que ainda é muito jovem e pode ter o homem que quiser! – explicou June – Mas, por outro lado, você vive dizendo que ainda não se recuperou do divórcio e que não está pronta para encarar uma nova relação... se você saísse com o "Felino", poderia tirar o atraso, sem se preocupar se ele vai te ligar no dia seguinte!  
- Eu dou o maior apoio... – comentou Saori.  
- Pra vocês duas é fácil falar... – retrucou Marin, irritada – As duas tem namorado, e não precisam recorrer a algo tão humilhante quanto pagar um prostituto!  
- Não diga prostituto, Marin... o termo certo é "garoto de programa" – corrigiu June.

Elevando a voz, a jovem de cabelos vermelhos perguntou:  
- Qual a diferença? Eles saem com mulheres carentes em troca de dinheiro! Então são prostitutos!  
- Fala baixo, Marin! – pediu Saori, constrangida - Desse jeito, todo mundo vai saber que você está pensando em contratar um garoto de programa!  
- Eu não quero contratar ninguém! – gritou Marin, perdendo a calma – Essa foi a pior sugestão que vocês já me deram! É melhor eu ir embora! – decidiu ela, já pegando sua bolsa.  
- Espera, Marin! – implorou June – Por que não dá uma chance a si mesma? Qual o problema de pagar por uma noite de prazer? Faz seis meses que você não sai com um homem... além disso, ninguém mais ficará sabendo além de mim e da Saori!  
Por alguns instantes, a ruiva ficou indecisa. Sua vontade era sair correndo daquela espelunca e voltar para a segurança de sua casa... mas, por outro lado, a imagem do "Felino" dançando sensualmente no palco enquanto despia as roupas não saía de sua cabeça.  
Aquele rapaz era lindo. Os olhos de água marinha, o corpo sarado, o sorriso irresistível... depois de tantos meses sozinha, aquela era a primeira vez que um homem tinha conseguido despertar sua atenção.  
"_Seria humilhante pagar por sexo... mas, por outro lado, eu mereço um pouco de diversão..."_, refletia ela, dividida entre dois sentimentos contraditórios: o desejo e a vergonha...

Subitamente, Marin encarou as amigas e perguntou:  
- Se eu decidisse fazer essa loucura, como deveria proceder?  
June e Saori se animaram ao perceber que a amiga estava realmente interessada em seguir a sugestão delas. Por isso, decidiram incentivá-la.  
- O apresentador do show deve saber onde você pode encontrar o "Felino" – afirmou Saori, com um sorriso cheio de malícia.  
- Isso mesmo, Marin. Por que você não aproveita e vai perguntar isso pra ele antes da próxima apresentação? – sugeriu June.  
Um pouco hesitante, a ruiva decidiu aceitar a idéia. _"Só espero não me arrepender depois..."_, pensou ela, com o rosto vermelho de vergonha.

**Próximo capítulo**

_Depois de agradecê-lo, a moça decidiu seguir o caminho indicado. Mal podia conter sua tensão enquanto se aproximava da porta do camarim. O quê o "Felino" ia pensar dela? No mínimo, que era uma dondoca desocupada com tendências à promiscuidade!  
"Deixa de ser antiquada, Marin! Se os homens pagam prostitutas, por que as mulheres não podem fazer o mesmo?", censurou-se a ruiva no instante em que bateu na porta. _

_Ele parecia tranqüilo, mas, por dentro, sentia-se bastante confuso. Não estava acostumado a sair com clientes do tipo dela, e a idéia de transar com Marin o excitava ao extremo. Desde o instante em que a vira, sentira uma grande atração por aquela jovem de cabelos vermelhos e corpo escultural. "Com ela, eu faria tudo de graça...", pensava o rapaz no momento em que entraram no motel._

_Curiosa, Marin perguntou:  
- Já aconteceu de alguma cliente se apaixonar por você?  
- Já... mas eu preferi me afastar dela.  
- E você? Já se apaixonou por alguma cliente? – insistiu ela.  
- Não... e eu espero que isso nunca aconteça... – respondeu o rapaz, levemente tenso._

**Agradecimentos**

**RitadeCassia:** Obrigada pela review! Legal que vc tenha gostado do tema. Bom, a relação entre o Aioria e a Marin vai ser bastante complicada, pq nenhum dos dois quer se envolver. Ela decidiu sair com o "Felino" por diversão, enqto ele fatura uma boa grana com os programas. Mas tudo pode mudar futuramente XD Em relação à amizade entre os dois leoninos, deve ser meio conturbada mesmo, kkkkk... não sou desse signo, mas costumo me dar bem com os leoninos. O Ikki vai se estranhar mesmo é com outra pessoa, mas por enqto não posso dizer quem é pra não estragar a surpresa XD Bjs!

**Nicky:** Nossa, Nicky, fiquei super entusiasmada com seus elogios! Ainda mais por vc dizer que o assunto está bem colocado. Eu tenho um certo receio dos leitores acharem a história vulgar por causa dos hentais, mas vou tomar cuidado com a linguagem utilizada pra história não ficar apelativa. O Aioria reclama, mas não faz nada pra sair dessa, né? Já o Shiryu encara isso como um bico, já que ele tem outro emprego de dia. O encontro do "Felino" com a Marin será no próximo capítulo e parece que vai ser bem apimentado XD Os dois estão carentes, aí já viu... Realmente, seria bem interessante se essa boate existisse de verdade, hahaha... Obrigada pelos comentários! Bjs!

**Dra. Nina:** O quê seria de mim sem a minha beta preferida (e única XD)? Muito obrigada pela review e pela betagem! Qto a Shina ser escandalosa, não vejo muita novidade nisso, hahahaha... ela é bem esquentadinha, e o Shura que se cuide! Só não garanto atender ao seu pedido do Aioria vestido de Gato de Botas, hahaha... Vai ser muito chato ficar sem as suas análises psicológicas, mas eu entendo que seu tempo anda escasso. Quem sabe qdo vc estiver com um tempinho sobrando consiga fazer uma terapia de grupo entre os quatro strippers? Seria hilário! Bjs!

**Julyana Apony: **Obrigada, Julyana! Legal saber que vc gostou, apesar do tema polêmico. Olha, não sei se a Shina seria capaz de matar o Shura, mas com ctz ela vai se vingar dele da pior maneira possível *fazendo suspense* A Shunrey é tímida se comparada às outras garotas da fic, mas vamos ver até qdo ela vai resistir aos encantos de um dos strippers, hehehe... Será que o Aioria vai se apaixonar pela cliente? Essa resposta será dada dentro de alguns capítulos, rsrsrsrs... qto ao Ikki, com ctz ainda vai encontrar uma pessoa que o faça mudar de idéia sobre as mulheres XD A despedida da Shina será daqui a dois capítulos, e pode ter certeza de que será "inesquecível", hahaha... Bjs!

**marinxaioria: **Gracias, Celina! Que bom que vc gostou da fic nova. A Shina ainda vai demorar um pouquinho pra descobrir sobre o Shura, mas quando isso acontecer... sai de baixo! Hahahaha, vc ficou brava com o Saga por que ele traiu a Marin? Mas agora ela tá livre pra conhecer outras pessoas, incluindo o Aioria, rsrsrsrs... Eu agradeço pelos elogios que vc fez ao final de Per Amore. E não precisa se desculpar pelo sumiço, às vezes a internet deixa a gente na mão mesmo... Bjs!

**Luiza Jc**: Eu é que agradeço pela review, Luiza! Tomara que vc continue gostando da fic, pq ela vai pegar fogo mesmo, hahaha... vai ter umas partes muito "quentes" XD Espero que vc e as outras leitoras se divirtam com esses strippers lindos. Fico feliz com os elogios, é muito bom saber que a história agradou. Bjs!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Depois de muita hesitação, Marin se aproximou do palco. Porém, antes que pudesse falar com o apresentador, este foi até o microfone e anunciou:  
- Com vocês, a segunda atração da noite... peço uma salva de palmas para o nosso sensualíssimo... "Cigano"!  
Nesse momento, começou a tocar um ritmo bem _caliente_, inspirado nas danças ciganas: o flamenco. No centro do palco, um belo rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos verdes, vestindo uma camisa vermelha de seda e uma calça preta de couro bem justa, que evidenciava seu corpo másculo e sarado. Entre os dentes, ele trazia uma rosa vermelha.  
- Liiiiiiindo! Gostosoooo!! – gritavam as freqüentadoras da boate.  
O "Cigano" começou a dançar, movendo seus quadris de uma forma lenta e lasciva. Esbanjando sensualidade, ele abriu os botões de sua camisa e despiu-a, jogando-a para as fãs histéricas. Em seguida, desabotoou bem devagar a calça de couro, ao mesmo tempo em que levava a mulherada à loucura com sua coreografia. Quando terminou de despir a peça, o _stripper_ atirou-a no meio da platéia, que gritava de maneira ensandecida. Algumas clientes até saíram no tapa enquanto disputavam as roupas que o "Cigano" jogava. As mais ousadas subiram ao palco e dançaram ao lado dele antes de enfiarem várias notas de ienes nas laterais de sua insinuante sunga vermelha.  
Quando o espetáculo terminou, Marin aproveitou a oportunidade para se aproximar do apresentador e pedir informações sobre o "Felino". Entretanto, a jovem hesitou novamente no momento em que iria falar com ele. Talvez devesse desistir enquanto era tempo. A idéia de contratar um michê era uma completa loucura!  
Antes que desse meia-volta e fosse embora, o homem lhe perguntou:  
- Posso ajudá-la em alguma coisa?  
- Hã... eu... eu gostaria de falar com o... Felino... – disse ela baixinho, com o rosto vermelho de vergonha.  
- Ele já foi pro camarim. Quer que eu vá chamá-lo? – ofereceu-se Milo, um dos _strippers_. Ele estava passando por ali e casualmente ouvira a conversa.  
- Eu... sim... obrigada – agradeceu a ruiva, extremamente constrangida.

Enquanto Milo se dirigia ao camarim, a jovem pensou seriamente em sair correndo dali. Não sabia como encararia o "Felino" para propor um encontro. _"Ele deve estar muito acostumado com isso, mas eu morro de vergonha. Droga! Por que fui dar ouvidos àquelas duas malucas?"_, refletia Marin, cada vez mais nervosa.  
Cerca de cinco minutos depois, Milo reapareceu e avisou-a:  
- Ele está esperando por você lá no camarim. Fica na terceira porta à esquerda do corredor – informou o rapaz.  
Depois de agradecê-lo, a moça decidiu seguir o caminho indicado. Mal podia conter sua tensão enquanto se aproximava da porta do camarim. O quê o "Felino" ia pensar dela? No mínimo, que era uma dondoca desocupada com tendências à promiscuidade!  
_"Deixa de ser antiquada, Marin! Se os homens pagam prostitutas, por que as mulheres não podem fazer o mesmo?"_, censurou-se a ruiva no instante em que bateu na porta.  
- Pode entrar – ela ouviu alguém dizer.  
De forma cautelosa, a jovem abriu a porta. Não viu ninguém, mas resolveu entrar no local. Havia alguns espelhos com bancadas acopladas, sobre as quais espremiam-se vários potes de cremes e de outros produtos de beleza para homens. Também visualizou uma arara lotada de roupas, na qual estavam penduradas várias fantasias utilizadas pelos _strippers_ durante os shows.  
De repente, Marin estremeceu ao ouvir uma voz máscula bem atrás dela.  
- Milo me disse que você queria falar comigo.

A jovem virou-se e deu de cara com o "Felino". Como seus cabelos estavam úmidos, ela deduziu que ele havia acabado de tomar um banho. Além disso, estava vestido apenas com um roupão de algodão branco, e ainda era possível sentir o aroma do sabonete que havia usado. _"Ele é mesmo muito sexy..."_, pensou Marin, sentindo-se cada vez mais atraída por aquele homem.  
- Você não é o tipo de mulher que precisa pagar para sair com um homem... – comentou o _stripper_, um pouco surpreso. Não esperava que a tal mulher que Milo mencionara fosse tão jovem e bonita.  
- Eu sei. Mas eu prefiro assim... – disse a ruiva, um pouco inibida.  
- Não entendo... não devem faltar homens interessados em sair com você. Por que você decidiu procurar alguém como eu? – perguntou "Felino", sem conter sua curiosidade.  
- Ao menos por enquanto, eu não desejo ter um relacionamento fixo... – explicou Marin, ligeiramente irritada - Sendo assim, prefiro pagar alguém para ter um pouco de prazer do que me arriscar a sair com outros homens e depois me decepcionar com eles. Minha relação com você será estritamente profissional... - ela fez questão de esclarecer, num tom frio.  
- Eu não esperaria outra coisa – respondeu o rapaz.  
Levemente desconcertada, a jovem perguntou:  
- Como funciona o seu... método de trabalho? E quanto você cobra por uma noite?  
- Você é bem direta... – observou ele, num tom de voz irônico – Bem, eu costumo atender minhas clientes nas casas delas, ou em motéis, caso elas queiram ter mais privacidade. Quanto aos valores, depende da duração do programa. Quatro horas, eu costumo cobrar U$400...  
- Você é bem caro... espero que faça valer a pena – afirmou ela.  
- Não precisa ter a menor dúvida quanto a isso... – devolveu "Felino", de modo sedutor – E então? Tenho a noite toda livre... você escolhe o lugar e a duração do programa.

Marin sentiu um frio na barriga diante daquela situação. Por um lado, achava absurdo ter que pagar alguém para que transasse com ela. Por outro, mal podia conter seu desejo de tocar naquele homem, que aos seus olhos parecia irresistivelmente sexy...  
- Prefiro um motel. É mais discreto – decidiu a jovem – E, quanto à duração... isso vai depender da sua "performance".  
- Satisfação garantida ou seu dinheiro de volta – brincou o rapaz.  
- A propósito... qual é o seu verdadeiro nome? Suponho que não seja "Felino"? – ironizou Marin.  
- Não... é Aioria – disse ele – E o seu?  
Ela hesitou por alguns segundos, pensando em dar um nome falso. Mas, por razões que não conseguia entender, achou melhor ser sincera:  
- Marin.  
- Você escolhe o motel – afirmou Aioria – Se não se importa, eu preciso trocar de roupa... poderia me esperar lá fora? Estarei pronto em cinco minutos.  
- Está bem – concordou ela.  
Enquanto o aguardava, a jovem não pôde deixar de pensar na incoerência daquela situação. Se os dois iam passar a noite juntos, por que ele pedira para que saísse do camarim enquanto se trocava?  
Quando o _stripper_ terminou de se vestir, ambos foram até o estacionamento ao lado da boate, onde Marin havia deixado seu carro. Havia falado rapidamente com June ao celular e avisara a loira para que ela pegasse uma carona com Saori. As amigas ficaram eufóricas ao descobrirem que a ruiva resolvera sair com o "Felino" naquela mesma noite.  
Durante o trajeto até o motel, Marin e seu acompanhante permaneceram em silêncio. Ele parecia tranqüilo, mas, por dentro, sentia-se bastante confuso. Não estava acostumado a sair com clientes do tipo dela, e a idéia de transar com Marin o excitava ao extremo. Desde o instante em que a vira, sentira uma grande atração por aquela jovem de cabelos vermelhos e corpo escultural. _"Com ela, eu faria tudo de graça..."_, pensava o rapaz no momento em que entraram no motel. Que, por sinal, era um lugar bastante caro e sofisticado.  
Marin pediu uma suíte com hidromassagem. Quando a recepcionista lhe entregou a chave, a ruiva percebeu que não havia mais tempo de voltar atrás. _"Sendo assim, eu vou aproveitar a noite",_ decidiu ela enquanto estacionava o carro na vaga.

Os dois desceram do veículo, e Marin abriu a porta da suíte. Ambos entraram, e ela colocou sua bolsa sobre um móvel próximo à entrada, ao mesmo tempo em que contemplava a luxuosa decoração do quarto. A cama era enorme, e dava para perceber que os lençóis brancos eram de excelente qualidade. Nas paredes, alguns quadros com imagens de casais em poses picantes emprestavam um ar erótico ao ambiente. Anexo ao quarto, havia uma pequena sala com uma mesa para refeições, além do banheiro, onde se localizava a ducha e a banheira de hidromassagem.  
Por alguns instantes, os dois ficaram em silêncio. A jovem sentiu-se desconfortável ao pensar que ficaria nua na frente de um desconhecido... não apenas ficaria nua, como também seria tocada por ele. Mais do que isso: deixaria que aquele homem possuísse seu corpo...  
- Você quer beber alguma coisa? – perguntou Aioria, tentando quebrar o gelo – Tem champagne aqui no frigobar.  
- Pode ser – respondeu Marin, um pouco tensa. Talvez a bebida servisse para desinibi-la.  
O rapaz pegou duas taças e colocou-as em cima da mesa. Em seguida, abriu a garrafa e despejou o líquido espumante dentro dos copos.  
- Vamos brindar? – propôs ele, enquanto entregava uma das taças à ruiva.  
- À nossa noite – disse ela, encostando levemente sua taça na dele.  
- À você... – acrescentou Aioria, com um sorriso que a deixou ainda mais desconcertada.  
Ambos beberam o champagne em pequenos goles. Tentando descontrair o clima, o rapaz propôs:  
- Se você quiser, eu posso tirar minha roupa primeiro. Talvez assim você fique mais à vontade...  
- Você faria um strip-tease exclusivamente pra mim? – perguntou ela, com leve ironia.  
- Se for pra te excitar... por que não? – perguntou o rapaz, malicioso.  
Aioria ligou o rádio que havia no painel lateral da cama e o sintonizou em uma música adequada para sua exibição. A jovem sentou-se na cama e ficou observando-o tirar a roupa.

Lentamente, ele começou a dançar de um jeito bem sensual, ao mesmo tempo em que abria os botões da camisa. Quando despiu a peça, jogou-a para Marin, que aspirou o perfume impregnado nela. Em seguida, o rapaz desabotoou a calça jeans e desceu o zíper. Ele movia seu corpo de maneira envolvente, exibindo-se para a cliente. Marin o observava como se estivesse hipnotizada. Finalmente, Aioria terminou de despir a calça e ficou vestido apenas com uma boxer preta.  
O rapaz se aproximou da cama e sentou-se ao lado dela. Tomando uma das mãos da jovem, ele a conduziu até seu peito musculoso, como se a convidasse a acariciá-lo. Marin se deixou envolver por aquele jogo de sedução, e logo começou a tocar e a beijar o corpo de Aioria, embriagando-se com seu aroma viril e perturbador.  
Entretanto, quando ela aproximou seus lábios com a intenção de beijar os dele, o rapaz se esquivou. Surpresa com a atitude dele, a ruiva perguntou:  
- O quê foi? Você não quer me beijar?  
- Estou disposto a te satisfazer de todas as formas que você quiser, mas... preciso te avisar que não costumo beijar minhas clientes na boca...  
- Por quê? – Marin insistiu, um pouco decepcionada. Afinal, os lábios dele eram muito atraentes, e seria muito difícil resistir à tentação de prová-los.  
- Garotos de programa não beijam suas clientes porque consideram o beijo mais íntimo do que sexo... – explicou ele – Além disso, eu prefiro evitar beijos na boca para não criar um envolvimento emocional com minhas clientes...  
- Seu modo de pensar é um pouco estranho... – respondeu a ruiva, com semblante sério – Você aluga seu corpo pra qualquer mulher que ofereça dinheiro... só que, ao mesmo tempo, fica preocupado em não se envolver com suas clientes? Desculpe, mas isso parece um pouco contraditório...  
- Eu posso alugar meu corpo para as minhas clientes, mas não os meus sentimentos... – afirmou Aioria.  
Curiosa, Marin perguntou:  
- Já aconteceu de alguma cliente se apaixonar por você?  
- Já... mas eu preferi me afastar dela.  
- E você? Já se apaixonou por alguma cliente? – insistiu ela.  
- Não... e eu espero que isso nunca aconteça... – respondeu o rapaz, levemente tenso.

O clima entre eles voltara a ficar desconfortável após o ocorrido. Entretanto, Aioria já estava mais do que acostumado a lidar com situações constrangedoras...  
Devagar, suas mãos foram envolvendo o corpo dela com suavidade, ao mesmo tempo em que ele distribuía beijos leves sobre o pescoço da jovem. Marin fechou seus olhos e suspirou, esforçando-se para esquecer que o havia contratado para satisfazê-la.  
Arrepiou-se toda quando os lábios úmidos dele deslizaram por seu pescoço, mordiscando-o de leve. Antes que pudesse impedi-lo, o rapaz começou a abrir o zíper de seu vestido, ao mesmo tempo em que beijava seus ombros expostos. Logo o vestido foi parar no chão, e não demorou muito para que Aioria retirasse seu sutiã.  
Marin gemeu alto quando ele tomou um dos seios com a boca, lambendo e sugando o mamilo com tanta volúpia que a deixou trêmula de prazer. O calor dos lábios dele parecia queimar sua pele, fazendo-a gemer. O rapaz tomou o outro seio com uma das mãos, massageando-o suavemente. Com a mão livre, ele envolveu a cintura de Marin e a trouxe para mais perto de seu corpo, que parecia ferver de tão quente.  
Aos poucos, suas carícias foram se tornando cada vez mais ousadas, especialmente quando ele tocou nas coxas da jovem, sentindo a maciez de sua pele. Sem que ela esperasse, Aioria retirou sua calcinha, expondo inteiramente o seu corpo. Ao vê-la completamente nua, ele ficou ainda mais excitado.

O _stripper_ estava disposto a proporcionar o máximo de prazer a sua mais nova cliente, e para isso não hesitaria em usar todas as técnicas que conhecia...

**Próximo capítulo  
**_- Eu sou pago para proporcionar prazer às minhas clientes, não para receber...  
__A atitude dele a irritou. Por que ele tinha que lembrá-la a todo momento que só estava transando com ela por dinheiro? Friamente, Marin respondeu:  
__- Se prefere assim, tudo bem. Vista-se para irmos embora. _

_- O quê foi? Só estava marcando um programa! – explicou.  
__- Pelo jeito, essa cliente deve ser muito especial... – comentou Shura, de modo malicioso – Nunca vi você ficar tão ansioso por causa de uma mulher!  
__- É aquela ruiva gostosa com quem você saiu no mês passado, Aioria? – perguntou Ikki.  
__- É, sim. E daí? – perguntou o rapaz, um pouco irritado. _

_- Olha, Shina, aquele é o Cigano que eu comentei – disse Fleur, cutucando a amiga que estava conversando distraidamente com as outras garotas.  
Curiosa, a jovem olhou para o palco. Seu coração quase parou ao reconhecer a pessoa que estava dançando. Por alguns instantes, foi como se aquela imagem se congelasse diante dela..._

**Agradecimentos**

**Celina:** Gracias! Quem não gostaria de estar no lugar da Marin, não é mesmo? Imagine passar uma noite ao lado de um "Felino" tão sensual e envolvente, kkkk... ela até ficou na dúvida se deveria ir em frente, mas acabou não resistindo XD Bjs!

**RitadeCassia:** Eu é que agradeço pela review, Rita! Não precisa me agradecer, pq eu adoro responder os comentários dos leitores. Olha, ainda vai demorar um pouco pra um dos dois "jogar a toalha", como vc disse. Tanto a Marin como o Aioria tem seus motivos pra não se envolverem um com o outro, mas o principal é a insegurança, pq nenhum deles acredita que uma relação desse tipo possa dar certo. Mas talvez eles mudem de idéia qdo se conhecerem melhor XD Bjs!

**Julyana Apony:** Obrigada pela review, Julyana! O Ikki vai se apaixonar sim, e terá muitos problemas por causa dessa mulher, kkkkk... o Saga foi safado mesmo, mas ainda bem que a Marin se livrou do traste, né? Mas não acho que as garotas foram sem vergonhas, kkkk... elas só queriam dar uma força pra Marin, e com ctz ela gostou de ter conhecido o "Felino"! Bjs!

**Dra. Nina:** A Marin pode até ser rica, gostosa, desejada pelos homens, etc... mas que azar o dela ter se casado com um homem safado como o Saga, não? E coitada da June, ela só tava querendo ajudar a amiga a levantar o astral, hehehe... se não fosse a insistência dela e da Saori, a Marin não teria conhecido o "Felino" XD Eu diria que a Marin terá atitudes muito contraditórias ao longo dessa fic. Não quer se envolver com o Aioria pq ele é michê, mas tmb não vai gostar nada de dividi-lo com as outras clientes! Já que vc gostou do strip tease do Aioria, o que achou do "showzinho particular" que ele fez pra Marin neste capítulo? E o strip do Cigano, te faz babar tmb? Kkkkkk... Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Nicky:** Muito obrigada pelos comentários e pelos elogios, Nicky! Bom, achei interessante isso que vc falou sobre o preconceito. De fato, não devemos julgar os outros, mesmo qdo não concordamos com suas escolhas. O Saga (nesta fic) é um homem imaturo como tantos por aí, que mesmo casados querem continuar saindo com outras mulheres. Ou seja, um tremendo galinha! Sorte da Marin de ter se livrado dele XD O que vc achou do encontro dela com o "Felino"? Acredito que ele ainda não esteja apaixonado pela Marin, mas pelo jeito ficou bem balançado, hehehe... A Shina vai dar o ar da graça no próximo capítulo, e pelos spoillers já dá pra ter uma idéia da confusão que vai rolar, né? Coitado do Shura, kkkkkk... Bjs!


	4. Chapter 4

**Comentários:  
**_A partir deste capítulo, a fic vai "esquentar", hehehe... Preparem-se, porque os próximos capítulos serão bem picantes XD Espero que vcs gostem e comentem, blz?_

_bjs_  
_Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 4**

Embora estivesse ligeiramente inibida, Marin permitiu que ele a acariciasse intimamente, provocando-a com seus dedos. As mãos dele eram muito hábeis, e sabiam perfeitamente como enlouquecer uma mulher...  
Lentamente, os lábios quentes de Aioria deslizaram pelo ventre da jovem até alcançarem sua intimidade. Ela se assustou um pouco quando sentiu os lábios dele tocando na parte mais íntima de seu corpo. Saga raramente a acariciava dessa maneira quando eram casados... além disso, aquele rapaz era um estranho! E o pior, um estranho a quem ela estava pagando por uma noite de prazer...  
Marin pensou em pedir para que ele parasse, mas não conseguiu. Aquelas sensações eram tão maravilhosas que ela se contorcia sobre a cama de forma descontrolada, ao mesmo tempo em que Aioria a acariciava atrevidamente com sua língua, alternando movimentos suaves e intensos. As mãos da jovem se agarraram aos lençóis enquanto ela gemia cada vez mais alto.  
Quando o rapaz estimulou seu ponto mais sensível, Marin sentiu um prazer incontrolável tomar conta dela, levando-a a gritar como nunca gritara antes. Um orgasmo enlouquecedor a fez estremecer por inteiro, deixando-a completamente sem fôlego.  
A jovem fechou os olhos, enquanto tentava recobrar a sanidade perdida. Em toda sua vida, jamais havia experimentado uma sensação como aquela... _"Sinto como eu se tivesse ido até o céu e voltado..."_, pensou ela, com um enorme sorriso de satisfação no rosto.  
Aproveitando que a cliente se refazia, Aioria se afastou um pouco dela e levantou-se rapidamente da cama. Sem olhar para Marin, ele terminou de se despir e pediu:  
- Me dê só um minuto. Vou colocar um preservativo...  
Enquanto aguardava que o rapaz pegasse a camisinha, ela se surpreendeu ao reparar no quanto ele tinha sido bem-dotado pela natureza. _"Sem dúvida, essa foi a melhor loucura que eu já cometi na vida..."_, pensou a ruiva maliciosamente.

Quando Aioria terminou o que estava fazendo, sentou-se sobre a cama e a puxou para cima dele, encaixando-a suavemente sobre sua rigidez. Marin gemeu alto ao senti-lo penetrar profundamente dentro dela. Já fazia alguns meses que não transava, e receava ter perdido a experiência.  
De modo cauteloso, ela começou a se mover sobre o rapaz. Era delicioso senti-lo tão quente e rígido, pulsando com força dentro dela...  
Seus olhares se encontraram, e a jovem desejou loucamente poder beijá-lo. Entretanto, Aioria deixara bem claro que não costumava beijar suas clientes... um pouco frustrada, ela decidiu acelerar o ritmo de seus movimentos, assumindo totalmente o controle da situação.  
Por mais que Aioria tentasse ser profissional, não podia negar que estava adorando transar com aquela jovem. Os olhos dela, seus cabelos, seu corpo, seu cheiro... tudo em Marin o atraía, e seria muito difícil resistir à vontade de chegar ao clímax junto com ela. Porém, assim como outros garotos de programa, ele evitava atingir o orgasmo a fim de poupar suas energias para atender outras clientes [1]. _"Preciso me convencer de que só estou aqui pelo dinheiro...",_ pensou, contrariado.  
Não demorou muito para que Marin começasse a gemer, cada vez mais alto. A jovem fechou os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que uma irresistível onda de prazer se apossava de seu corpo.  
De repente, uma sensação forte e incontrolável dominou-a por completo, e ela gritou como nunca. Seu corpo inteiro estremeceu, tomado por um profundo êxtase...

Fazia muito tempo que Marin não experimentava um prazer tão intenso quanto aquele. Aos poucos, uma espécie de torpor começou a envolvê-la, fazendo-a relaxar completamente... _"Valeu cada centavo..."_, refletiu a ruiva, ainda se recuperando daquela sensação inebriante.  
Entretanto, a jovem percebeu que Aioria não havia atingido o clímax e que estava se afastando dela. Sem entender o motivo, ela perguntou:  
- Por que você parou? Você ainda não...  
Um pouco constrangido, o rapaz a interrompeu:  
- Não se preocupe comigo. Estou aqui apenas para satisfazê-la.  
- Mas... isso não está certo! - Marin insistiu.  
- Eu sou pago para proporcionar prazer às minhas clientes, não para receber... – explicou Aioria, desviando seu olhar.  
A atitude dele a irritou. Por que ele tinha que lembrá-la a todo momento que só estava transando com ela por dinheiro? Friamente, Marin respondeu:  
- Se prefere assim, tudo bem. Vista-se para irmos embora.  
O rapaz percebeu que a cliente tinha ficado magoada com sua explicação, mas achou melhor encerrar o assunto. Sentia-se muito frustrado por ter interrompido a transa antes de atingir o clímax. Tinha se excitado muito ao lado daquela bela mulher, e adoraria ter continuado até o fim. Entretanto, isso fazia parte de seu trabalho. Mais tarde, quando chegasse em casa, tomaria um banho gelado para aliviar aquela torturante tensão sexual.  
Enquanto ele terminava de se vestir, Marin preencheu um cheque com o valor combinado previamente. Antes de saírem da suíte, entregou o pagamento.  
- Obrigada pela noite – agradeceu ela, num tom frio.  
Em silêncio, os dois entraram no carro. A ruiva se dirigiu à saída do motel, onde pagou pelo período utilizado. Em seguida, deixou Aioria em frente à boate, conforme ele mesmo havia solicitado.  
Despediram-se rapidamente. O rapaz foi até o estacionamento da "Golden Boys" e subiu em sua moto. Enquanto dirigia, relembrou de tudo o que acontecera naquela noite entre ele e Marin.

"_É apenas uma cliente... mais uma, entre tantas..."_, Aioria tentava se convencer. No fundo, porém, sabia que aquela mulher era muito especial... e isso o fazia desejar ardentemente que ela o convidasse para um novo encontro.

**Três semanas depois...  
**Faltavam apenas dois dias para o casamento de Shina e Shura. A noiva não se continha de ansiedade, já que naquela noite seria realizada sua despedida de solteira.  
Por sua vez, o noivo encontrava-se no camarim da "Golden Boys", se preparando para sua última apresentação. Também estava nervoso, mas por outros motivos. Naquela noite, ele se despediria para sempre da boate. Enquanto se preparava para o show, ouvia gozações dos colegas de trabalho:  
- Acabou a vida boa, moleque! A partir de agora, você vai andar na coleira! – ironizou Ikki.  
- Vai ter que obedecer a patroa, senão vai apanhar com pau de macarrão! – brincou Aioria.  
- Se vocês soubessem como a Shina é escandalosa... – comentou o rapaz, com um sorriso constrangido – A mãe dela era italiana, e ela herdou o sangue quente da minha falecida sogrinha... que Deus a tenha... – completou ele, cinicamente.  
- Você é espanhol, e também tem um gênio difícil... – observou Ikki.  
- Você diz isso porque não conhece a minha noivinha... ela é um terror! – disse Shura – Explode por qualquer bobagem...  
- Sorte sua que ela não conhece o seu "lado B" – afirmou Shiryu.  
- Se ela conhecesse, eu já seria um homem morto a essas alturas...  
Todos riram da expressão preocupada do rapaz. Mas, apesar de estar rindo também, Aioria sentia-se um pouco deprimido.  
Depois daquela noite, Marin não o procurara mais. Clientes como ela eram muito raras, e ele não entendia porque a jovem não o chamara para fazer outros programas. _"Será que ela não ficou satisfeita comigo?"_, perguntava-se o rapaz, inseguro. Porém, essa possibilidade parecia bastante improvável, já que todas as suas clientes elogiavam suas habilidades na cama.  
Além disso, ele tinha certeza de que havia oferecido uma noite inesquecível a Marin. Ela havia se aborrecido com o fato dele não ter chegado ao orgasmo, mas isso não era motivo suficiente para não querer mais procurá-lo, ao menos em sua opinião...

A jovem ficara realmente ressentida com a atitude do michê, mas essa não era a principal razão para não ter saído novamente com ele. Por melhor que tivesse sido sua transa com Aioria, sentia-se envergonhada por ter que pagar um homem para satisfazê-la. Ainda era muito nova e bonita para lançar mão desse tipo de recurso!  
Porém, por mais que quisesse, não podia negar para si mesma que adoraria repetir a dose. Ainda que continuasse carente e entediada, seu ânimo havia melhorado bastante depois daquela noite.  
Por inúmeras vezes, estivera a ponto de ligar para Aioria para propor um novo encontro, mas sempre desistia no último instante. Naquela noite, porém, a tentação de vê-lo mais uma vez a obrigou a deixar seu orgulho de lado.  
O celular de Aioria tocou, mas ele não reconheceu o número no visor do aparelho. Muito provavelmente, deveria ser alguma cliente querendo marcar um programa.  
- Alô?  
- Aioria? – perguntou alguém do outro lado da linha. Apesar de não tê-la reconhecido de imediato, aquela voz não lhe era totalmente estranha.  
- Sim, quem é?  
- Não sei se você lembra de mim... – ela começou a dizer, levemente insegura – Nós saímos juntos no mês passado... nós fomos ao motel Paradise...  
- Marin? – perguntou ele, sem acreditar.  
- Então, você ainda se lembra... – comentou a ruiva, demonstrando alívio – Eu gostaria de... de me encontrar com você novamente.  
A surpresa fez o coração dele bater mais rápido. Já perdera as esperanças de vê-la outra vez, e aquela ligação inesperada o deixara bastante agitado.  
- Claro! Quando você quiser! – disse o rapaz, de modo ansioso – Eu estarei livre dentro de duas horas. Podemos nos encontrar no mesmo lugar do outro dia?  
- Pode ser... – respondeu ela, tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo – Nos vemos lá?  
- Combinado! Eu irei de moto – respondeu Aioria.  
- Então... até mais tarde! – despediu-se Marin.  
- Até!  
Quando desligou, percebeu que seus colegas o observavam com curiosidade.  
- O quê foi? Só estava marcando com uma cliente! – explicou.  
- Pelo jeito, essa cliente deve ser muito especial... – comentou Shura, de modo malicioso – Nunca vi você ficar tão ansioso por causa de uma mulher!  
- É aquela ruiva gostosa com quem você saiu no mês passado, Aioria? – perguntou Ikki.  
- É, sim. E daí? – perguntou o rapaz, um pouco irritado.  
- Esse aí nasceu virado pra lua... – ironizou Milo, entrando de gaiato na conversa – A gente tendo que encarar umas baleias velhas e cheias de celulite, enquanto ele descolou esse filezinho...  
- Se ela é tão gostosa assim, por que precisa pagar um homem? – perguntou Shura, desconfiado.  
- Ela só quer transar, sem ter nenhum tipo de envolvimento... – explicou Aioria, um pouco desconcertado.  
- É mesmo? Então, quando ela se cansar de você, não se esqueça de dar o meu telefone... – brincou Milo.  
Aioria não respondeu, mas não gostou nada da piadinha do colega. Marin era sua cliente, e jamais aceitaria perdê-la para outro.

Depois de se apresentar no palco, ele tomou um banho rápido e foi correndo se preparar para o encontro. Arrumou-se com mais capricho do que de costume, o que não passou despercebido para Ikki.  
- Parece que essa garota mexeu mesmo com você... nunca vi você tão preocupado com a aparência antes de um programa...  
- Nada a ver... – negou Aioria, envergonhado – Eu só quero causar uma boa impressão para minha cliente...  
- Mas você nunca se importou com isso! – retrucou Ikki.  
- Não está na hora da sua apresentação? – perguntou o outro rapaz, indicando o relógio – Eu preciso ir agora. Até amanhã!  
Em seguida, ele despediu-se rapidamente e foi até o estacionamento da boate, onde pegou sua moto e se dirigiu ao motel.  
"_Talvez Aioria não tenha percebido, mas ele ficou bem balançado por causa dessa garota"_, pensou Ikki. Ao se dar conta de que estava atrasado, o rapaz saiu correndo em direção ao palco.

As freqüentadoras aguardavam ansiosamente pela próxima atração da noite. Reunidas em volta de uma mesa, Shina se divertia ao lado de suas amigas enquanto tentava adivinhar os presentes que havia ganhado. Como punição por não ter acertado o presente de Fleur, as garotas decidiram que Shina teria que subir no palco e dançar junto com o próximo _stripper_.  
- Aceito o castigo! – disse ela antes de se levantar da cadeira e se aproximar do palco.  
Naquele momento, as luzes se acenderam e o volume da música aumentou. O apresentador anunciou ao microfone:  
- Com vocês, o nosso herói insaciável... Zorro!  
Ikki surgiu no palco com os trajes do lendário herói, que incluíam chapéu, uma capa negra e máscara. Ele começou a dançar com muita sensualidade, arrancando gritinhos e aplausos ao jogar o chapéu, a camisa e a calça para a platéia. O rapaz manteve apenas a sunga e a capa, além da máscara.  
Bastante constrangida, Shina subiu no palco e se aproximou do "Zorro". Ele sorriu e puxou-a para junto dele, o que a fez corar. Os dois começaram a dançar juntos, enquanto a platéia gritava de maneira ensandecida. Aproveitando-se da situação, Shina deu uma conferida nos dotes do rapaz, acariciando seus braços musculosos e o peito desnudo.  
Antes de encerrar sua apresentação, Ikki beijou a mão dela. Em seguida, o rapaz saiu rapidamente do palco, deixando-a atordoada.

Quando a jovem voltou para a mesa, suas amigas não perdoaram:  
- Aproveitou bem o castigo, hein Shina?  
- Esse foi o Zorro mais gostoso que eu já vi! - comentou ela, sem disfarçar um enorme sorriso.  
- Você ficou tão entusiasmada que não duvido nada que seria capaz de largar seu noivo e fugir com ele! – comentou Shunrey.  
- Olha, de repente até seria uma boa troca! – brincou a jovem de cabelos verdes.  
Enquanto aguardavam pela próxima apresentação, as garotas continuaram conversando e se divertindo. Foi então que Fleur ergueu um brinde:  
- À felicidade da nossa amiga Shina!  
- Ao casamento! – responderam as outras.  
Todas beberam tequila, demonstrando uma grande euforia com aquela comemoração. Nesse momento, o apresentador da "Golden Boys" anunciou:  
- E agora com vocês, o nosso irresistível... Cigano!  
O belo _stripper_ surgiu no palco e começou a dançar flamenco enquanto despia sua camisa vermelha. Gritos de "gostoso" e "delícia" foram ouvidos por toda a boate.  
- Olha, Shina, aquele é o Cigano que eu comentei! – disse Fleur, cutucando a amiga que estava conversando distraidamente com as outras garotas.  
Curiosa, a jovem olhou para o palco. Seu coração quase parou ao reconhecer a pessoa que estava dançando. Por alguns instantes, foi como se aquela imagem se congelasse diante dela...

Aqueles olhos... aquela boca... aquele corpo... tudo ali era familiar. Tudo ali era bastante conhecido para ela.  
Sentiu sua vista escurecer e o corpo desfalecer. Não podia acreditar no que seus olhos estavam lhe mostrando... aquilo só podia ser uma ilusão de ótica, motivada pela culpa de estar ali às vésperas de seu casamento.  
Olhou novamente para o palco e não teve mais dúvidas. Não, ela não havia se enganado... aquele homem que estava dançando e despindo as roupas antes de jogá-las para as mulheres que gritavam por ele, chamando-o de "gostoso"... aquele homem... era o seu noivo!

Inesperadamente, todos voltaram seus olhares na direção de Shina ao ouvirem seu grito desesperado:  
- Shuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

[1] Essa informação foi baseada em uma reportagem sobre garotos de programa da revista "Marie Claire"

**Próximo capitulo  
**_- Ah, ele disse que eu sou escandalosa? – perguntou Shina, histérica – E por acaso ele também contou que usa camisinha tamanho PP?  
__- Mentira! – gritou uma mulher desconhecida – Eu já saí com o Shura várias vezes e posso garantir que ele é muito bem-dotado!  
__Shina empalideceu.  
__- Saiu com o Shura?! Isso quer dizer que você me traiu com ela, seu cafajeste? – gritou ela, arremessando um copo na direção do noivo._

_- Primeiro se acalme! – insistiu Ikki – Me dê essa garrafa!  
__Shina estava tão descontrolada que não teve dúvidas: pegou a garrafa e acertou a cabeça de Ikki, que viu estrelas. Imediatamente, ele a soltou e caiu no chão, desacordado.  
__- Sua maluca! Olha o que você fez! – gritou o apresentador dos shows ao ver Ikki desmaiado e com a testa ensangüentada._

_Marin se aborreceu um pouco com as palavras dele, mas decidiu usá-las a seu favor:  
- Já que eu te contratei, isso significa que você deve atender aos meus desejos, certo? Então, esta noite decidi que vou fazer o que eu quiser com você... – vendo o receio estampado nos olhos azuis, ela acrescentou – Não se preocupe, não sou adepta de práticas sadomasoquistas._

**Agradecimentos**

**Ephemerom:** Adorei receber sua review, Ephemeron. Confesso que no início eu tmb não gostava muito de fics UA, mas aí eu li umas muito legais e acabei me arriscando a escrever tmb, e não é que me apaixonei por esse tipo de história?  
Eu agradeço seus elogios em relação à trama ser bem amarrada e ter dramas realistas. Sobre as "rodas do destino", sim, acredito que elas já começaram a rodar, kkkk... digamos que esses primeiros acontecimentos serão fundamentais para o resto da fic, que terá mais ou menos 20 capítulos. Muita coisa vai rolar ainda XD Bjs!

**RitadeCassia: **Fico feliz que vc esteja gostando, Rita! Realmente, essa parte do beijo lembra um pouco "Uma linda mulher", mas na vida real existem muitos prostitutos (as) que tmb não beijam os clientes. Concordo com as coisas que vc falou sobre o pessoal que sai beijando todo mundo, mas pelo menos fazem isso de graça, kkkk... No caso do Aioria, ele disse que não beija pq não quer se envolver com as clientes (principalmente com a Marin, por quem ele ficou atraído logo de cara). Mas apesar de não ter rolado beijo, a Marin tem sorte como vc disse, já que ela ganhou um strip exclusivo, hehehe... Bjs e obrigada pelos comentários!

**Dra. Nina: **Obrigada, minha beta preferida! Se a fic tá agradando, eu devo muito aos seus "pitacos", hehehe... mas nem pense em trocar de lugar com a Marin, senão um certo leonino da vida real vai ficar bravo, kkkk... Falando no "Cigano", ele vai precisar da ajuda de uma conhecida psicóloga daqui a alguns capítulos XD Os outros leitores nem imaginam o que a Shina vai aprontar em termos de vingança, mas nós duas já sabemos *risada maléfica* Bjs!

**Nicky:** Muito obrigada pela review, Nicky! Tá certo que o Aioria não quis beijar a Marin, mas o resto deve ter valido a pena XD Tanto que ela até o chamou pra fazer outro programa. Bom, a Marin ficou irritada com ele pq o lindinho insiste em ser "profissional" demais qdo diz coisas do tipo "estou aqui pra oferecer prazer, não pra receber". Mesmo que ela esteja pagando pelo encontro, nenhuma mulher gostaria de ouvir esse tipo de coisa, né? Mas pode deixar que na próxima vez a Marin vai dar um jeito de quebrar a resistência dele XD Em relação ao flagra que a Shina deu no Shura, os spoillers já dão uma idéia do que vai rolar nessa boate, kkkkk... pobre Shura, nem imagina do que a Shina é capaz XD Bjs!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Comentários:  
**Pessoal, muito obrigada pelas reviews! Continuem comentando a fic, ok?_

_bjs_  
_Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 5**

Shura quase desmaiou ao reconhecer a pessoa que havia gritado seu nome.  
- Shina!  
A jovem estava possessa. Com um olhar enfurecido, ela foi correndo até o palco e começou a gritar:  
- Seu miserável! Eu vou te matar!!  
- Calma, amor, eu posso explicar! – ele tentou dizer, enquanto fugia dela.  
- Explicar o quê? Que você é um traidor? Um pervertido que tira a roupa pra satisfazer esse bando de vadias?!  
Ao ouvirem o termo "vadias", as clientes da boate começaram a vaiar Shina, deixando-a ainda mais fora de si. Impulsivamente, a jovem subiu no palco e arrancou o microfone das mãos do apresentador.  
- Calem a boca, suas piranhas! – gritou ela para a platéia – Eu tenho contas pra acertar com esse ordinário que se diz meu noivo!  
- Bem que o Shura disse que ela era escandalosa! – comentou Milo, assustado com a reação violenta da noiva do colega.  
- Ah, ele disse que eu sou escandalosa? – perguntou Shina, histérica – E por acaso ele também contou que usa camisinha tamanho PP?  
- Mentira! – gritou uma mulher desconhecida – Eu já saí com o Shura várias vezes e posso garantir que ele é muito bem-dotado!  
Shina empalideceu.  
- Saiu com o Shura?! Isso quer dizer que você me traiu com ela, seu cafajeste? – gritou ela, arremessando um copo na direção do noivo.  
- Não só comigo, mas com muitas outras! – prosseguiu a mulher – Pelo jeito, você não dá conta do recado, queridinha!  
- Cala boca, sua desgraçada! – berrou Shina, cada vez mais enfurecida.  
- Apesar dele cobrar caro, vale muuuuuito a pena! – provocou a outra.  
A garota de cabelos verdes entrou em parafuso ao ouvir aquela frase. Como assim, Shura cobrava caro? Por acaso, isso queria dizer que ele...  
- Além de fazer strip-tease, você também se prostitui?! – perguntou ela, avançando para cima do noivo.  
- Calma, Shininha! – implorava ele, enquanto tentava inutilmente escapar de suas unhas afiadas – Eu posso explicar tudo!  
- Eu não quero explicações! A única coisa que eu quero é te matar, seu traidor miserável!  
Tentando se proteger da fúria da noiva, Shura saiu correndo pela boate, derrubando algumas pessoas pelo caminho. A garota também correu atrás dele, ensandecida.

As amigas dela tentavam apartar a briga, sem sucesso. Shina estava totalmente fora de si, a ponto de pegar uma garrafa que estava sobre uma das mesas e tentar acertá-la na cabeça de Shura.  
- Eu vou te castrar, seu cretino! Você terá que se "aposentar" para sempre! – gritou ela, segundos antes de atirar a garrafa na direção dele.  
Para sorte de Shura, a mira de Shina era péssima. O rapaz aproveitou para escapar, mas a noiva continuou a persegui-lo.  
- Pare com isso, Shina! – imploravam as amigas da garota, morrendo de vergonha da situação.  
Entretanto, ela não estava disposta a oferecer trégua ao noivo. Tudo o que desejava naquele momento era destruir Shura, e ninguém seria capaz de impedi-la.  
Durante a perseguição, os dois derrubaram várias mesas e cadeiras. A boate se transformara em um verdadeiro pandemônio. As clientes gritavam, enquanto os outros _strippers_ não sabiam como agir diante daquela confusão.  
- Chamem o segurança! – gritou o apresentador dos shows, mais perdido que cachorro em dia de mudança.  
Subitamente, Shiryu avistou uma garota caída no chão, próxima ao palco. Ele correu até ela e a ajudou a se levantar.  
- Obrigada... – agradeceu a jovem de cabelos negros.  
- Você está bem? – perguntou o rapaz.  
- Sim, obrigada.  
- Foi aquela maluca que te derrubou? – perguntou ele.  
Com as faces vermelhas de vergonha, Shunrey respondeu:  
- Aquela maluca... é minha amiga!  
- Desculpe... – disse Shiryu, constrangido.  
Depois do "fora" do rapaz, os dois se mantiveram em silêncio, embora trocassem olhares discretos entre si. Ela tinha achado o _stripper_ muito atraente, embora não estivesse nem um pouco interessada em se envolver com alguém como ele. Por sua vez, Shiryu se encantara com aquela mocinha, que parecia tão tímida e inocente. _"Não entendo como ela pode ser amiga da noiva do Shura... essa tal de Shina é completamente louca!"_, refletiu ele.

Enquanto isso, a perseguição continuava. Shura pensou em fugir da boate por uma das saídas, mas Shina foi mais rápida e se colocou na frente dele, impedindo sua fuga.  
- Desista! Você não vai escapar de mim! – ameaçou ela.  
- Socorrooo!! – gritou Shura, assustado com o semblante da noiva. Ele nunca a vira tão enfurecida como naquele momento.  
O _stripper_ correu para cima do palco, com a intenção de fugir pelo corredor interno e se esconder no camarim. Para seu azar, o piso estava muito escorregadio, fazendo-o se desequilibrar e cair de cara no chão.  
Shina aproveitou a oportunidade para encurralar o noivo. Ela pegou outra garrafa e subiu no palco enquanto Shura tentava se levantar e fugir. Ela estava prestes a acertar a cabeça do rapaz quando Ikki a segurou pela cintura e ordenou:  
- Pare! Você vai fazer besteira e acabar se arrependendo!  
- Me solta! – gritou ela, irritada com a interferência – Eu vou matar esse idiota, e ninguém vai me impedir!  
- Se acalme, por favor!  
Shura aproveitou a distração da noiva para fugir dali. Ao perceber isso, Shina ficou ainda mais possessa. Ela se debatia inutilmente, tentando escapar dos braços de Ikki.  
- Me larga!!! – gritava a jovem.  
- Primeiro se acalme! – insistiu Ikki – Me dê essa garrafa!  
Shina estava tão descontrolada que não teve dúvidas: pegou a garrafa e acertou a cabeça de Ikki, que viu estrelas. Imediatamente, ele a soltou e caiu no chão, desacordado.  
- Sua maluca! Olha o que você fez! – gritou o apresentador dos shows ao ver Ikki desmaiado e com a testa ensangüentada.  
Ao se dar conta de que havia ido longe demais, Shina começou a tremer. Havia ficado tão cega por causa de Shura que chegara ao ponto de ferir o colega dele! O quê seria dela se o rapaz morresse?  
Logo em seguida, o segurança da boate veio correndo até o palco e deteve a garota, que não ofereceu nenhuma resistência. Estava em choque.  
Várias pessoas subiram no palco, tentando socorrer Ikki. A confusão só terminou após a chegada da polícia. Shina saiu algemada da "Golden Boys" e se viu obrigada a entrar numa viatura. Alguns _strippers_ e clientes foram chamados para prestar depoimento no distrito policial.

**Na delegacia... **  
As amigas de Shina se mostravam inconformadas com tamanho vexame. Jamais poderiam imaginar que a despedida de solteira da amiga fosse terminar daquela maneira escandalosa.  
- Se o Hyoga descobrir que eu estive nessa boate pra assistir shows de strip-tease... vai ser o fim do meu namoro! – lamentou-se Fleur.  
- Calma, Fleur! Ele não vai descobrir... – respondeu Shunrey, procurando acalmar a amiga.  
- Coitada da Shina! Deve ser terrível descobrir que o noivo é _stripper_ e garoto de programa! – comentou uma outra colega do escritório.  
- Eu sei, mas ela podia resolver isso de outro jeito, né? Agora, está presa por ter agredido um dos _strippers_! – respondeu Fleur, irritada.  
Embora aquela situação fosse bastante incômoda para os envolvidos, Shiryu não conseguia desviar seus olhos de Shunrey. Ela corou intensamente ao perceber o interesse do rapaz, mas não podia negar para si mesma que o achara muito bonito.  
Após os depoimentos, todos foram liberados. Antes de ir embora com as amigas, Shunrey perguntou ao delegado:  
- E a Shina? Vai ficar presa?  
- Ela só vai sair se pagar a fiança, que é de dois mil ienes – respondeu o policial.  
- E agora? Não temos dinheiro para ajudá-la! – disse Fleur, nervosa.  
Nesse momento, elas perceberam que o noivo da amiga havia chegado à delegacia. Ainda nervoso com tudo o que ocorrera, Shura entrou na sala do delegado e afirmou:  
- Eu vim pagar a fiança da minha noiva...  
- Pelo menos o safado vai tirá-la da cadeia! – comentou Fleur, olhando para o rapaz com cara de poucos amigos.  
Shura ficou muito constrangido ao perceber que todas as garotas o encararam com hostilidade, mas achou mais prudente ficar quieto.

Na saída, Shiryu aproveitou a oportunidade e perguntou às amigas de Shina:  
- Vocês aceitam uma carona?  
- Seria ótimo! Já está muito tarde, e o metrô ainda não voltou a circular... – respondeu Fleur, visivelmente preocupada.  
Shunrey decidiu acompanhar a amiga. Durante o trajeto, os três conversaram a respeito do que acontecera na boate. Fleur continuava nervosa com a possibilidade de seu namorado vir a descobrir que ela estivera na "Golden Boys", mas Shunrey tentou tranqüilizá-la:  
- Se o Hyoga perguntar o local da festa, é só dizer que foi na casa de alguém que ele não conhece.  
- Você também pretende dar essa desculpa para o seu namorado? – perguntou Shiryu, com um sorriso brincalhão.  
- Não... eu não tenho namorado... – respondeu a morena, com as faces vermelhas.  
Depois que Fleur desceu em frente ao prédio onde morava, o rapaz levou Shunrey até a casa dela. Enquanto dirigia, ele comentou:  
- Eu nunca tinha visto um barraco tão grande como esse na boate. Ainda bem que, entre mortos e feridos, salvaram-se todos!  
- Coitada da Shina... – lamentou a garota – Ela perdeu a cabeça quando descobriu que o noivo trabalhava lá!  
- Espero que eles consigam se acertar – disse Shiryu.  
- Acho muito difícil, pra não dizer impossível. A Shina tem um gênio muito forte. Duvido que ela perdoe o Shura...  
- Se ela realmente o ama, tentará entender as razões dele - insistiu o rapaz.  
Assim que chegaram à casa dela, Shunrey o agradeceu timidamente:  
- Obrigada por me trazer...  
- De nada. Foi um prazer! - respondeu ele.  
No momento em que ela ia descer, o _stripper_ tomou coragem e perguntou:  
- Você poderia me dar seu telefone?  
Shunrey ficou indecisa por alguns instantes. Apesar de Shiryu ser muito bonito e gentil, ele era um _stripper_, e era bem provável que também fizesse programas. Jamais lhe passara pela cabeça se interessar por alguém com esse tipo de "profissão"...

Por fim, ela decidiu informar o número. O rapaz gravou o telefone na agenda do celular antes de se despedirem.  
Apesar de Shunrey ter se mostrado um pouco arisca, Shiryu estava decidido a conhecê-la melhor. Se acaso a garota tivesse algum tipo de preconceito em relação ao seu trabalho na boate, ele tentaria explicar seus motivos e convencê-la a sair com ele. Sempre fora um rapaz calmo e paciente, e tinha certeza de que, aos poucos, conseguiria conquistar a confiança dela.

**Na delegacia...  
**Um policial se dirigiu até a cela onde Shina estava detida e anunciou:  
- Você está livre, garota! Alguém pagou sua fiança.  
- Alguma das minhas amigas? – perguntou ela.  
- Não... um rapaz chamado Shura – respondeu o policial.  
- O quê? Esse idiota teve coragem de vir até aqui? – perguntou a jovem, furiosa – É melhor que ele suma, antes que eu seja presa novamente... desta vez, por homicídio triplamente qualificado!  
No entanto, Shura já havia ido embora antes que ela fosse libertada. Conhecendo Shina, sabia que seria mais sensato deixar a poeira baixar antes de procurá-la novamente. Quando a noiva estivesse mais calma, tentaria se explicar.  
A jovem fez sinal para um táxi e voltou para seu apartamento. Logo que entrou em casa, desabou em um choro convulsivo. Em toda a sua vida, nunca sentira tanto ódio e decepção como naquele momento.  
Ela pegou um vaso de cristal e arremessou-o com toda a força contra a parede. Inúmeros cacos de vidro espalharam-se pelo chão da sala. Era exatamente assim que estava se sentindo por dentro: em pedaços...  
"_Você vai me pagar caro, Shura!"_, decidiu Shina, revoltada.

**Enquanto isso, no motel...  
**Aioria chegara um pouco antes de sua cliente, mas achou melhor esperá-la do lado de fora. Quando avistou o carro da ruiva, abriu um grande sorriso.  
Marin o cumprimentou, aparentemente constrangida. Ele entrou no carro, procurando disfarçar seu nervosismo. Ela estava ainda mais bela do que no outro dia, o que não passou despercebido para o rapaz. Depois de passarem pela recepção, Marin estacionou o carro na vaga da suíte e os dois entraram no quarto.  
O _stripper_ sentia-se um pouco perdido, sem saber direito o que dizer. Estava acostumado a tomar a iniciativa com suas clientes, mas com Marin era diferente. Pelo fato de ser muito bonita e despertar seu desejo, a moça possuía o estranho poder de deixá-lo intimidado com sua presença.  
Por sua vez, ela o encarava com um semblante misterioso. Estava decidida a transformar aquele encontro em algo inesquecível...  
- Por favor, tire a roupa – pediu Marin, num tom levemente autoritário.  
Um pouco surpreso com a atitude dela, Aioria a obedeceu e começou a se despir. Livrou-se da camisa e da calça, ficando apenas com uma boxer branca.  
- Tudo – insistiu a jovem.  
Estranhando aquela atitude, ele a atendeu e se deitou completamente nu sobre a cama, sem imaginar o que ela pretendia fazer. Calmamente, Marin foi até o frigobar e encheu uma taça com champagne. Em seguida, aproximou-se da cama e derramou um pouco da bebida sobre o corpo do rapaz, fazendo-o gemer.  
- Hoje é a minha vez de dar prazer a você... – afirmou ela, com um sorriso malicioso.  
- Mas... isso não está certo... – disse ele, constrangido – Você me contratou para ter prazer, e não para oferecê-lo...

Marin se aborreceu um pouco com as palavras dele, mas decidiu usá-las a seu favor:  
- Já que eu te contratei, isso significa que você deve atender aos meus desejos, certo? Então, esta noite decidi que vou fazer o que eu quiser com você... – vendo o receio estampado nos olhos azuis, ela acrescentou – Não se preocupe, não sou adepta de práticas sadomasoquistas.  
- Ainda bem... – respondeu Aioria, um pouco mais tranqüilo.  
A ruiva subiu na cama e debruçou-se sobre ele. Lentamente, ela começou a lamber o peito e o ventre do rapaz, saboreando o champagne que havia jogado sobre o corpo dele. A excitante mistura da bebida gelada com o calor dos lábios dela sobre sua pele o fez gemer alto.  
Marin sorriu ao perceber que Aioria estava gostando de suas carícias, e continuou beijando e mordiscando os ombros e o peito dele. Aos poucos, seus lábios foram avançando em direção ao abdomen musculoso, até se aproximarem de sua virilidade. Quando percebeu o que ela pretendia fazer, o rapaz tentou recusar.  
- Por favor, não faça isso... – implorou ele.  
- Você não gosta? - perguntou Marin, com um olhar insinuante.  
- A questão não é essa... – Aioria começou a dizer, enquanto ela beijava sua rigidez - Você está me pagando para que eu a satisfaça, e não o contrário...

Imediatamente, a jovem interrompeu o que estava fazendo e respondeu:  
- Já que eu estou te pagando, eu decido o que eu quero fazer. E, esta noite, eu quero satisfazer você...

**Próximo capítulo**

_Suspirou ao perceber que continuava excitado com as carícias de Marin. Não havia a menor dúvida de que aquela mulher estava conseguindo enlouquecê-lo...  
__Inesperadamente, o rapaz se arrepiou por inteiro ao sentir um corpo quente e macio abraçá-lo por trás. Equilibrando-se na ponta dos pés para alcançá-lo, Marin mordiscou sua nuca de leve e perguntou, insinuante:  
__- Posso tomar banho com você?_

_- Você não me deve nada por esta noite... – disse Aioria, para surpresa da ruiva.  
__- Como não?  
__- Não acho justo aceitar o pagamento por esse encontro. Você me ofereceu uma noite inesquecível, como há muito tempo eu não tinha... – confessou ele, desviando seu olhar.  
__Ela o encarou com espanto. Imaginara que a vida sexual dele fosse perfeita, mas aparentemente havia se enganado. _

_Antes de ir embora, a garota pediu o telefone de Ikki, com a desculpa de que iria ressarci-lo pelas despesas médicas. Ingenuamente, o rapaz forneceu o número, sem imaginar que Shina já tinha planos maquiavélicos em relação a ele...  
_"_O Ikki é o homem ideal para a minha vingança... seria muita humilhação pro Shura descobrir que eu transei com um colega de trabalho dele!", pensava a jovem ao sair do hospital._

**Agradecimentos**

**Filipe Klein:** Obrigada pela review, Filipe! Fico feliz que vc esteja gostando da fic. Bom, desta vez não poderei te atender (em relação ao Seiya), até pq esses quatro strippers já estão me dando muito trabalho, kkkk... quem sabe numa próxima?  
Eu acho que o Aioria tmb teve sorte, pq clientes jovens e bonitas como a Marin são muito raras XD Eu não sei se a Shina vai perdoar o Shura, ainda mais agora que vai aparecer alguém novo no pedaço, hehehe... Bjs!

**Ephemerom:** Quer dizer que a "performance" do leãozinho te impressionou, Ephemerom? Kkkkkk... Parece que a Marin tmb se impressionou, tanto que ela quis um novo encontro, rsrsrsrs... Só não entendi muito bem qdo vc disse que isso tava cheirando a encrenca. Não é que eu seja maldosa, mas gosto de terminar os capítulos com um bom "gancho", pq assim cria mais expectativas para os leitores XD Ah, vc gostou do Ikki vestido de Zorro? Esse Zorro ainda vai aprontar muito, kkkk... Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**RitadeCassia:** Muito obrigada, Rita! Olha, eu realmente não sabia o que os meus leitores iam achar do capítulo (por causa das partes "picantes" XD), mas ainda bem que vc e outras pessoas gostaram! Em relação ao Aioria, ele está sendo muito rígido consigo mesmo, mas acho que isso não vai durar muito, hehehe... Já o Milo (ou Miro) foi mesmo cara de pau. Como ele é um personagem secundário, eu não tinha pensado em arrumar alguém pra ele, mas estou aberta a sugestões XD Vc teria alguém pra indicar? Qto à Shina, deve ter sido horrível descobrir a vida dupla do Shura. Mas ela não vai deixar barato, como mostram as cenas do próximo capítulo. Bjs!

**Julyana Apony: **Adorei qdo vc disse que este foi o melhor capítulo até agora, Julyana! O quê vc achou da confusão na boate? O Shura até conseguiu escapar da fúria da Shina (por enqto), mas o Ikki não teve a mesma sorte. Será que vc acertou a pessoa que vai roubar o coração do Ikki? Acho que o Aioria se surpreendeu mesmo, kkkkkk... ele nunca teve uma cliente como a Marin, em todos os sentidos XD Muito obrigada pela review, e continue acompanhando ok? Bjs!

**Nicky: **Muito obrigada pelos comentários Nicky, ótimos como sempre! Essa história dos garotos de programa se "preservarem" eu tmb não sabia, mas pesquisei sobre o assunto (prostituição) e li reportagens que falavam sobre isso. Será que o Aioria vai conseguir resistir às "artimanhas" da Marin neste novo encontro?? A reação da Shina foi bem previsível, afinal quem levaria na boa uma descoberta como essa? Agora, se ela vai perdoá-lo, são outros quinhentos, hehehe... Até pq vai aparecer uma nova pessoa que deixará a Shina bem dividida (vcs conseguem adivinhar quem é?). O Ikki levou a pior, coitado, tentou ajudar o amigo e se deu mal. E olha que isso foi só o começo, kkkkk... Bjs!

**Dra. Nina:** Não sei se a Marin "passou mel" como vc disse, mas é fácil entender pq o Aioria ficou bolado. Ele tá acostumado a atender mulheres bem mais velhas, e muitas delas nem sequer o atraem. Daí aparece uma cliente jovem e bonita como a Marin... dificilmente ele não ficaria encantado com ela, né?  
Com ctz a Shina amou dançar com o Ikki! Só que ele não deve ter amado nem um pouquinho levar uma garrafada na cabeça, kkkkk... em relação à camisinha tamanho PP, a Shina só falou isso pra se vingar, mas a cliente do Shura desmentiu e a Shina descobriu da pior maneira que ele tmb fazia programas, hahahaha... Bjs e obrigada pela review!


	6. Chapter 6

****

**Comentários:**

_Pessoal, muito obrigada pela overdose de reviews do capítulo anterior! Eu amei!! Continuem lendo e comentando, ok?_  
_Agora, um recadinho pra quem lê minha fic Send me an angel: eu tive uns probleminhas com meu PC e não consegui terminar o capítulo ainda... por isso, eu pretendo atualizar durante a próxima semana, blz?_

_bjs_  
_Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 6**

Aioria gemeu no momento em que a jovem envolveu sua rigidez com os lábios úmidos e começou a sugá-la avidamente, enquanto suas mãos o acariciavam com suavidade. Percebendo que Marin estava irredutível, ele desistiu de impedi-la.  
O rapaz fechou os olhos e foi se entregando aos poucos às deliciosas sensações que ela estava lhe oferecendo. Há muito tempo não desfrutava de um prazer tão intenso como aquele... o calor daquela boca lhe provocava um profundo deleite, e a maneira irresistível como a jovem roçava seu membro entre os lábios o deixava completamente fora de si.  
Embora Aioria tivesse explicado que sua única preocupação era satisfazer suas clientes, Marin queria provar para si mesma que era capaz de fazê-lo mudar de idéia e aproveitar aqueles momentos de prazer junto com ela. Mesmo sem possuir muita prática em carícias daquele tipo, sentira um inesperado desejo de oferecê-las a ele. E, para sua própria surpresa, estava gostando muito da experiência...  
Os gemidos dele demonstravam claramente o quanto estava excitado, o que a excitava também. As mãos do rapaz acariciavam seus cabelos, como se ele quisesse incentivá-la a prosseguir.  
Não demorou muito para que Aioria chegasse ao clímax. Ainda tentou afastá-la antes que isso acontecesse, mas a jovem se recusou e continuou a sugá-lo vigorosamente. O rapaz não conteve um grito de êxtase no exato instante em que sentiu seu corpo estremecer por completo, possuído por um orgasmo inesquecivelmente intenso...  
Olhando de maneira insinuante para o _stripper_, Marin perguntou:  
- Gostou? Não sou muito experiente nesse tipo de coisa, mas fiz o melhor que pude...  
- Foi... perfeito... – respondeu ele, ainda tentando se recompor daquela sensação de prazer extremo.

Antes de prosseguirem, Aioria achou melhor tomar um banho. Rapidamente, levantou-se da cama e foi até o banheiro. Entrou no box, abriu o chuveiro e começou a ensaboar o corpo, enquanto se entregava às lembranças do que acontecera a pouco naquele quarto.  
Suspirou ao perceber que continuava excitado com as carícias de Marin. Não havia a menor dúvida de que aquela mulher estava conseguindo enlouquecê-lo...  
Inesperadamente, o rapaz se arrepiou por inteiro ao sentir um corpo quente e macio abraçá-lo por trás. Equilibrando-se na ponta dos pés para alcançá-lo, Marin mordiscou sua nuca de leve e perguntou, provocante:  
- Posso tomar banho com você?  
Aioria não teve dúvidas: virou-se de frente para a jovem e pressionou seu corpo contra o dela, deixando-a perceber o desejo selvagem que havia despertado nele. Ela gemeu ao sentir a rigidez dele roçando em seu corpo. Imediatamente, o rapaz a encostou nos azulejos do box e começou a sugar e mordiscar os mamilos dela.  
Marin tremeu ao sentir as mãos dele acariciando-a intimamente. Percebendo a umidade quente entre as pernas dela, Aioria segurou-a pela cintura e a ergueu um pouco, momentos antes de penetrá-la de uma só vez. A jovem não conteve um grito, que expressou perfeitamente a sua sensação de incômodo e prazer.

Ainda um pouco surpresa com a voracidade dele, Marin entrelaçou os quadris do rapaz com suas pernas, levando-o a aprofundar a penetração. Seus braços envolveram o pescoço dele, aumentando ainda mais o contato entre seus corpos.  
- Está gostando do nosso banho? – ele perguntou, com a voz levemente rouca.  
- Eu nunca tinha tomado um banho tão "quente"... - respondeu ela, com um sorriso malicioso.  
Seus corpos moviam-se juntos, num ritmo cada vez mais rápido e vigoroso. Aioria gemia alto, deliciando-se com a sensação de possuí-la daquela forma. O calor e o cheiro dela o enlouqueciam de volúpia, e ele percebeu que estava perdendo o controle de seus atos e de suas emoções. Desta vez, seria impossível refrear seu desejo de atingir o êxtase junto com ela...  
O rapaz acelerou ainda mais a velocidade de suas estocadas, até que, subitamente, Marin foi possuída por um prazer tão explosivo que a fez gritar outra vez.  
Alguns segundos depois, um orgasmo igualmente forte e vibrante fez o corpo de Aioria estremecer violentamente. Tão profundo e arrebatador foi o seu êxtase que, pela primeira vez, ele se esqueceu de que estava com uma cliente e derramou-se dentro dela.  
Ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, enquanto a água do chuveiro caía sobre eles. Estavam ofegantes e exaustos.

De repente, o rapaz caiu em si. Cometera uma verdadeira loucura ao transar com Marin sem nenhum tipo de proteção! O que fariam se ela engravidasse?  
- Droga! Como eu fui idiota! – disse ele, acertando um soco nos azulejos do box.  
Aquela reação intempestiva assustou a jovem, que não entendeu porque Aioria estava tão nervoso.  
- O quê foi? Por que você ficou assim? – ela perguntou, nervosa – Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?  
- Não, você não fez nada de errado... eu é que fiz uma grande burrada... – explicou Aioria, totalmente desconcertado - Por favor, me desculpe... eu acabei esquecendo de usar preservativo!  
- Não precisa se preocupar... eu voltei a tomar pílula – disse Marin, tentando acalmá-lo.  
- Menos mal... eu não me perdoaria se trouxesse problemas para você! – respondeu o rapaz, um pouco mais aliviado – Não precisa ter medo de pegar uma doença, porque eu sempre uso camisinha com minhas clientes. Você foi a única exceção...  
Embora soubesse que havia se exposto ao risco de contrair alguma doença, a jovem achou melhor acreditar nas palavras de Aioria. Ele parecia sincero ao dizer que se protegia com as outras clientes. Além disso, a irresponsabilidade havia sido de ambos, e não podia culpá-lo.

Após o "banho", os dois voltaram para o quarto e prosseguiram com aquela noite de prazer até ficarem completamente exaustos. Quando já estavam vestidos e prontos para irem embora, Marin pegou o talão de cheques na bolsa e estava se preparando para preenchê-lo quando sentiu a mão do rapaz pousar sobre a sua, impedindo-a de continuar.  
- Você não me deve nada por esta noite... – disse Aioria, para surpresa da ruiva.  
- Como não?  
- Não acho justo aceitar o pagamento por esse encontro. Você me ofereceu uma noite inesquecível, como há muito tempo eu não tinha... – confessou ele, desviando seu olhar.  
Ela o encarou com espanto. Imaginara que a vida sexual dele fosse perfeita, mas aparentemente havia se enganado.  
- Fico feliz em saber que você gostou... – comentou a jovem, levemente corada.  
O rapaz não respondeu. Também não teve coragem de perguntar se ela pretendia procurá-lo novamente, embora estivesse muito ansioso por isso.

**Na manhã seguinte...**  
Shina acordou com uma terrível dor de cabeça. Sentia-se arrasada depois de tudo o que acontecera na noite anterior. Parecia inacreditável que, numa única noite, ela houvesse perdido seu noivo e ido parar na delegacia após agredir um dos colegas de Shura. _"Isso só pode ser um pesadelo..."_, pensava ela, enquanto preparava um café bem forte.  
Achava vergonhoso chorar por um homem, mas não conseguiu evitar que algumas lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos. Estava decepcionada com a vida... Shura a traíra com várias mulheres, e o pior, tinha feito isso por dinheiro! _"Como ele pode ser tão canalha?"_, revoltava-se a jovem.  
Como se não bastasse a dor que ele havia lhe causado, seria obrigada a cancelar o casamento em cima da hora. Seria vergonhoso e exaustivo ter que avisar todos os convidados sobre o cancelamento. Como explicaria a situação?  
Estava com tanto ódio de Shura que poderia estrangulá-lo com suas próprias mãos. Jamais conseguiria perdoá-lo por aquela humilhação! Ele a enganara durante muito tempo, dizendo que trabalhava como guarda-noturno, quando na verdade estava rebolando seminu em cima de um palco e transando com outras mulheres! _"Isso não vai ficar assim...",_ refletia Shina, cada vez mais revoltada. _"Ele vai me pagar pelo que fez! Vou me vingar da pior maneira possível!"._  
Subitamente, lembrou-se do rapaz que ela agredira acidentalmente durante a confusão. Segundo lhe informaram, ele também era _stripper_. Precisava obter notícias sobre o estado de saúde dele.  
Um pouco constrangida, ligou para a boate onde Shura trabalhava. Um rapaz a atendeu, e ela pediu informações sobre o _stripper_ que fora agredido na noite anterior. Ao descobrir que ele ainda estava internado em um hospital, pediu o endereço. Para que o informante não desconfiasse de nada, inventou que era parente dele e disse que precisava visitá-lo.  
De posse do endereço, ela decidiu ir até lá. Assim que chegou à recepção, pediu autorização para visitar o paciente Ikki Amamya, que estava internado na enfermaria.  
Por sorte, o local estava em horário de visita. Shina entrou no elevador e dirigiu-se ao andar indicado. Assim que entrou na enfermaria, avistou o rapaz adormecido. A cabeça dele estava toda enfaixada, mas o estado de saúde era considerado bom, conforme uma enfermeira lhe explicou.  
A jovem se aproximou mais da cama e ficou observando Ikki. De repente, lembrou-se de que já o vira antes de toda aquela confusão.  
- Não pode ser! Ele é o "Zorro"! – ela se lembrou, horrorizada.

Nesse instante, o rapaz despertou. Um pouco sonolento, ele viu um rosto feminino inclinado sobre a cabeceira da cama, mas não o reconheceu.  
- Quem é você? – perguntou Ikki, ainda entorpecido.  
- Meu nome é Shina... – ela começou a dizer, totalmente sem graça – Sou a ex-noiva do Shura...  
- Ah! Agora me lembro... você é aquela maluca que acertou a garrafa na minha cabeça e quase me matou... – comentou ele, de modo sarcástico.  
- Eu peço desculpas... – disse a garota, num tom sincero – Lamento muito por ter me descontrolado tanto e ferido você. Eu queria acertar o Shura, mas você tentou me impedir...  
- Eu entendo que você estava nervosa com ele, mas poderia ter pegado mais leve, né? Minha cabeça tá doendo terrivelmente... e o pior, nem sei quando terei alta! Talvez eu tenha que passar alguns dias em repouso, sem trabalhar. Vou ter um prejuízo e tanto! – reclamou Ikki.  
- Eu faço questão de pagar as despesas com o hospital. Afinal, você está aqui por minha culpa... – afirmou Shina, com uma expressão de arrependimento – Você pode me desculpar?  
O _stripper_ abriu um sorriso sedutor.  
- Tudo bem. Sei que você não fez por mal. Mas tome cuidado da próxima vez em que tiver um acesso de fúria! Desse jeito, você pode até acabar matando alguém!  
A garota tentou ocultar as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair de seus olhos, mas não conseguiu. Envergonhada, ela desviou seu olhar e afirmou:  
- Eu queria ter coragem suficiente pra me matar... depois do que descobri ontem, minha vida não tem mais sentido!  
- Ei... também não é assim! – disse Ikki, entre nervoso e penalizado ao vê-la daquele jeito – Sua vida não acabou só porque você teve uma decepção amorosa!  
- Você não entende? Eu ia me casar amanhã! Aquele maledeto do Shura destruiu todos os meus sonhos! – gritou ela, esquecendo-se de onde estava.

Uma enfermeira olhou feio para a jovem, que imediatamente pediu desculpas pelo descontrole. Um pouco mais calma, ela se virou para o rapaz e concluiu:  
- Pelo menos, você está fora de perigo. Eu nunca me perdoaria se tivesse matado um inocente por causa daquele verme do Shura! Será que eu posso fazer alguma coisa para me redimir?  
- Prometa que vai parar com esses pensamentos pseudo-suicidas – disse Ikki, entre irônico e sério.  
- Não posso garantir isso...  
- Por favor! Você é tão bonita, e ainda é muito jovem... com toda certeza, vai encontrar homens muito melhores que o Shura por aí!  
- Você acha mesmo? – perguntou ela, sorrindo levemente.  
- Eu tenho muita pena do Shura por ele ter perdido um mulherão como você... – comentou o rapaz, malicioso - Não sou advogado dele, nem vou defender o que ele fez, mas será que você não poderia esfriar a cabeça e tentar uma reconciliação?  
- Jamais! Eu quero que ele morra! – gritou Shina outra vez, para irritação da enfermeira.  
- Mais um grito e você será expulsa daqui, mocinha! – avisou a mulher, de modo antipático.  
- Desculpe – pediu ela mais uma vez.  
Ikki encarou a garota com um semblante sério e tentou acalmá-la:  
- Shina, eu não tenho nada a ver com a sua vida, mas não tome decisões precipitadas. A raiva não é boa conselheira...  
- Eu vou me vingar dele! Pode ter certeza! – retrucou Shina.  
- Se você está com tanto ódio do Shura, por que não tenta esquecê-lo? Sei lá, você poderia sair com outros homens... – sugeriu o rapaz.  
Ela ficou pensativa durante alguns segundos.  
- Até que não é má idéia... – respondeu a jovem, de modo misterioso. _"Se eu sair com outro cara, vou mostrar praquele babaca insensível que posso arrumar alguém muito melhor do que ele..."_, decidiu, com um sorriso maldoso.  
Enquanto conversava com Ikki, reparou no quanto o rapaz era atraente. Já havia percebido isso enquanto dançava com ele no palco da boate, mas, agora que tivera a oportunidade de conhecê-lo melhor, algumas idéias perigosas começaram a rondar sua mente...  
Antes de ir embora, a garota pediu o telefone de Ikki, com a desculpa de que iria ressarci-lo pelas despesas médicas. Ingenuamente, o rapaz forneceu o número, sem imaginar que ela já tinha planos maquiavélicos em relação a ele...  
_"O Ikki é o homem ideal para a minha vingança... seria muita humilhação pro Shura descobrir que eu transei com um colega de trabalho dele!"_, pensava Shina ao sair do hospital.

Estava decidida: assim que Ikki se recuperasse e recebesse alta, ela o convidaria para um jantar muito especial em sua casa...

**Próximo capítulo**

____

_Subitamente, Ikki ficou sério e disse:__  
__- Cuidado, Aioria. Você tá se envolvendo demais com essa garota... você sabe perfeitamente que nunca dá certo se apaixonar pelas clientes...__  
__- E quem disse que eu vou me apaixonar por ela? – perguntou Aioria, um pouco nervoso - Não vou negar que sinto uma grande atração pela Marin, mas é só isso...__

* * *

__Estava com medo de se apaixonar por Aioria. Por mais bonito e irresistível que ele fosse, não podia se esquecer de que era um michê! Era duro admitir, mas o único interesse dele era o seu dinheiro. Seria melhor se afastar antes que o pior acontecesse.__

* * *

__Repentinamente, ela se afastou um pouco dele. Olhando dentro de seus olhos azuis, disse num tom provocante:  
- Eu quero passar esta noite com você, Ikki, e estou disposta a pagar para ter você... qual é o seu preço?  
Aquela pergunta mexeu com os brios dele. O rapaz a tomou para si e a beijou com violência, invadindo a boca de Shina com sua língua. Os dois iniciaram um instigante jogo de sedução, no qual suas línguas travavam uma batalha selvagem entre si._

**Agradecimentos**  
**DiLuaa:** Legal que vc esteja gostando da fic, DiLuaa! Fico feliz de vc ter achado os personagens bem caracterizados e gostado dos casais. Eu adoro fics "reais", mas acho que escrevo melhor fics UA, pq dá pra "viajar mais na maionese", hehehe... Muito obrigada pela review! Bjs!

**Luiza Jc:** Fiquei muito feliz qdo recebi sua review, Luiza! Seus comentários são sempre muito legais de se ler. E não precisa se desculpar pela ausência XD Ah, vc gostou do barraco? kkkkkk, pobre Shina, deve ter sido terrível descobrir tudo isso na despedida de solteira! Qto a Marin e Aioria, por enqto estão se entendendo bem, mas tudo pode mudar futuramente *risada maléfica do Saga* Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Black Scorpio no Nyx:** Obrigada pela review, Black! Então a fic mexeu com seus hormônios? Kkkk... ainda virão muitas cenas "quentes" nos próximos capítulos XD Sobre a Shina, ela vai ficar indecisa se volta pro Shura ou se investe em alguém novo. Eu gostaria de saber o que vcs leitores acham sobre o assunto. Nossa, vc tá na mesma situação que a Marin? Espero que vc consiga dar a volta pra cima e encontrar um novo amor. Bjs!

**Dra. Nina:** Muito obrigada pela review, Dra. Nina! Coitada da Shina, deve ter sido um choque e tanto! Mas no próximo capítulo ela dará início à sua vingança (e que vingança, kkkkk...). O que a Marin fez? Bom, agora vc já sabe XD Pelo jeito, ela deixou o Aioria louquinho, kkkk... O Shiryu tá me saindo melhor que a encomenda, kkkkk... tá certo que ele foi bem rápido pra tomar a iniciativa, mas dificilmente ele reencontraria a Shunrey depois dessa confusão. Então ele tinha que pegar o telefone dela na mesma noite em que se conheceram, kkkkk... Bjs!

**Ephemerom: **Agora sim eu entendi seu comentário anterior, kkkk... Eu tmb não sei o que faria no lugar da Shina, se daria um escândalo ou se sairia correndo dali. Espero nunca passar por uma situação semelhante XD Sobre um hentai entre Shi/Shu, eu ainda não sei se vai rolar. Isso pq já vai ter um monte de hentais entre Marin/Aioria e Shina e seus dois amantes. Tenho medo dessa "overdose" de hentais cansar meus leitores. Mas, se vcs fizerem questão, posso até escrever um hentai deles, embora os dois formem o casal mais "certinho" da fic XD Será que o Aioria vai ficar manso como um gatinho depois dessa noite? Não sei, mas com ctz vai ficar cada vez mais difícil pra ele não se envolver com a Marin (e vice-versa). Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Julyana Apony:** O Shura ficou morrendo de medo, mas quem pagou se deu mal foi mesmo o Ikki, kkkk... Essa relação da Marin com Aioria vai ficar ainda mais intensa daqui a alguns capítulos. Qto a Shina, ela quer usar o Ikki pra se vingar do Shura, mas será que essa estratégia dará certo? Bjs e obrigada pelos comentários!

**Miss Kinney:** Imagina, não precisa de criatividade nem de habilidade pra comentar a fic, Miss Kinney! Vc não tem idéia de como é gratificante pra nós ficwritters receber comentários, nem que seja um simples: gostei da sua fic! Pq assim nós podemos avaliar se os leitores estão gostando da história. Eu agradeço muito pelos elogios! Bjs e muito obrigada!!

**Nicky:** Legal que vc tenha gostado do barraco na Golden, Nicky! Fico feliz de saber que vc e outros leitores estão curtindo a história. Olha, pro Aioria nem cobrar é pq a Marin deve ser mesmo uma "cliente vip", kkkkk... Realmente, a Shina não foi nada boba em querer se vingar usando logo o Ikki, kkkkk... Maaaas, pode ser que ela tmb saia magoada dessa história... Shi/Shu são sempre muito fofos, mas a Shu tá com pé atrás. Vamos ver se o Shi consegue fazer a menina mudar de idéia, né? Bjs

**Rita de Cássia: **Obrigada mais uma vez, Rita! Bom, acho que o Shura deve ter levado um tremendo susto qdo viu a Shina dando escândalo na boate, o que explicaria a reação dele de tentar fugir para evitar um confronto. Não que ela seja exatamente "perigosa", mas uma mulher de gênio forte, ciumenta e furiosa é capaz de coisas que até Deus duvida! Ex: aquela noiva do jogador Adriano, que aprontou vários barracos ultimamente XD Quem não gostaria de dominar um homem como o Aioria? E vc viu que a Marin conseguiu fazê-lo mudar de idéia sem se esforçar muito, rsrsrsrs... Olha, eu realmente não sei se existem clientes que não ligam se o garoto de programa não teve prazer (apesar que existem pessoas que só pensam em seu próprio prazer, mas esse não é o caso da Marin). O que a Shina vai aprontar? Acho que dá pra ter uma idéia lendo os spoillers do próximo capítulo, kkkkk... Bjs!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Alguns dias depois...  
**Shura ficara completamente arrasado desde a noite do escândalo na boate. Ligara inúmeras vezes para Shina, mas ela fazia questão de ignorá-lo. Havia tentado falar com ela pessoalmente, mas a garota ordenara aos porteiros de seu prédio para que não o deixassem subir. Desesperado, o rapaz decidiu ir até o trabalho da ex-noiva e esperar por ela na saída.  
Quando avistou Shina saindo do prédio, ele se aproximou dela rapidamente e a abordou:  
- Precisamos conversar.  
Ignorando a presença dele, a garota se afastou. Shura foi atrás e segurou-a pelo braço, o que a fez perder o controle e ameaçá-lo:  
- Me solta! Senão eu vou gritar que você é um tarado e que está querendo abusar de mim!  
- Você não teria coragem! – duvidou o rapaz.  
- Ah, é? – provocou ela, antes de começar a gritar – Socorro! Esse homem está tentando me agarrar à força!  
Assustado, Shura se afastou imediatamente e deixou-a ir embora. Porém, antes que a perdesse de vista, gritou:  
- Você não pode continuar fugindo de mim pra sempre, Shina! Uma hora nós teremos que conversar!  
- Vai pro inferno, idiota! – gritou ela, segundos antes de entrar na estação de metrô mais próxima.  
_"Como sou azarado!"_, pensou o rapaz, inconformado. Perdera a mulher com quem ia se casar apenas dois dias antes da cerimônia! Durante quatro anos, ele conseguira ocultar dela suas atividades clandestinas... justamente quando decidira abandoná-las, Shina havia descoberto tudo, e da pior maneira possível! _"O que vai ser da minha vida sem ela?"_, lamentava-se Shura, com lágrimas nos olhos.  
Entretanto, ele não podia se dar ao luxo de ficar chorando pela ex-noiva. Resolveu passar na "Golden Boys" para conversar um pouco com os amigos e também para acertar com o dono do lugar o pagamento dos prejuízos que ele e Shina haviam causado à boate durante a perseguição_. "Droga! Vou ser obrigado a gastar uma boa parte do dinheiro que eu tinha juntado pra abrir meu negócio!",_ irritou-se o rapaz. Talvez pudesse convencer o ex-patrão a deixá-lo trabalhar por mais algum tempo sem receber nada. Desta forma, pagaria os prejuízos sem ter que gastar suas preciosas economias_.  
__  
"A Shina me deu o fora mesmo... sendo assim, eu posso continuar trabalhando como stripper, e até mesmo fazer alguns programas eventualmente...", _decidiu ele.

* * *

Aioria andava cada vez mais inquieto. Cinco dias haviam se passado desde o último encontro com Marin, e a jovem não dera mais nenhum sinal de vida. Embora não admitisse a idéia de se envolver com suas clientes, o rapaz mal conseguia controlar sua ansiedade em revê-la.  
"_Será que ela já se enjoou de mim?"_, perguntava-se ele, olhando para o celular sobre o criado-mudo. A espera por uma ligação dela tinha se transformado em um verdadeiro suplício. Muitas vezes atendera ao telefone na esperança de ouvir a voz de Marin, mas sempre se decepcionava ao constatar que era outra cliente, ou então uma atendente de telemarketing oferecendo algum produto que ele não estava interessado em adquirir.  
Depois de ter saído com Marin, os programas com outras mulheres tornaram-se ainda mais desagradáveis para o rapaz. Era cada vez mais difícil sair com clientes pelas quais não sentia a menor atração, principalmente quando as comparava à ruiva. Ela o excitava de todas as formas possíveis... por mais que quisesse, não conseguia apagar de sua mente a sensação de tocar em sua pele macia como seda, nem o aroma adocicado de seu perfume...  
Desde que aquela mulher aparecera em sua vida, sentia-se perturbado e confuso. Não fazia a menor idéia de quem ela era, e isso o incomodava. Quem seria Marin, na realidade? Por que ela o fazia sentir-se tão especial e, ao mesmo tempo, tão inseguro sobre si mesmo?  
Até Ikki já havia reparado no quanto ele andava estranho nos últimos dias. Aioria tentou desconversar, mas acabou contando ao amigo sobre seus encontros com a jovem e do quanto havia gostado de sair com ela.  
- Eu nunca tive uma cliente como ela... – afirmou o rapaz, com um sorriso empolgado – Apesar da Marin estar me pagando pra transar, ela também se preocupa comigo, com o meu prazer...  
- Por que você não liga pra ela e marca um novo encontro? – sugeriu Ikki.

Entretanto, Aioria se recusou a tomar qualquer tipo de iniciativa.  
- Seria humilhante ficar correndo atrás de alguém que é minha cliente – explicou o rapaz.  
- Ok, ela é sua cliente, mas você está louco pra vê-la de novo, não é mesmo? – debochou o amigo.  
- Se a Marin quiser me encontrar, ela tem meu telefone. Eu confesso que gostaria muito de sair com ela outras vezes, mas... infelizmente, isso não depende só de mim... – lamentou-se ele.  
Subitamente, Ikki ficou sério e disse:  
- Cuidado, Aioria. Você tá se envolvendo demais com essa garota... você sabe perfeitamente que nunca dá certo se apaixonar pelas clientes...  
- E quem disse que eu vou me apaixonar por ela? – perguntou Aioria, um pouco nervoso - Não vou negar que sinto uma grande atração pela Marin, mas é só isso...  
- Espero que sim, para o seu próprio bem... – retrucou o outro _stripper_.

Enquanto isso, Marin vivia um terrível dilema.  
Estava com medo de se apaixonar por Aioria. Por mais bonito e irresistível que ele fosse, não podia se esquecer de que era um michê! Era duro admitir, mas o único interesse dele era o seu dinheiro. Seria melhor se afastar antes que o pior acontecesse. No entanto...  
"_Fazer amor com Aioria é como um tipo de droga... depois que se vicia, dá vontade de consumir doses cada vez maiores e mais freqüentes"_, refletia a ruiva, bastante preocupada.  
Não conseguia parar de pensar no rapaz, nem nos momentos de prazer que vivera ao lado dele. _"Preciso me encontrar com ele, nem que seja pela última vez..."_, decidiu ela.  
Procurando disfarçar sua ansiedade, Marin pegou o telefone e ligou para Aioria. Quando o rapaz viu o nome dela no visor do celular, sentiu um frio no estômago.  
- Alô?  
- Marin? – perguntou ele.  
- Dessa vez, você reconheceu minha voz rapidamente – comentou ela, num tom descontraído.  
- Eu tenho o seu número gravado na agenda do celular – explicou o rapaz, um pouco constrangido. A jovem também ficou sem jeito ao descobrir que ele gravara seu telefone, mas não disse nada.  
- E então, você quer marcar um encontro? – perguntou Aioria.  
- Na verdade, eu tenho uma proposta para você...  
- Que tipo de proposta? – quis saber ele, ansioso.  
- O quê você acharia de passar um fim de semana comigo em um chalé nas montanhas? – perguntou Marin, levemente insegura.  
- Um fim de semana? – repetiu o rapaz, surpreso.  
- Iremos na sexta-feira à tarde e voltaremos no domingo. Eu pago o preço que você definir. E então, o que você me diz?  
"_Eu passaria o fim de semana inteiro com você de graça..."_, pensou Aioria, eufórico com a possibilidade de se encontrar novamente com sua cliente preferida.  
Entretanto, por mais que desejasse aceitar aquele convite, ele hesitou por alguns instantes. Sabia que estava se arriscando a se envolver cada vez mais com Marin, e que futuramente poderia se arrepender disso.

Por fim, sua vontade de tê-la mais uma vez em seus braços acabou prevalecendo.  
- Eu aceito – respondeu o rapaz.  
Marin sentiu um grande alívio. Se ele se recusasse a viajar com ela, teria se sentido a última das mulheres.  
- A que horas posso te buscar na sexta?  
- Pode ser às quatro da tarde? – perguntou Aioria – Eu vou sair mais cedo da faculdade. Você pode me encontrar na frente do meu prédio?  
- Por mim, tudo bem. Só não esqueça de levar roupas de frio... – avisou a ruiva.  
O rapaz informou seu endereço. Depois de anotá-lo, Marin se despediu:  
- Então... até sexta!  
- Até!  
Ambos estavam muito ansiosos para que o fim de semana chegasse logo. Não somente porque o sexo entre eles era perfeito, mas também pela oportunidade de estarem juntos outra vez. Mesmo que nenhum dos dois tivesse coragem para admitir, estavam sentindo muita falta um do outro desde o último encontro...

* * *

Ikki havia solicitado uma semana de folga ao dono da "Golden Boys", alegando que ainda não estava totalmente recuperado fisicamente. Mesmo contrariado, o dono da boate concordou. Por sorte, Shura havia decidido continuar com seu trabalho na boate, o que evitaria que as apresentações de strip tease fossem prejudicadas.  
Shina tinha esperado alguns dias antes de telefonar para Ikki e convidá-lo para jantar em sua casa. O rapaz ficou bastante surpreso, mas aceitou quando ela disse que desejava compensá-lo por tê-lo ferido com a garrafada.  
Quando desligou o telefone, a garota começou a rir. Com toda certeza, Ikki nem imaginava o que ela pretendia fazer com ele naquela noite... "_Não será nenhum sacrifício transar com ele...",_ pensava Shina, com um sorriso malicioso.  
Embora tivesse aceitado o convite, o rapaz estava em dúvida se deveria mesmo jantar com Shina. Apesar da garota ter acertado uma garrafada em sua cabeça, ele a achava "linda e selvagem", e temia não resistir à atração que a ex-noiva de Shura despertava nele.  
"_Controle-se, Ikki! Shura é seu amigo, e você deve ser leal às suas amizades!"_, pensava ele enquanto se arrumava para ir à casa de Shina.

**Naquela noite...  
**Ikki chegou no horário combinado. Por sugestão de Aioria, comprara uma garrafa de vinho para sua anfitriã. Entretanto, ele não revelara ao amigo que a garota em questão era a ex-noiva de Shura. _"Do jeito que o Aioria é careta, iria me passar um sermão e dizer que eu não deveria me encontrar com a Shina"_, pensou Ikki enquanto aguardava que ela viesse atender a campainha.  
A garota abriu um grande sorriso assim que o viu.  
- Oi! Você é muito pontual! – observou Shina, num tom envolvente – Entre e fique à vontade.  
- Eu trouxe um vinho... só não vá bater de novo com a garrafa na minha cabeça! – brincou ele ao entregar o presente.  
- Obrigado! Eu adoro vinho! É uma bebida tão... sensual... – comentou ela, olhando-o de uma forma provocante.  
Enquanto a garota ia pegar taças para beberem, Ikki ficou observando atentamente cada movimento dela. Os cabelos de Shina estavam úmidos, como se ela tivesse acabado de tomar banho. Por mais que quisesse, o rapaz não conseguia desviar seus olhos dos seios dela, que estavam ressaltados por uma regata branca bem colada no corpo. Como se não bastasse, a garota estava usando uma minissaia que deixava suas belas pernas à mostra. _"Ela é realmente muito gostosa..."_, pensou ele, excitado.  
Seus olhos a despiam, seu corpo a desejava... entretanto, havia um pequeno e perigoso detalhe para atrapalhar: Shina era a ex-noiva de um de seus melhores amigos... e, se existia uma coisa a qual Ikki dava valor, era ser leal às suas amizades...  
- Está com fome? – perguntou a jovem – O jantar ainda vai demorar um pouquinho...  
- Não faz mal... - respondeu o rapaz, procurando não demonstrar seu interesse por ela.  
Shina serviu uma taça de vinho para Ikki, que bebeu rapidamente.  
- Pelo que eu percebi naquele dia, você deve fazer o maior sucesso lá na boate... – comentou ela, com um sorriso travesso.  
- É mesmo? Por que você acha isso? – ele perguntou, fazendo-se de desentendido.  
- Você é alto, forte, musculoso... – a garota começou a dizer, enquanto se sentava ao lado dele no sofá – Você deixa a mulherada louca!  
- Elas não costumam reclamar... – disse o rapaz, num tom brincalhão.  
- Claro que não... ninguém teria coragem para reclamar de um homem como você... – sussurrou Shina em seu ouvido, provocando arrepios em Ikki.  
- Errr... será que a comida não vai queimar? – ele perguntou, na tentativa de mudar de assunto.  
- Não se preocupe, o meu forno tem _timer_... quando o assado estiver pronto, o alarme vai apitar... – respondeu ela, com um olhar carregado de sensualidade.

Por mais que Ikki tentasse disfarçar, não demorou muito para que a jovem percebesse um volume indiscreto aparecendo sob a calça jeans dele. Com um sorriso malicioso, Shina se aproximou ainda mais do rapaz e sussurrou em seu ouvido:  
- Dá pra perceber que você foi muito privilegiado pela natureza...  
- Shina! – reagiu Ikki, espantado com a audácia dela.  
- Eu adoraria sentir você pulsando com força dentro de mim... – insinuou ela, com uma voz rouca e envolvente.  
Constrangido, ele tentou se recusar:  
- Desculpe, mas eu não posso trair o Shura... ele é meu amigo!  
- Aquele FDP me traiu com várias mulheres! E eu tô pouco me lixando pra ele ou para os seus dilemas éticos! – retrucou a garota, irritada.  
Em seguida, Shina começou a mordiscar o pescoço dele, fazendo-o gemer. O rapaz tentava resistir ao máximo àquela tentação, mas estava a ponto de perder a cabeça. Quando sentiu os lábios dela roçarem sua orelha, Ikki percebeu que não conseguiria mais suportar.  
- Por favor... não faça isso comigo... – implorou ele, enquanto as mãos de Shina o torturavam com carícias ousadas.  
Repentinamente, ela se afastou um pouco dele. Olhando dentro de seus olhos azuis, disse num tom provocante:  
- Eu quero passar esta noite com você, Ikki, e estou disposta a pagar para ter você... qual é o seu preço?  
Aquela pergunta mexeu com os brios dele. O rapaz a tomou para si e a beijou com violência, invadindo a boca de Shina com sua língua. Os dois iniciaram um instigante jogo de sedução, no qual suas línguas travavam uma batalha selvagem entre si.  
Ela acariciava sensualmente o corpo dele por cima das roupas, sentindo-se extasiada com o cheiro másculo de Ikki. Por sua vez, o rapaz prensava seu corpo contra o dela de um jeito tão vigoroso que a fazia perder o fôlego.

O aroma e o calor da pele dela o enlouqueciam de desejo. Aquela mulher mexia com ele de tal maneira que nenhuma outra mexera antes. Se ela era ex-noiva do Shura, pouco lhe importava naquele momento. A única coisa que sabia é que precisava tê-la, possuí-la... devorá-la...

**Próximo capítulo**

_- Recusou? Tá louca, menina? – perguntou Fleur, espantada – Um gato daquele te chama pra sair e você rejeita??  
__- Ele é um stripper, Fleur! E vai saber se também não é garoto de programa, como o Shura! – justificou Shunrey.  
__- Eu acho que você foi muito precipitada... talvez se você o conhecesse melhor e descobrisse quais são os motivos dele para trabalhar como stripper, mudaria de idéia – opinou a loira – Além disso, quem garante que ele faz programas? Não devemos julgar as pessoas antes de conhecê-las..._

_- Daí que você pode garantir seu futuro! Ela tá fragilizada por causa da separação, e você pode aproveitar pra...  
- Eu nunca faria isso com a Marin ou com qualquer outra cliente! – interrompeu o outro rapaz, irritado.  
- Você é idiota ou o quê? Onde já se viu jogar no lixo a chance de casar com uma mulher linda e milionária como ela? Ah, se a Marin fosse minha cliente... eu não a deixaria escapar! – provocou Milo._

_- Acontece que eu ainda não acabei de falar! Eu prometi que ia me vingar, lembra? – perguntou ela, de modo sarcástico – Quando eu prometo algo, eu cumpro!  
- O quê você quer dizer com isso, Shina? – perguntou o rapaz, apreensivo.  
Olhando para o ex de modo cínico, ela revelou:  
- Eu transei com o Ikki._

**Agradecimentos**

**Luiza Jc:** Eu é que agradeço pela review, Luiza! Sério que vc acha essa fic a mais "quente" de todos os tempos? *sentindo o rosto arder de vergonha* Eu concordo com vc: melhor que uma noite dessas, só mesmo qdo surgir um sentimento mais forte entre eles. No próximo encontro (durante a tal viagem), os dois terão a chance de se conhecerem melhor, e aí... só lendo pra saber o que vai rolar! A Shina só pensa em fazer o Shura provar do próprio veneno, mas a vingança que ela planejou poderá se voltar contra ela mesma futuramente... Bjs!

**RitadeCassia:** Muito obrigada, Rita! Vc acha que escrevo bem cenas calientes?? Bom, antes de mais nada eu me esforço pra história não ficar vulgar. Hahahaha, eu tmb acho que a Shina e o Ikki tem uma química enorme! Talvez pelo fato dos dois serem tão sarcásticos, eles fogem um pouco daquela relação romântica convencional. O negócio entre eles é bem mais selvagem, kkkkkk... pelo jeito o Ikki está tão atraído pela Shina que vai até "esquecer" sua amizade com o Shura e partir pra cima da garota (o que ele nem desconfia é que ela só tá usando ele pra se vingar XD). E o Shura não vai gostar nadinha qdo souber... isso pq a Shina vai contar tudo na frente dos outros strippers (veja os spoillers do próximo capítulo). O quê o Shura vai fazer? Isso vai dar uma tremenda confusão, com toda certeza! Bjs!

**Black Scorpio no Nyx:** Obrigada pela review, Black! Olha, eu tenho que concordar que esses strippers são muito interessantes mesmo, hehehe... Bom, vc falou que o seu rolo não deu certo, mas logo vc vai encontrar alguém legal, é só dar uma nova chance para o amor *mode conselheira sentimental on* Bjs!

**Nicky:** É muito bom saber que a fic está agradando, Nicky! Em relação ao beijo, ainda não aconteceu, mas qdo rolar, vai ser um divisor de águas na relação dos dois XD Ah, vc tá torcendo pelo Shura?? Mas será que a Shina vai resistir aos encantos do Ikki? Hehehe... Sem falar que o Shura vai ficar louco qdo souber que ela passou a noite com o Ikki. Acho que vc vai ficar um pouco decepcionada em relação a Shi/Shu pq eles tmb não apareceram neste capítulo. Mas no próximo a Shu vai receber um convite bem interessante, hahaha... Bjs e obrigada pelos comentários!

**Dra. Nina:** Vc sabe que eu tava meio preocupada com esse hentai, né? Embora tenha ficado um pouco "forte", eu me esforcei muito pra não virar uma cena de filme pornô, kkkkkk... Concordo que a Shina é chiliquenta, mas ela teve seus motivos né? Eu tmb acho que o Shura merece sofrer um pouquinho, afinal ele enganou a noiva durante 4 anos!! Mas essa vingança da Shina é bem perigosa, pq todos os envolvidos podem acabar se machucando. Bjs e obrigada pela review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Comentários  
**_Boa Páscoa, pessoal! E não esqueçam de comentar o capítulo, blz?_

_bjs_  
_Marina Jolie_****

Capítulo 8

Sem pensar nas conseqüências de seus atos, Ikki arrancou a blusa dela rapidamente e jogou a peça longe. O rapaz ficou ainda mais excitado ao perceber que Shina estava sem sutiã. Impulsivamente, tomou um dos seios dela com a boca, sugando o mamilo rosado com avidez enquanto suas mãos acariciavam atrevidamente o corpo da jovem.  
Ela arfava, sentindo sua pele queimar ao contato dos lábios dele. Antes que pudesse raciocinar, o _stripper_ se levantou do sofá e a tomou em seus braços antes de deitá-la sobre a mesa da sala de jantar. Em seguida, ele ergueu a saia dela acima das coxas e puxou sua calcinha para baixo, jogando-a sobre o carpete.  
O corpo de Shina estremeceu por inteiro quando os dedos dele a tocaram intimamente. Ikki começou a provocá-la de uma maneira tão excitante que a fez perder completamente a lucidez...  
Ele se divertiu ao perceber o quanto ela estava apreciando suas carícias. Sem dúvida alguma, a longa experiência como garoto de programa o levara a descobrir as melhores formas de oferecer prazer a uma mulher.  
Sem que a garota esperasse, Ikki passou a acariciá-la com seus lábios, enquanto suas mãos brincavam com os seios dela. Eram brancos e firmes, do jeito que ele gostava. Mas o que mais lhe agradava nela era sua pele acetinada, cujo aroma sensual o enlouquecia.  
Quando os lábios quentes do rapaz tocaram o seu ponto mais sensível, Shina tremeu de volúpia e gemeu alto, pedindo por mais. Olhando para ela de maneira pervertida, Ikki continuou a provocá-la sem tréguas, de tal modo que a garota quase perdeu os sentidos no momento em que uma onda de prazer intenso se apossou de seu corpo, fazendo-a gritar.  
Num tom irônico, ele perguntou:  
- Gostou?  
- Adorei... – respondeu ela, ainda ofegante - Shura foi o meu primeiro e único homem, mas ele nunca fez esse tipo de coisa comigo... ele sempre foi muito "certinho" na cama... – confessou Shina.  
- Isso foi só o começo... - o rapaz sussurrou no ouvido dela, deixando-a completamente arrepiada. O quê será que ele estava planejando?

Imediatamente, Ikki arrancou a própria camiseta, deixando à mostra seu tórax bem definido. Em seguida, ele abriu o botão da calça jeans, desceu o zíper e despiu a peça. Finalmente, jogou no chão a boxer azul que estava vestindo, fazendo com que Shina perdesse o fôlego ao observá-lo.  
Sem perder tempo, o rapaz pegou um preservativo que guardava em sua carteira e rasgou a embalagem. Assim que terminou de colocar a proteção, voltou a se aproximar dela. A garota mordeu os lábios, ansiosa para que Ikki a possuísse. Com um movimento rápido, o rapaz a puxou pela cintura e a colocou sentada sobre a mesa, segundos antes de encaixar-se dentro dela.  
Ao senti-lo invadir seu corpo, Shina gemeu alto. De modo instintivo, suas pernas rodearam a cintura dele, aprofundando o contato entre os dois. Imediatamente, Ikki começou a se mover de um modo rápido e vigoroso, enlouquecendo-a.  
Parecia que seus corpos haviam sido feitos sob medida um para o outro, tão perfeito era o encaixe entre eles. Ikki continuou a acariciar os seios da jovem enquanto suas bocas se beijavam de modo faminto. O calor dela o excitava ao extremo, arrancando gemidos dele. Ao mesmo tempo, as unhas de Shina arranhavam suavemente as costas dele, provocando-o.  
- Você é tudo o que eu sempre quis em um homem... – revelou ela, entre gemidos.  
- Pelo jeito, você ainda não tinha encontrado um homem de verdade... – respondeu Ikki, de maneira cínica.  
Os dois se moviam juntos, completamente suados, num ritmo cada vez mais forte. Percebendo que o clímax estava prestes a acontecer outra vez, Shina o beijou furiosamente, enquanto sentia o rapaz estocá-la com uma intensidade ainda maior. Por fim, ela gritou o nome dele no exato instante em que seu corpo foi sacudido pelo orgasmo mais forte que experimentara na vida.  
Quase fora de si, Ikki continuou se movendo cada vez mais rápido, até que finalmente ele também explodiu em um êxtase profundo e incontrolável, derramando-se inteiro dentro dela.

Trêmulos e ofegantes, ambos foram se afastando devagar. Olhando para a jovem de modo malicioso, Ikki perguntou:  
- Foi bom pra você?  
- Foi mais do que bom... foi... perfeito... - respondeu Shina, ainda recobrando-se das fortes sensações despertadas por aquela sessão de sexo selvagem.  
Entretanto, nenhum dos dois estava completamente saciado. Minutos depois, o rapaz a tomou em seus braços e levou-a para o quarto dela, onde terminou de despi-la. O resto da noite foi tão movimentado que eles até se esqueceram do jantar.  
- A comida deve estar toda queimada... – comentou Ikki, num tom irônico.  
Sorrindo maliciosamente, Shina revelou:  
- Eu desliguei o forno um pouco antes de atender a campainha.  
- Safadinha... isso prova que você estava cheia de más intenções comigo... – disse ele.  
- Nós ainda podemos jantar, se você quiser... – ela sugeriu, beijando-o.  
- Estou morrendo de fome, mas acho melhor ir pra casa agora – respondeu o rapaz, antes de ir até a sala e recolher suas roupas para se vestir.  
Shina colocou um roupão de banho e o acompanhou até a porta. Despediram-se com um beijo, enquanto ela o agradecia:  
- Obrigada, Ikki. A noite foi ótima...  
- Pra mim também... - admitiu ele, com um grande sorriso - Fazia tempo que eu não transava com alguém que não é minha cliente...  
- Eu me sinto honrada em saber disso... - comentou Shina, olhando-o maliciosamente - Até outro dia!

Ikki se foi, deixando a jovem com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. Ela não apenas havia se vingado de Shura, como também desfrutara de uma inesquecível noite de prazer!

**Na manhã seguinte...  
**Shunrey estava trabalhando normalmente no escritório quando recebeu uma inesperada chamada em seu celular.  
- Alô? – disse ela ao atender.  
- Alô, é a Shunrey? Aqui é o Shiryu, você lembra de mim?  
A garota corou intensamente ao descobrir quem era seu interlocutor, mas respondeu:  
- Claro. Como vai?  
- Bem, e você? Olha, eu estou ligando para fazer um convite...  
- Que tipo de convite? – perguntou ela, desconfiada.  
- Gostaria de ir comigo ao cinema no próximo fim de semana? – perguntou ele, um pouco receoso – Vai estrear um filme que eu gostaria muito de assistir, e poderíamos aproveitar para nos conhecermos melhor... – completou o rapaz.  
Geralmente, Shiryu era muito tímido e não costumava demonstrar interesse pelas mulheres que conhecia. Entretanto, percebera que Shunrey parecia ser ainda mais tímida do que ele, o que o forçaria a tomar a iniciativa caso quisesse sair com a garota.  
Por alguns instantes, Shunrey não soube o que responder. Por mais atraente que o rapaz fosse, ela tinha medo de se interessar por alguém que nem sequer conhecia direito. E o pior, ele era um _stripper_!  
- Hã... eu agradeço pelo convite, mas... eu já tenho alguns compromissos para este final de semana – mentiu a morena – Quem sabe numa próxima...  
Sentindo-se frustrado com a rejeição, Shiryu ficou mudo. Não esperava que a garota recusasse seu convite, já que estava acostumado ao assédio feminino que recebia na boate.  
- Certo... – respondeu ele, esforçando-se para não demonstrar sua decepção – Talvez possamos deixar para outro dia...  
- De qualquer forma, obrigada – disse Shunrey.  
Sentia-se mal por desperdiçar a chance de sair com um homem tão atraente e gentil como Shiryu, mas seria melhor assim. _"Vou evitar muitos problemas..."_, pensou ela ao desligar o telefone.

Fleur, que acompanhara a conversa discretamente, perguntou:  
- Quem era, Shunrey?  
Totalmente sem graça, a morena respondeu:  
- O Shiryu... aquele rapaz que nos ofereceu carona no dia da confusão da boate...  
- Ah, aquele moreno bonitão? Bem que eu reparei que ele ficou de olho em você! – comentou a loira, de modo brincalhão – O quê ele queria?  
- Me convidar para ir ao cinema. Mas eu recusei... – confessou a garota.  
- Recusou? Tá louca, menina? – perguntou Fleur, espantada – Um gato daquele te chama pra sair e você rejeita??  
- Ele é um _stripper_, Fleur! E vai saber se também não é garoto de programa, como o Shura! – justificou Shunrey.  
- Eu acho que você foi muito precipitada... talvez se você o conhecesse melhor e descobrisse quais são os motivos dele para trabalhar como _stripper_, mudaria de idéia – opinou a loira – Além disso, quem garante que ele faz programas? Não devemos julgar as pessoas antes de conhecê-las...  
- Pode até ser que você tenha razão, mas eu prefiro não arriscar. Olha pra Shina, coitada... desde que ela descobriu o que o Shura fazia, vive na maior deprê! Tanto que ela nem veio trabalhar hoje. Eu não quero passar por isso... – comentou Shunrey, dando o assunto por encerrado.

* * *

Naquela tarde, os _strippers_ da "Golden Boys" começaram a ensaiar novas coreografias para os shows. Estavam todos ali, com exceção de Ikki, que alegara não estar totalmente recuperado do incidente que ocorrera alguns dias atrás.  
Shura continuava deprimido com o rompimento do noivado. Seus amigos tentavam levantar seu astral, mas ele insistia em repetir que sua vida não tinha o menor sentido longe de Shina.  
Durante uma pausa, Milo se aproximou de Aioria e mostrou uma revista de fofocas para o colega.  
- Olha só o que eu achei aqui... uma reportagem sobre aquela sua cliente gostosona!  
O outro rapaz tomou a revista das mãos do colega e começou a ler a matéria publicada alguns meses atrás, que trazia várias informações sobre a separação de Marin e Saga. Aioria se surpreendeu ao descobrir que ela tinha sido casada com um homem tão rico e poderoso. Além disso, a revista insinuara que o motivo do divórcio fora a infidelidade do marido, que aparecia nas fotos ao lado de outras mulheres.  
"_Agora eu entendo porque ela disse que não queria se envolver com ninguém..."_, refletiu Aioria.  
- Se deu bem, hein garoto? – perguntou Milo.  
- Por quê?  
- Não se faça de tonto! Além de ser uma gata, ela é cheia da grana!  
- E daí? – perguntou Aioria, com semblante sério.  
Com um sorriso irônico, o colega insinuou:  
- Daí que você pode garantir seu futuro! Ela tá fragilizada por causa da separação, e você pode aproveitar pra...  
- Eu nunca faria isso com a Marin ou com qualquer outra cliente! – interrompeu o outro rapaz, irritado.  
- Você é idiota ou o quê? Onde já se viu jogar no lixo a chance de casar com uma mulher linda e milionária como ela? Ah, se a Marin fosse minha cliente... eu não a deixaria escapar! – provocou Milo.  
Aioria respondeu de maneira ríspida:  
- A Marin é esperta demais pra cair na conversa de um aproveitador como você!  
- Você é um otário, Aioria! Depois que ela cansar de você, vai arrumar outro cara, que talvez seja mais esperto e menos escrupuloso que você!  
O colega se afastou, deixando Aioria pensativo depois da discussão. Não gostaria que Marin o trocasse por outro homem, principalmente se fosse por alguém mal-intencionado como Milo. Porém, ele não poderia fazer nada para impedir que isso acontecesse, já que ela era uma mulher adulta e livre para tomar suas próprias decisões...

Minutos depois, os _strippers_ retomaram o ensaio. Entretanto, não demorou para que Shura fosse surpreendido pela chegada inesperada de sua ex-noiva.  
- Shina! Que bom que você veio! – disse o rapaz, abrindo um grande sorriso – Até que enfim! Pensei que você nunca mais falaria comigo... vamos até o camarim para conversarmos a sós... – propôs.  
- Não. O que eu tenho pra falar com você terá que ser aqui, na frente de todos! – respondeu ela, num tom áspero.  
- Calma, meu amor, não vá perder o controle de novo! – suplicou ele.  
- Já passei da fase de querer arrancar sua cabeça fora – afirmou a garota, sarcástica – Eu vim aqui porque precisava falar algumas coisas que estão entaladas na minha garganta!  
Os colegas de Shura assistiam à cena a uma certa distância, bastante constrangidos. Embora Shina tivesse suas razões para estar furiosa, sentiam pena do rapaz. Ele errara ao esconder o que fazia da ex-noiva, mas estava arrependido e merecia uma nova chance, no entender deles.  
Por sua vez, Shura estava morrendo de vergonha da situação e torcendo para que ela não fizesse outro escândalo. Por isso, ele insistiu:  
- Vamos lá pra dentro, querida. Assim, nós teremos mais privacidade...  
- Não, Shurinha... – recusou a garota, num tom irônico - Eu quero que todo mundo aqui escute as coisas que eu tenho pra dizer...  
- Não me faça passar por outro vexame... – implorou o rapaz, com um olhar suplicante.  
A atitude covarde do ex-noivo fez com que ela perdesse a paciência de vez e gritasse:  
- Seu cretino! Tá aí todo preocupado com um escândalo, mas não pensou nisso na hora de me trair, não é? Você me fez passar pela pior humilhação da minha vida! Eu tive que desmarcar o casamento em cima da hora! Tive o maior prejuízo com o buffet e o aluguel do meu vestido! E isso sem falar em todas as dívidas que eu acumulei no meu cartão de crédito!  
- Se você não fosse tão cabeça-quente, nós poderíamos ter nos entendido e não seria necessário cancelar o casamento! – retrucou ele, irritado.  
- E você acha que eu me casaria com alguém tão baixo quanto você?! – berrou Shina, histérica – Como você teve coragem de me trair com tantas mulheres? E o pior, só por causa do dinheiro??  
- Eu fiz isso pensando no nosso futuro, Shina! – o rapaz tentou explicar, enquanto ela o encarava com uma expressão de dar medo – Eu posso ter errado, mas minha intenção era juntar dinheiro para montar meu próprio negócio e te oferecer uma vida melhor!  
- E você acha que eu gostaria de ter uma vida melhor com esse dinheiro sujo? Você me dá nojo, Shura! – gritou a jovem, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Os outros _strippers_ acompanhavam a discussão sem saber que atitude tomar, até que Aioria sugeriu:  
- Vamos pro camarim. Não é justo com o Shura ficarmos aqui, assistindo tudo de camarote...  
Shiryu e Milo concordaram, mas os outros _strippers_ preferiram continuar acompanhando o barraco. Quando Shina percebeu que alguns estavam indo embora, ela ordenou:  
- Não saíam daí! Eu tenho algo muito importante pra dizer a esse idiota, e quero que todo mundo escute!  
- Por favor, Shina... olha a baixaria... – pediu Shura, cada vez mais envergonhado.  
- Quem é você pra falar em baixaria?! – questionou a garota, furiosa – Você é o maior canalha da face da Terra!  
Quase chorando, ele perguntou:  
- O quê mais você quer me dizer, afinal? Que você me odeia e quer me ver morto? Todo mundo já sabe disso! Eles já sabem que eu te enganei, que eu menti pra você...  
- Acontece que eu ainda não acabei de falar! Eu prometi que ia me vingar, lembra? – perguntou ela, de modo sarcástico – Quando eu prometo algo, eu cumpro!  
- O quê você quer dizer com isso, Shina? – perguntou o rapaz, apreensivo.

Olhando para o ex de modo cínico, ela revelou:  
- Eu transei com o Ikki.

**Próximo capítulo  
**_- Chega! Não quero ouvir mais nada!  
__- Eu ainda não acabei, Shura! – gritou ela, irritada – Quero que todo mundo aqui saiba que o Ikki é muito mais homem do que você! Ele me fez tremer e gritar como você nunca conseguiu!  
__Era mais do que Shura podia suportar. Ele perdeu completamente a cabeça e acertou uma violenta bofetada no rosto da jovem. _

_Mesmo assim, não perdeu a chance de ofender o rival:_  
_- Que culpa eu tenho se você não dava conta do recado? Eu deixei a Shina louquinha! Te garanto que ela nunca vai se esquecer dessa noite! – zombou o rapaz – Ah, e que corpo maravilhoso ela tem! Fazia tempo que eu não me divertia tanto com uma mulher!_  
_Imobilizado pelo segurança, Shura não teve alternativa senão abaixar a cabeça, sentindo-se profundamente humilhado. _

_- Não acredito que ela foi capaz de fazer isso comigo... – disse Ikki, tremendo de raiva.  
__- Eu é que não acredito como você não percebeu isso antes, Ikki! – afirmou Aioria – Tava na cara que ela só queria te usar!_  
_- Mas a Shina gostou de transar comigo! Eu vi como ela gritou e gemeu! Aquilo não era fingimento! – revoltou-se o outro rapaz._

**Agradecimentos**

**DiLuaa: **Muito obrigada pelas reviews em dose dupla! Vou responder as duas juntas, ok? Vc acertou sobre o beijo (entre Marin e Aioria), ficará reservado para um momento mais oportuno, hehehe... Bom, o Aioria pode até dizer que não está apaixonado, mas as evidências mostram o contrário, kkkk... e como vc mesma citou, NÃO sigam o exemplo da fic: usem camisinha, sempre!  
A vingança da Shina está "deliciosa" por enqto, mas o Shura não será a única vítima. Vc acha que ele sofreu pouco? Imagina o vexame que ele vai passar qdo todo mundo ouvir o que a Shina vai dizer no próximo capítulo XD Concordo que ela e o Ikki formam um casal fogoso (principalmente depois desse hentai XD). Fiquei curiosa pra saber se vc precisou de um banho frio depois de ler esse capítulo, kkkkkk... Falando sério, espero que vc tenha gostado do hentai. Bjs!  
**  
Nicky: **Já pensou uma balada na Golden, com direito a shows desses gatos maravilhosos?? Pena que essa boate não existe de verdade, kkkkk... Eu não diria que o Shura não se abalou com o fora da Shina, mas como bom capricorniano, ele é um cara muito prático XD Ele a ama, mas será que vai perdoar a humilhação que a ex fez ele passar?? Qto ao Ikki, no próximo capítulo vai rolar muita porrada entre ele e o Shura (sem garrafada desta vez XD). Falando nisso, o que vc achou da "pegação" da Shina com o Ikki? O negócio pegou fogo mesmo, kkkkkk...  
Marin e Aioria: essa viagem vai ser tuuuuudo, afinal quem resiste ao romantismo de um chalé nas montanhas? Algo me diz que os dois vão se envolver mais do que pretendiam XD Obrigada pela review e pelos elogios! Bjs!

**RitadeCassia:** Obrigada pela review, Rita! Fico mais aliviada de saber que as cenas "calientes" não ficaram vulgares (apesar que eu ainda não sei o que vcs acharam do hentai do Ikki com a Shina XD). De fato, o Shura ficou mal por causa da Shina, e vai ficar pior ainda qdo descobrir o que ela aprontou, hehehe... Olha, sou obrigada a concordar que a vingança da Shina foi criativa: ela passou a maior vergonha no dia em que descobriu a verdade sobre o Shura, agora ele vai levar o troco, kkkkk... Tanto o Shura como o Ikki vão ficar com raiva dela, por motivos diferentes.  
A relação da Marin com o Aioria vai ficar cada vez mais íntima (se é que isso é possível XD), no sentido deles se conhecerem melhor. Eu concordo que frio no estômago é um sintoma típico de alguém que está se apaixonando (ansiedade tmb).  
Imagina, eu adoro reviews gigantes, principalmente qdo os leitores comentam os acontecimentos do capítulo e opinam sobre o rumo da fic. Eu agradeço muito pelos elogios. Bjs!

**Dra. Nina: **Por incrível que pareça, eu vou defender a atitude da Shina. Ela tem toda razão de estar histérica e revoltada, hehehe... o Shura foi pilantra mesmo, apesar de amá-la. Não queria estar na pele dele agora, kkkk...  
Não é que a Marin e o Aioria vão ficar no "chove não molha", só que perderia a graça se os dois se apaixonassem logo de cara, né? As coisas vão acontecer aos poucos. Acho que vcs vão gostar do fim de semana no chalé XD  
Coitado do Ikki... ele até tentou resistir, mas a Shina não deu brecha pra isso, né? Ficou tentando o cara até ele não aguentar mais, e até ofereceu $ pra passar a noite... só acho que o Ikki foi meio ingênuo de não ter percebido as verdadeiras intenções dela, rsrsrsrs... Bjs e obrigada pela review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Comentários  
**_Queridos leitores, espero que vcs não se choquem, mas tive que incluir alguns palavrões neste capítulo. Por se tratar de uma cena que envolvia discussão e violência, foi necessário utilizar um palavreado um pouco chulo XD_

_bjs_  
_Marina Jolie_  
**  
Capítulo 9**

Após ouvir a frase dela, Shura ficou mortalmente pálido.  
- Que brincadeira mais sem graça! – disse ele, com um semblante irritado.  
- Não é brincadeira. Eu disse que me vingaria, não disse? – provocou Shina, sarcástica – Eu cheguei à conclusão de que não haveria vingança melhor do que fazer você provar do próprio veneno. E quer saber de uma coisa? Eu adorei a experiência!  
O rapaz não queria acreditar em nada do que sua ex dizia. Entretanto, ao reparar na expressão debochada da garota, logo percebeu que ela estava falando sério.  
- Como você teve coragem? – perguntou ele, entre perplexo e revoltado.  
- Enquanto estávamos noivos, você saiu com dezenas, centenas de mulheres... agora vai achar ruim só por que eu fui pra cama com um único homem? – Shina debochou – Além disso, nós não temos mais nenhum tipo de compromisso. Sou uma mulher livre, e posso transar com quem eu quiser!  
- Você só pode ter enlouquecido! – gritou Shura.  
- Ah! Sabia que o Ikki dá de dez a zero em você? – zombou a jovem, com um sorriso sarcástico – Quando eu transava com você, tinha que me contentar com o "básico"... todas as vezes em que eu pedia pra tentarmos coisas diferentes, você me acusava de ser uma pervertida!  
Tremendo de raiva, ele se justificou:  
- Você ia ser minha esposa! A futura mãe dos meus filhos!  
- E daí? Só por isso eu tinha que me contentar com uma vida sexual medíocre? – perguntou ela, de modo venenoso - Como você é antiquado, Shura! Não sei como você age com suas clientes, mas comigo você sempre deixou a desejar!  
- Cala essa boca, sua vadia! – gritou Shura, furioso.  
- Você pode ter tirado minha virgindade, mas foi o Ikki quem me ensinou a ter prazer, sabia? – continuou Shina, cada vez mais irônica – Ele realmente sabe como enlouquecer uma mulher...  
Enfurecido, o rapaz a empurrou para longe e disse:  
- Chega! Não quero ouvir mais nada!  
- Eu ainda não acabei, Shura! – gritou ela, irritada – Quero que todo mundo aqui saiba que o Ikki é muito mais homem do que você! Ele me fez tremer e gritar como você nunca conseguiu!  
Era mais do que Shura podia suportar. Ele perdeu completamente a cabeça e acertou uma violenta bofetada no rosto da jovem.

Chocada, Shina cobriu a face atingida. Mas, apesar do tapa tê-la machucado, ela não quis dar o braço a torcer e prosseguiu:  
- A verdade dói, não é mesmo?  
- Suma daqui! – gritou o rapaz, completamente descontrolado.  
A ex-noiva lhe deu as costas e foi embora, deixando-o desesperado. Mesmo com vergonha dos colegas, Shura não conseguiu mais se conter e começou a chorar de modo convulsivo.  
- Eu vou matar aquele desgraçado! – berrava ele, inconformado – Ele vai se arrepender do dia em que nasceu!  
- Calma, Shura! – pediu Aioria – Você precisa esfriar a cabeça!  
O outro rapaz ficou ainda mais furioso:  
- Nem tente defender aquele filho da puta do seu amigo! Eu vou acabar com a raça dele!  
- O Ikki deve ter uma explicação pra ter feito isso – respondeu Aioria, tentando amenizar a situação.  
- Explicação?! – repetiu Shura, furioso – Ele pegou minha noiva e fez o que quis com ela! Que explicação ele pode ter pra isso?!  
- Você tem razão, Shura! – apoiou Milo – Se você quiser, eu te ajudo a encher o Ikki de porrada!  
Aioria calou-se, sem saber o que dizer. Embora Ikki fosse seu melhor amigo, não aprovava sua atitude. _"Ele deveria ter respeitado a noiva do Shura..._", pensou o _stripper_.

Duas horas depois, a boate já estava recebendo as primeiras clientes. Os colegas de Shura tentaram convencê-lo a ir para casa e relaxar um pouco, mas o rapaz se recusara, alegando que precisava pagar sua dívida com o dono da "Golden Boys".  
- Preciso me apresentar, embora não esteja com cabeça pra isso... – explicou Shura.  
- Tenho certeza de que o Massami vai entender a situação e te dispensar por hoje, Shura. Vá pra casa, vai ser melhor assim – insistiu Shiryu.  
- De jeito nenhum! Eu quero me livrar logo dessa dívida e esquecer que aquela vagabunda da Shina existe! – recusou o outro rapaz, elevando a voz.  
Aioria foi o primeiro a se apresentar naquela noite. Durante a sua exibição no palco, os outros _strippers_ estavam no camarim tentando animar Shura. Entretanto, o rapaz não conseguia esquecer das coisas cruéis que Shina lhe dissera algumas horas antes. O que mais doía era lembrar da humilhação que ela o fizera passar quando gritara que Ikki a satisfizera de uma forma que ele nunca havia conseguido.  
"_O quê será que tem de errado comigo?"_, perguntava-se Shura, se esforçando para não chorar na frente de seus colegas de trabalho. _"Minhas clientes sempre elogiaram o meu desempenho... o que será que aquele miserável do Ikki fez para que a Shina ficasse tão empolgada com ele?!".  
_Subitamente, todos foram surpreendidos pela chegada de uma pessoa que não esperavam. Os _strippers_ encararam o recém-chegado com uma expressão chocada, já adivinhando o que aconteceria em questão de segundos.  
- O quê você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Shiryu, olhando espantado para Ikki – Você não tinha tirado uns dias de licença-médica?  
- Eu decidi voltar porque já me sinto melhor – respondeu o colega.

Shura olhou para trás e ficou paralisado de ódio quando viu Ikki. O rapaz de cabelo azul estava muito constrangido por ter que encará-lo depois de ter passado a noite com a ex-noiva do amigo. Entretanto, Ikki nem desconfiava de que Shura já havia descoberto tudo. Por isso, levou um grande susto quando o colega avançou para cima dele aos gritos:  
- Seu filho da puta! Como você teve coragem de *#&% com a MINHA noiva?!  
- Eu não sei do que você tá falando! – respondeu Ikki, fazendo-se de desentendido.  
- Vai negar, seu desgraçado? – berrou Shura – É bom você cair fora daqui, porque essa boate é pequena demais pra nós dois!  
O s_tripper_ acertou um violento soco no olho direito do rapaz de cabelo azul, que se contorceu de dor. Embora soubesse que Shura tinha suas razões para agredi-lo, Ikki decidiu que não deixaria barato. Antes que o colega continuasse a atacá-lo, ele revidou a agressão com um murro no nariz de Shura, que quase desmaiou devido ao impacto do golpe.  
Milo tomou as dores do colega traído e começou a golpear Ikki, que se defendia dele com socos e pontapés. Percebendo que a pancadaria estava se tornando cada vez mais violenta, Shiryu deu um berro:  
- Parem com isso! Vocês vão acabar se matando!  
- Não se meta! – gritou Shura, ainda sofrendo com os efeitos provocados pelo golpe que levara – Eu vou ensinar esse traíra a respeitar a mulher dos outros!  
Dizendo isso, ele avançou novamente contra Ikki, derrubando-o no chão. Os dois se engalfinharam, rolando pelo camarim.  
Preocupado, Shiryu foi correndo chamar o segurança da boate para intervir. O homem veio rapidamente, e juntos tentaram separar Ikki de seu agressor. Enquanto isso, Milo incentivava Shura:  
- Isso aí Shura, acaba com esse filho da puta! Mostra pra ele que você não é um corno manso!

Depois de muitas tentativas, finalmente o segurança conseguiu apartar a briga. Ele segurou Ikki, enquanto Shiryu tentava imobilizar Shura.  
- Me deixa! Eu vou matar esse viado! – gritava o rapaz de olhos verdes, lutando para se levantar e continuar seu acerto de contas com Ikki.  
Este, por sua vez, o encarava com ódio. Seu olho estava roxo e inchado, e havia sangue em sua boca. Shura lhe provocara vários hematomas pelo corpo, mas Ikki também o atingira com violência.  
- Por que tanta raiva? Só porque eu dei um belo trato na Shina, coisa que pelo jeito você não sabia fazer direito? – provocou o rapaz de cabelo azul.  
A frase de Ikki deixou o colega ainda mais possesso. Shura conseguiu se levantar e investiu contra o rival como se fosse um javali enfurecido. O segurança tentou intervir, mas não a tempo de impedir que Shura acertasse outro soco em Ikki, desta vez no nariz do _stripper_. O rosto dele ficou coberto de sangue.  
- Eu devia arrancar isso que você tem no meio das pernas e jogar no lixo! – gritou o espanhol – Assim, você nunca mais se engraçaria com a mulher dos outros!  
A dor que Ikki sentia no nariz era tão forte que até saíram lágrimas de seus olhos. Mesmo assim, não perdeu a chance de ofender o rival:  
- Que culpa eu tenho se você não dava conta do recado? Eu deixei a Shina louquinha! Te garanto que ela nunca vai se esquecer dessa noite! – zombou o rapaz – Ah, e que corpo maravilhoso ela tem! Fazia tempo que eu não me divertia tanto com uma mulher!  
Imobilizado pelo segurança, Shura não teve alternativa senão abaixar a cabeça, sentindo-se profundamente humilhado.  
- Cala a boca, Ikki! – gritou Milo, demonstrando sua revolta – Você não tem vergonha nessa cara? O Shura era seu amigo!  
- Depois do que você fez, ainda fica provocando? – perguntou Shiryu, igualmente irritado.  
Ikki tentou se defender:  
- Ele mereceu! Se não tivesse agido como um troglodita desgovernado, eu até teria pedido desculpas.

O segurança da boate achou melhor retirar Shura do camarim, e Milo decidiu acompanhá-los. Antes de saírem, Shura olhou para Ikki com ódio e o ameaçou:  
- Você pode ter ganhado essa batalha, mas não ganhou a guerra. Eu ainda vou rir por último, pode apostar!  
Nesse momento, Aioria passou pelo corredor e olhou espantado para Shura, que estava todo arrebentado. Antes que perguntasse alguma coisa, o colega se afastou silenciosamente ao lado de Milo e do segurança.  
Em seguida, Aioria entrou no camarim e se assustou ao ver que Ikki estava ali dentro, com o rosto todo ensangüentado.  
- O quê aconteceu aqui? – perguntou o rapaz de cabelos castanhos.  
- Quase saiu morte – respondeu Shiryu, encarando Ikki com cara de poucos amigos.  
- Alguém pode me explicar o que houve? – insistiu Aioria, perdendo a paciência.  
- Por que você mesmo não conta pra ele, Ikki? Já está na hora de me apresentar, já que o Shura não está em condições – disse Shiryu, momentos antes de se retirar do local.  
Aioria encarou Ikki com um semblante preocupado.  
- Por que você tá desse jeito, cara? E o Shura? Vocês brigaram?  
O outro rapaz desviou seu olhar. Sabia que o amigo lhe daria uma bela bronca quando soubesse o que havia feito, mas precisava desabafar com alguém.

Tomando coragem, contou sobre seu encontro com Shina e da violenta briga que tivera com Shura há poucos minutos. Aioria mal conseguia acreditar no que seu amigo aprontara.  
- Além de ter sacaneado o Shura, você ainda jogou na cara dele que a Shina é gostosa e que adorou transar com ela? Onde você estava com a cabeça, Ikki?  
- Ele me agrediu! O quê você queria que eu fizesse? – perguntou Ikki, nervoso.  
- O Shura teve seus motivos. Ela era noiva dele!  
- Você disse bem: ela era. Não é mais!  
- Mas você tem que levar em conta que eles acabaram de romper! – insistiu Aioria.  
- Você vai ficar contra mim? – irritou-se o outro rapaz.  
- Não, Ikki... eu não vou tomar partido nessa história. Acho que você errou, sim, mas o Shura não é nenhum santo. Mesmo sabendo que a Shina era ciumenta, ele fazia programas. Quando ela descobriu, ficou louca da vida e decidiu se vingar... e o pior de tudo é que ela te usou pra isso...  
- O quê? – perguntou Ikki, ensandecido – Como assim, ela me usou?  
Aioria se espantou com a ingenuidade do amigo. Será que ainda não tinha caído a ficha dele?  
- Ela disse na frente do Shura e de todos nós que transou com você apenas pra se vingar da traição dele... – revelou Aioria.  
O amigo ficou chocado. Tudo bem que Shina havia dito que estava pouco se lixando para Shura, mas daí a transar com ele só pra se vingar do ex... era um completo absurdo!  
- Não acredito que ela foi capaz de fazer isso comigo... – disse Ikki, tremendo de raiva.  
- Eu é que não acredito como você não percebeu isso antes, Ikki! – afirmou Aioria – Tava na cara que ela só queria te usar!  
- Mas a Shina gostou de transar comigo! Eu vi como ela gritou e gemeu! Aquilo não era fingimento! – revoltou-se o outro rapaz.

Aioria sentiu-se na obrigação de abrir os olhos do amigo a respeito daquela garota. Ikki precisava compreender o quanto errara ao transar com a ex-noiva de Shura.  
- Pode até ser que a Shina tenha aproveitado pra se divertir um pouco, mas o principal objetivo dela era humilhar o Shura! Pensa bem: vocês dois eram amigos, Ikki... o que poderia atingir mais o Shura do que descobrir que a Shina transou com você? E ela ainda fez questão de falar pra todo mundo que você era melhor que o Shura na cama!  
- A Shina disse isso? – perguntou o outro rapaz, envaidecido.  
- Disse, mas não sei se ela achou isso mesmo ou se falou só pra humilhar o Shura...  
- Ela me contou que ele deixava muito a desejar na cama... – retrucou Ikki.  
- A Shina pode ter inventado isso só porque está com ódio dele... – insistiu Aioria - Além disso, se o Shura fosse tão ruim, por que ela ia se casar com ele?  
- Tem razão... – concordou o amigo, irritado – Essa garota é uma tremenda chave de cadeia! E eu fui muito idiota pra ter caído na sedução dela!  
- O pior é que agora vai ficar um clima péssimo entre você e os nossos colegas. Como é que você e o Shura vão conviver de agora em diante? – perguntou Aioria.  
- Não sei... eu pretendo continuar trabalhando aqui. Se ele estiver incomodado, que vá embora!  
- Acontece que o Milo ficou do lado dele, e vai acabar fazendo a cabeça dos outros contra você. Eu e o Shiryu não vamos ficar contra você, mas e o resto do pessoal?  
- Eu tô pouco me lixando pra esses puxa-sacos do Shura! Vou continuar fazendo meus shows e ganhando minha grana. Não devo satisfações a ninguém! – respondeu Ikki, de modo agressivo.

Porém, Aioria sabia que as coisas não seriam tão simples assim. A convivência entre os _strippers_ já era difícil devido à competição entre eles para saber quem fazia mais sucesso nos shows da boate. Depois daquela briga, ficaria ainda mais desgastada...

**Próximo capítulo**

_- Eu também tenho meus problemas, minhas carências, mas prefiro guardar tudo dentro de mim... – confessou Aioria, sem encará-la.  
__Apesar de estar vagamente constrangido por revelar coisas tão pessoais à Marin, sentia que podia se abrir com ela. Ao contrário do que esperava, a jovem não o julgara em nenhum momento por suas escolhas. _

_Ele a envolveu em seus braços, apertando-a de encontro ao peito. Com uma voz sedutora, sussurrou no ouvido dela:  
__- Quer fazer amor?  
__- Sim... – respondeu a jovem, visivelmente excitada – Eu sempre quis fazer amor em frente a uma lareira...  
__- Nesse caso, nós vamos realizar o seu desejo... – respondeu Aioria, sorrindo maliciosamente. _

_- Me desculpe, por favor... - a jovem começou a dizer, preocupada com a reação dele - Eu não devia ter feito isso, e...  
__Inesperadamente, o rapaz a tomou em seus braços, impedindo que terminasse a frase. Marin se surpreendeu ao sentir os lábios dele pressionando os seus, ao mesmo tempo em que a língua dele entrelaçava a sua de um jeito tão ávido que ela nem conseguia raciocinar direito._

**Agradecimentos**_  
_**  
****DenOgawara:** Obrigada pela review! Nossa, pelo jeito vc ficou empolgada com o Ikki, hein? Mas tenho que concordar, o cara tem pegada!! Se eu fosse a Shina, ficaria doida pra repetir a dose, kkkkk... mas será que o Ikki vai topar depois de saber que foi usado? Bjs!  
**  
RitadeCassia**: Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado da cena caliente, Rita! Realmente, esse casal é muito fogoso XD Sobre a declaração da Shina, vc lembra daquele ditado: "em casa de ferreiro, o espeto é de pau"? Vai ver o Shura se dedicava tanto às clientes que acabava não dando muita atenção pra noiva, kkkk... Como ele mesmo disse nesse capítulo, ele via a Shina como "futura esposa e mãe dos seus filhos". Uma visão um tanto qto machista, não é mesmo? Pena que muitos homens ainda pensam assim...  
O Shiryu vai ter que rebolar muito pra conquistar a confiança da Shunrey, exatamente pelos motivos que vc citou. Além do preconceito dele ser stripper, não deve ser fácil namorar um cara que se exibe pra outras mulheres, né? Mas o Shi é um bom menino e não vai desistir assim tão fácil. Já o Miro/Milo foi sacana mesmo qdo ficou dando esses palpites furados pro Aioria. Ainda bem que o Felino não caiu na conversa do colega, kkkkk... Não se preocupe com as reviews extensas, pq são muito bem-vindas. Muito obrigada pelos comentários! Bjs!

**Chelsea:** Nossa, eu fiquei até vermelha com seus elogios, Chelsea! Muito obrigada pela review! Eu adoro escrever cenas calientes, mas não gosto de usar linguagem chula/vulgar. Sempre que escrevo um hentai, fico meio encanada, pensando se não ficou muito "pornô". Essa fic tmb terá umas partes mais românticas (teremos algumas entre a Marin e o Aioria nos próximos capítulos). Vc disse que as minhas fics viciam?? Nem sei o que dizer depois dessa XD É muito gratificante saber que os leitores estão gostando das minhas histórias loucas, hehehe... Bjs!

**Taty:** Obrigada pela review, Taty! Fiquei muito feliz de saber que vc gosta das minhas fics. Pode deixar que o fim de semana da Marin com o Aioria começa no próximo capítulo. Ah, vc gostou do barraco? Já o pobre do Shura não deve ter gostado nada, kkkkkk... ele passou por um tremendo vexame na frente dos colegas de boate! Bjs!

**Dra. Nina:** Não é que o Milo queira a Marin... ele só comentou que, no lugar do Aioria, se aproveitaria da situação pra se dar bem XD Apesar que se o Aioria desse bobeira, acho que o Milo seria bem capaz de roubar essa cliente, hehehe...  
Como vc adivinhou que o Shura vai precisar de uma boa psicóloga? kkkkkk... bom, acho que parte do que a Shina disse é puro despeito/vontade de se vingar. Mas o próprio Shura explicou (bem machista) que a encarava como sua futura esposa e mãe de seus filhos. Já com as clientes, a história é outra... Gostou das partes pervas, né? Kkkkkkk... Muito obrigada pela review! Bjs!


	10. Chapter 10

**Comentários:  
**_Atendendo a pedidos, consegui antecipar o capítulo (o próximo talvez demore um pouquinho XD) Espero que vcs gostem e comentem, blz?_

_bjs_  
_Marina Jolie_  
**  
Capítulo 10**

No dia seguinte à briga com Shura, Shina voltou ao trabalho e contou às amigas tudo o que acontecera entre ela e Ikki. As garotas reagiram com espanto.  
- Como você teve coragem de transar com alguém que mal conhece só pra se vingar do Shura? – perguntou Fleur, abismada.  
- Eu não sei, mas posso garantir que não me arrependo! – disse a garota, com um enorme sorriso – Eu não apenas me vinguei daquele idiota, como finalmente descobri o que é um homem bom de cama!  
- Já vi tudo... – comentou Shunrey de modo irônico – Você se apaixonou por esse tal de Ikki!  
- O quê? Claro que não! – negou Shina, entre irritada e constrangida – Era só o que me faltava! Se eu terminei com o Shura quando soube que ele fazia programas, não seria tão burra a ponto de me apaixonar por outro michê!  
- Paixão não escolhe idade, nem profissão. Aliás, a paixão é cega, surda e muda, não é mesmo, Shunrey? – perguntou Fleur, sarcástica.  
- Não sei de nada... – disse a outra garota.  
- Quem diria que vocês duas iriam se envolver com _strippers_, hein? – insistiu a loira.  
Shina olhou surpresa para Shunrey, que corou intensamente.  
- Como assim, vocês duas? – perguntou a garota de cabelos verdes.  
- Nossa amiga conquistou um dos colegas do Shura! – revelou Fleur, num tom malicioso.  
- Quem é o felizardo? – perguntou Shina, curiosa.  
Timidamente, Shunrey respondeu:  
- O nome dele é Shiryu... mas eu jamais sairia com um garoto de programa!  
- E quem disse que ele faz programas? – perguntou a loira – Talvez ele seja apenas _stripper_!  
- Se você quiser, eu posso descobrir isso. Vou perguntar para o Ikki... – sugeriu Shina.  
- Tá vendo? Você diz que não tá apaixonada pelo cara, mas só sabe falar nele! – disse Fleur, sorrindo de forma debochada.

Shina ignorou a indireta. Mas, em seu íntimo, estava preocupada. Será que suas amigas tinham razão? Estaria se apaixonando pelo colega de Shura?  
"_Claro que não! Eu só fiquei impressionada com o Ikki porque ele é melhor que o Shura na cama... mas eu não quero e nem posso me apaixonar por ele", _decidiu a garota.

**Alguns dias depois...  
**Os ânimos andavam muito exaltados na "Golden Boys" depois da briga entre Shura e Ikki. O _stripper_ de cabelo azul teimara em voltar ao trabalho, embora Aioria o aconselhasse a dar um tempo e evitar a hostilidade dos outros colegas. No entanto, Ikki insistia em dizer que não devia nada a ninguém e que continuaria trabalhando normalmente. Apenas Aioria e Shiryu estavam conversando com o rapaz, já que os demais haviam tomado partido de Shura e não dirigiam mais a palavra a Ikki.  
Quando chegou a sexta-feira, Aioria arrumou suas malas e se despediu do amigo.  
- Por causa dessa confusão toda, até esqueci de avisar: eu vou passar o fim de semana com a Marin. Iremos para um chalé nas montanhas.  
- Olha lá, hein... depois que se apaixonar por ela, não diga que eu não te avisei! – disse Ikki, de modo amargo.  
- Isso não vai acontecer! – negou o amigo, irritado – Se você quer saber, eu vou ganhar um bom dinheiro por esse fim de semana.  
- Você tá se iludindo, Aioria. Você tenta se convencer de que a Marin é uma cliente como as outras, mas, lá no fundo, você sabe que está se envolvendo demais com ela!  
- Tchau, Ikki – despediu-se o outro rapaz, ignorando o que o amigo havia dito.  
Marin já estava esperando por ele dentro do carro, em frente ao prédio. Ela abriu um grande sorriso quando o viu, deixando-o deslumbrado com sua beleza. Sem querer, Aioria lembrou-se das palavras de Ikki: _"...lá no fundo, você sabe que está se envolvendo demais com ela..."_.  
- Tudo bem? – perguntou a jovem, ao perceber sua expressão preocupada.  
- Tudo – respondeu ele, disfarçando sua tensão.

Durante a viagem, os dois conversaram bastante sobre suas vidas. Para surpresa do rapaz, Marin decidiu falar sobre a família dela, incluindo o ex-marido.  
– Minha mãe mora em Nova York com seu 10º marido – revelou a jovem, num tom irônico – Já meu pai, faleceu dois anos atrás, num desastre de helicóptero junto com meu único irmão... – completou, com um semblante entristecido.  
Aioria também contou alguns fatos de sua vida.  
– Eu não conheci meu pai. Quanto à minha mãe... ela era viciada em drogas. Quando eu tinha oito anos, ela sofreu uma overdose e acabou morrendo – disse ele, procurando ocultar a emoção trazida por aquelas recordações – Como eu não tinha mais ninguém para cuidar de mim, acabei sendo enviado para um orfanato, onde conheci o Ikki, meu melhor amigo. Nós dois somos como irmãos...  
– Deve ter sido muito duro crescer assim, sem pai nem mãe... – comentou Marin.  
– Talvez por isso eu queira tanto formar a minha própria família... não sei quando isso vai acontecer, mas eu espero largar essa vida algum dia e encontrar alguém que tenha os mesmos planos... – confessou o rapaz.  
– Quando me casei com Saga, eu pensei que nós ficaríamos juntos para sempre, e que teríamos uma família tão feliz como as dos comerciais de margarina. Infelizmente, ele me decepcionou muito...  
– Eu sinto muito por você... – disse Aioria, olhando-a de modo penetrante.  
Marin sentiu uma louca vontade de beijá-lo, mas se controlou. Sentia-se frustrada por transar com aquele homem sem poder tocar em seus lábios, mas não tinha outra escolha. Já que ele se recusava a beijar suas clientes, deveria respeitá-lo.  
Por volta das seis da tarde, chegaram ao _resort_ no qual a jovem havia feito as reservas. Depois de levarem suas bagagens até o chalé onde ficariam hospedados, os dois foram jantar no restaurante do _resort, _que possuía uma decoração discreta e aconchegante. Escolheram uma mesa próxima a uma janela e pediram a especialidade da casa: fondue de queijo. De sobremesa, uma deliciosa fondue de chocolate.

Enquanto aguardavam, continuaram conversando a respeito de suas vidas. Marin contou mais detalhes sobre sua relação com Saga.  
- Depois do casamento, ele mudou completamente. Chegava em casa tarde todos os dias, alegando que precisava cuidar dos negócios e comparecer a jantares... só que era tudo mentira! Ele estava era saindo com outras mulheres! – revelou a ruiva, sem disfarçar seu ressentimento.  
- Você deveria esquecer o seu ex-marido... – opinou Aioria – Ele deve ser um grande idiota pra não ter dado valor a alguém como você...  
- Estou tentando superar, mas não é fácil... – explicou ela, sem encará-lo.  
O garçom apareceu novamente, trazendo a fondue de queijo. Enquanto comiam, Marin aproveitou a oportunidade para descobrir algumas coisas sobre o rapaz:  
- Como foi que você virou _stripper_ e começou a fazer programas?  
Sentindo-se levemente constrangido com aquela pergunta, Aioria falou sobre a necessidade de conseguir um emprego depois que saíra do orfanato, bem como das dificuldades para pagar sua faculdade e rachar o aluguel do apartamento onde morava. A jovem se manteve em total silêncio durante a explicação dele. Por fim, ela não resistiu e comentou:  
- Você me disse que pretende largar tudo isso quando se formar. Se você está cansado de fazer programas, como faz para agüentar essa vida?  
- Eu não sei... – respondeu ele, um pouco perturbado – Talvez porque eu não tenha alternativas nesse momento...  
- Você é um homem muito bonito. Por que não tentou trabalhar em outra área... como modelo, por exemplo?  
- Não sei... as coisas foram acontecendo de tal forma que, quando me dei conta, já tinha virado garoto de programa. Não me orgulho disso, muito pelo contrário... é muito desagradável sair com algumas clientes, principalmente quando não me sinto atraído por elas... – admitiu Aioria.  
A ruiva sentiu-se um pouco desconfortável com o comentário. Por mais que tentasse ignorar esse detalhe, ela também era cliente dele...  
- Não é o seu caso... – garantiu ele, percebendo seu olhar preocupado – Sabe, o pior de tudo é que algumas dessas mulheres não se importam a mínima comigo... eu sei que o meu trabalho é oferecer prazer a elas, mas muitas clientes acham que eu sou apenas um objeto e se esquecem que eu também tenho sentimentos...

Perplexa, Marin comentou:  
- Não posso acreditar que alguma mulher tenha coragem de tratar você mal...  
- Eu fujo desse tipo de cliente, mas existem muitas mulheres que descarregam suas frustrações em pessoas como eu... – desabafou Aioria, com um olhar entristecido - Algumas delas são casadas e infelizes, e acham que eu tenho obrigação de compensá-las por todo o sofrimento que enfrentam com seus maridos. Outras são solteiras, mas como não encontram o "homem ideal", se sentem no direito de descontar suas insatisfações em cima de mim...  
- Eu jamais poderia imaginar uma coisa dessas... – afirmou ela.  
- Eu também tenho meus problemas, minhas carências, mas prefiro guardar tudo dentro de mim... – confessou o rapaz, sem encará-la.  
Apesar de estar vagamente constrangido por revelar coisas tão pessoais à Marin, sentia que podia se abrir com ela. Ao contrário do que esperava, a jovem não o julgara em nenhum momento por suas escolhas.  
Depois de ouvir as confissões dele, Marin sentiu uma grande vontade de abraçá-lo e oferecer a Aioria todo o carinho do qual ele parecia necessitar. Entretanto, ela proibiu a si mesma de tomar uma atitude tão absurda. Por mais agradável que fosse a companhia dele, não queria correr o risco de se apaixonar por um garoto de programa...  
Após o jantar, os dois voltaram para o chalé. A jovem acendeu a lareira e decidiu abrir uma garrafa de vinho que encontrou na pequena adega que havia ali. Serviu a bebida em duas taças de cristal, oferecendo uma delas para Aioria. Eles tomaram duas doses cada um, enquanto conversavam sobre assuntos triviais.

Descontraída pela bebida, Marin se aproximou mais do rapaz e passou a beijar seu pescoço, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos exploravam o corpo dele de maneira atrevida. Aioria gemeu quando os lábios dela roçaram sensualmente em sua orelha esquerda. Por sua vez, ela sorriu ao sentir a excitação dele pressionada contra seu corpo.  
Ele a envolveu em seus braços, apertando-a de encontro ao peito. Com uma voz sedutora, sussurrou no ouvido dela:  
- Quer fazer amor?  
- Sim... – respondeu a jovem, visivelmente excitada – Eu sempre quis fazer amor em frente a uma lareira...  
- Nesse caso, nós vamos realizar o seu desejo... – respondeu Aioria, sorrindo maliciosamente.  
Devagar, o rapaz começou a deitá-la sobre o tapete de lã de carneiro que cobria o assoalho em frente à lareira. Aos poucos, ele foi despindo as roupas de Marin, ao mesmo tempo em que beijava cada parte recém-descoberta do corpo dela.  
A jovem gemia ao sentir os lábios quentes dele percorrendo sua pele, produzindo sensações tão intensas que a enlouqueciam de desejo. Aioria a provocava com carícias cada vez mais íntimas, fazendo-a estremecer de volúpia. O modo sedutor como ele a tocava a deixava sem fôlego, mas ela ansiava por mais.  
Rapidamente, Marin desabotoou a camisa dele e passou a beijar e acariciar o peito musculoso, recoberto por uma fina camada de pêlos dourados. Sem disfarçar seu desejo, a ruiva abriu o zíper da calça dele e puxou-a para baixo. O rapaz estremeceu levemente ao sentir as mãos dela retirando a boxer branca que ele vestia, expondo por completo seu corpo sensual.  
Ao perceber o quanto Aioria estava excitado, Marin olhou dentro de seus olhos azuis-esverdeados e disse de modo determinado:  
- Eu quero você... agora!

Ele a atendeu imediatamente, deitando-se sobre ela e penetrando-a de maneira rápida e profunda. Estava louco para ter Marin em seus braços novamente, depois de todos aqueles dias em que haviam ficado longe um do outro.  
Ao senti-lo dentro de si, a jovem começou a arranhar as costas dele com suavidade, ao mesmo tempo em que sussurrava palavras desconexas. Sentira muita falta daquele corpo tão forte e quente, que emanava um aroma viril e sedutor. Por mais que vivesse, jamais se esqueceria do cheiro de Aioria, nem do modo provocante como ele a acariciava...  
As pernas dela o envolveram com força, buscando mais intimidade. Devagar, os dois passaram a se mover juntos, na mais perfeita sincronia. O rapaz gemia a cada investida, permitindo-se desfrutar daqueles momentos como se não houvesse nenhum tipo de acordo financeiro envolvido. Ao menos naquele instante, queria esquecer que Marin era sua cliente e só enxergar nela a mulher com quem ele estava fazendo amor...  
Seus corpos ardiam como as chamas da lareira, entregando-se a um ritmo cada vez mais forte e frenético. Continuaram assim por alguns minutos, até que um prazer intenso os envolveu e ambos tombaram exaustos sobre o tapete.  
Ficaram ali deitados por algum tempo, recobrando-se do cansaço provocado por seus esforços. Marin fechou seus olhos, como se tentasse reter por mais tempo as sensações que acabara de vivenciar.  
Em silêncio, Aioria contemplava a jovem deitada ao seu lado. Depois daquela noite, ele descobrira que, por trás daquela mulher aparentemente fria e amargurada, escondia-se uma alma sonhadora e romântica.

Enquanto a observava, o rapaz refletia sobre a grande atração que ela exercia sobre ele. Marin tinha o dom de entorpecer todos os seus sentidos... seu corpo ansiava pelo dela, e essa constatação o deixava bastante assustado e inseguro. Era como se ele precisasse tê-la sempre para sentir-se completo...

**Mais tarde...  
**Depois de tomarem banho, Marin e Aioria foram se deitar na imensa cama que havia no quarto. Vencido pelo cansaço, ele adormeceu logo. Entretanto, ela estava insone e passou um longo tempo observando o rapaz que dormia ao seu lado.  
"_Se ele não fosse um garoto de programa... seria o homem perfeito pra mim..."_, refletia a jovem, acariciando o rosto dele suavemente.  
Aioria a satisfazia plenamente, parecendo adivinhar seus pensamentos. A única coisa que a frustrava era a proibição de beijar aqueles lábios tão sensuais e tentadores. Se ele não hesitava em usá-los para oferecer a ela os mais variados tipos de prazer, por que lhe negava um simples beijo? Podia até compreender o receio do rapaz de se envolver emocionalmente com as clientes, mas isso não diminuía em nada a sua vontade de provar o sabor daqueles lábios. _"E por que não aproveitar e fazer isso agora?"_, pensou Marin, ao constatar que Aioria dormia profundamente.  
Um pouco hesitante, a jovem foi se aproximando mais do rosto dele. Ela fechou os olhos, enquanto um arrepio de prazer percorria seu corpo inteiro. De modo cauteloso, seus lábios tocaram delicadamente nos do rapaz, sentindo-os quentes e úmidos. Nunca havia experimentado uma sensação tão deliciosamente proibida quanto aquela...  
Entretanto, Marin abriu os olhos e percebeu que Aioria a encarava com um semblante muito sério. Imediatamente, ela se arrependeu de seu gesto impulsivo.  
Como tinha sido estúpida! Por não saber controlar seus desejos, desrespeitara o acordo que havia entre os dois, e agora estava com medo de que ele não a quisesse mais como cliente depois do que fizera.  
- Me desculpe, por favor... - a jovem começou a dizer, preocupada com a reação dele - Eu não devia ter feito isso, e...

Inesperadamente, o rapaz a tomou em seus braços, impedindo que terminasse a frase. Marin se surpreendeu ao sentir os lábios dele pressionando os seus, ao mesmo tempo em que a língua dele entrelaçava a sua de um jeito tão ávido que ela nem conseguia raciocinar direito...

**Próximo capítulo  
**_Percebendo sua gafe, o rapaz colocou seus braços ao redor da cintura dela e disse:  
__- Eu não estava me referindo a você, Marin... com você, é diferente...  
__- Sou uma cliente como qualquer outra – respondeu ela, num tom ligeiramente frio.  
__- Não... – Aioria negou, aproximando seu rosto do dela – Eu gosto de estar com você... de transar com você... de te beijar... – concluiu ele, segundos antes que seus lábios procurassem os da ruiva. _

_- Você ainda não disse porque veio aqui! – gritou Ikki, perdendo a paciência.  
__- Bem... talvez porque eu queira repetir a dose do outro dia... - respondeu Shina, num tom insinuante.  
__- Você é muito cara de pau, garota! Depois de tudo que você aprontou, acha que eu vou cair na sua de novo?  
__- Por que não? Eu sei que você gostou daquela noite tanto quanto eu! – disse ela, sarcástica._

_Depois da conversa, Shura ficou bastante pensativo. Talvez Shiryu tivesse razão... muito provavelmente, a garota fizera todas aquelas barbaridades apenas para feri-lo."A Shina deve ter mentido quando disse que gostou de transar com outro homem... além disso, eu preciso reconquistá-la e mostrar pro idiota do Ikki que ela ainda é louca por mim!", decidiu o rapaz_

**Agradecimentos**  
**  
DenOgawara: **Meus fãs?! Cho-quei! Desse jeito, vcs vão inflar demais o meu frágil ego pisciano, hehehe... Mudando de assunto, eis uma questão interessante: será que o Shura topa voltar pra Shina, depois de tudo? E ela? Agora, se ele vai conseguir provar que é melhor que o Ikki... só o futuro poderá dizer, kkkkk... Gostou do fim de semana romântico da Marin com Aioria? Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Chelsea: **Nossa, esse beijo foi tão esperado assim?? Espero não te decepcionar, pq a sequência ficou para o próximo capítulo. Mas acho que as cenas românticas deste aqui já compensam, né? Sobre o Milo, a príncipio ele seria apenas um personagem secundário, então eu não me preocupei muito em criar uma trama pra ele. Mas se vcs tiverem alguma sugestão para o Milo, é só dizer.  
Eu, escritora? Nossa, me senti uma celebridade agora, hehehe... Bom, qdo escrevo fanfics desse tipo, eu imagino o personagem do jeito que ele é no anime. Mas não vejo problemas em imaginá-lo como uma pessoa de verdade (no caso, um ator). Esse Taylor é gatinho, pode ser uma boa fonte de inspiração XD Bjs e obrigada pela review!  
**  
Dra. Nina:** Obrigada pela review! Com ctz o Shura ainda vai rir muito, hehehe.. só não sei se vai ser no divã vermelho *suspense mode on* Shina foi sacana, mas teve suas razões. Acho que todos os envolvidos são culpados e inocentes ao mesmo tempo XD  
Sobre o beijo da Marin, ela resistiu o qto pôde, até que resolveu se aproveitar do Aioria enqto ele dormia e deu um selinho "inocente". Mas a reação dele a surpreendeu, hehehe... mais detalhes no próximo capítulo XD Bjs!

**Luiza Jc:** Eu tinha até com um pouco de medo de publicar essa fic tão apimentada, pq poderia chocar os leitores. Fico feliz que vcs estejam gostando! Eu tmb acho que a Shina tem seus motivos pra se revoltar, mas fiquei com pena do Shura... imagina a vergonha que ele passou na frente dos colegas?? E o Ikki entrou de gaiato, hehehe... nessa confusão toda, todos são vítimas e culpados ao mesmo tempo.  
E aí, gostou das cenas românticas da Marin com o Aioria na lareira (e fora dela)? Esse capítulo ficou mais fofo, mas (sempre tem um "mas") nem tudo será um mar de rosas na relação deles. Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**RitadeCassia:** Assim eu fico mais aliviada, Rita! Não gosto de usar palavrões desnecessários pq fica apelativo. Mas, dentro de um contexto de briga (ainda mais tendo a Shina como pivô), seria impossível os personagens não se descontrolarem XD Realmente, ninguém merece um homem machista. O Shura é daqueles que procuram uma mulher "certinha" pra casar, por isso deve ter sido um choque descobrir que a Shina deu uns pegas no Ikki, hehehe... Qto ao Shiryu, talvez ele tenha que escolher entre a boate e a Shunrey XD Mas isso são cenas dos próximos capítulos... Já o Ikki, ele é todo rebelde, do tipo "tô nem aí pra ninguém", mas o clima ficou tenso mesmo depois dessa briga. Como vc mesma disse, os outros ficaram a favor do corno, ops, do Shura XD Espero que vc tenha matado a saudade de Marin e Aioria. Bjs e obrigada pelos comentários!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Aioria a estava beijando com tanto desejo que Marin não teve mais dúvidas e começou a retribuir com a mesma intensidade.  
Ele havia levado um susto ao acordar e flagrar a ruiva beijando-o, mas logo sua surpresa fora substituída por uma louca vontade de corresponder ao beijo. Há muito tempo queria fazer isso, mas se controlara até o limite do suportável. Como ela havia tomado a iniciativa, decidiu que não resistiria mais... desejava mais do que tudo possuir aquela boca com beijos ardentes e profundos, saboreando o gosto dela até saciar-se completamente.  
Marin correspondia a cada beijo dele com a mesma volúpia. Os lábios de Aioria eram irresistivelmente quentes e doces, e o modo sensual como a língua dele dançava com a sua a fazia delirar.  
Ele despiu rapidamente a camisola e a calcinha de renda dela, enquanto a jovem praticamente arrancava sua boxer branca. Em meio aos inúmeros beijos e carícias que trocaram, os dois fizeram amor de uma forma completamente diferente do habitual. Mais do que desejo e atração sexual, havia carinho e paixão entre eles...  
Marin se emocionou ao perceber o modo como Aioria olhava para ela. Havia algo de diferente e especial nos olhos dele enquanto a possuía naquela cama... por mais que o rapaz estivesse ali por razões profissionais, podia ver no olhar dele o quanto a desejava. Ele não apenas a satisfazia sexualmente, como também a fazia sentir-se a mais especial das mulheres, como nenhum outro homem havia feito até então.  
Aioria sorriu ao perceber a maneira carinhosa como a jovem tocava em seu corpo, beijando-o e acariciando-o com ternura. Embora fosse um michê e suas clientes o encarassem como um mero fornecedor de sexo, sabia que aquela mulher era diferente das outras. Em vez de exigir que ele a fizesse gozar a noite inteira, ela o respeitava e se preocupava com seu prazer. Pela primeira vez na vida, alguém o valorizara como pessoa...  
Como se não bastasse, ele adorava tocar em sua pele sedosa e perfumada. O cheiro de Marin o deixava à beira da insanidade, e o corpo dela era simplesmente perfeito. Adorava beijar os seios brancos e fartos, acariciar suas pernas macias e bem-torneadas, perder-se em cada uma de suas curvas femininas... mas, acima de tudo, ele adorava estar dentro dela e possuí-la da maneira mais íntima que um homem pode possuir uma mulher.  
Em toda a sua vida, jamais havia experimentado uma sensação tão plena como aquela. Sua vontade era ficar naquela cama para sempre, deliciando-se com os beijos daquela boca tão quente e doce.

Aquele não havia sido um simples encontro de corpos. Fora também o encontro entre duas almas...

**Na manhã seguinte...  
**Os dois acordaram cedo e foram tomar o café da manhã no restaurante do _resort_. Aos olhos dos outros hóspedes, Aioria e Marin pareciam estar em plena lua-de-mel, trocando olhares e carinhos o tempo todo.  
Assim que terminaram a refeição, a jovem decidiu fazer um passeio a cavalo e foi até o estábulo. Encantou-se por um cavalo branco, embora o responsável pelo local tivesse avisado que o animal era arisco. Entretanto, Marin argumentou que estava acostumada a cavalgar desde pequena e montou o cavalo.  
- Não quer vir comigo? – perguntou ela para Aioria.  
- Prefiro ficar olhando – respondeu ele, ligeiramente preocupado. O cavalo dela estava muito agitado, e o rapaz temia que Marin se machucasse.  
Sem que a jovem esperasse, o animal arrancou em disparada, assustando-a. Ela tentou contê-lo, mas o cavalo não a obedeceu e continuou a galopar.  
Aioria observava a cena a certa distância, cada vez mais tenso. Apesar de Marin ter dito que estava acostumada a montar, aquele animal aparentava ser bastante perigoso.  
De repente, o cavalo empinou, derrubando a jovem sobre o gramado. Aflito, Aioria correu até ela e se assustou ao perceber que estava desacordada. Ele a tomou em seus braços e implorou:  
- Fale comigo, Marin!  
O rapaz nunca sentira tanto medo como naquele momento. Quando a vira caída no chão, seu coração foi tomado pelo pavor de que algo terrível tivesse acontecido com ela._ "Eu deveria ter impedido que ela montasse naquele cavalo...",_ censurava-se ele enquanto esperava que Marin recobrasse os sentidos.

Lentamente, a ruiva começou a abrir os olhos. Mais aliviado, Aioria perguntou:  
- Você está bem?  
- Sim... - respondeu Marin, ainda um pouco atordoada.  
- Vou te levar de volta para o chalé - decidiu o rapaz, preparando-se para pegá-la no colo. Mas ela recusou:  
- Não precisa, eu estou bem. Só me ajude a levantar.  
Entretanto, a jovem sentiu uma forte vertigem ao ficar de pé. Aioria a amparou rapidamente, evitando que ela caísse outra vez. Mesmo sob os protestos dela, ele a carregou no colo até o chalé.  
- Tem certeza de que não quebrou nada? – o rapaz perguntou, preocupado.  
- Você já me perguntou isso três vezes! – Marin respondeu.  
Assim que entraram, Aioria a colocou deitada sobre a cama e disse:  
- É melhor você repousar. Se sentir alguma dor, vou procurar um médico pra te examinar.  
A jovem sorriu e o agradeceu:  
- Obrigada por cuidar de mim...  
- É o mínimo que eu poderia fazer - respondeu ele, retribuindo o sorriso.  
Já que não podia sair do chalé, Marin ligou a TV e logo começou a assistir a uma comédia romântica. Apesar de não ser muito fã de filmes desse gênero, Aioria resolveu fazer companhia e assistiu junto com ela. No fim, os dois acabaram dando boas risadas.

Quando o filme terminou, Marin comentou:  
- Pena que finais felizes só aconteçam nos filmes. Na vida real, as coisas são bem diferentes...  
- Está dizendo isso por causa do seu ex-marido? – perguntou Aioria.  
- Antes do casamento, eu achava que tinha encontrado meu príncipe encantado... como eu era ingênua! Saga acabou se revelando um sapo logo depois da lua-de-mel... - suspirou ela, entristecida.  
- Ainda bem que você se livrou dele... – comentou o rapaz, irônico.  
Tentando ignorar o comentário sobre o ex-marido, a jovem insistiu:  
- Não seria ótimo se a vida real fosse tão perfeita como nos filmes? Assim, não existiriam tantas desilusões...  
- Claro que sim... eu também gostaria que a minha vida fosse diferente... – respondeu Aioria, com um sorriso triste.  
Subitamente, Marin sentiu-se muito culpada por ter se queixado.  
- Por favor, me desculpe! Eu sou mesmo uma egoísta insensível! Fiquei aqui me lamentando por tão pouco, quando você já sofreu tanto desde que era criança...  
- A vida não é um mar de rosas pra ninguém, Marin – afirmou ele.

Quando Aioria se convenceu de que ela havia se recuperado da queda, os dois foram almoçar no restaurante do hotel. Após a refeição, eles decidiram conhecer o resto das instalações do _resort_. Marin aproveitou para tirar algumas fotos do lugar e também de seu acompanhante, o que o deixou um pouco constrangido:  
- Por que você está tirando fotos minhas?  
- Eu quero guardar uma recordação do fim de semana – explicou a jovem.  
O casal continuou passeando pelos arredores do hotel, apreciando as belas paisagens. Enquanto conversavam, Marin perguntou a Aioria quais eram seus planos para o futuro.  
- Assim que eu me formar, pretendo arrumar um emprego – respondeu o rapaz – O que eu mais quero na vida é largar os shows da boate e parar com os programas. Não agüento mais ter que transar apenas por dinheiro... – confessou.  
Mesmo sem querer, a frase dele a magoou. Aioria a fizera se recordar de que ele não estava ali por vontade própria, mas apenas para faturar uma boa grana.  
Percebendo sua gafe, o rapaz colocou seus braços ao redor da cintura dela e disse:  
- Eu não estava me referindo a você, Marin... com você, é diferente...  
- Sou uma cliente como qualquer outra – respondeu ela, num tom ligeiramente frio.  
- Não... – Aioria negou, aproximando seu rosto do dela – Eu gosto de estar com você... de transar com você... de te beijar... – concluiu ele, segundos antes que seus lábios procurassem os da ruiva.

Marin correspondeu ao beijo, mas por dentro, estava cheia de dúvidas... por mais que ela quisesse acreditar na sinceridade das palavras dele, não conseguia...

* * *

Ikki estava em seu apartamento, sentindo-se profundamente entediado. Não havia nenhuma cliente para atender naquele dia, e sua apresentação na boate só aconteceria no final da noite. Aioria tinha viajado, e os outros _strippers_ estavam evitando sua companhia. Sendo assim, não havia ninguém com quem ele pudesse sair para beber ou mesmo para assistir um filme.  
Inesperadamente, a campainha tocou. O rapaz foi atender, sem imaginar quem seria. Levou um grande susto quando abriu a porta e se deparou com Shina.  
- O quê você veio fazer aqui? – perguntou Ikki, num tom agressivo.  
- Não vai me convidar pra entrar? – perguntou ela, com um sorriso cínico.  
Antes que o rapaz respondesse, Shina já havia entrado na sala. Surpreso com a ousadia da garota, ele perguntou:  
- Você já não conseguiu o que queria? Por que está aqui?  
- Calma, benzinho! Por que está tão nervoso? – ela perguntou, fazendo-se de sonsa.  
- Ah, você ainda pergunta, sua cínica? Você me usou pra se vingar do Shura! Acha pouco?  
- Você bem que gostou de ser "usado" – debochou Shina.  
O rapaz tentou negar:  
- Eu não imaginava que você só queria transar comigo pra se vingar dele! Se eu soubesse, nem teria ido jantar com você naquela noite!  
- Será? Você cedeu muito rapidamente às minhas investidas...  
- Você ainda não disse por que veio aqui! – gritou Ikki, perdendo a paciência.  
- Bem... talvez eu queira repetir a dose do outro dia... – respondeu Shina, num tom insinuante.  
- Você é muito cara de pau, garota! Depois de tudo que você aprontou, acha que eu vou cair na sua de novo?  
- Por que não? Eu sei que você gostou daquela noite tanto quanto eu! – disse ela, sarcástica.  
- Você se acha, hein?  
- Eu não me acho... eu sou!  
Antes que Ikki respondesse, Shina se aproximou mais dele e começou a beijá-lo. Desde a noite em que haviam transado, só pensava em reviver aqueles momentos de prazer que experimentara nos braços do rapaz. Não entendia porque ele parecia tão furioso, já que também havia gostado muito de transar com ela. Decidida a seduzi-lo, a garota começou a mordiscar o pescoço dele, provocando-o ao máximo.  
Apesar de estar com raiva dela, Ikki percebeu que estava prestes a cair em tentação outra vez. No entanto, por mais gostosa que ela fosse, sabia que era uma mulher muito perigosa. Por isso, decidiu rejeitá-la.  
- É melhor você ir embora. Eu já fiz uma grande besteira quando transei com você no outro dia! – disse ele, afastando-se.  
Irritada com a rejeição, Shina olhou para o rapaz com desprezo e afirmou:  
- Se você não me quer, azar o seu! Vou encontrar outro que me queira!

Porém, antes que a garota saísse de sua casa Ikki agarrou-a pela cintura e a beijou de um modo lascivo e selvagem. Shina tentou resistir, dando vários socos nos braços dele.  
- Me solta! Você me esnobou há menos de dois minutos e agora me beija como se nada tivesse acontecido? - gritou ela, irritada.  
Sem dizer nada, o rapaz começou a arrancar as roupas dela enquanto Shina protestava. Quando terminou de despi-la, ele passou a provocar a garota, acariciando e beijando o corpo dela de um modo irresistivelmente sensual. Embora ela não quisesse dar o braço a torcer, aos poucos foi se rendendo à sedução dele e retribuindo seus beijos e carícias.  
- Você é uma gata selvagem, mas eu sei como te amansar... – comentou Ikki, sarcástico.  
Shina gemeu alto quando ele a deitou no chão da sala e a tomou para si. Os dois transaram de maneira ardente e enlouquecida, com direito a gritos de ambas as partes no momento em que seus corpos estremeceram juntos, entregando-se a um prazer arrebatador...

**Mais tarde...  
**- Preciso ir pra casa... - disse Shina enquanto se vestia.  
- Adorei sua visita... - comentou Ikki, com um sorriso carregado de cinismo.  
- Você não vale nada, mas tenho que admitir que você sabe satisfazer uma mulher... - retrucou ela, antes de abrir a porta.  
- Volte sempre... - respondeu o rapaz ao vê-la sair.  
Embora considerasse aquela garota muito complicada, ele não podia negar que havia uma forte atração entre os dois. _"Ela me faz perder a cabeça..."_, pensou Ikki, levemente tenso.  
Shina saiu da casa dele com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Nunca pensara em transar com alguém sem compromisso... entretanto, depois que descobrira que Shura a enganara durante tanto tempo, sentia-se no direito de fazer o que bem entendesse.  
Além disso, a simples recordação de suas transas com Ikki já era suficiente para deixá-la excitada. _"Ele me desperta sensações que eu nunca imaginei que pudessem existir..."_, suspirou a garota.

* * *

Ao contrário da ex-noiva, Shura tivera um dia péssimo. Por mais que os outros _strippers_ tentassem apoiá-lo, ele sabia que os colegas o chamavam de "corno" pelas costas. O mais humilhante era ter que continuar convivendo diariamente com Ikki. Shura até pedira ao dono da "Golden Boys" para que demitisse o colega, mas o patrão se recusara, alegando que Ikki era o _stripper_ mais antigo em atividade e que fazia muito sucesso com as clientes. Mesmo inconformado com a situação, Shura sabia que não poderia largar os shows enquanto não tivesse ressarcido os prejuízos que ele e Shina haviam provocado na noite do rompimento.  
Por mais que quisesse odiá-la, sabia que isso era impossível. Mas também não conseguia perdoa-la... além de ter transado com outro homem, Shina fizera questão de revelar isso a todos os seus amigos. E o pior: ela gritara que Ikki era muito melhor na cama...  
- O que vou fazer agora? Eu amava aquela desgraçada... – desabafou o rapaz entre lágrimas para Shiryu.  
- Eu não sei, Shura. Vocês dois magoaram muito um ao outro, mas... se você ainda ama a Shina, por que não tenta se reconciliar com ela?  
Surpresa e raiva se misturaram no semblante de Shura ao ouvir a sugestão.  
- Depois de tudo o que ela fez, você ainda quer que eu vá atrás e peça pra ela voltar pra mim? Jamais! Eu tenho amor-próprio! – gritou ele, irritado.  
- Não deixe que o orgulho te impeça de ficar com quem você ama, Shura – aconselhou o colega.  
- E se fosse você? Perdoaria uma mulher que te humilhou na frente dos seus amigos? – perguntou o outro rapaz.  
Shiryu hesitou por alguns instantes, mas acabou respondendo:  
- Se eu a amasse de verdade, eu a perdoaria. Além disso, tenho certeza de que a Shina só falou aquelas coisas por vingança. Ela queria te ferir, e conseguiu!

Depois da conversa, Shura ficou bastante pensativo. Talvez Shiryu tivesse razão... muito provavelmente, a garota fizera todas aquelas barbaridades apenas para feri-lo. _"A Shina deve ter mentido quando disse que gostou de transar com outro homem... além disso, eu preciso reconquistá-la e mostrar pro idiota do Ikki que ela ainda é louca por mim!",_ decidiu o rapaz.

**Próximo capítulo  
**_- Sim... – concordou o rapaz, levemente desconcertado - Mas eu jamais venderia meu corpo. Eu não iria pra cama com ninguém por dinheiro. Pode até parecer estranho alguém como eu dizer isso, mas eu não gosto de sexo sem compromisso. Eu só saio com garotas quando estou realmente interessado nelas..._  
_Shunrey agradeceu aos céus o fato de estarem conversando pelo telefone. Assim, ele não poderia ver o quanto ela ficara vermelha ao ouvir aquelas confissões tão íntimas..._

_- Antes que eu me esqueça, aqui está o seu pagamento – disse Marin, entregando o cheque.  
__O semblante de Aioria mudou completamente. Por que ela tinha que estragar tudo, fazendo-o se recordar de que era um michê? Sentindo-se humilhado, ele respondeu friamente:  
__- Obrigado.  
__Em seguida, o rapaz desceu do carro e entrou no prédio, sem olhar para trás. _

_- Se a Marin não fosse minha cliente,__talvez as coisas fossem diferentes. Mas ela é, e eu não posso me envolver com alguém como ela... – lamentou Aioria.  
__- Por que não?  
__- Porque ela vai me dispensar, mais cedo ou mais tarde! Ou você acha que uma mulher como a Marin poderia amar um garoto de programa?_

**Agradecimentos**

**Luiza Jc: **Legal que vc tenha gostado dos momentos românticos, Luiza. Gosto de escrever cenas românticas, mas como vc disse, tudo na medida certa (não gosto de romances "melados" demais, pq fica enjoativo). O beijo demorou, mas essa demora o tornou mais especial, pq foi a prova definitiva de que existe algo mais forte do que uma simples atração entre os dois. Eu é que agradeço por seus comentários e elogios tão motivadores! Bjs!

**Nicky:** Obrigada pelos comentários em dose dupla, Nicky! Eu entendo sua falta de tempo, mas tomara que vc continue lendo a fic. É verdade que a Shunrey tem um pouco de preconceito, mas não deve ser fácil namorar alguém que se exibe seminu pra outras mulheres, né? A gafe do Aioria foi dizer que não suporta mais transar por $, afinal a Marin **ainda** é uma cliente XD O Shura perdeu a cabeça pq a Shina pegou pesado, mas ele tmb tem culpa no cartório. Ainda é cedo pra saber se a Shina se apaixonou pelo Ikki, mas parece que ele já começou a se apaixonar, pq mesmo sabendo que ela é uma "cilada", não consegue resistir XD Bjs!

**Ephemerom:** Obrigada pela review, Ephe-chan! Gostou das ceninhas quentes? Concordo que uma lareira seria perfeita para momentos românticos e calientes, mas ainda não tive essa sorte XD Quem sabe um dia, né? Que delícia passar a lua-de-mel nas Serras Gaúchas, aproveite! Eu agradeço muito pelos elogios, e pode esperar que ainda vão rolar muitas intrigas, hehehe... Bjs!

**Flavia Sawa: **Obrigada pelos comentários, Flavia! Fiquei até vermelha qdo vc falou que a fic é delirante :) Esse triângulo amoroso Shura/Shina/Ikki ainda vai dar o que falar. O Ikki não aguentou a tentação, kkkkk... O Shiryu ficou sem graça por causa do "fora" que levou da Shunrey, mas brevemente ele voltará a atacar. Pelo jeito, o Aioria adorou qdo a Marin desobedeceu as regras, né? Até confessou que ela é diferente das outras clientes XD Eu é que agradeço por tantos elogios. Bjs!

**Pisces Luna:** Eu agradeço muito pelos elogios, Pisces! Existem ótimas autoras de fics héteros, mas acho que elas precisam de mais incentivo dos leitores, já que as fics yaoi são maioria aqui no site. Fico feliz por vc e outros leitores gostarem dessa fic. Milo baba-ovo? Kkkkk... Vou me esforçar pra atender seu pedido, ok? Bjs!

**RitadeCassia:** Legal que vc tenha gostado do capítulo e do beijo, Rita! Mas acho que este capítulo foi ainda mais romântico que o anterior, hehehe... não sei se a Shina vai se apaixonar pelo Ikki, mas apesar dele estar p... da vida com ela, não conseguiu resistir a tentação XD Metida é apelido, olha só o que ela disse: "Eu não me acho, eu sou!". Mas tmb, com dois homens lindos babando por ela, quem não se acharia? Qto ao Shura, ele ainda ama a Shina, mas com ctz rola uma vontade de mostrar pro Ikki quem é que manda, hehehe... Jura que vc achou a Fleur fofoqueira? Tá certo que a Shunrey ficou envergonhada com a "fofoca", mas a Fleur só queria incentivar a amiga a sair com o Shiryu. Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Dra. Nina: **kkkkk... a Shina vai ficar bem dividida entre os dois. Dúvida cruel, não é mesmo? Ela perdeu o juízo, mas o Ikki não ficou atrás né? E não é que o Aioria parece mesmo um filhotinho de gato precisando de carinho? A Marin até que tenta resistir, mas tá difícil... Vc tem razão, depois desse beijo nada será como antes XD mas não pense que tudo serão flores nessa relação, pq os dois vão relutar muito antes de assumir que se apaixonaram. Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Chelsea:** Obrigada pela review, Chelsea! Gostou da continuação do beijo? Sobre o Milo, gostei da sua sugestão, e quem sabe eu possa aproveitar uma parte dela futuramente. A rejeição de uma garota poderia explicar pq ele é assim (só pensa em faturar XD). É difícil mesmo achar alguma garota do anime, já que são poucas e a maioria já tem par, hehehe... Bjs!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Depois de aconselhar Shura, Shiryu decidiu que também deveria correr atrás da garota que ele queria. Embora Shunrey tivesse rejeitado seu convite, ainda não desistira de sair com ela. Não faltavam mulheres interessadas em conhecê-lo melhor depois dos shows, mas o rapaz sempre as recusava porque não gostava de sair com qualquer uma. Agora que conhecera Shunrey, estava bastante interessado em iniciar um relacionamento sério com ela.  
Shiryu pegou o celular e ligou para a casa da garota. Quando ela atendeu, ficou nervosa ao reconhecer sua voz.  
- Oi, tudo bem? – perguntou ele, tentando disfarçar sua ansiedade.  
- Sim, e você? – perguntou Shunrey.  
- Eu liguei porque gostaria de conversar um pouco e esclarecer algumas coisas... – revelou o rapaz – Eu sei que você deve estar com um pouco de receio de se encontrar comigo porque eu trabalho na boate, mas...  
- Não, de forma alguma... – ela tentou negar, de modo pouco convincente.  
- Você não precisa se explicar, Shunrey. Eu sou um _strippe_r, e uma garota como você não deve estar acostumada com homens do meu tipo...  
- Eu...  
- Eu só queria deixar claro que eu encaro meu trabalho na boate como uma coisa temporária. Na verdade, é apenas um bico, porque eu tenho outro emprego durante o dia. Sabe, eu preciso desse dinheiro extra para ajudar meus avós e...  
O rapaz contou como havia começado na "profissão" de _stripper_, tentando convencê-la de que era um trabalho como outro qualquer. Shunrey ouviu atentamente os argumentos dele, mas ainda tinha uma dúvida:  
- Eu não sei como perguntar isso, mas... no dia da confusão na boate, aquela mulher que discutiu com a Shina disse que o Shura também fazia programas e...  
Shiryu a interrompeu:  
- Eu não sou garoto de programa, se é isso que você quer saber. Não me faltaram propostas, mas eu disse não a todas elas. A única coisa que eu faço é dançar...  
- E tirar a roupa... – completou ela, envergonhada.  
- Sim... – concordou o rapaz, levemente desconcertado - Mas eu jamais venderia meu corpo. Eu não iria pra cama com ninguém por dinheiro. Pode até parecer estranho alguém como eu dizer isso, mas eu não gosto de sexo sem compromisso. Eu só saio com garotas quando estou realmente interessado nelas...  
Shunrey agradeceu aos céus o fato de estarem conversando pelo telefone. Assim, ele não poderia ver o quanto ela ficara vermelha ao ouvir aquelas confissões tão íntimas...  
- Agora que você já sabe de tudo isso, posso ter esperanças de sairmos juntos algum dia desses? – perguntou Shiryu.

A jovem continuava com um pé atrás em relação ao _stripper_... mas, e se ele estivesse sendo sincero ao dizer que aquele trabalho era apenas temporário?  
- Hã... eu acho que sim... – ela respondeu, timidamente.  
- Ótimo! – respondeu o rapaz, mais confiante – O quê acha de almoçarmos juntos amanhã? Conheço um restaurante muito bom...  
- Está bem – concordou Shunrey.  
Os dois combinaram o horário em que Shiryu iria buscá-la. Ao se despedirem, ele disse:  
- Não precisa ter medo de mim. Pode não parecer, mas eu sou um rapaz de família...  
A garota riu discretamente.  
- Não acredita? Eu a levarei para conhecer meus avós, e tenho certeza de que você mudará de opinião a meu respeito... – afirmou ele, num tom divertido – Até amanhã!  
- Tchau!  
Quando Shunrey desligou, sentiu um frio no estômago. Shiryu era muito atraente e sedutor, e ela receava não resistir aos seus encantos... _"Espero não me arrepender de ir a esse encontro..._", suspirou.

* * *

No fim daquela tarde, Marin e Aioria retornaram ao chalé. A jovem estava cansada e decidiu relaxar na banheira de hidromassagem que havia na suíte. Ela abriu as torneiras e começou a se despir. Quando terminou, prendeu os cabelos vermelhos em um coque e entrou na água morna. No entanto, não conseguia desviar seus pensamentos de Aioria.  
Depois de Saga, chegara a pensar que nenhum outro homem seria capaz de despertar algum sentimento dentro dela. Mas Aioria estava ali para provar que havia se enganado...  
Aquele homem a seduzira desde a primeira vez em que o vira dançando sensualmente no palco da boate. E, apesar de se conhecerem há pouco tempo, a intimidade entre ambos crescera consideravelmente durante aquela viagem. A troca de confidências só servira para aproximá-los mais um do outro, e essa sensação havia se tornado ainda mais explícita depois que se beijaram pela primeira vez.  
Aioria lhe despertava emoções extremamente contraditórias: prazer e medo, euforia e angústia... por mais que ela soubesse o quanto era arriscado se relacionar com alguém como ele, já não tinha forças para resistir e se afastar. Precisava dele para sentir-se viva, e essa necessidade se tornava mais implacável a cada dia...  
Sem que Marin percebesse, o rapaz entrou na suíte e ficou observando-a durante algum tempo, no mais absoluto silêncio. Por fim, ele não conseguiu mais resistir à vontade de fazer amor com ela outra vez, e logo começou a tirar as próprias roupas. Assim que terminou, aproximou-se da banheira de maneira cautelosa.  
Mesmo de olhos fechados, a ruiva percebeu a presença dele e não pôde deixar de sorrir ao pensar que o nome artístico de Aioria, "Felino", combinava perfeitamente com ele. Seus movimentos eram suaves e misteriosos, exatamente como os de um gato.  
Um arrepio de excitação percorreu-a por inteiro quando o rapaz entrou na banheira. O simples roçar da pele dele na sua foi suficiente para que Marin sentisse seu corpo arder de volúpia.  
Sem dizer uma única palavra, Aioria começou a torturá-la com leves mordidinhas no pescoço. Suas mãos buscaram os seios dela, e ele sorriu ao perceber os mamilos enrijecidos. Seus dedos iniciaram uma delicada massagem, que a fez suspirar. Por fim, o rapaz virou-se de frente para Marin e a beijou até perderem o fôlego.

Lentamente, os lábios de Aioria aproximaram-se da região dos seios dela. Quando ele tomou um dos mamilos com a boca, Marin gemeu e enterrou seus dedos nos cabelos castanho-dourados. O corpo dela tremia de prazer enquanto o rapaz sugava e mordiscava seus seios, alternando as carícias entre ambos.  
- Você me deixa louca... – sussurrou a jovem.  
Aioria sorriu e continuou a excitá-la, explorando cada centímetro do corpo dela com as mãos e os lábios. Os dedos dele a tocaram intimamente, provocando-a de todas as formas e fazendo-a estremecer completamente.  
Ofegante, Marin deslizou suas mãos com delicadeza pelo corpo dele até envolverem sua virilidade. Percebendo o quanto Aioria estava rígido, ela sentou-se em seu colo e encaixou-se nele, fazendo-o gemer ao senti-la tão quente e úmida. Ambos iniciaram um suave balanço, aumentando o ritmo progressivamente.  
Conforme o rapaz intensificava suas investidas, Marin gemia mais alto. Os dois prolongaram ao máximo aqueles momentos de prazer, até que a chegada do êxtase se tornasse inevitável.  
Depois de se amarem, seus lábios se reencontraram novamente, famintos e insaciáveis.  
- Seu beijo é viciante... - comentou a jovem quando se afastaram, ofegantes - Aliás, não só o seu beijo... você inteiro...  
- Eu posso dizer o mesmo a seu respeito... – respondeu Aioria com um sorriso malicioso – Qualquer homem perderia a cabeça ao lado de uma mulher como você...  
_"Será que ele fala isso pra todas?"_, pensou ela, um pouco insegura.

Mais tarde, quando já estavam deitados na cama, o rapaz fez um comentário inesperado enquanto acariciava o rosto dela:  
- Você me faz perder totalmente o controle...  
Marin sorriu de modo sedutor e perguntou:  
- Isso é ruim?  
- Não sei... – respondeu ele, com um semblante sério – Antes de te conhecer, eu nunca tinha sentido tanto prazer com uma mulher... já fui pra cama com várias, mas, na grande maioria das vezes, eu não estava a fim...  
- E comigo? – perguntou ela, deixando transparecer ansiedade.  
Um pouco desconcertado, Aioria revelou:  
- Eu tenho medo de você, Marin... da maneira como eu fico excitado só de tocar em você...  
O olhar dele a perturbou. Gostava de sentir-se desejada por ele, mas temia que aquela relação se tornasse mais séria do que havia planejado. Por mais que ela adorasse fazer amor com Aioria, não podia se esquecer de que o rapaz era um michê e que saía com outras mulheres...  
- Não se preocupe... o que nós sentimos um pelo outro é apenas atração física, nada mais... – respondeu Marin, num tom propositalmente frio.  
No fundo, porém, ela já não tinha tanta certeza a respeito disso...  
A jovem adormeceu algum tempo depois, mas Aioria não conseguia pegar no sono. Uma infinidade de pensamentos perturbadores tumultuava sua mente, impedindo que repousasse.

Aqueles dias ao lado dela haviam sido de puro encantamento para ele. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, conseguira relaxar e esquecer dos problemas que o atormentavam.  
_"Se fosse possível, eu queria que esse sonho durasse para sempre..."_, pensava o rapaz, enquanto a observava dormir. _"Mas eu sei que logo terei que acordar e enfrentar minha dura realidade..."_.  
Sua relação com Marin havia tomado um rumo bastante perigoso. Se continuassem a se encontrar, seria inevitável se apaixonar por ela... por outro lado, amargaria um grande sofrimento caso a jovem decidisse dispensá-lo.  
Porém, independente do que acontecesse dali em diante, Aioria sabia que sua vida jamais seria a mesma novamente...

**No dia seguinte...  
**O casal deixou o hotel logo após o almoço. Durante o retorno, conversaram sobre os mais variados assuntos. Aioria acariciava os cabelos de Marin com suavidade enquanto ela dirigia. A jovem estava gostando, mas, ao mesmo tempo, se questionava sobre o motivo dele se mostrar tão carinhoso. _"Ele deixou bem claro que não se envolve com as clientes... então, por que está agindo assim comigo?"_.  
Quando chegaram, Marin parou o carro em frente ao prédio de seu acompanhante. Antes de descer do veículo, o rapaz se aproximou dela e a beijou de um modo ardente. Assim que se afastaram, a jovem disse:  
– Eu te ligo para marcarmos um novo encontro...  
– Vou ficar esperando... – respondeu Aioria com um sorriso.  
De repente, ela se lembrou de algo e abriu sua bolsa, da qual retirou um cheque já preenchido.  
– Antes que eu me esqueça, aqui está o seu pagamento – disse Marin, entregando o cheque.  
O semblante de Aioria mudou completamente. Por que ela tinha que estragar tudo, fazendo-o se recordar de que era um michê? Sentindo-se humilhado, ele respondeu friamente:  
– Obrigado.  
Em seguida, o rapaz desceu do carro e entrou no prédio, sem olhar para trás.

Ao vê-lo se afastar, Marin suspirou... o fim de semana teria sido perfeito, se não soubesse que Aioria só estava com ela por interesse. _"Será que ele me beijou porque quis ou foi só para não me perder como cliente?"_, torturava-se ela.

* * *

Aioria entrou em casa com um semblante irritado. Assim que o viu, Ikki perguntou:  
– E aí, como foi a viagem?  
– Normal... – respondeu o outro rapaz, já levando suas bagagens para o quarto.  
– Normal? – perguntou o amigo, estranhando o comportamento dele – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Não vai me dizer que levou um calote... – zombou.  
– Antes fosse isso... – disse Aioria, visivelmente chateado.  
– Não vai me contar? Achei que não tivéssemos segredos... – comentou Ikki num tom irônico.  
Aioria hesitou. Se contasse ao amigo o que havia acontecido durante o fim de semana, ele tiraria sarro de sua cara. Entretanto, se não desabafasse com alguém acabaria explodindo de tanta angústia.  
– Eu beijei a Marin... – revelou Aioria, constrangido.  
– Beijou? – espantou-se Ikki – Quantas vezes?  
– Sei lá... eu perdi a conta!  
Sorrindo de maneira sarcástica, o rapaz de cabelo azul comentou:  
– Então já era, meu amigo...  
– Você tá enganado, Ikki. Eu decidi me afastar da Marin de uma vez por todas! Não vou mais sair com ela...  
O amigo começou a rir descontroladamente.  
– Não vejo graça... – disse Aioria, irritado.  
– Eu DUVIDO que você faça isso! Quando a Marin te ligar querendo marcar outro encontro, você não vai resistir e sairá correndo atrás dela!  
– De jeito nenhum! – negou o outro _stripper_ – Eu vou ignorar as ligações dela! Vou até apagar o celular dela da minha agenda! – disse ele, pegando o aparelho.  
– A quem você quer enganar, Aioria? – perguntou Ikki, de modo sério – Se você chegou ao ponto de beijar uma cliente, é porque ela te balançou pra valer. Desde que nos conhecemos, eu nunca vi você ficar desse jeito por mulher nenhuma...  
– Se a Marin não fosse minha cliente, talvez as coisas fossem diferentes. Mas ela é, e eu não posso me envolver com alguém como ela... – lamentou Aioria.  
– Por que não?  
– Porque ela vai me dispensar, mais cedo ou mais tarde! Ou você acha que uma mulher como a Marin poderia amar um garoto de programa?  
– Por que não? Até que você não é de se jogar fora... – brincou Ikki.  
– Assunto encerrado! - afirmou Aioria, irritado – E você, o que andou aprontando no fim de semana?  
– Nada demais... – desconversou o amigo.

O rapaz achou melhor não contar que havia transado novamente com Shina. Tinha certeza de que o amigo iria repetir que aquela garota era perigosa, e não estava a fim de ouvir sermão. _"Perigosa ou não, essa mulher me deixa louco...__ por ela, acho que eu até largaria a vida de michê...",_ refletiu Ikki com um sorriso no rosto.  


* * *

**Enquanto isso, em outro ponto da cidade...  
**Shiryu buscou Shunrey na casa dela e levou a garota para almoçar no restaurante que havia mencionado. Durante o encontro, eles conversaram sobre diversos assuntos. Ela parecia mais à vontade, mas ainda não aceitara completamente o fato do rapaz ser um _stripper_.  
Depois que saíram do local, Shiryu fez um convite inesperado:  
- Naquele dia, você não assistiu à minha apresentação na boate... o que acha de ir ao show hoje à noite?  
Shunrey hesitou um pouco. Por um lado, seria bem interessante vê-lo tirar a roupa... mas, por outro, tinha certeza de que ficaria constrangida ao presenciar as clientes da boate avançando para cima do rapaz.  
- Hã... está bem... – respondeu ela, insegura.  
- Quem sabe assim você se convença de que eu mereço sua confiança... – disse ele, num tom levemente irônico.

**Próximo capítulo  
**"_É duro admitir, mas acho que desta vez eu fui fisgado...", pensou Ikki ao se despedir dela após mais uma noite de prazer. A constatação de que se apaixonara por Shina o deixou bastante preocupado.  
__Será que ela sentia o mesmo, ou só estava com ele por diversão? Será que ela ainda amava Shura? Essas dúvidas geravam uma grande insegurança dentro dele, mas não tinha coragem de dividi-las com ninguém_.

__

- Eu não sei, Shura... não sei se consigo te perdoar e esquecer o que você fez! – afirmou Shina, desviando seu olhar dele.  
Impulsivamente, o rapaz a segurou pela cintura e a trouxe para junto de si. Ela tentou empurrá-lo ao sentir os lábios dele tocando nos seus, mas acabou desistindo e cedendo ao beijo...

_O rapaz ficou indeciso. Seria melhor inventar uma desculpa qualquer e desligar, mas tinha certeza de que se arrependeria se o fizesse. "Por que você tinha que aparecer na minha vida, Marin?", perguntava-se ele, angustiado.  
____- E então? Você pode jantar comigo ou está ocupado demais com as outras clientes? – perguntou ela, num tom sarcástico._

**Agradecimentos**

**DenOgawara: **Obrigada pela review! Eu sempre gostei de Aioria/Marin, mas passei a gostar mais depois que comecei a escrever fics com eles, rsrsrsrs... Ri muito com a sua sugestão pra chamar os bombeiros, kkkk... sou obrigada a concordar que o Ikki tem pegada XD Qto a Shiryu e Shunrey, tá demorando um pouco pra rolar alguma coisa pq ela não quer namorar um stripper... vamos ver se o Shi consegue convencê-la no próximo capítulo. Bjs!

**marinXaioria:** Gracias! Fiquei feliz de receber sua review depois de tanto tempo, rsrsrsrs... Legal que vc esteja gostando da história. O Shura tá pagando seus pecados, coitado, mas quem sabe a Shina resolva perdoá-lo? A Golden Boys só existe na imaginação mesmo, infelizmente XD  
Sobre Marin e Aioria, eles estão se apaixonando, mas os dois ainda tem muitas dúvidas sobre os sentimentos um do outro. A Marin acha que ele só sai com ela por interesse, e o Aioria acha que ela só quer se divertir com ele... isso ainda vai provocar muitos mal-entendidos entre os dois. Bjs!

**MarindeAguia:** Muito obrigada pela review, Marin! Uau... fiquei até sem graça com tantos elogios! Ainda mais qdo vc comparou o estilo da fic ao das histórias do Nelson Rodrigues (tmb sou fã dele e já li vários livros, embora não tenha usado nenhuma obra dele como referência). Em relação ao Aioria, ele tem seus motivos pra ficar inseguro... qdo a Marin entregou o cheque, foi como se ela tivesse jogado um balde de água fria nele, depois de terem passado um fim de semana tão romântico. Fez ele acordar pra realidade e perceber que ela ainda o enxerga como um garoto de programa. A Shina tá mesmo brincando com fogo, mas poderá sair queimada XD Adorei os comentários, valeu mesmo! Bjs!

**RitadeCassia:** Obrigada pelos elogios, Rita! De todas as fics que escrevi com o casal Marin/Aioria, esta aqui e Aparências são as minhas preferidas. E concordo com o que vc falou sobre Ikki e Shina (olha que eu não gostava dela no anime, mas acho que esse casal combina demais). Sobre ela dar a chance ao Shura, é possível que ela fique bem balançada, pq apesar de tudo que ele aprontou, os dois iam se casar... já o Ikki, ela encara como uma "aventura". Só posso adiantar que a Shina vai ficar muuuuito dividida... O Shiryu e a Shunrey vão aparecer bastante no próximo capítulo. Eu sei que eles estão meio "sumidos", mas é pq a história deles não é tão conflituosa qto a dos outros casais da fic. Bjs!

**Dra. Nina:** Que bom que vc gostou da cenas românticas! As dúvidas deles vão continuar por muito tempo, ainda mais qdo uma ex-cliente do Aioria aparecer no lugar errado e na hora errada, kkkk... mas isso são cenas dos próximos capítulos XD Sabe que eu tô gostando da Shina na fic? Sério, me divirto muito escrevendo essas partes em que ela se "acha", kkkk... e quem não se acharia, com dois homens lindos disputando-a como um trófeu? Eu acho a química dela com o Ikki perfeita, talvez pq os dois são bem sarcásticos. Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Pisces Luna:** Verdade Pisces, não deve ser fácil pra Marin acreditar que o Aioria não esteja com ela só por causa do $ né? Acho que vai demorar pra vc ver Shiryu e Shunrey juntos, pq ela não aceita a profissão dele... e a Shina tá assanhada mesmo com o Ikki, mas eu apostaria em um triângulo amoroso XD Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Flavia Sawa:** Obrigada pelos comentários, Flavia! Bom, as coisas estavam indo muito bem entre Marin e Aioria, mas ele jurou pro Ikki que não vai mais sair com ela... será? Falando no Ikki, ele pirou mesmo com a Shina, hehehe... Na verdade, foi o Shiryu quem deu conselhos pro Shura XD Ele (Shura) ainda não desistiu de reconquistar a Shina, será que vai conseguir? Bjs!

**Taty:** Obrigada pela review, Taty! Olha, o Ikki tá me saindo melhor que a encomenda, kkkk... realmente, a Shina teve sorte de ter achado alguém com esse fogo todo XD Parece que ele tá gamado nela, mas a Shina vai ficar em dúvida entre ele e o Shura. E o Shiryu vai ter trabalho pra conquistar a Shunrey, hehehe... Bjs!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Naquela noite, Shunrey pegou um táxi e foi à "Golden Boys". Ela quase morreu de vergonha quando o motorista parou o carro em frente à boate. _"Esse taxista deve estar me achando uma pervertida..."_, pensou a garota enquanto pagava pela corrida.  
Entrou na "Golden Boys" e sentou-se em uma das mesas próximas ao palco. Ainda faltava meia hora para a apresentação de Shiryu, e ela pediu ao garçom para que trouxesse um refrigerante.  
Enquanto aguardava, ficou observando discretamente as outras mulheres que estavam na boate. Por ser domingo, não havia muitas clientes por ali. No entanto, as poucas que assistiam aos shows pareciam bastante entusiasmadas. _"Essas mulheres devem ser muito carentes, pra estarem num lugar como esse em pleno domingo à noite"_, pensou Shunrey.  
O primeiro a se apresentar foi Milo. Vestido de gladiador romano, ele levou as freqüentadoras da "Golden Boys" à loucura com uma dança lenta e sensual. Aos poucos, o _stripper_ começou a despir os trajes de guerreiro, exibindo um corpo malhado e bem-definido.  
- Liiiiindo! Gostosoooo! – gritavam as clientes em coro.  
Algumas mulheres subiram ao palco e não hesitaram em acariciar seu tórax musculoso. Com um sorriso safado, Milo escolheu uma das clientes e a trouxe para junto dele, movendo seu corpo lascivamente contra o dela. Ela perdeu o fôlego ao senti-lo tão perto, principalmente quando o "Gladiador" sussurrou em seu ouvido:  
- Posso fazer um show particular só pra você, gata... me procure mais tarde...  
Um pouco zonza, a cliente concordou com a cabeça. Em seguida, Milo saiu do palco e voltou para o camarim com um sorriso sarcástico. A tal cliente parecia ser cheia da grana, e ele precisava pagar o aluguel e as dívidas do cartão de crédito, que não eram poucas. _"Quem sabe eu não descolo uma cliente rica como a do Aioria? Ao contrário dele, eu sei aproveitar as oportunidades"_, pensou o _stripper_.

Minutos depois, o apresentador reapareceu no meio do palco e anunciou:  
- Preparem-se para um show de sensualidade oriental, garotas... com vocês, o nosso irresistível... "Samurai"!  
A mulherada voltou a gritar histericamente quando o rapaz de longos cabelos negros surgiu no palco vestido com o traje típico de samurai. Ele começou a dançar de modo provocante enquanto despia as roupas e jogava as peças para a platéia enlouquecida.  
- Samurai gostosooooo! Eu quero pegar na sua "katana"! [1] – gritou uma cliente mais assanhada.  
Shunrey arregalou os olhos ao contemplar o corpo seminu do rapaz. Ele era ainda mais forte e musculoso do que havia imaginado, e sabia dançar de um modo envolvente e sedutor, que levava as clientes ao delírio. Sem dúvida alguma, aquela apresentação a deixara sem fôlego...  
Entretanto, a garota fechou o semblante quando viu algumas mulheres subindo ao palco e agarrando o rapaz. As mais atrevidas acariciavam Shiryu de maneira ousada e colocavam notas de ienes nas laterais da sunga que ele estava usando.  
Após o show, o _stripper_ se trocou rapidamente no camarim e foi ao encontro de Shunrey, que o aguardava no local combinado. Os dois entraram no carro dele e seguiram até a casa da jovem. Durante o trajeto, os dois se mantiveram em silêncio, até que Shiryu finalmente perguntou:  
- Gostou da apresentação?  
- Você é bastante cobiçado... – comentou a garota, sem disfarçar sua contrariedade.  
- Eu não ligo para o assédio das clientes – defendeu-se ele.  
- Foi muito esquisito ver aquelas mulheres te chamando de gostoso e passando a mão em você... – revelou Shunrey, com as faces vermelhas.  
Um pouco desconcertado, o rapaz se manteve em silêncio durante o resto do percurso. Já não sabia mais o que fazer para convencê-la de suas boas intenções...

Quando chegaram à casa dela, ele estacionou o carro. Em seguida, segurou as mãos da garota entre as suas e olhou-a intensamente, como se implorasse por uma oportunidade.  
– Sei que pode parecer estranho pra você se envolver com alguém como eu, mas eu peço que você acredite em mim, Shunrey... eu realmente desejo ter um relacionamento sério com você...  
Ela desviou seu olhar, envergonhada. Sem se intimidar, Shiryu ergueu o queixo dela com uma das mãos, forçando-a a olhar para ele.  
- Desde que eu te conheci, senti algo muito especial por você...  
- Shiryu...  
- Você quer namorar comigo, Shunrey?  
A garota não soube o que responder. Adoraria aceitar aquele pedido, mas não sabia como lidar com o fato de que ele se exibia para outras mulheres no palco de uma boate.  
- Eu não sei... você é muito atraente e eu gosto da sua companhia, mas...  
Subitamente, o rapaz interrompeu a frase dela com um beijo. Seus lábios tocaram suavemente nos dela, fazendo-a estremecer. Mesmo surpresa, Shunrey não resistiu e passou a retribuir.  
Aos poucos, ele foi aprofundando o beijo, tornando-o mais íntimo e ardente. Suas mãos envolveram a cintura dela e a trouxeram para mais perto dele. A proximidade entre seus corpos o excitava, mas procurou se controlar. Aquela garota era bem diferente das freqüentadoras da "Golden Boys". Por mais que ele a desejasse, teria que conter sua vontade de levá-la para a cama...  
Quando os dois se afastaram, estavam ofegantes e um pouco constrangidos.  
- Eu tenho que confessar uma coisa... – ela começou a dizer, com o rosto vermelho de vergonha – Só tive um namorado até hoje, e não costumo sair com outros homens...  
- Eu entendo, mas... – disse Shiryu, acariciando os cabelos dela – O quê você me diz sobre a minha proposta?  
- Eu preciso de um tempo pra pensar... – respondeu Shunrey, indecisa.  
- Ok... eu serei paciente – prometeu ele com um sorriso.

Ao se despedirem, os dois se beijaram mais uma vez. Um pouco frustrado, Shiryu observou-a se afastar e entrar em casa. _"Tomara que você me aceite, Shunrey..."_, pensou ele, segundos antes de dar partida no carro.

**Dias depois...  
**Ikki e Shina passaram a se encontrar todas as noites depois que a jovem saía do trabalho. Ele a levava até a casa dela, onde jantavam e passavam boa parte da noite se divertindo juntos. O rapaz só ia embora quando já estava na hora de sua apresentação na boate.  
Por causa dela, Ikki até dispensara algumas clientes. As noites com Shina o esgotavam fisicamente, e ele não tinha mais disposição para fazer programas com outras mulheres. Apesar do prejuízo financeiro, o rapaz não se arrependia. Estava cada vez mais atraído por aquela garota, a ponto de pensar pela primeira vez na vida em assumir um compromisso sério.  
- Casamento? Tô fora! – ele sempre fizera questão de repetir quando algum amigo tocava no assunto. Agora, no entanto, começara a rever suas convicções... a convivência com Shina lhe mostrara que era possível ser feliz caso se dedicasse a uma única mulher. _"E que mulher!"_, pensava Ikki sempre que ela o intimava a fazer amor.  
Embora não fosse muito experiente, a garota era bastante fogosa e o deixava sem fôlego. Transavam todos os dias, no mínimo duas vezes por noite. Além disso, o rapaz gostava muito de conversar com ela, principalmente quando Shina fazia comentários sarcásticos que o divertiam imensamente. Ele também descobrira que os dois possuíam gostos bem parecidos em matéria de música e cinema.  
_"É duro admitir, mas acho que desta vez eu fui fisgado..."_, pensou Ikki ao se despedir dela após mais uma noite de prazer. A constatação de que se apaixonara por Shina o deixou bastante preocupado.  
Será que ela sentia o mesmo, ou só estava com ele por diversão? Será que ela ainda amava Shura? Essas dúvidas geravam uma grande insegurança dentro dele, mas não tinha coragem de dividi-las com ninguém. Nem mesmo com Aioria, que assim como ele, também apresentava todos os sintomas de um homem apaixonado. _"O caso dele é ainda pior que o meu, já que ele se apaixonou por uma cliente... e ele nem sequer admite isso..."_, concluiu Ikki.

* * *

June decidiu visitar Marin, e se surpreendeu ao perceber que a amiga estava um pouco deprimida. Nos últimos tempos, ela parecia bem mais animada. Quando perguntou o motivo de tanto baixo-astral, Marin ficou ligeiramente constrangida, mas acabou revelando que estava aborrecida porque Aioria não atendera mais as suas ligações depois da viagem que fizeram juntos.  
- Ele está me evitando... só não entendo a razão, se o fim de semana foi perfeito... nós até nos beijamos... – confessou ela.  
- Beijaram? Mas ele não disse que não fazia isso com as clientes? – perguntou June, perplexa.  
- Disse, mas acabou abrindo uma exceção pra mim... ah, se você soubesse como ele beija bem... – disse Marin, com ar sonhador.  
- Bom... se o Aioria te beijou depois de dizer que não fazia isso com as clientes... só pode ser porque ele te considera especial! – opinou a loira.  
- Ele me disse que eu era diferente das outras... – concordou a ruiva – Mas não sei até que ponto estava sendo sincero...  
A amiga a encarou com um semblante preocupado.  
- Você não acha que essa história já foi longe demais, Marin?  
- Por que, June? – perguntou a outra jovem.  
- Você tá aí, suspirando como uma adolescente apaixonada, toda preocupada porque acha que o Aioria tá fugindo de você...  
- Quanta bobagem! Eu não tô apaixonada por ele! – negou a ruiva, nervosa – O Aioria é lindo e me satisfaz plenamente na cama... mas isso não muda o fato de que ele é um michê! E eu não posso me apaixonar por alguém que só saiu comigo por dinheiro!  
- E quem disse que foi apenas por dinheiro? E se ele também estiver se apaixonando por você? Os michês também amam, sabia?  
- Ai, June... eu acho que você assistiu demais aquele filme "Uma linda mulher" [2] – disse Marin, sarcástica.  
- Seria até engraçado... – comentou a loira, igualmente irônica – Em vez de a mocinha ser salva da prostituição por um belo milionário, você é quem tiraria o Aioria da "vida fácil"...

Marin sorriu ao ouvir aquilo. Se Aioria não fosse um garoto de programa, até consideraria a possibilidade de terem um relacionamento sério. Entretanto, ela sabia que se apaixonar por um homem como ele poderia lhe trazer muitos problemas e sofrimentos...

**Naquela tarde...  
**Shina estava saindo do trabalho quando deu de cara com Shura. Levou um susto ao vê-lo, mas procurou não demonstrar o quanto aquele encontro a abalara.  
- O quê você quer? – perguntou ela, irritada.  
- Precisamos conversar, Shina – afirmou ele, com um semblante sério.  
Num tom frio, a garota afirmou:  
- Achei que você me odiasse depois do que eu fiz...  
- Não vou negar que senti muita raiva, mas depois eu entendi que você teve suas razões pra querer se vingar de mim.  
- Ah, você entendeu? – perguntou ela, irônica.  
Aproximando-se mais dela, Shura olhou dentro de seus olhos e disse:  
- Eu sei que você só fez aquilo pra me ferir... eu admito que errei muito, mas queria que você soubesse que nenhuma daqueles mulheres significou nada pra mim!  
- O quê você quer, Shura? Que eu esqueça que você me traiu durante quatro anos? Como eu posso confiar em alguém que foi capaz de me enganar durante tanto tempo? – perguntou Shina, de modo agressivo.  
Olhando para ela com tristeza, o rapaz praticamente implorou:  
- Eu juro que isso nunca mais vai se repetir, Shina... se você voltar pra mim, eu prometo que largo meu trabalho na boate!  
- Por que eu voltaria pra você? – perguntou ela, tentando aparentar indiferença.  
- Porque eu sei que você ainda me ama, assim como eu também te amo! – disse ele, com lágrimas nos olhos - Por favor, Shina, admita que você ainda me ama e que só transou com o Ikki pra se vingar de mim!  
A garota hesitou por alguns instantes. Talvez ele ainda a amasse, mas... e quanto a ela? Ainda o amava?  
- Me dá uma chance de mostrar que eu mudei! Por favor! – insistiu Shura com um semblante desesperado.

Ainda que não quisesse, Shina sentiu pena dele. Ela humilhara aquele homem ao jogar na cara dele que transara com Ikki e que este era muito superior ao ex-noivo... mesmo assim, Shura a perdoara e viera atrás dela suplicar por uma reconciliação.  
_"Nós dois magoamos um ao outro... se ele teve a capacidade de perdoar o que eu fiz, talvez eu devesse fazer o mesmo..."_, pensou a jovem, sentindo seu coração apertado.  
- Eu não sei, Shura... não sei se consigo te perdoar e esquecer o que você fez! – afirmou Shina, desviando seu olhar dele.  
Impulsivamente, o rapaz a segurou pela cintura e a trouxe para junto de si. Ela tentou empurrá-lo ao sentir os lábios dele tocando nos seus, mas acabou desistindo e cedendo ao beijo...  
Ao tê-la novamente em seus braços, Shura se deixou levar pelos sentimentos que nutria por Shina, beijando-a apaixonadamente. Por mais que ela o tivesse ferido, ele ainda a desejava... por isso, jurou a si mesmo que não descansaria enquanto não a reconquistasse.  
Quando o beijo terminou, a jovem estava zonza. Uma complexa mistura de ódio e desejo insistia em atormentar seu coração. Uma parte dela queria perdoá-lo e retomar os planos de uma vida a dois junto dele... porém, havia um lado seu que a instigava a desprezá-lo e a desejar que ele sumisse de sua vida de uma vez por todas. Além disso, como se não bastassem as suas dúvidas em relação ao ex-noivo, ainda havia Ikki.  
Mesmo sem querer, ela comparou o beijo do ex com o de seu novo amante. O beijo de Shura era mais romântico e ingênuo... já Ikki a beijava de uma forma selvagem e exigente, deixando-a com a sensação de que os lábios dele queriam devorar os seus...  
- Você me perdoa? – perguntou Shura, despertando-a de seus devaneios.  
- Eu... eu preciso de um tempo pra pensar... – respondeu a jovem, nervosa.  
- Está bem... – conformou-se o rapaz, um pouco decepcionado – Eu vou esperar o tempo que for necessário...  
Enquanto o observava se afastar, Shina suspirou. Estava perdida e confusa...

Embora não tivesse esquecido completamente da dor que sentira ao descobrir que o ex-noivo a traíra, ela se encontrava bastante dividida. Deveria perdoar o que Shura fizera e dar uma nova chance a ele?  
E quanto a Ikki? Por mais que estivesse gostando de seus encontros com ele, não suportaria ter que dividi-lo com outras mulheres caso a relação se tornasse mais séria. Talvez fosse melhor afastar-se dele antes que se machucasse mais uma vez...

* * *

Depois de refletir muito, Marin decidiu ligar novamente para Aioria. Já que ele não atendia o celular, tentou o telefone da casa do _stripper_. Sem imaginar quem estava do outro lado da linha, o rapaz atendeu.  
- Alô?  
- Alô, é da casa do Aioria?  
Ao reconhecer a voz dela, o rapaz ficou bastante nervoso. Por um lado, sua razão o aconselhava a dispensá-la de uma vez por todas. Por outro, seu coração exigia vê-la outra vez...  
- É ele... - respondeu Aioria, friamente.  
- Oi, sou eu... Marin...  
- Como vai? – perguntou ele, num tom formal.  
Embora não entendesse o motivo dele parecer tão indiferente, a jovem respondeu:  
- Vou bem, mas e você? Liguei várias vezes no seu celular e deixei recado, mas você não retornou nenhuma vez...  
- Tenho andado muito ocupado – mentiu o rapaz.  
Marin hesitou por alguns segundos. Já que Aioria estava demonstrando claramente que não desejava mais encontrá-la, talvez devesse desligar imediatamente e esquecer de tudo o que haviam partilhado juntos...  
Porém, ela não costumava desistir tão facilmente de seus objetivos. Por isso, decidiu ignorar a frieza dele e fazer um convite:  
- Eu gostaria de jantar com você amanhã à noite em um restaurante que eu costumo freqüentar. Você está livre?

O rapaz ficou indeciso. Seria melhor inventar uma desculpa qualquer e desligar, mas tinha certeza de que se arrependeria se o fizesse. _"Por que você tinha que aparecer na minha vida, Marin?"_, perguntava-se ele, angustiado.  
- E então? Você pode jantar comigo ou está ocupado demais com as outras clientes? – perguntou ela, num tom sarcástico.

__

[1] Katana: espada utilizada pelos samurais durante as lutas.  
[2] Comédia romântica estrelada pela atriz Julia Roberts, que fazia o papel de uma prostituta que se apaixonava por um cliente.

__

__

**Próximo capítulo **

_- Eu sinto muitas saudades de você, Aioria – continuou Naomi_, _devorando-o com os olhos – Bem que nós poderíamos relembrar os "velhos tempos" algum dia desses, não é mesmo?  
__O rapaz engoliu em seco e respondeu:  
__- Quem sabe...  
__A resposta dele decepcionou Marin. Só de imaginar aquela perua assanhada tocando em Aioria, sentiu uma onda de irritação brotando dentro dela. Quem aquela idiota pensava que era para fazer um convite tão absurdo bem na sua frente? _

_- Eu não sei... – respondeu ela, sem encará-lo – Talvez fosse melhor não nos encontrarmos mais...  
__O rapaz hesitou por alguns segundos sobre qual atitude deveria tomar. Não queria que Marin fosse embora, muito menos que se afastasse definitivamente dele. A simples idéia de nunca mais tocá-la era insuportável. Inaceitável. _

__

_Aioria sentiu uma pontada no peito ao ouvir as palavras dela.  
__- O quê você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou ele, sem querer acreditar.  
__- É isso mesmo que você está pensando. Eu estou me oferecendo para sustentar você, desde que você pare de fazer programas e deixe o seu trabalho na boate. Você aceita? – perguntou Marin, nervosa._

**Agradecimentos**

**Luiza Jc: **Sou eu quem agradeço pela review, Luiza! Ainda mais com um elogio desses: "super capítulo by Marina Jolie", assim vc me deixa sem graça, hehehe... A reação da Shunrey foi a soma das duas que vc citou: "babação" e irritação. Qto a Marin e Aioria, os conflitos estão apenas começando XD As coisas vão piorar nos próximos capítulos. Será que os dois vão superar esses obstáculos, ou o preconceito e a desconfiança serão mais fortes? Bjs e obrigada pelos comentários!  
**  
Taty:** Obrigada pela review e pelos elogios, Taty! Nossa, pelo jeito minhas leitoras se uniram pra pedir fics de Saori e Seiya, hehehe... mas é como eu disse pra Flavia: preciso ter uma boa inspiração pra escrever uma história com eles, e minha criatividade anda meio sumida XD Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado das fics citadas, e mais ainda com seus comentários sobre Ilusões. Meu objetivo é esse mesmo: escrever histórias românticas sem serem melosas, e sensuais sem apelar pra vulgaridade. Bjs!

**Nicky:** Obrigada pelos comentários, Nicky! Que bom que eu consegui transmitir essa química entre o Ikki e a Shina. Resta saber o que ela vai fazer agora, já que o Shura pediu uma nova chance... Coitado do Shiryu, foi se interessar logo por uma garota tão "difícil" (mas pelo menos ele conseguiu roubar um beijinho, hehehe...). O Aioria é lindo mesmo *suspira* Pena que no próximo capítulo a Marin vai pisar na bola com ele (apesar que ele vai deixar a pobrezinha com ciúmes, sem querer é claro XD). Bjs!

**Dra. Nina:** Kkkkk... adorei seus comentários sobre o capítulo! Principalmente a parte em que vc citou as técnicas para conquistar bons partidos. Tmb adorei o merchan do livro! Mas acho que o Shi só mencionou os avós dele para: 1) justificar o "bico" como stripper e 2) mostrar pra Shunrey que ele é um "rapaz de família" XD Em relação a Marin e Aioria, a tendência é as coisas se complicarem (veja as cenas do próximo capítulo). Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Chelsea:** Obrigada pela review, Chelsea! Concordo com vc sobre a insegurança da Marin, pq mesmo o Aioria sendo "tudo de bom", ele poderia ser interesseiro como o Milo. Mas pode esperar que daqui a alguns capítulos o "Felino" vai dar provas de que seus sentimentos pela Marin são verdadeiros... Bjs!

**RitadeCassia:** Obrigada pela review, Rita! De fato, o Shiryu é o típico "bom moço": mesmo sendo stripper, é um rapaz de familia, como ele mesmo disse XD Seria muito engraçado vê-lo aprontando, mas acho que isso só aconteceria se ele trocasse de corpo com o Ikki (algo do tipo "Se eu fosse você", kkkk...). Com relação a Marin, ela tem milhões de motivos pra ficar desconfiada, afinal o Aioria é tudo de bom, mas é um michê (e ela não sabe que ele gosta dela de verdade). A Marin pagou pelo fim de semana pq "oficialmente" a relação deles ainda é profissional, mesmo que o Aioria não esteja mais encarando dessa forma. Qto ao Ikki, ele corre o sério risco de ser "destrocado" pelo Shura, mas ainda é cedo pra saber com quem a Shina vai ficar... ela tá podendo mesmo, kkkkk... Bjs!

**Flavia Sawa:** Pois é Flavia, que situação difícil a da Shina, não? Indecisa entre o ex-noivo e o Ikki, que tá gamado por ela, tadinho... o Aioria é mesmo irresistível, mas as coisas estão cada vez mais tensas entre ele e a Marin. A reação da Shunrey não foi das melhores, tanto que ela continua toda indecisa se aceita namorar o Shiryu. Mas ela tem seus motivos, né? Sobre o seu pedido (da fic com Saori e Seiya), vai depender do surgimento de novas idéias, mas quem sabe? O que vc achou do showzinho especial que o Milo fez neste capítulo? Bjs e obrigada pela review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

- Sim, eu posso... – respondeu Aioria, por fim – Mas terá que ser depois da minha apresentação na boate.  
- Sem problemas. Eu posso te buscar lá? – perguntou Marin.  
- Claro. Até amanhã! – despediu-se o rapaz.  
A jovem sorriu de maneira triunfante. Chegara a pensar que Aioria recusaria seu convite, e ficou muito feliz quando ele aceitou. Ainda que não entendesse porque o rapaz estava fugindo depois do fim de semana, tinha certeza de que ele também queria revê-la...  
Durante alguns momentos, ela se recordou da expressão preocupada de Aioria depois de vê-la cair do cavalo, e também do brilho refletido nos olhos dele enquanto faziam amor...  
_"A June tem razão... se ele me beijou, no mínimo deve me considerar diferente das outras..."_, refletiu Marin, com um semblante sonhador.

* * *

**No dia seguinte...  
**Shina estava cada vez mais confusa e indecisa. Para ela, Ikki representava a paixão, o desejo... mas, por outro lado, Shura sempre fora o seu porto seguro. Sentia-se protegida ao lado dele, que sempre demonstrara ser uma pessoa responsável e digna de confiança antes que sua vida dupla como _stripper_ e garoto de programa viesse à tona.  
Além disso, a garota ficara bastante balançada ao vê-lo praticamente implorar por uma nova chance. Depois de ter transado com Ikki e contado isso a todos os colegas do ex-noivo apenas para humilhá-lo, jamais esperaria que Shura fosse capaz de perdoá-la, e menos ainda que lhe pedisse para voltar para ele. Se o rapaz fizera tal sacrifício, certamente a amava muito...  
_"Não sei o que fazer...",_ pensava ela, aflita. "_Shura me decepcionou muito, mas nós temos uma história de quatro anos e íamos nos casar... já o Ikki, por melhor que seja na cama, é um aventureiro... hoje ele parece estar louco por mim, mas quem me garante que vai abandonar os programas?".  
_Subitamente, seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao escutar uma conversa entre Fleur e Shunrey.  
- Não acredito que você ainda não deu uma resposta pro Shiryu! – espantou-se a loira – Já faz uma semana que ele te pediu em namoro! Vai ficar enrolando o coitado até quando?  
- Falar é fácil! Você namoraria um homem sabendo que ele é _stripper_ e que outras mulheres ficam se atirando pra cima dele? – perguntou Shunrey, irritada.  
Fleur não soube o que responder. Queria que a amiga arrumasse um namorado, e Shiryu era um rapaz muito simpático... porém, não devia ser nada fácil encarar uma situação como essa.  
- Se eu fosse você, aceitaria. Pelo menos, ele é sincero... – opinou Shina.  
- Logo você me dizendo isso, Shina? Depois do barraco que você aprontou na boate, é no mínimo estranho você me dar um conselho desses! – retrucou a morena.  
- Mas você gosta dele, não gosta? – insistiu Fleur.  
- Gosto... – admitiu Shunrey, com o rosto vermelho – Mas eu só aceitaria namorar o Shiryu se ele concordasse em largar os shows...  
- Será que ele vai topar essa imposição? – perguntou Shina, sarcástica.  
- Não sei... mas, se ele quiser mesmo ficar comigo, terá que escolher: ou eu, ou a boate! – concluiu a morena.

**Naquela noite...  
**Aioria estava uma pilha de nervos. Combinara de sair com Marin após a apresentação na boate, mas pensara inúmeras vezes em cancelar o encontro. Ikki tinha razão ao dizer que ele havia se envolvido demais com sua cliente... _"Eu devo estar louco... por mais que eu saiba que é o melhor a fazer, não consigo tirar a Marin da cabeça, nem me afastar dela!"_, refletia o rapaz, inconformado.  
Assim que terminou o show, voltou para o camarim e tomou um banho. Acabara de vestir um roupão quando ouviu alguém batendo na porta.  
- Entre – disse ele.  
Ficou bastante surpreso quando viu Marin entrar no local. Estava linda, usando um vestido preto bastante sofisticado e um colar que parecia ser muito valioso.  
- Oi... – ela o cumprimentou, um pouco sem jeito – Peço desculpas por ter entrado aqui, mas eu precisava entregar isto para você – em seguida, a jovem lhe estendeu uma sacola que pertencia a uma griffe de roupas masculinas.  
- O quê é isso? – Aioria perguntou, sem entender.  
- Um presente pra você... – respondeu Marin, levemente desconcertada – Como nós iremos a um restaurante sofisticado, você precisa de uma roupa adequada.  
O rapaz não sabia se ficava ofendido ou envaidecido. Por fim, ele devolveu a sacola e disse num tom formal:  
- Obrigado, mas eu não costumo aceitar presentes das minhas clientes.  
- Por favor, Aioria... – pediu ela, de um modo que lhe pareceu irresistível – Se você não quiser ficar com o terno depois, pode me devolver... só peço que você o vista para jantar comigo esta noite...  
O _stripper_ hesitou, mas acabou aceitando a oferta e vestindo o terno. Depois que ele ficou pronto, Marin o elogiou:  
- Você está ótimo!  
- Como você descobriu o meu tamanho? – perguntou Aioria, desconfiado.  
- Eu olhei as etiquetas das suas roupas... – confessou ela, com o rosto corado – Pura curiosidade feminina...  
Os dois saíram da boate e foram até o estacionamento, onde entraram no carro da jovem. Durante o trajeto, Marin procurou conversar normalmente, mas o rapaz continuava um tanto quanto arisco. Por fim, ela acabou se irritando e perguntou:  
- O quê você tem? Desde que passamos aquele final de semana juntos, percebo que você está me evitando... eu fiz alguma coisa errada?  
Aioria não soube o que responder. O quê poderia dizer a Marin? Que estava com medo de sucumbir aos sentimentos que ela lhe despertava? Que a proximidade entre eles o transformava em um homem indefeso e vulnerável, e que a distância o matava aos poucos?  
- Eu estou confuso... – ele revelou, sem encará-la – Nós... quer dizer, eu... eu não deveria ter viajado com você, muito menos ter te beijado...  
- Está arrependido? – perguntou ela, igualmente tensa.  
- Eu não sei... quer dizer, eu adorei o fim de semana, mas...  
Não conseguiu terminar a frase. Se continuasse falando, acabaria por confessar coisas que não ousaria admitir nem para si mesmo.

O coração de Marin batia de modo descontrolado. Por mais que ela também estivesse confusa, não se arrependia de nada do que acontecera entre os dois...  
- Eu peço desculpas por ter te chamado pra viajar comigo... não era minha intenção criar problemas... – afirmou a jovem, tentando disfarçar suas emoções.  
As palavras dela o desarmaram completamente. Não suportaria decepcioná-la, muito menos deixá-la pensar que não se importava com seus sentimentos.  
- Não precisa se desculpar... – disse ele, enquanto acariciava seu rosto com suavidade.  
Aquele súbito gesto de carinho a emocionou profundamente. Agindo de forma impulsiva, Marin parou o carro na primeira vaga que encontrou e virou-se de frente para Aioria. Ao contemplar aqueles olhos azuis, ela não se conteve mais e o beijou, num misto de paixão, saudade, angústia e incerteza...  
Quando se acalmaram, a jovem deu a partida no carro e prosseguiu o trajeto até o restaurante. Embora sua vontade fosse entrar no primeiro motel que aparecesse na frente, preferiu manter a programação que havia elaborado anteriormente. Após o jantar, os dois teriam o resto da noite para desfrutarem de momentos de prazer...  
Assim que chegaram ao restaurante, foram encaminhados pela _hostess_ até a mesa que Marin reservara. Depois que fizeram os pedidos ao _maitre_, ficaram conversando enquanto aguardavam que os pratos ficassem prontos. Aioria se mostrava mais descontraído após a pequena discussão que tiveram no carro, embora intimamente continuasse preocupado.  
O beijo que Marin lhe dera o fizera perceber que estava cada vez mais próximo de sua perdição. No entanto, faltavam-lhe forças para se afastar dela. Mesmo que uma relação entre ambos parecesse absurda, ele desejava loucamente aquela mulher. Não apenas em sua cama, mas também em sua vida...

De repente, sem que o rapaz esperasse, ouviu uma voz dizer:  
- Aioria! Quanto tempo!  
Marin ergueu seus olhos para ver quem era a autora da frase e se deparou com uma mulher alta, magra e loira, que não aparentava ter mais do que quarenta anos. Ela estava vestida com roupas finas e elegantes, além de ser muito atraente.  
- Boa noite, Naomi – cumprimentou Aioria, visivelmente envergonhado.  
Naomi olhou com certo desdém para a acompanhante dele, como se a medisse de alto a baixo. Sem conter sua curiosidade, perguntou:  
- Ela é sua... namorada?  
Constrangido, o rapaz negou:  
- Não... é uma amiga...  
Para surpresa dele, Marin encarou Naomi e disse secamente:  
- Sou uma cliente.  
Sorrindo de modo malicioso, a loira comentou:  
- Nesse caso, você deve saber o quanto esse homem é fogoso, não é mesmo?  
Aioria sentiu suas faces queimarem de vergonha. Aquele reencontro inesperado com sua ex-cliente o deixara completamente desconcertado. O quê Marin iria pensar dele?  
- Sim, eu sei – respondeu a ruiva num tom de voz frio.  
- Eu sinto muitas saudades de você, Aioria – continuou Naomi, devorando-o com os olhos – Bem que nós poderíamos relembrar os "velhos tempos" algum dia desses, não é mesmo?  
O rapaz engoliu em seco e respondeu:  
- Quem sabe...  
A resposta dele decepcionou Marin. Só de imaginar aquela perua assanhada tocando em Aioria, sentiu uma onda de irritação brotando dentro dela. Quem aquela idiota pensava que era para fazer um convite tão absurdo bem na sua frente?  
- Eu te ligo para marcarmos um encontro... – disse Naomi, sorrindo com ar de triunfo – Até outro dia, "Felino"! – despediu-se ela.

Depois que a mulher se afastou, o clima entre Marin e Aioria se tornou extremamente tenso. A jovem se manteve em silêncio, tentando não demonstrar o quanto se incomodara por ter encontrado a ex-cliente dele. Por sua vez, o rapaz não sabia o que dizer diante do ocorrido. Naomi tinha sido muito inconveniente ao propor um programa na frente da ruiva, mas ele não poderia simplesmente rejeitá-la. Afinal, a própria Marin revelara ser uma cliente... além disso, ele não lhe devia fidelidade.  
- Eu peço desculpas pelo que aconteceu – Aioria afirmou, com uma expressão envergonhada no rosto.  
- Você não precisa me dar satisfações – respondeu a jovem, rispidamente.  
Quando terminaram de jantar, Marin pagou a conta e os dois saíram do restaurante. Preocupado, o rapaz decidiu perguntar:  
- Vamos ao motel?  
- Hoje não – respondeu ela, de maneira fria.  
A resposta o deixou bastante decepcionado e inquieto. Por que Marin estava agindo daquela forma tão indiferente? Por que o recusara naquela noite?  
A jovem o levou até a frente do prédio onde ele morava. Assim que chegaram, ela tirou um cheque da bolsa e o entregou discretamente para seu acompanhante. O valor era equivalente ao de um programa.  
- Obrigada por ter ido jantar comigo – agradeceu Marin, de modo formal – Boa noite!  
Sem esconder sua apreensão, Aioria perguntou:  
- Quando nos veremos novamente?  
- Eu não sei... – respondeu ela, sem encará-lo – Talvez fosse melhor não nos encontrarmos mais...  
O rapaz hesitou por alguns segundos sobre qual atitude deveria tomar. Não queria que Marin fosse embora, muito menos que se afastasse definitivamente dele. A simples idéia de nunca mais tocá-la era insuportável. Inaceitável.  
Por fim, Aioria rendeu-se aos próprios impulsos e a tomou em seus braços, beijando-a apaixonadamente.

Marin ainda tentou resistir, mas também não conseguiu controlar a intensidade de seus desejos mais íntimos. Antes que ela pudesse refletir melhor, os dois já haviam subido para o apartamento dele.  
Nem teve tempo de reparar na decoração do ambiente ou em qualquer outro detalhe. Também se esqueceu do quanto havia se irritado com as insinuações da ex-cliente de Aioria no restaurante. Naquele momento, só conseguia pensar no estranho poder que aquele homem exercia sobre ela. Ele a transformara numa espécie de refém de seus instintos...  
Depois de retirar o vestido e a lingerie da moça, Aioria a deitou em sua cama e cobriu o corpo dela de beijos e carícias, ao mesmo tempo em que tirava suas próprias roupas. Rapidamente, ele se livrou do paletó e o jogou longe, antes de abrir os botões da camisa e despi-la. Marin apenas o observava, bastante surpresa com aquela súbita e inesperada demonstração de desejo. Não sabia se o rapaz estava agindo daquele jeito para não perdê-la como cliente ou se realmente queria fazer amor com ela. Mas isso não lhe importava, pelo menos naquele momento.  
Assim que Aioria acabou de se despir, passou a explorar o corpo dela de forma insaciável. Aquela mulher o enlouquecia de desejo, e precisava senti-la de todas as formas possíveis. Seus lábios de fogo percorriam cada centímetro da pele de Marin, deliciando-se com seu gosto e aroma. Beijou sua boca, seios e barriga antes de mergulhar os lábios em sua intimidade.  
Ele a acariciava com delicadeza e ousadia ao mesmo tempo, provocando sensações tão intensas que faziam a jovem se contorcer sobre a cama e sussurrar o nome dele entre gemidos. Aquelas reações levaram o rapaz a aprofundar ainda mais suas carícias. Queria oferecer a ela o seu melhor, de tal modo que Marin jamais o esquecesse. Só se deu por satisfeito no momento em que ouviu seus gritos de êxtase, ao mesmo tempo em que o corpo delicado se contraía em violentos espasmos de prazer.

Aioria gemeu quando a ruiva passou a distribuir vários beijos sobre seu peito, ombros e abdômen, e quase foi à loucura quando os lábios dela acariciaram sua rigidez. Entretanto, o rapaz a deteve antes que Marin fosse adiante. A jovem pensou em desobedecê-lo, mas Aioria se deitou sobre ela e olhou dentro de seus olhos enquanto dizia:  
- Eu quero você.  
Em seguida, ele voltou a beijá-la de um modo possessivo e apaixonado. Quando o corpo dele pressionou o seu sobre a cama, Marin não resistiu mais e permitiu que a possuísse. Ambos gemeram alto no momento em que Aioria a penetrou profundamente, deixando-a sentir o quanto estava quente e rígido.  
Dominados por um desejo incontrolável, seus corpos se moviam juntos num ritmo exclusivamente deles. Dentro daquele quarto, o silêncio da noite era quebrado apenas pelo som dos gemidos e de suas respirações ofegantes. Por fim, os dois gritaram no mesmo instante em que atingiram o mais profundo êxtase...  
Permaneceram abraçados por um longo tempo, no mais absoluto silêncio. Embora não soubessem o que dizer um ao outro, necessitavam desfrutar daquele momento de intimidade.  
Já era madrugada quando Marin se levantou e vestiu suas roupas para ir embora. Aioria queria muito que ela continuasse ali, mas não a impediu. _"Por que tem que ser assim?"_, perguntou-se o rapaz, angustiado.  
A jovem se dirigiu ao elevador e desceu até o térreo. Ao sair do prédio, entrou rapidamente em seu carro, estacionado a poucos metros dali. Sentia-se extremamente perturbada depois de tudo o que acontecera naquela noite. As lembranças do encontro com a ex-cliente de Aioria no restaurante a enfureciam. Depois daquilo, havia chegado à conclusão de que não suportaria mais dividi-lo com outras mulheres.

Precisava encontrar um meio de tê-lo apenas para ela. Caso contrário, seria melhor se afastar dele para sempre...

* * *

**Dois dias depois...  
**Aioria estava aguardando por Marin na sala da casa dela. Ela tinha ligado no dia anterior e pedira que fosse até lá para tratarem de um assunto muito importante. O rapaz estava ansioso, sem imaginar o que a cliente pretendia.  
Quando a jovem entrou na sala, ela o cumprimentou com certa formalidade. O clima entre os dois ficara muito estranho desde que haviam encontrado a ex-cliente dele no restaurante.  
– Eu chamei você aqui porque tenho uma proposta a fazer... – disse Marin, levemente tensa.  
– Que tipo de proposta? – perguntou Aioria, igualmente apreensivo.  
Uma breve hesitação fez com que ela se afastasse um pouco dele. Não tinha a menor idéia de qual seria a resposta do rapaz, mas esperava que ele concordasse.  
– Eu preciso ser franca com você... – Marin começou a dizer, sem coragem para encará-lo de frente – Aquele encontro com a sua ex-cliente no restaurante foi muito desagradável pra mim. Eu não gostaria que esse tipo de situação se repetisse...  
– Não estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar... – disse ele.  
– Você me disse várias vezes que só começou a fazer programas para pagar sua faculdade. Sendo assim, eu gostaria de fazer um acordo com você: eu me comprometo a pagar sua faculdade e as outras despesas pessoais. Em troca, eu quero exclusividade...

Aioria sentiu uma pontada no peito ao ouvir as palavras dela.  
– O quê você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou ele, sem querer acreditar.  
– É isso mesmo que você está pensando. Eu estou me oferecendo para sustentar você, desde que você pare de fazer programas e deixe o seu trabalho na boate. Você aceita? – perguntou Marin, nervosa.

**Próximo capítulo**

_- Mentira! Você só quer me possuir, como se eu fosse uma jóia ou um vestido que você decidiu comprar! – retrucou o rapaz, furioso __- __Sinto informar, mas eu não estou à venda!  
__- Eu não quis te ofender! – insistiu ela, com lágrimas nos olhos.  
__- Mas ofendeu, e muito! Eu peço que você não me procure mais! – concluiu Aioria, segundos antes de se afastar dela,_ _indo em direção a porta._

_Aquela proposta o envergonhara. Mais do que isso, o humilhara... não queria ser o brinquedinho dela, o objeto sexual que ela usaria até se enjoar e que depois jogaria fora sem a menor hesitação.  
__Não conseguiu evitar que algumas lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos. Não entendia porque Marin o havia ferido daquela forma, já que ela sempre o tratara com respeito e até mesmo com carinho. _

_Embora estivesse sofrendo muito com aquela situação, Shina acreditava que seria melhor assim. Com lágrimas nos olhos, ela abaixou a cabeça e disse:  
__- Foi bom enquanto durou, Ikki... mas agora acabou. Eu já tomei minha decisão...  
__Ele se enfureceu. Jamais esperaria ser dispensado daquela forma... por mais estranho que aquilo fosse, sentia-se usado!_

**Agradecimentos**

**Dra. Nina: **Vc realmente se superou nos comentários, kkkkk... vou responder por tópicos tmb:  
1- O Shiryu queria mostrar pra ela que não tem nada demais em ser stripper (na opinião dele, é lógico), mas o tiro saiu pela culatra...  
2- A Shunrey pediu refri pq é uma garota muito certinha. Não imagino a Shu bebendo nada alcoólico.  
3- Já que o Milo faz shows todos os dias, esse hospital deve viver lotado XD  
4- Kkkkk...  
5- Pobre Shiryu, não merecia uma resposta dessas né? Mas a intenção dele não foi ser cara de pau, e sim diminuir o preconceito da Shu contra o trabalho dele.  
6- O Shi tá precisando ler seu livro urgentemente! Ou conhecer uma garota mais liberal...  
8- Morri com esse comentário sobre o Ikki, kkkk...  
9- O Shura vai se dar bem. Quem vai precisar de um "tratamento especial da Dra. Nina" é o Ikki, hehehe...  
10- Esses personagens são tão indecisos XD sempre pedindo um tempo pra pensar...  
12- Existe 99,9% de chance do Aioria odiar essa proposta e mandar a Marin passear. Não se esqueça do qto o leãozinho é orgulhoso, mesmo sendo um garoto de programa...  
Bjs e obrigada pela review!  
**  
MarindeAguia:** Antes de mais nada, quero agradecer pela overdose de reviews que vc deixou na minha fic Per Amore, adorei! Bom, eu adoro matar os leitores de curiosidade, hehehe... fico feliz que vc tenha gostado do capítulo. Tenho minhas dúvidas se a Marin caiu na real, pq o Aioria não vai gostar nadinha dessa proposta indecente que ela fez... ainda vai demorar um tempo pra eles se entenderem, não só pq o Aioria vai dar um fora nela, mas pq o Universo (e a autora da fic XD) estão conspirando contra esse romance. Por falar em fora, parece que o Ikki tmb vai levar um, tadinho... mas será que a Shina tomou a decisão certa ao escolher o Shura? Bjs e obrigada pelos elogios!

**RitadeCassia:** Pois é Rita, o Shiryu é tão certinho que só aprontaria se não estivesse em seu juízo perfeito (a única excessão foi o beijo que ele deu na Shunrey no primeiro encontro, hehehe...). Acho que vc vai morrer de pena do Ikki no próximo capítulo, rsrsrsrs... adorei qdo vc disse que eu te deixei indecisa para quem torcer. Mas vcs só vão saber realmente quem será o escolhido da Shina no final da fic XD O Aioria bem que tentou se afastar da Marin, mas não resistiu a um novo encontro... pena que o jantar foi atrapalhado pela ex-cliente dele! Acho que a resposta do Felino não será nada amistosa, hehehe... Bjs e obrigada pelos comentários!

**Pisces Luna:** Coitado do Shiryu, né Luna? A Shunrey tem seus motivos pra ficar indecisa, mas será que ele toparia largar os shows por causa dela? Legal que vc tenha gostado do Milo Gladiador, hehehe... Essa proposta da Marin de sustentar o Aioria não vai dar certo (veja cenas do próximo capítulo). Vc acertou qdo disse que ele se sentiria humilhado. Depois dessa, vai ser difícil os dois continuarem juntos! Vc tmb tá torcendo pelo Ikki? Não sei não, mas algo me diz que ele vai ter uma decepção no próximo capítulo XD Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Flavia Sawa:** Obrigada pela review, Flavia! Seus comentários serão sempre bem-vindos. Pelo jeito, o Aioria não vai aceitar a proposta indecente da Marin e ainda vai dar um fora nela. Como vc disse, ele é orgulhoso demais pra se submeter a uma coisa dessas... Quer dizer que vc tá torcendo pelo Ikki? Então, acho que vc vai matar a Shina no próximo capítulo XD Mas quem sabe ela ainda volte atrás, né? Sobre a sua sugestão, acho que o perfil "certinho" da Saori não combinaria muito com o de uma criminosa, hehehe... Bjs!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Obs: a música que aparece neste capítulo é Savin me (Nickelback)**_

**Capítulo 15**

A proposta da jovem irritou Aioria, que reagiu com revolta:  
- Você não é minha dona! E está muito enganada se acha que pode controlar minha vida só porque tem dinheiro!  
- Por favor, Aioria, não me leve a mal! – respondeu Marin, ligeiramente assustada com a reação dele – Eu decidi fazer essa proposta porque nós dois nos entendemos muito bem, na cama e fora dela. Só que eu não quero mais dividir você com outras clientes...  
O rapaz mal conseguia encará-la, tamanha era a sua raiva. Naquele momento, sentia-se dominar por uma ampla variedade de emoções: decepção, mágoa, vergonha...  
- Que tipo de homem você pensa que eu sou, Marin? – perguntou ele, fora de si – Eu achei que você fosse diferente das outras, mas vejo que me enganei completamente! Você é pior do que todas elas!  
- Não diga isso! Minha única intenção é te ajudar! Eu só queria tirar você dessa vida que você não suporta mais! – justificou-se a jovem, bastante trêmula.  
- Mentira! Você só quer me possuir, como se eu fosse uma jóia ou um vestido que você decidiu comprar! – retrucou o rapaz, furioso – Sinto informar, mas eu não estou à venda!  
- Eu não quis te ofender! – insistiu ela, com lágrimas nos olhos.  
- Mas ofendeu, e muito! Eu peço que você não me procure mais! – concluiu Aioria, segundos antes de se afastar dela, indo em direção a porta. Inconformada, Marin o seguiu.  
- Por favor, Aioria, me perdoe! – implorou a jovem antes que ele saísse de sua casa.  
Sem encará-la, o rapaz respondeu:  
- Você me decepcionou completamente... eu achava que você era especial, mas agora percebo o quanto me iludi a seu respeito! Adeus!  
Aflita, Marin observou-o ir embora. A atitude dele a surpreendera. Jamais esperaria que Aioria reagisse daquela forma intempestiva... mas, por mais estranho que aquilo fosse, ficara imensamente feliz com a recusa dele. Se o rapaz tivesse aceitado sua oferta, deixaria evidente que só estava com ela por interesse e a faria perder totalmente o respeito por ele.  
Sem que pudesse evitar, algumas lágrimas deslizaram por seu rosto. _"Eu não devia ter feito isso..."_, pensou Marin, sentindo-se culpada ao se recordar da expressão decepcionada do rapaz.

Inesperadamente, a jovem estava se dando conta de que seus sentimentos por Aioria não se resumiam à mera atração física. Ela também o admirava como pessoa... ainda que ele se prostituísse, já demonstrara por diversas vezes que possuía um bom-caráter.  
"_Eu posso alugar meu corpo, mas não os meus sentimentos_". Ainda se lembrava claramente das palavras que ele dissera no mesmo dia em que se conheceram... e essa lembrança aumentava ainda mais o seu arrependimento.  
Não queria ter magoado Aioria, mas agora era tarde. Dificilmente ele a perdoaria...

**Mais tarde...  
**Aioria chegou transtornado ao apartamento. Sua decepção com Marin o fizera perder completamente o ânimo para ir à faculdade ou se apresentar na boate. Depois de cancelar os dois programas que havia marcado para aquela tarde, ele se trancou em seu quarto e não quis sequer almoçar.  
Ikki se espantou ao vê-lo agir daquela forma, e procurou descobrir o que havia acontecido. Aioria não queria contar porque estava tão angustiado, mas, diante da insistência do amigo, acabou revelando o motivo de seu abatimento.  
- Se uma cliente linda e gostosa como a Marin se oferecesse pra me bancar, eu não pensaria duas vezes! Toparia na mesma hora! – comentou Ikki, de modo brincalhão.  
- Acontece que eu não estou à venda! – retrucou Aioria, irritado.  
- Você é muito burro mesmo! – respondeu o outro rapaz – Quem falou em se vender? Ela só quer exclusividade sexual! O que tem demais nisso?  
- Tudo! Por mais absurdo que isso possa parecer, eu ainda tenho um pouco de dignidade! – disse Aioria, ainda mais nervoso.  
- Me poupe, Aioria! Só você mesmo pra falar em dignidade numa hora dessas! Você não vê o quanto é sortudo? Imagina, transar com a Marin e ainda ganhar pra fazer isso?  
- Eu não quero ganhar nada! Se você quer saber, eu me sinto o pior dos homens quando ela me paga pra sair comigo! – confessou o rapaz.  
- Além de burro, você está agindo como um idiota apaixonado! – provocou Ikki, sorrindo de modo sarcástico.  
Constrangido, Aioria tentou negar:  
- Eu não tô apaixonado pela Marin... só não quero mais transar com ela por dinheiro!  
- Isso só prova que você a considera diferente das outras! Confesse, Aioria... você se apaixonou, e é por isso que ficou tão ofendido com a proposta dela! – insistiu o rapaz de cabelo azul.

Envergonhado, Aioria abaixou a cabeça e não respondeu. Ikki sentiu pena do amigo, mas decidiu encorajá-lo.  
- Por que você não a procura e diz como se sente em relação a tudo isso? – sugeriu.  
- Cai na real, Ikki! A Marin jamais me levaria a sério! – reagiu o outro rapaz, sem disfarçar sua revolta – Pra ela, eu sou apenas um cara com quem ela transa de vez em quando pra espantar o tédio!  
- Eu não teria tanta certeza. Se a Marin não quer que você atenda outras clientes, é porque sente ciúmes... e, pra ela sentir ciúmes, é porque está apaixonada por você!  
- Apaixonada por mim? - repetiu Aioria, sem acreditar na possibilidade - É claro que não! Por que uma mulher como ela se apaixonaria por alguém como eu, que não passo de um prostituto?  
- Você deve se achar um lixo pra dizer uma coisas dessas!  
- Perto dela, é isso o que eu sou! – retrucou o outro _stripper_, antes de se trancar outra vez em seu quarto.  
Assim como a maioria de seus colegas de profissão, Aioria procurava não sair com suas clientes mais do que quatro ou cinco vezes, para evitar um possível envolvimento emocional. Já soubera de vários casos de mulheres que se apaixonaram por outros garotos de programa e que transformaram a vida deles em um verdadeiro inferno. Algumas tentavam comprá-los com presentes caros, enquanto outras apelavam para a perseguição pura e simples, com direito à telefonemas no meio da madrugada e escândalos na porta do prédio da "vítima". Para não correr o risco de passar por esse tipo de situação, o rapaz sempre arrumava uma forma de dispensar suas clientes depois de algumas saídas.

_**Prison gates won't open up for me  
**__Os portões da prisão não se abriram para mim  
__**On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
**__Com estas mãos e joelhos eu estou rastejando  
__**Oh, I reach for you  
**__Eu alcanço você  
__**Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
**__Bem, eu estou aterrorizado com essas quatro paredes  
__**These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
**__Estas barras de ferro não podem aprisionar minha alma aqui  
__**All I need is you  
**__Tudo que eu preciso é você  
__**Come please I'm callin'  
**__Venha, por favor, estou chamando...  
__**And all I scream for you  
**__Eu estou gritando por você  
__**Hurry I'm fallin'  
**__Apresse-se, estou caindo... __**  
...I'm fallin'  
**__estou caindo..._

Com Marin, tinha sido muito diferente. Sua relação com ela havia escapado completamente de seu controle...  
Logo que começaram a sair, a jovem o seduzira com suas carícias irresistivelmente ardentes. Aos poucos, ela conseguira dobrar sua resistência, a ponto de fazê-lo ignorar a regra de nunca beijar uma cliente. E, apesar de ter jurado para si mesmo que se afastaria dela de uma vez por todas, acabou quebrando sua promessa e se rendera novamente à louca atração que aquela mulher despertava nele...

_**Show me what it's like to be the last one standing  
**__Mostre-me como é ser o último a ficar de pé  
__**And teach me wrong from right  
**__E ensine-me a diferença entre o certo e o errado  
__**And I'll show you what I can be  
**__E eu te mostrarei o que posso ser  
__**Say it for me  
**__Diga isso para mim  
__**Say it to me  
**__Diga isso para mim  
__**And I'll leave this life behind me  
**__E eu deixarei essa vida para trás  
__**Say it if it's worth saving me  
**__Diga se vale a pena me salvar...  
_

Infelizmente, acabara de descobrir que estava completamente enganado sobre Marin. Para sua completa decepção, ela lhe fizera aquela proposta desprezível e ofensiva...  
Se a ruiva fosse uma coroa rica e solitária como suas outras clientes, ele teria recusado gentilmente, sem guardar nenhum tipo de ressentimento. Entretanto, ela não era como as outras. Marin era linda, jovem, sedutora... e também a única mulher no mundo que havia despertado sentimentos tão fortes e contraditórios dentro dele.  
A única mulher por quem ele seria capaz de mudar completamente sua vida...

_**Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
**__Os portões do paraíso não se abrirão para mim__**  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
**__Com essas asas quebradas estou caindo  
__**And all I see is you  
**__E tudo que eu vejo é você  
__**These city walls ain't got no love for me  
**__Nas paredes da cidade não há amor para mim  
__**I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
**__Eu estou na beira da 18ª história  
__**And all I scream for you  
**__E, oh, eu grito por você  
__**Come please I'm callin'  
**__Venha, por favor, estou chamando  
__**And all I need from you  
**__E tudo que eu preciso é de você...  
__**Hurry I'm fallin'  
**__Depressa... estou caindo...  
__**...I'm fallin'  
**__estou caindo...  
_

Aquela proposta o envergonhara. Mais do que isso, o humilhara... não queria ser o brinquedinho dela, o objeto sexual que ela usaria até se enjoar e que depois jogaria fora sem a menor hesitação.  
Não conseguiu evitar que algumas lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos. Não entendia porque Marin o havia ferido daquela forma, já que ela sempre o tratara com respeito e até mesmo com carinho. Jamais poderia imaginar que sua relação com a jovem fosse terminar de um jeito tão deprimente...

_**Say it for me  
**__Diga isso para mim  
__**Say it to me  
**__Diga isso para mim  
__**And I'll leave this life behind me  
**__E eu deixarei essa vida para trás  
__**Say it if it's worth saving me  
**__Diga se vale a pena me salvar..._

Não, ele não queria o dinheiro dela. Queria muito mais do que isso. Queria ficar ao lado de Marin, sem receber nenhum tipo de pagamento que não fosse... o amor dela.  
Por mais que Aioria quisesse negar isso para si mesmo, sabia que era impossível. Estava apaixonado por Marin. Total e irremediavelmente...

**Alguns dias depois...  
**Ikki já percebera que Shina andava um pouco arredia nos últimos dias, como se estivesse escondendo alguma coisa dele. _"Talvez ela esteja insegura por minha causa..."_, pensou o rapaz, lembrando-se da confusão que ela aprontara na boate ao descobrir que Shura era _stripper_ e garoto de programa. _"Se for isso, acho que serei obrigado a tomar uma decisão..."_, concluiu ele.  
No início, acreditava que aquela seria apenas uma aventura sem a menor importância, como tantas outras que já tivera. Porém, quanto mais a conhecia, mais interessado ficava. Ao contrário do que imaginara, o que sentia por ela não era apenas desejo sexual, mas algo muito mais forte, algo que ele jamais cogitara sentir: paixão.  
Era a primeira vez que isso acontecia, e esse sentimento o deixava inquieto e inseguro. Passava o tempo inteiro pensando nela, até mesmo quando saía com alguma cliente. Quando estava ao lado de Shina, sentia-se a vontade para falar sobre assuntos íntimos, incluindo alguns segredos que ele não revelara nem mesmo a Aioria, seu melhor amigo. Ikki confessara à garota toda a sua revolta por ter sido abandonado pelos pais ainda bebê, assim como suas dificuldades em se apegar às outras pessoas. Shina o ouvira sem nenhum tipo de julgamento, e lhe oferecera seu apoio e compreensão.  
Ainda que não planejasse ter um relacionamento sério, o rapaz se viu obrigado a reconhecer que ela se tornara muito importante em sua vida. E essa constatação o forçaria a tomar uma atitude.

Como de costume, Ikki foi buscar a garota no trabalho dela. Shina entrou em seu carro e o beijou, embora estivesse cada vez mais calada e distante. Entretanto, o rapaz estava decidido a revelar seus sentimentos assim que chegassem a casa dela.  
Depois de entrarem no apartamento, ele a envolveu em seus braços e revelou:  
- Shina... eu tenho uma coisa muito importante pra te dizer...  
- Eu também... – disse ela, apreensiva.  
- Fala você primeiro...  
- Não, prefiro que você fale – insistiu a jovem.  
Com um sorriso constrangido, Ikki confessou:  
- Eu não sei como isso foi acontecer, mas a verdade é que eu tô completamente apaixonado por você! E eu decidi largar a vida de _stripper_ e os programas pra ficar com você!  
Shina empalideceu. Justamente no dia em que decidira terminar tudo com ele, o rapaz a surpreendera com aquela inesperada declaração de amor! Por um lado, estava muito feliz por descobrir que ele a queria... mas, por outro, sentia-se terrivelmente culpada por ter que rejeitá-lo...  
Desviando seu olhar para não ter que encará-lo, ela respondeu:  
- Desculpa Ikki, mas... eu não posso ficar com você...

Chocado com aquela resposta inesperada, o rapaz perguntou:  
- Por que não? Eu já disse que vou largar tudo por você!  
- Não é isso... – disse Shina, insegura – É que eu... eu decidi voltar para o Shura!  
- Você o quê? – perguntou Ikki, perplexo.  
- Ele praticamente me implorou por uma segunda chance... e eu aceitei!  
- Mas por quê? Ele te traiu! – revoltou-se o _stripper_ – Além disso, você disse que eu sou muito melhor do que ele na cama!  
- Você é melhor, mesmo... – admitiu a jovem, envergonhada – Mas o Shura tem outras qualidades!  
- Que qualidades? – perguntou Ikki, num tom sarcástico – Vejamos: é um mentiroso, que enganou você durante quatro anos; também é um ignorante, que me agrediu porque não suportou saber que eu tinha transado com você; ah, e o principal: ele não consegue te satisfazer na cama!  
Para sua completa frustração, Shina decidiu defender o ex-noivo:  
- Ele me satisfaz, sim... do jeito dele! Além disso, tirando o fato de ter me enganado, o Shura sempre foi um homem carinhoso e responsável...  
Ikki mal podia disfarçar o quanto estava decepcionado. Por que ela estava agindo daquele jeito? Depois de tudo o que tinham vivido juntos, como ela tinha coragem de rejeitar seu amor e voltar para o idiota do Shura?  
- Não consigo te entender, Shina! – gritou ele, inconformado – Se você pode ter alguém muito melhor do que o Shura, por que vai se contentar com aquele babaca do seu ex-noivo?  
- Pensei que vocês fossem amigos!  
- Isso foi antes... antes de nós dois dividirmos a mesma fêmea! – retrucou Ikki.

A garota ficou indignada ao ouvir tal afirmação. Dividir a mesma fêmea? Aquilo era o cúmulo do machismo!  
- Já entendi tudo... no fundo, eu não passo de um troféu! – revoltou-se ela – Vocês dois estão competindo pra saber quem vai ficar comigo, não é mesmo?  
- Não sei quanto ao Shura, mas da minha parte não é nada disso! – negou o rapaz, irritado – Eu me apaixonei por você de verdade! Não posso acreditar que você prefira voltar pra ele depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre a gente!  
Embora estivesse sofrendo muito com aquela situação, Shina acreditava que seria melhor assim. Com lágrimas nos olhos, ela abaixou a cabeça e disse:  
- Foi bom enquanto durou, Ikki... mas agora acabou. Eu já tomei minha decisão...  
Ele se enfureceu. Jamais esperaria ser dispensado daquela forma... por mais estranho que aquilo fosse, sentia-se usado! Doía muito pensar que Shina só ficara com ele para passar o tempo enquanto não se reconciliava com Shura. Agora que voltara para o ex-noivo, a garota o jogara fora, como se ele fosse uma roupa velha que ela não queria mais!  
- Eu não quero te ver nunca mais, Shina! E tomara que você sofra muito nas mãos do pilantra do Shura! – gritou Ikki antes de sair do apartamento dela e bater a porta com toda a força.

Dentro do elevador, o rapaz desabou em um choro convulsivo. Ele a odiava por tê-lo iludido daquela forma vergonhosa. Ela o fizera acreditar que sua vida poderia ser diferente, para depois destruir seus planos de ser feliz ao lado dela...  
Não se conformava por ter perdido aquela garota... o seu primeiro e único amor...

**Próximo capítulo**

_- Você não acha que está sendo preconceituosa? – perguntou Shiryu.  
__- Não. Não tenho nada contra os strippers, mas não quero namorar alguém que faz esse tipo de coisa – explicou a garota - E se fosse o contrário? Você namoraria comigo se descobrisse que eu me exibia para outros homens em uma boate?  
__Por alguns segundos, o rapaz não soube o que responder. Não havia pensado nessa possibilidade, mas certamente não gostaria nada se visse Shunrey sendo assediada por outros homens. _

_O ex-marido se aproximou dela com um semblante constrangido.  
__- Eu me arrependi, Marin. Eu fui um idiota por ter pedido a separação, mas agora voltei disposto a recomeçar nosso casamento. Por favor, me perdoe...  
__Mesmo sem querer, a jovem ficou um pouco balançada. Não porque ainda sentisse algo por Saga, mas por estar muito carente depois que Aioria passara a desprezá-la. _

_- Acho que não temos mais nada para conversar... pelo que eu percebi, você não precisa mais dos meus serviços... – afirmou ele, num tom carregado de cinismo – Você já encontrou um substituto pra colocar na sua cama!  
__Aquela frase chocou Marin. Porém, antes que pudesse responder, Aioria prosseguiu:  
____- Se ele te chutar de novo, eu peço que você não me procure nunca mais. Eu quero esquecer que um dia conheci você!_

**Agradecimentos  
****  
Dra. Nina: **Nossa, vc pegou no pé da Marin, hein? Vou tentar defender algumas atitudes dela...  
- Ela não quis dizer que o Aioria não sabe se vestir, ela só queria que ele usasse uma roupa adequada ao local do jantar (um restaurante chique), e não foi com a intenção de comprá-lo.  
- Na parte "vontade de entrar no primeiro motel", lembre-se que ela ficou vários dias sem encontrar o Aioria... além disso, ela apenas "pensou" nessa possibilidade, mas não chegou a falar pra ele.  
- Essa Naomi é uma folgada! A Marin teve seus motivos pra dar chiliquinho, hehehe... e ela só falou que era cliente pq ficou enciumada.  
- Deixa o seu leonino ouvir isso (pagar qq coisa por uma noite com o Felino XD)  
- Essa proposta só podia acabar mal...  
- Aioria é hot mesmo, kkkkk...  
Agora a Shunrey: ok, ela não deveria pressionar o Shiryu. Mas quem acharia normal ver seu namorado se exibindo pras clientes da boate e sendo atacado por elas? Resta saber o que o Shi vai decidir...  
Bjs e obrigada pelos comentários!  
**  
MarindeAguia:** A Shina só arrumou confusão, né Marin? O Ikki levou o maior fora, tadinho! Mas quem garante que o Shura levou a melhor? Será que a relação deles voltará a ser como antes? *suspense mode on*  
O Aioria não conseguiu perceber quais eram as verdadeiras intenções da Marin, mas ela tmb não teve coragem pra assumir um romance com ele. Preferiu fazer a tal proposta, e deu no que deu. E as coisas só tendem a piorar no próximo capítulo... Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**DiLuaa: **Obrigada pela review, DiLuaa! Vc tava meio sumida, né? Que bom que vc conseguiu um tempinho pra comentar a fic. A Shina realmente deu a volta por cima, mas agora teve uma recaída com o ex... e agora, Ikki? Qto a Shi/Shu, ele vai ter que escolher entre ela e a boate. Complicado, hein? Já o relacionamento da Marin com o Aioria tá cada vez mais difícil. Adivinha quem vai reaparecer no próximo capítulo pra tumultuar ainda mais as coisas? Bjs!

**RitadeCassia:** Concordo com vc Rita, essa proposta da Marin foi muito ousada! Mas não era isso o que o Aioria esperava dela... Quem vai dar o braço a torcer? Acho que isso só vai acontecer lá pro final da fic XD A Shunrey está sendo bem exigente mesmo, vamos ver se o Shiryu aceita as condições dela... Qto ao triângulo da Shina com os dois strippers, ela escolheu o Shura. Mas quem sabe o Ikki ainda tenha chances? A fic ainda tem alguns capítulos pela frente, e tudo pode acontecer até o final *mistério mode on* Bjs e obrigada pelos comentários!

**Flavia Sawa:** Obrigada pela review, Flavia! Só não entendi pq vc teve peninha do Shura, se foi o Ikki quem levou o fora da Shina, hehehe... mas pode deixar que o Ikki ainda vai dar a volta por cima XD Essa Naomi foi muito irritante mesmo. A Marin teve bons motivos pra ficar enciumada e querer "exclusividade", hehehe... Será que o Aioria vai perdoar a atitude dela? Sei não... acho que ele vai se irritar ainda mais com ela no próximo capítulo! A Fleur e a June estão se saindo muito bem como conselheiras sentimentais, né?  
Bom, eu acho meio difícil virar escritora... tô até pensando seriamente em tirar umas férias das fics por absoluta falta de inspiração! Mas é legal saber que vc gosta das minhas histórias malucas, rsrsrsrs... Bjs!

**Taty:** A Marin deve ter se arrependido muito de ter feito essa proposta, Taty. E como vc disse, ela ainda está muito confusa sobre o que ela sente pelo Aioria... Tá certo que o Shiryu tá a fim da Shunrey, mas será que ele vai concordar em largar a boate por causa dela? Isso vcs vão descobrir daqui a alguns capítulos XD Bjs e obrigada pelos comentários!


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Shunrey havia demorado vários dias antes de ligar para Shiryu e lhe dar uma resposta. Já tomara uma decisão, mas não sabia se o rapaz estaria disposto a aceitar suas condições para namorá-lo.  
Finalmente, ela se encheu de coragem e avisou o _stripper_ que gostaria de encontrá-lo. Os dois marcaram um almoço no mesmo restaurante no qual haviam ido no outro dia. Shiryu, que andava desanimado com a indecisão da garota, sentiu suas esperanças se renovarem.  
Quando ele chegou ao local, surpreendeu-a com um buquê de flores. Constrangida com aquela gentileza inesperada, Shunrey agradeceu o presente. Depois de fazerem os pedidos ao garçom, o rapaz perguntou:  
- E então, você já se decidiu? Vai me dar uma chance?  
Com o rosto vermelho de vergonha, a jovem respondeu:  
- Eu gostaria muito de aceitar seu pedido, Shiryu... mas só farei isso se você concordar com algumas condições.  
- Que condições? – perguntou ele, com um semblante apreensivo.  
- Bem... eu sei que você encara seu trabalho na boate como um "bico" e que usa esse dinheiro para ajudar seus avós, mas preciso ser sincera: eu não suportaria namorar alguém que vive cercado de mulheres mal-intencionadas...  
- Você está insinuando que eu terei que deixar o meu trabalho na boate? – perguntou Shiryu, sem esconder sua contrariedade.  
- Eu não posso obrigar você a fazer isso... – disse ela, constrangida – Mas, se você quiser realmente ficar comigo, espero que entenda o meu lado...  
- E você, não entende o meu? – quis saber o rapaz, aborrecido – Não vou dizer que adoro me apresentar na boate, mas esse dinheiro me faria muita falta!  
- Existem outras formas de aumentar seus rendimentos, Shiryu... já percebi que você é um homem inteligente, e poderia ganhar dinheiro com outros tipos de trabalho...  
- Você não acha que está sendo preconceituosa? – perguntou Shiryu.  
- Não. Não tenho nada contra os _strippers_, mas não quero namorar alguém que faz esse tipo de coisa – explicou a garota - E se fosse o contrário? Você namoraria comigo se descobrisse que eu me exibia para outros homens em uma boate?

Por alguns segundos, o rapaz não soube o que responder. Não havia pensado nessa possibilidade, mas certamente não gostaria nada se visse Shunrey sendo assediada por outros homens.  
- Não sei... – respondeu ele, por fim – Acho que eu ficaria enciumado...  
- Agora você entende como eu me sinto, não é mesmo? – perguntou ela, com um sorriso levemente irônico – Eu não gosto de dividir o que é meu, Shiryu... se você gosta de mim, pense no que eu falei...  
O resto do almoço transcorreu em silêncio. Shiryu permaneceu pensativo, refletindo sobre o que acabara de ouvir. Sabia que a garota tinha suas razões, mas estava indeciso sobre abandonar os shows de _strip tease_. Aquele dinheiro o ajudava a sustentar seus avós... além disso, como poderia iniciar um relacionamento com Shunrey se não tivesse grana para os passeios e outras despesas que fatalmente apareceriam?  
Quando os dois se despediram, o rapaz nem sequer tentou beijá-la. A garota sentiu um aperto no peito ao observá-lo se afastar. Para sua tristeza, Shiryu reagira mal diante da imposição para que deixasse os shows na boate. Depois daquele encontro, duvidava que ele a procurasse novamente...  
"_É uma pena... eu já estava gostando dele..."_, pensou Shunrey, cabisbaixa. Mesmo assim, não se arrependia. Seria melhor perdê-lo agora do que ficar se torturando depois ao imaginá-lo na boate ao lado de outras mulheres...

* * *

Nas duas semanas que se seguiram, Marin tentou falar com Aioria de todas as formas possíveis. Ligou inúmeras vezes para o celular e para a casa dele, mas o rapaz se recusava a atendê-la. Chegou a ir até a "Golden Boys", mas ele mandou dizer que não queria receber a visita dela**. **A rejeição dele a magoou profundamente. Jamais imaginara que Aioria fosse tão orgulhoso e inflexível.  
Certo dia, ela foi à casa de June e contou à amiga sobre a proposta que havia feito.  
- Ele não apenas recusou, como também está me desprezando... – desabafou ela.  
- Eu não tiro a razão dele, Marin. O Aioria deve estar achando que você o vê como um mero objeto sexual – respondeu a loira.  
- Eu sempre deixei claro que o nosso envolvimento seria puramente profissional!  
- A quem você quer enganar? Você chegou ao ponto de não querer dividi-lo com outras mulheres! Isso prova que você se apaixonou por ele! – afirmou June.  
- Não! Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra! – negou a outra jovem.  
- Claro que tem! Vai negar que ficou enciumada quando encontrou a ex-cliente dele?  
- Posso até ter ficado, mas... seria um completo absurdo me apaixonar por um garoto de programa!  
- Absurdo ou não, foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu! – respondeu a loira.  
Embora não quisesse dar o braço a torcer, Marin sabia que sua amiga estava certa. Lágrimas caíram de seus olhos, sem que pudesse contê-las.  
- Você não entende? Ele não sente nada por mim! O único interesse dele era o meu dinheiro! – disse ela, angustiada.  
- Eu não teria tanta certeza! Se o Aioria fosse um cara puramente ambicioso, teria aceitado sua proposta na mesma hora! Mas ele recusou, e ainda ficou ofendido! Essa atitude demonstra que ele não quer o seu dinheiro, Marin!  
- Ele também não quer mais me ver... – lamentou-se a ruiva.  
- Eu acho que essa é mais uma prova de que o Aioria gosta de você! Se ele ficou tão magoado a ponto de se afastar, é porque você deve ser realmente importante pra ele! – opinou June.  
Marin não respondeu. Gostaria muito de acreditar que o rapaz sentia algo por ela, mas preferia não se iludir a esse respeito. Não suportava mais correr atrás dele e ser rejeitada... talvez fosse melhor atender à vontade de Aioria e não procurá-lo nunca mais...

* * *

Aioria também estava sofrendo por ter se afastado de Marin. Andava tão deprimido que fazia tudo de modo automático, desde os shows na boate até os programas com as clientes. Sentia muita falta de Marin, e estava sendo muito difícil resistir à vontade de revê-la. No entanto, não conseguia perdoá-la...  
- Sai dessa! Mulher nenhuma vale o nosso sofrimento! – repetia Ikki, que andava num mau-humor terrível desde que levara um fora de Shina.  
- É mesmo? Incluindo a Shina? – perguntou o amigo num tom sarcástico.  
- Ela e a Marin nos usaram e depois jogaram fora! – insistiu o rapaz de cabelo azul, sem conter sua revolta.  
- Eu te avisei que a Shina era perigosa, Ikki... você não quis me escutar...  
- E eu falei mil vezes que você ia se apaixonar pela Marin, mas você continuou saindo com ela e agora fica aí, choramingando como um idiota! – gritou Ikki.  
Aioria se enervou:  
- Que eu saiba, é você quem passa os dias enchendo a cara por causa da dor de cotovelo! Você nem tem ido mais trabalhar! Sabia que o Massami mandou te avisar que você vai ser demitido da boate se continuar faltando sem dar explicações?  
- Ah, é? E com que cara eu vou enfrentar aquele bando de viados? – perguntou Ikki, furioso – Todo mundo vai ficar me zoando porque a Shina preferiu voltar para o Shura!  
- Ikki, eu sou seu amigo, mas acho que você só está colhendo o que plantou! – retrucou o outro rapaz – Se você não tivesse se engraçado com a noiva do Shura, nada disso estaria acontecendo!  
- É assim que você retribui minha amizade, né? Em vez de tentar me animar, fica dando lição de moral!  
- Eu falo isso para o seu bem, Ikki! Não quero que você perca o emprego na boate. Você não acabou de dizer que mulher nenhuma merece o nosso sofrimento? Então, por que você está se entregando desse jeito?  
O rapaz de cabelo azul sentiu-se profundamente envergonhado com as palavras de Aioria. No entanto, não tinha forças para se reerguer depois de ter perdido Shina...  
Aquela mulher tinha virado sua vida de cabeça pra baixo, em todos os sentidos. Além de tê-lo rejeitado, ela havia provocado uma grande confusão entre ele e seus colegas da boate. Seria humilhante ter que encará-los depois de tudo o que acontecera...  
Subitamente, Ikki saiu correndo da sala e se trancou em seu quarto, onde começou a chorar. Sentia raiva, tristeza, revolta... mas, acima de tudo, sentia-se desprezado. Assim como seus pais haviam lhe negado seu amor ao abandoná-lo, Shina fizera o mesmo, sem a menor piedade...

Aioria queria poder ajudá-lo, embora não estivesse em condições para isso. No entanto, por mais que o seu coração também estivesse partido, era orgulhoso demais para se entregar ao sofrimento como Ikki. Precisava terminar sua faculdade e, para isso, teria que continuar com seu trabalho na boate e com os programas. Por mais difícil que fosse a sua vida, não desistiria de seguir em frente. Mesmo que não pudesse mais ter Marin em seus braços...

**Naquela mesma tarde...  
**Shina se assustou ao entrar no apartamento de Shura e verificar o completo caos que tomara conta do local. Um condomínio de teias de aranha se instalara no teto da sala, enquanto uma espessa camada de pó se acumulava sobre os móveis, denunciando a total ausência de uma boa faxina nos últimos meses. Quando entrou na cozinha, ficou horrorizada ao constatar a quantidade assombrosa de louça suja sobre a pia, além de umas trinta embalagens de pizza vazias que jaziam empilhadas sobre o fogão. Isso sem falar nas incontáveis latas de cerveja e garrafas de vinho barato que se espalhavam pela casa toda.  
- Não sei como seus vizinhos ainda não te denunciaram para a vigilância sanitária... – ela comentou, irônica.  
Envergonhado, Shura tentou se explicar:  
- Depois que nós rompemos, não tive mais ânimo pra limpar nada... eu passava os dias enchendo a cara e comendo pizza...  
- Você precisa contratar uma faxineira, urgente! Mas terá que pagar o dobro do que ela costuma cobrar, porque só um milagre pra dar jeito nessa imundície toda!  
- Essa é a minha velha Shina... sempre com um comentário sarcástico na ponta da língua! – disse ele, com um sorriso cínico.  
Aproximou-se da jovem e a beijou. Shina fechou os olhos e procurou corresponder, mas a imagem de Ikki insistia em perturbar sua mente... _"Deve ser o sentimento de culpa... eu me senti péssima por ter que dispensá-lo"_, pensou ela, tentando se convencer.  
Inevitavelmente, acabou comparando o beijo do noivo com o do rapaz de cabelos azuis... Shura beijava bem, mas nem de longe a fazia pegar fogo como Ikki. Só de lembrar dos lábios dele colados nos seus, ficava toda arrepiada... jamais se esqueceria do modo sensual como ele a apertava de encontro ao corpo e enroscava a língua dele na sua...  
- Tenho sentido muito a sua falta... se eu der um jeito no meu quarto, você aceita passar essa noite comigo? – perguntou Shura, com um olhar malicioso.  
- Hã... outro dia, Shura... hoje eu não posso...  
- Por que não? – perguntou ele, irritado – Será que você realmente acha que aquele idiota do Ikki é melhor do que eu na cama?  
- Não é isso... – ela negou, constrangida. No fundo, porém, sabia que Shura acertara na mosca.  
- Então, por que não quer transar comigo?

Rapidamente, Shina inventou uma desculpa:  
- É que eu estou, hã... "naqueles dias", entendeu?  
- Bem... se é assim... fica pra outro dia – conformou-se o rapaz.  
- Até lá, espero que você providencie uma boa limpeza aqui no apartamento... – respondeu a garota.  
- Pode deixar! Eu faço qualquer coisa pra te agradar, Shininha...

**Dois dias depois...  
**Era domingo, e Marin estava tomando sol na beira da piscina. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia parar de pensar em Aioria.  
"_June tem razão... a atitude do Aioria demonstrou que ele não é tão ambicioso quanto eu pensava. Se ele recusou minha proposta, é porque ainda não se degradou completamente e pode mudar de vida!", _refletia ela, distraída.  
Subitamente, a jovem foi surpreendida por uma visita totalmente inesperada.  
- Marin, sou eu... preciso falar com você.  
Ela se virou para trás e deu de cara com a última pessoa que imaginava rever.  
- Saga! O quê está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Marin, nervosa.  
O ex-marido se aproximou dela com um semblante constrangido.  
- Eu me arrependi, Marin. Eu fui um idiota por ter pedido a separação, mas agora voltei disposto a recomeçar nosso casamento. Por favor, me perdoe...  
Mesmo sem querer, a jovem ficou um pouco balançada. Não porque ainda sentisse algo por Saga, mas por estar muito carente depois que Aioria passara a desprezá-la.  
- Você não acha que é um pouco tarde para isso? – perguntou ela, num tom frio.  
- Eu senti sua falta, amor. Eu percebi que ainda te amo... reconheço que fui imaturo ao trair você, mas eu juro que mudei...  
- Quem pode me garantir isso? - perguntou Marin, tentando se mostrar indiferente.  
Saga segurou-a pela cintura e puxou-a para junto de seu corpo antes de sussurrar no ouvido dela:  
- Não vai me dizer que já se esqueceu de mim... de tudo que nós vivemos juntos...  
- Saga, por favor...  
- Não acredito como eu pude ter sido tão cego para me divorciar de você... – continuou o rapaz, roçando os lábios em seu pescoço e provocando arrepios em sua pele.  
Marin fechou os olhos, confusa. Aquele homem a traíra e a abandonara... mas, e se ele estivesse realmente arrependido? Talvez devesse dar uma segunda chance à Saga... impulsivamente, ela o abraçou.  
Nesse momento, uma terceira pessoa surgiu no local e se deparou com aquela cena. Ao perceber sua presença, Marin se afastou imediatamente de Saga, mas era tarde demais.  
- Acho que cheguei na hora errada... – disse Aioria, com uma expressão chocada. Em seguida, ele se afastou dali rapidamente.  
- Aioria, espera! – pediu a jovem, tentando ir atrás dele.  
No entanto, Saga segurou seu braço, impedindo-a de seguir o outro rapaz.  
- Quem é esse homem, Marin? – perguntou o ex-marido, num tom irritado.  
- Me larga, Saga! – gritou ela, tentando se soltar.  
- Há menos de um minuto atrás, você me abraçou... agora, só porque esse cara apareceu aqui, você ficou toda nervosa! Você está tendo um caso com ele, Marin? – insistiu Saga.  
- Não te interessa! – gritou a jovem, empurrando-o para longe. Em seguida, ela saiu correndo atrás de Aioria.

A essa altura, ele já estava no jardim da residência, dirigindo-se ao portão. Naquela manhã, decidira procurar Marin para tentar esclarecer as coisas, mas não a avisara de que iria até sua casa. _"Como eu pude ser tão idiota para acreditar que poderia existir algo entre nós dois?"_, recriminava-se o rapaz, tentando conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair de seus olhos.  
- Aioria, espera! – implorou Marin.  
Ao ouvi-la chamar seu nome, Aioria parou subitamente. A jovem foi correndo até o portão, enquanto ele a aguardava.  
- Eu precisava muito falar com você... – Marin começou a dizer, mas não pôde continuar porque o rapaz a interrompeu:  
- Acho que não temos mais nada para conversar... pelo que eu percebi, você não precisa mais dos meus serviços... – afirmou ele, num tom carregado de cinismo – Você já encontrou um substituto pra colocar na sua cama!  
Aquela frase chocou Marin. Porém, antes que pudesse responder, Aioria prosseguiu:  
- Se ele te chutar de novo, eu peço que você não me procure nunca mais. Eu quero esquecer que um dia conheci você!  
Em seguida, o rapaz lhe deu as costas e se afastou, decidido a sair dali antes que se arrependesse do que havia acabado de dizer.  
A atitude dele a magoou profundamente. Com o rosto coberto de lágrimas, a jovem gritou:  
- Eu também quero esquecer que você existe! Eu nunca deveria ter me envolvido com alguém que só transou comigo por dinheiro!

Aioria sentiu uma dor terrível se apossar de seu coração ao ouvir as palavras dela, mas decidiu que não se rebaixaria diante de Marin. Não queria de forma alguma demonstrar o quanto ela o havia ferido. Silenciosamente, ele seguiu seu caminho.

**Próximo capítulo**

_- Vamos pra cama, meu amor... – sussurrou ele em seu ouvido.  
__Sem coragem para recusar, Shina o obedeceu, e os dois foram até o quarto dela. O noivo começou a despi-la, ao mesmo tempo em que beijava seu corpo de maneira íntima e sensual. Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo-se confusa. _

_Shina permaneceu ali durante vários minutos, totalmente entregue às lembranças de tudo o que vivera com Ikki. Suas lágrimas se misturavam à água da ducha enquanto ela esfregava o corpo rispidamente com uma esponja, como se desse modo pudesse arrancar de si mesma o cheiro que Shura havia deixado impregnado em sua pele. _

– _Eu não esperava mais te encontrar... depois daquele dia, você nunca mais me procurou...  
__- Eu sei que andei sumido, mas precisava de um tempo pra pensar no que você me pediu... – afirmou Shiryu, igualmente tenso – Foi muito difícil, mas eu já tomei uma decisão...  
__De maneira ansiosa, Shunrey olhou intensamente para ele e perguntou:  
__- E qual é a sua resposta?_

**Agradecimentos**

**Taty:** Tá todo mundo querendo consolar o leãozinho, hehehe... Qto a Shina, é legal ter dois apaixonados, mas isso não impede que ela sofra por ter que abrir mão de um deles... eu não posso contar qual dos dois vai ficar com a Shina (Shura ou Ikki) pq estragaria a surpresa, mas garanto que o "rejeitado" vai encontrar um novo amor XD Fiquei contente com seu elogio. Às vezes é difícil terminar uma fic, principalmente qdo poucos leitores comentam os capítulos. Mas eu me esforço pra não deixar nenhuma incompleta, pq sei como é chato vc começar a ler uma fic e não ter um fim. Mas acho que "excelente autora" é um pouco de exagero, hehehe... Muito obrigada pela review! Bjs!

**medeia7: **Obrigada pela review, Medeia! Então vc gostou de ver o leãozinho sofrendo? Tadinho... e vc acertou, tanto ele qto a Marin ainda vão passar por alguns momentos difíceis *maldosa mode on* Eu agradeço pelos elogios! Bjs!

**Nicky:** Hehehe... o Saga eu até concordo que seja uma múmia, mas vc não, né Nicky! Será que vai dar certo esse tira-teima da Shina com o Shura? Só o tempo vai dizer... Concordo com vc, o Aioria fez bem de recusar a proposta. As coisas já estavam complicadas entre ele e a Marin, e agora ficaram piores por causa do Saga. Gostei do que vc falou sobre tornar a vida complicada, mas se eles se entendessem logo a fic acabava, kkkkk... a Shunrey tá sendo exigente mesmo, mas eu entendo o lado dela (resta saber se o Shiryu vai entender tmb XD). Bjs e obrigada pelos comentários!

**Dra. Nina:** Adorei sua análise sobre o Aioria, especialmente essa parte: "Quando se sente humilhado, ruge como um leão ferido. Ferido no coração. Quando só, lambe as próprias feridas, deixando aflorar a melancolia que preenche seu ser". Que dó! Só discordo do que vc falou sobre a Marin não valer nada.  
Na verdade, o Ikki ficou MUITO abalado com o fora que levou. A Shina é sortuda mesmo, mas pode ser que ela venha a se arrepender dessa escolha... Bjs e obrigada pela review!


	17. Chapter 17

__

_**Comentários  
**_

Depois de quase ter desistido dessa fic, resolvi postar mais um capítulo. Confesso que dei uma desanimada, e um dos motivos foi ter percebido que os comentários diminuíram de algum tempo pra cá. No entanto, seria muito frustrante deixar essa fic inacabada, então eu resolvi insistir mais um pouco. Espero que vcs comentem mais, pq estou precisando de motivação pra continuar escrevendo, blz?

bjs  
Marina Jolie

Obs: A música que aparece neste capítulo é Thinking of you (Katy Perry)

**Capítulo 17**

Marin entrou em casa com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Arrependera-se de ter falado daquele jeito com Aioria, mas agora era tarde demais.  
_"Talvez seja melhor assim... essa história nunca daria certo..."_, pensou ela, indo em direção às escadas.  
Entretanto, Saga se aproximou antes que a ex-mulher subisse e segurou seu braço com força, impedindo-a de se afastar dele.  
- Posso saber o que está acontecendo? – perguntou ele, irritado.  
Marin o encarou com um semblante enfurecido. Se Saga não estivesse no lugar errado e na hora errada, talvez ela pudesse ter se entendido com Aioria.  
- Aconteceu que eu sou uma idiota! – gritou a jovem, empurrando-o com raiva – Quando nós éramos casados, você me chifrou várias vezes antes de me abandonar! Agora, volta como se nada tivesse acontecido, dizendo que quer recomeçar nosso casamento... e ainda quer que eu te perdoe? Não mesmo! – concluiu ela, antes de lhe dar as costas e subir os degraus correndo.  
Entretanto, Saga não se deu por vencido e perguntou:  
– Quem era aquele cara, e por que você saiu correndo atrás dele?  
- Não é da sua conta! – berrou Marin, momentos antes de entrar em seu quarto e bater a porta com violência.  
_"Eu estraguei tudo..."_, refletia a ruiva, desconsolada. _"O Aioria acha que eu voltei para o Saga... em vez de desmentir, eu me deixei levar pela raiva e disse aquelas coisas horríveis... agora, ele nunca mais vai me perdoar..."_, lamentou-se ela, enquanto chorava desesperadamente.

* * *

Depois de ter visto Marin com Saga, Aioria caiu em depressão. Se ainda restava alguma esperança de se entender com ela, essa esperança morrera no instante em que a flagrara nos braços do ex-marido. Como se não bastasse, a jovem o acusara de só ter transado com ela por dinheiro...  
Ikki tentou consolá-lo, mas só conseguiu piorar a situação:  
– A Marin voltou para o ex-marido, e a Shina para o ex-noivo... e o mais absurdo é que as duas tinham sido chifradas por eles! Quando eu digo que mulher se amarra num cafajeste...  
– Eu fui um completo idiota pra ter me apaixonado assim... – lamentou-se o outro rapaz – Eu deveria ter percebido que ela ainda amava o ex-marido e me afastado, mas...  
– Eu cometi o mesmo erro quando acreditei que a Shina odiava o Shura, quando na verdade ela só queria provocar ciúmes nele! – disse Ikki, irritado.  
De cabeça baixa, Aioria revelou:  
– Ontem, eu recebi uma proposta de trabalho em outra cidade. Como vou me formar daqui a dois meses, decidi aceitar. Lá, eu vou ter a chance de começar uma vida nova, longe da boate e... da Marin...  
Surpreso com a notícia, Ikki demorou alguns segundos antes de responder:  
– Vai ser péssimo perder o único amigo que me restou, mas espero que você se dê bem...  
– Obrigado, mas não precisa ser tão dramático... – retrucou Aioria, se esforçando para sorrir – Você é praticamente meu irmão, e não deixará de ser só porque vou mudar de cidade! – acrescentou ele, dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo.  
O outro rapaz sorriu e concordou:  
- Você tem razão... é que eu tenho me sentido muito sozinho ultimamente, e vou ficar mais ainda depois que você for embora! Acho que vou pegar umas economias que eu guardei e fazer uma longa viagem. Eu sempre quis conhecer algum lugar exótico, e preciso tirar umas férias pra arejar a cabeça... – decidiu ele.**

* * *

**Os _strippers_ estavam se preparando para mais uma apresentação, e Shiryu aparentava estar mais pensativo e calado do que nunca. O rapaz continuava indeciso em relação ao pedido que Shunrey lhe fizera. Talvez a melhor opção fosse esquecer aquela garota. Afinal, se ela não o aceitava do jeito que era, provavelmente não gostava dele...  
Subitamente, Milo perguntou:  
- O quê você tem, Shiryu? Parece preocupado...  
- Não é nada... - respondeu o rapaz de cabelos negros - É que eu conheci uma garota, mas ela não aceita o meu trabalho aqui na boate...  
- Sei como é... - disse o colega, demonstrando leve amargura - Algum tempo atrás, eu me apaixonei por uma garota da academia que eu freqüentava... ela não sabia que eu era _stripper_, e muito menos que fazia programas...  
- E daí? - interessou-se Shiryu.  
- Ela não tava a fim de mim, mas aceitou sair comigo algumas vezes porque achava que eu tinha grana. Eu sempre usava roupas de griffe, e tinha acabado de comprar um carro novo... - revelou o rapaz, com uma expressão magoada - Quando ela descobriu que eu trabalhava aqui e fazia programas, passou a me ignorar... era uma tremenda interesseira, mas se achou no direito de me discriminar por eu ser um prostituto! - revoltou-se.  
- As pessoas são muito preconceituosas, Milo... acham que somos uns depravados, que topamos qualquer coisa por dinheiro... - comentou o colega.  
Com um sorriso sarcástico, Milo afirmou:  
- É exatamente isso que eu me tornei: um depravado, capaz de tudo pra se dar bem! Se as outras pessoas me tratam como lixo, por que eu deveria agir diferente? O mundo só respeita quem tem dinheiro, Shiryu...  
- Não é por aí, Milo... nós somos vítimas de preconceitos, mas isso não justifica prejudicar os outros!  
- Você é muito certinho, mas eu não sou assim! Eu ainda vou dar o golpe em alguma ricaça, e aí terei tudo o que eu sempre quis... uma bela conta bancária e um monte de mulheres aos meus pés!

Shiryu decidiu se calar, embora discordasse totalmente das idéias do colega. _"Talvez um dia ele perceba que dinheiro não é tudo na vida..."_, pensou o moreno.

* * *

**Naquela noite...**

Conforme havia prometido para Shina, Shura abandonou o trabalho na boate. Ainda devia algum dinheiro ao dono da "Golden Boys", mas se comprometeu a ressarcir o resto da dívida dentro de alguns meses.  
O rapaz estava ansioso demais para mostrar à noiva que ela estava enganada em relação às suas qualidades como amante. Pensando nisso, decidiu fazer uma visita surpresa à Shina. A jovem ficou bastante desconcertada quando Shura entrou em sua casa e a tomou em seus braços, beijando-a ardentemente.  
- Vamos pra cama, meu amor... – sussurrou ele em seu ouvido.  
Sem coragem para recusar, Shina o obedeceu, e os dois foram até o quarto dela. O noivo começou a despi-la, ao mesmo tempo em que beijava seu corpo de maneira íntima e sensual. Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo-se confusa.

_**Comparisons are easily done  
**Comparações são facilmente feitas_  
_**Once you've had a taste of perfection  
**Uma vez que você prova a perfeição_  
_**Like an apple hanging from a tree  
**Como uma maçã pendurada em uma árvore_  
_**I picked the ripest one  
**Eu peguei a mais madura_  
_**I still got the seed  
**Eu ainda tenho a semente_  
_**You said "move on"  
**Você disse "siga em frente"_  
_**Where do I go?  
**Para onde vou?_  
_**I guess second best  
**Acho que "segundo melhor"_  
_**Is all I will know  
**É tudo o que eu vou conhecer_

Shura deitou a jovem sobre a cama e passou a acariciar os seios dela com os lábios. Aos poucos, ele foi avançando para outras áreas de seu corpo, distribuindo beijos sobre a barriga e as coxas. Quando o rapaz a acariciou intimamente, Shina mordeu seus lábios, tentando conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam deslizar por seu rosto.  
Aquele homem não era Ikki... mesmo que ela vivesse cem anos e se relacionasse com dezenas de homens, jamais poderia confundi-lo com outro. O modo como Ikki a tocava era especial. Mais do que isso: era único.  
**  
_Cause when I'm with him_  
**_Porque quando eu estou com ele_  
_**I am thinking of you  
**Eu estou pensando em você_  
_**Thinking of you  
**Pensando em você_  
_**What you would do if  
**O que eu faria se_  
_**You were the one  
**Você fosse o único_  
_**Who was spending the night  
**com quem eu estivesse passando a noite_  
_**Oh I wish that I  
**Ah, eu queria_  
_**Was looking into your eyes  
**Estar olhando nos seus olhos_

Se Shura tivesse se esforçado para satisfazer suas vontades tempos atrás, ela teria adorado. Ele sempre fora muito conservador na hora de transar, por mais que ela insistisse em apimentar as coisas. Agora, no entanto, as carícias dele já não lhe causavam nenhuma sensação de prazer. Muito pelo contrário...  
O noivo continuou a acariciá-la, mas era como se Shina não estivesse ali. Mesmo quando ele a penetrou, a jovem permaneceu imóvel, com o pensamento bem longe daquele quarto. Enquanto sentia a força das investidas dele dentro de si, ela só conseguia pensar nas noites de paixão e prazer que vivera ao lado de Ikki. Nem mesmo os gemidos de Shura ao atingir o êxtase foram suficientes para fazê-la reagir.  
**  
_You're like an Indian summer_  
**_Você é como um verão indiano_  
_**In the middle of winter  
**No meio do inverno_  
_**Like a hard candy  
**Como um doce duro_  
_**With a surprise center  
**Com uma surpresa no meio_  
_**How do I get better  
**Como eu fico bem_  
_**Once I've had the best  
**sendo que eu provei do melhor?_  
_**You said there's  
**Você disse que há_  
_**Tons of fish in the water  
**Toneladas de peixes na água_  
_**So the waters I will test  
**Então eu vou provar das águas_

Quando tudo terminou, o rapaz estava exausto. Ele virou para o outro lado e acabou adormecendo rapidamente.  
Shina aproveitou que o noivo estava dormindo e se levantou da cama. Foi até o banheiro, entrou no boxe e abriu o chuveiro, deixando que a água morna caísse livremente sobre seu corpo enquanto algumas lágrimas deslizavam por seu rosto.  
_"Ah, Ikki..."_, pensava ela, recordando-se dos olhos azuis do rapaz. Sentia uma falta imensa de seu aroma viril e do calor de sua pele... acima de tudo, sentia falta daquele corpo que havia lhe proporcionado tanto prazer...

_**He kissed my lips  
**Ele beijou os meus lábios_  
_**I taste your mouth  
**Eu provei da sua boca_  
_**He pulled me in  
**Ele me tomou_  
_**I was disgusted with myself  
**Eu fiquei com nojo de mim mesma_

Shina permaneceu ali durante vários minutos, totalmente entregue às lembranças de tudo o que vivera com Ikki. Suas lágrimas se misturavam à água da ducha enquanto ela esfregava o corpo rispidamente com uma esponja, como se desse modo pudesse arrancar de si mesma o cheiro que Shura havia deixado impregnado em sua pele.  
Uma sensação desagradável tomara conta dela depois de ter transado com o noivo. Sentia-se como se estivesse... suja.  
**  
_You're the best_  
**_Você é o melhor_  
_**And yes I do regret  
**E sim, eu realmente me arrependo_  
_**How I could let myself  
**Como eu pude me permitir_  
_**Let you go  
**Deixar você ir_  
_**Now the lesson's learned  
**Agora a lição está aprendida_  
_**I touched it I was burned  
**Eu toquei e fui queimada_  
_**Oh I think you should know  
**Ah eu acho que você devia saber_  
_**Cause when I'm with him  
**Porque quando eu estou com ele_  
_**I am thinking of you  
**Eu estou pensando em você_  
_**Thinking of you  
**Pensando em você_

Durante o pouco tempo em que convivera com Ikki, Shina se surpreendera ao descobrir que, por trás daquela pose de durão, havia um homem sensível e até mesmo frágil. _"Eu nunca deveria ter usado o Ikki para me vingar do Shura..."_, pensou a jovem, arrependida.  
Ainda sentia uma profunda dor no peito sempre que se recordava da expressão decepcionada do rapaz no dia em que o dispensara. Não tivera a intenção de feri-lo, mas seria inevitável que alguém saísse machucado daquela história. Incluindo ela mesma...  
******  
_What you would do if_  
**_O que eu faria se_  
_******You were the one  
**você fosse o único_  
_******Who was spending the night  
**com quem eu estivesse passando a noite_  
_******Oh I wish that I  
**Ah, eu queria_  
_******Was looking into your...  
**Estar olhando nos seus..._  
_******Your eyes  
**Seus olhos_  
_**Looking into your eyes  
**Olhando nos seus olhos_  
_**Looking into your eyes  
**Olhando nos seus olhos_  
_**Oh won't you walk through  
**Ah, você não vai vir?_  
_**And bust in the door and  
**Arrombar a porta e_  
_**Take me away?  
**me levar embora?_  
_**Oh no more mistakes  
**Ah, sem mais erros_  
_**Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay  
**Porque nos seus olhos eu gostaria de ficar_  
_**Stay...  
**Ficar..._

Algum tempo depois, ela saiu do chuveiro e se enxugou com uma toalha. Por fim, vestiu o roupão branco de algodão que estava pendurado atrás da porta e encarou-se diante do espelho.  
Era jovem, bonita e bem-sucedida profissionalmente. Tinha acabado de voltar para o ex-noivo, com quem pretendia se casar. Por que não estava feliz?  
De repente, Shina não conseguiu mais se conter, e começou a chorar descontroladamente. Por que tinha reatado com Shura? Aquele havia sido o maior erro de toda a sua vida!  
- Ikki... por que eu tinha que me apaixonar por você? - perguntou-se ela, sentindo um terrível nó na garganta.

**Na manhã seguinte...  
**Shunrey estava chegando ao prédio onde trabalhava quando inesperadamente se deparou com Shiryu. O semblante dele estava muito sério, o que aumentou sua curiosidade. O quê será que ele pretendia lhe dizer?  
- Oi... – cumprimentou o rapaz, aproximando-se da jovem.  
- Oi... – respondeu ela, tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo – Eu não esperava mais te encontrar... depois daquele dia, você nunca mais me procurou...  
- Eu sei que andei sumido, mas precisava de um tempo pra pensar no que você me pediu... – afirmou Shiryu, igualmente tenso – Foi muito difícil, mas eu já tomei uma decisão...

De maneira ansiosa, Shunrey olhou intensamente para ele e perguntou:  
- E qual é a sua resposta?

__

**Próximo capítulo**

_- Não me ama mais? - repetiu ele, sem acreditar - Por que, Shina? Você ainda não me perdoou?  
__- Não é questão de perdoar... - continuou a jovem, cada vez mais nervosa - Eu perdi a confiança em você, Shura... mas não foi só isso, eu descobri que meus sentimentos mudaram e...  
__- É por causa daquele viado do Ikki, não é? - perguntou o noivo, com uma expressão raivosa._

_Doía muito pensar que nunca mais veria Aioria... nunca mais desfrutaria da deliciosa sensação das mãos dele em seu corpo, que a fazia incendiar por dentro cada vez que o rapaz a tocava... nunca mais sentiria o calor dos lábios dele, nem ouviria seus gemidos de prazer... e o mais triste é que jamais o escutaria sussurrar em seu ouvido as palavras que mais desejou ouvir na vida: eu te amo._

_Não demorou muito para que os dois saíssem juntos para jantar. O rapaz estava decidido a encontrar alguém para se casar e formar uma família, e Yume parecia ser uma excelente opção.  
__Porém, logo na primeira noite que passaram juntos, Aioria se entristeceu ao constatar que aquela garota não o fizera esquecer Marin. Enquanto faziam amor, ele só conseguia pensar no quanto sentia falta de sua ex-cliente. Yume podia ser meiga, inteligente, bonita... mas não era Marin. _

**Agradecimentos**  
**  
Nicky: **O Shi sempre bancando o bom moço, né Nicky? Esse triângulo da Shina com os dois strippers está cada vez mais complicado. O feitiço virou contra a feiticeira, ela quis usar o Ikki, deu um fora nele e agora sente sua falta, hehehe... Duas Shinas? Já pensou, teríamos o dobro dos barracos e das crises histéricas, kkkk... A Marin pisou na bola qdo abraçou o Saga, apesar que ela estava carente XD Mas ela já deu o toco nele (só não garanto a surra do Aioria, hehehe...). Bjs e muito obrigada pelos comentários!

**Dra. Nina:** Obrigada pela review e por me incentivar a continuar a fic! Vou responder seus comentários em tópicos:  
1- Isso mostra o qto o Shura ficou deprimido por causa da Shina, mesmo sendo um capricorniano super organizado (porém, se ele fosse de virgem isso jamais aconteceria XD).  
2- Ele tá sendo capacho pq tem medo dela mudar de idéia, mas se isso acontecer a Dra. Nina tá pronta pra ajudá-lo a recuperar a auto-estima, certo?  
3 e 4 - Qta implicância com a Marin, coitada!  
5- Ele vai tentar se consolar, mas não será com a Dra. Nina... *mistério mode on*  
6- Vc me deixou insegura com esse comentário XD Não é que a Shina tenha um parafuso a menos... ela escolheu o Shura pq ele era a opção mais "segura", mais estável... o problema é que ela não consegue tirar o Ikki da cabeça. Complicado, não?  
Bjs!

**Flavia Sawa:** Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado dos capítulos, Flavia! O Shiryu parece indeciso sobre atender ao pedido da Shunrey, ainda mais depois que ouviu esses "conselhos" do Milo XD Não sei se o Ikki aceitaria a Shina de volta, pq a decepção foi grande... O Saga realmente estava no lugar errado e na hora errada, pobre Aioria... Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Medeia7:** Obrigada pelos comentários e elogios! Nesse capítulo, a Shina já começou a se arrepender dos seus erros. Como ela irá resolver isso, não dá pra adiantar por enqto XD O Aioria pelo jeito vai encontrar alguém pra consolá-lo, mas será que vai dar certo? E esse impasse entre o Shiryu e a Shunrey logo terá uma solução, rsrsrsrs... Bjs!


	18. Chapter 18

__

__

__

**Comentários  
**_  
Oi pessoal_

Antes de mais nada, eu quero agradecer por todas as reviews do capítulo anterior! Valeu, pessoal!  
Fiquei surpresa qdo descobri que esta fic ainda tem muitos fãs. Até achei que alguns leitores tinham desistido da fic, mas fico feliz que isso não tenha acontecido. Agora só faltam 3 capítulos (contando com este), e depois de receber todo esse incentivo dos leitores seria sacanagem da minha parte não terminar a fic. Portanto, vamos em frente!

bjs  
Marina Jolie

**Capítulo 18**

Sorrindo, Shiryu respondeu à dúvida da jovem:  
- Eu cheguei à conclusão de que posso trabalhar em qualquer outro lugar... por outro lado, garotas como você são muito raras... e eu me arrependeria muito se a deixasse escapar!  
Shunrey sorriu, emocionada. Os braços dele envolveram sua cintura, trazendo-a para junto de seu corpo. Por fim, os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente, sem se importarem com o fato de estarem no meio da calçada.  
Fleur, que estava chegando ao trabalho, ficou boquiaberta ao flagrar aquela cena inusitada. Com um sorriso malicioso, ela passou pelo casal sem dizer nada.  
Entretanto, Shunrey avistou a colega antes que ela entrasse no prédio e pediu:  
- Fleur, me faz um favor? Avise o nosso chefe que vou me atrasar um pouco hoje... você pode dizer que eu tive um contratempo...  
- E que "contratempo"! – brincou a loira – Fique tranqüila, porque eu vou inventar uma boa desculpa!  
Shunrey achou melhor sair dali antes que seu próprio chefe a encontrasse. Ela e Shiryu foram até uma praça próxima dali e passaram alguns minutos trocando beijos, declarações de amor e fazendo planos para o futuro.  
- Agora preciso ir... já estou meia hora atrasada! - comentou a garota, preocupada - Olha o que você fez comigo! Meu chefe sempre diz que eu sou uma funcionária exemplar, e aqui estou eu namorando em pleno horário de trabalho!  
- Peço desculpas por estragar sua fama de "certinha", mas eu precisava te ver... - explicou Shiryu, sentindo-se culpado - Hoje a noite nós teremos mais tempo pra conversar... - acrescentou ele, antes de lhe dar um beijo de despedida.

Shunrey correu até o prédio onde trabalhava e pegou o elevador. Se não fosse tão certinha, sairia dançando de alegria pelos corredores, tão grande era a sua felicidade. Mas controlou-se e entrou no escritório, onde começou a trabalhar imediatamente. Ao vê-la, Fleur piscou um olho, num gesto de cumplicidade.___

* * *

_

**Dois meses depois...  
**Shina estava inquieta. Pedira ao noivo para que fosse a sua casa naquela mesma noite, mas não tinha certeza se tomara a decisão certa. Assim que Shura chegou, abraçou-a e começou a beijá-la. Entretanto, a garota se afastou um pouco dele e disse:  
- Shura, eu preciso falar com você. É um assunto muito importante.  
- O que foi? Desse jeito, você me assusta...  
Ela hesitou por alguns segundos. Sabia que aquela decisão iria mudar sua vida e a do noivo para sempre... entretanto, não poderia continuar fingindo algo que não sentia.  
- Shura, eu pensei muito... – Shina começou a dizer de forma cautelosa, temendo a reação dele – Desculpe, mas eu não posso me casar com você...  
- Como assim, não pode? - perguntou o rapaz, dividido entre a irritação e a angústia.  
- Eu... eu descobri que não te amo mais... - confessou a jovem.  
Constrangida, ela desviou seu olhar para não ter que encará-lo. Por sua vez, Shura empalideceu ao ouvir aquela revelação inesperada.  
- Não me ama mais? - repetiu ele, sem acreditar - Por que, Shina? Você ainda não me perdoou?  
- Não é questão de perdoar... - continuou Shina, cada vez mais nervosa - Eu perdi a confiança em você, Shura... mas não foi só isso, eu descobri que os meus sentimentos mudaram e...  
- É por causa daquele viado do Ikki, não é? - perguntou o noivo, com uma expressão raivosa.  
A garota sentiu seu coração apertado ao vê-lo daquele jeito. Não queria fazê-lo sofrer mais do que já fizera anteriormente, então decidiu negar:  
- Não, ele não tem nada a ver com isso...  
- Mentirosa! - gritou o rapaz, enfurecido – Pensa que eu não sei que você se encontrou várias vezes com ele?  
- Como você descobriu? - perguntou ela, trêmula.  
- Você acha que eu sou idiota? - perguntou Shura, apertando a noiva com força enquanto a encarava com uma expressão raivosa - Eu flagrei várias vezes os dois se beijando depois que você saía do seu trabalho! Ele te buscava e dava carona até sua casa... com toda certeza, ganhava alguma coisa em troca!

Subitamente, Shina deixou de lado o sentimento de culpa e ficou bastante irritada com o noivo.  
- Você ficou me vigiando, Shura? Você não percebe o quanto isso é ridículo?  
- Ridículo é você me trair com aquele viado! – berrou o rapaz.  
- Foi por isso que você quis reatar nosso noivado? Pra provar que era melhor do que o Ikki? - insistiu ela, também elevando a voz.  
- Eu não preciso provar que sou melhor do que aquele idiota! - respondeu Shura, cada vez mais alterado - Se você voltou pra mim, é porque me escolheu!  
Encarando-o com um misto de raiva e pena, a jovem revelou:  
- Eu sinto dizer isso, mas eu me arrependi dessa escolha! Eu achei que você merecia uma segunda chance, mas a verdade é que eu me apaixonei pelo Ikki!  
Aquelas palavras atingiram Shura em cheio. Seu desespero foi tão grande que ele pegou um vaso que havia na sala e o jogou contra a parede, assustando a noiva.  
- Por que, Shina? Por que está fazendo isso comigo? – repetia o rapaz, sacudindo-a – Apesar de tudo que você fez, eu ainda te amo!  
Perturbada com a reação dele, ela desviou seu olhar e afirmou:  
- É melhor ser sincera e terminar nosso noivado agora do que me casar com você e me arrepender depois...  
Inconformado, Shura a soltou e saiu rapidamente do apartamento, batendo a porta com violência. Desnorteado, dirigiu-se às escadas do prédio e desceu alguns degraus. Sem forças para seguir em frente, ele se apoiou no corrimão e derrubou todas as lágrimas que havia segurado até aquele momento.

Ao se ver sozinha, Shina também derramou algumas lágrimas. Não queria que Shura sofresse, mas também não podia se casar com alguém que não amava mais...  
Suspirou. Agora estava livre novamente, mas será que Ikki a aceitaria de volta? Queria muito procurá-lo e dizer que o amava... entretanto, o medo de ser rejeitada a impedia de tomar uma atitude.

* * *

**Enquanto isso, em outro ponto da cidade...  
**_"Não posso mais mentir para mim mesma... ainda que o Aioria seja um garoto de programa, eu me apaixonei por ele..."_, concluiu Marin, desolada.  
Já não suportava mais ficar longe dele. Precisava revê-lo e confessar que o amava, mesmo correndo o risco de ser desprezada.  
Ao ligar para o celular do rapaz, descobriu que o número tinha sido desativado. Tentou o telefone da casa dele, mas ninguém atendeu. Por fim, decidiu ir até o prédio onde Aioria morava.  
Quando chegou ao local, pediu ao porteiro para que avisasse o rapaz que ela estava lá. Para sua decepção, o homem revelou que Aioria havia se mudado para outra cidade.  
- E o colega de apartamento dele? – perguntou Marin.  
- O Ikki? Está viajando, e não disse quando voltava. Se é que vai voltar... – disse o porteiro.  
A jovem agradeceu a informação e saiu do prédio com o coração apertado. Não restava nenhuma dúvida de que Aioria desaparecera sem deixar nenhum rastro...  
Ela voltou para casa arrasada. Depois de um banho, entrou em seu quarto e abriu uma gaveta onde guardara as fotografias que havia tirado de Aioria durante o fim de semana no resort. Rever aquelas imagens dos momentos inesquecíveis que vivera ao lado dele só serviu para aprofundar a tristeza e o arrependimento que torturavam seu coração...  
Doía muito pensar que nunca mais veria Aioria... nunca mais desfrutaria da deliciosa sensação das mãos dele em seu corpo, que a fazia incendiar por dentro cada vez que o rapaz a tocava... nunca mais sentiria o calor dos lábios dele, nem ouviria seus gemidos de prazer... e o mais triste é que jamais o escutaria sussurrar em seu ouvido as palavras que mais desejou ouvir na vida: eu te amo.  
_"Por que eu deixei a minha felicidade fugir?"_, perguntava-se Marin, inconformada. _"Se eu não fosse tão desconfiada em relação aos sentimentos dele, não o teria perdido para sempre..."._

* * *

Aioria estava muito satisfeito com seu novo emprego na área de informática. Sua vida mudara completamente naquela cidade, já que ninguém ali conhecia seu passado como _stripper_ e garoto de programa. No começo sentira-se um pouco deslocado, mas logo fez novas amizades e começou a freqüentar as baladas noturnas com alguns colegas de trabalho.  
Entre as pessoas que conheceu na empresa, havia uma que se apaixonou por ele logo de cara. Yume era uma bela jovem de cabelos negros e olhos verdes, que não mediu esforços para despertar sua atenção. Não demorou muito para que os dois saíssem juntos para jantar. O rapaz estava decidido a encontrar alguém para se casar e formar uma família, e Yume parecia ser uma excelente opção.  
Porém, logo na primeira vez em que a levou para a cama, Aioria se entristeceu ao constatar que aquela garota não o fizera esquecer Marin. Enquanto faziam amor, ele só conseguia pensar no quanto sentia falta de sua ex-cliente. Yume podia ser meiga, inteligente, bonita... mas não era Marin.  
Marin, Marin... como esquecer de seu rosto delicado? De seu corpo macio e perfeito? Da maneira sedutora como ela sussurrava seu nome enquanto se amavam?  
Por que se deixara arrastar pela paixão? Por que não se afastara a tempo de fugir das inevitáveis decepções que uma relação desigual como aquela fatalmente lhe traria?  
Mesmo que não quisesse aceitar isso, aquele amor ainda queimava dentro dele, de tal forma que até doía. Entretanto, ela havia feito sua escolha ao voltar para o ex-marido...  
Depois daquele dia, finalmente percebera o óbvio: para Marin, ele nunca fora mais do que um mero passatempo. Agora que ela se reconciliara com Saga, devia estar muito feliz ao lado dele...  
_"Eu sou muito idiota... fico sofrendo por alguém que nem se lembra mais da minha existência... alguém que nunca me amou..."_, lamentava-se Aioria, inconformado.

* * *

Shura andava inconsolável depois do fora que Shina lhe dera. Sua depressão era tão forte que o rapaz parou de se alimentar e de sair de casa. Passava as noites em claro, consumido por uma profunda angústia. O trauma de ser abandonado o levou a considerar até mesmo a idéia de acabar com a própria vida.  
Aconselhado por amigos, ele decidiu procurar auxílio psicológico. Pesquisou o endereço de um consultório na lista telefônica e encontrou um próximo de sua casa. Imediatamente, ligou e marcou horário com a recepcionista para o final daquele dia.  
Na ante sala, ele tentou folhear algumas revistas, mas estava tão nervoso e inquieto que não conseguiu se concentrar na leitura. Depois de uma breve espera, finalmente foi chamado pela terapeuta.  
Ao entrar no consultório, surpreendeu-se ao se deparar com a profissional que o atenderia. Era extremamente jovem, além de muito atraente. Ela indicou um divã vermelho, no qual o rapaz se deitou.  
Shura permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes, sem saber direito como deveria iniciar a sessão. Porém, a terapeuta logo tratou de deixá-lo à vontade.  
- Então, o que traz alguém tão... interessante como você ao meu consultório? – perguntou a jovem de modo simpático.  
_"Ela me achou interessante?"_, pensou o rapaz, levemente empolgado. Ultimamente, sua auto-estima andava próxima de zero, e o elogio fez um bem enorme para o seu ego.  
- Estou com alguns problemas... – respondeu Shura.  
- Conte tudo sobre você. Não esconda nada! – pediu a doutora.

Um pouco hesitante, ele começou a revelar detalhes a respeito de sua vida como _stripper_, o rompimento do noivado na véspera do casamento, a traição da ex-noiva com Ikki... por fim, contou sobre a reconciliação com Shina e a posterior separação.  
- Ela teve a cara de pau de confessar que tá apaixonada por aquele viado! – gritou Shura, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Por que ela fez isso comigo, doutora? Por causa dela, eu larguei a vida de _stripper_ e parei com os programas! Eu ia dar casa, comida e roupa lavada pra essa ingrata, e ela me trocou por alguém que eu julgava um dos meus melhores amigos!  
- Desabafe... – incentivou a terapeuta, enquanto estendia uma caixa com lenços de papel para o cliente.  
- O pior de tudo é que a Shina jogou na minha cara que o Ikki é "perfeito" na cama! Como se não bastasse me trair com um amigo, ela ainda fez questão de anunciar por aí que ele é muito melhor do que eu como homem! Eu nunca me senti tão humilhado...  
- Querido, essa opinião é dela. Uma opinião particular, que não deve ser entendida como uma verdade absoluta... – observou a psicóloga.  
- A Sra. acha? – perguntou Shura.  
- Eu não sou casada, portanto, ainda não sou uma "senhora". Me chame de Nina[1], por favor... – pediu a jovem [2].  
- Está bem... Nina... – disse ele, confuso com aquela intimidade.  
- Como eu ia dizendo... sua ex-noiva obviamente estava ressentida depois de descobrir que você fazia strip tease e saía com outras mulheres. Uma mulher traída é capaz de coisas inimagináveis para se vingar daquele que a magoou... até mesmo cuspir no prato em que comeu e tentar desqualificar o ex como homem e como parceiro sexual...  
- Isso tem lógica, Dra. Nina! – afirmou o rapaz, sorridente.  
- Eu já disse: me chame apenas de Nina... – insistiu a terapeuta.  
- É que o seu nome me faz lembrar o da minha ex... – comentou ele, choroso.  
- Posso te garantir que as semelhanças entre nós duas acabam por aí... – insinuou ela, num tom de voz sensual – Agora, vou concluir meu raciocínio. Acho que você não deve acreditar no que sua ex-noiva disse sobre você ser inferior ao Ikki como amante. Por que você não procura uma segunda opinião?  
Shura estava cada vez mais admirado com o comportamento da terapeuta. Além disso, não conseguia tirar os olhos de suas pernas... a jovem estava usando uma minissaia preta bem curta, que despertava todo tipo de pensamentos libidinosos em sua mente.  
- Segunda opinião? Mas... pra quem eu poderia pedir esse favor? – perguntou o rapaz, de modo inocente.

Dra. Nina sorriu, achando graça na ingenuidade dele. Subitamente, ela se levantou da poltrona onde estava sentada e se aproximou do divã. Olhando-o de um modo sedutor, a jovem se debruçou sobre o paciente e começou a acariciar seus cabelos.  
- Para alguém que possa lhe dar uma opinião isenta e sincera... alguém como... eu... – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, deixando-o totalmente arrepiado.

**[1] **O Conselho Regional de Psicologia adverte: Dra. Nina é apenas uma personagem, e não há neste conselho qualquer profissional que se encaixe na descrição da doutora supracitada XD.  
**[2]** O Conselho de Engenharia adverte: A profissional que usa o pseudônimo de Dra. Nina e que se encontra cadastrada nesse conselho, não tem nenhuma das características da personagem citada na fanfiction "Ilusões". Devemos esclarecer que a profissional em questão segue corretamente todos os códigos de ética da profissão e que sua vida pessoal também é exemplar (exemplar até demais, chega a ser chataaa XD). A personagem Dra. Nina se trata apenas de um alter ego.

_****__Próximo capítulo_

_O rapaz já ia fechando a porta na cara dela quando a garota o impediu:  
- Espera! Eu e o Shura nos separamos!  
- E daí? Sinto informar, mas não quero ser o prêmio de consolação de ninguém!  
- Cala a boca e me escuta, seu idiota! Eu vim até aqui porque EU terminei com Shura! E eu fiz isso porque EU TE AMO!_

_Abriu rapidamente o envelope e se espantou ao verificar seu conteúdo: quatro cédulas de cem dólares, juntamente com três cheques assinados por ela que não haviam sido descontados. A soma total daquelas quantias era equivalente a todos os programas que fizera com Aioria.  
"Ele devolveu todo o dinheiro...", pensou ela, com lágrimas nos olhos. O quê aquilo significava?_

**Agradecimentos**

**Nicky: **Muito obrigada pelos elogios, Nicky! Fiquei superfeliz só de vc dizer que minhas histórias ficam diferentes uma das outras, pq isso é uma coisa que me preocupa: será que eu não estou me repetindo muito? Vc é uma das leitoras que mais incentivam, e é justamente isso que me dá motivação pra continuar postando minhas fics sem pé nem cabeça, hehehe...  
Sobre o capitulo: é uma pena que o Shura levou a pior com a Shina, mas parece que ele vai encontrar um novo amor XD Será que a Yume representa uma ameaça para a Marin? Não sei não, pelo jeito o Aioria continua gamadão na ruivinha, apesar da lerdisse dela em assumir que o ama, hehehe... Gostou da resposta do Shiryu? Ele é muito fofo mesmo! Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Den Ogawara: **Nossa, vc me deixou até sem graça com seus elogios! Muito obrigada mesmo! Adorei qdo vc disse que viaja como se fosse uma das personagens qdo lê a fic. Eu tmb faço isso na hora em que escrevo, tento me colocar no lugar deles e pensar em como reagiriam em determinadas situações. Bjs!

**Flavia Sawa: **Vc e a Dra. Nina não perdoam a Marin e a Shina, hein Flavia? Concordo que as duas fizeram o Aioria e o Ikki sofrerem, mas elas tmb estão sofrendo XD Eita, vc ficou entusiasmada com o Milo, kkkkkk... Se o Ikki vai aceitar a Shina de volta? A resposta virá no próximo capítulo XD Agora, o Shiryu foi muito bonzinho qdo concordou com a imposição da Shunrey... mas como ele mesmo disse, prefere perder o trampo na boate do que uma garota como ela (que fofooo!). E a Shu é muito certinha mesmo, tanto que deu uns beijinhos nele e já voltou correndo pro escritório, hehehe... Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Dra. Nina: **Ok, às vezes vc demora pra comentar, mas seus comentários são hilários! Além disso, o que seria de mim sem minha beta exigente que me impede de viajar demais na maionese?  
Respondendo seus comentários:  
1-Desisto de defender a Marin das suas críticas  
2-A teoria do Ikki está certíssima, mas eu me excluo desse grupo (das mulheres que adoram cafas)  
3-Não sei pra onde o Ikki irá viajar, mas valeu a sugestão!  
4-Acho que a música combinou bem com a situação da Shina (apesar de ser humilhante para o Shurinha, tadinho)  
5-Fazer o quê se ela gamou no Ikki? Mas o que não falta são mulheres querendo consolar o Shura, hehehe...  
6-Por incrível que pareça, vou defender a Shina: ela voltou pro Shura pq achava que seria a melhor opção, mas depois se arrependeu. Não fez por mal...  
7-Tadinho do leãozinho, ele só queria esquecer a Marin... até poderia dar certo, se eu não tivesse outros planos pra ele *risada sádica*  
Bjs!

**Luiza JC:** Obrigada pela review, Luiza! É claro que eu entendo vc não comentar sempre, aliás qdo eu me queixo da falta de reviews, não significa que vcs precisam comentar todos os capitulos, pq nem sempre isso é possível. O que me entristece é que alguns leitores somem de vez e nunca mais voltam, e eu fico sem entender o motivo.  
Parece que a Shina vai fazer o que vc imaginou. No que será que isso vai dar? E não se preocupe com Marin e Aioria, pq eles ainda vão se reencontrar para uma conversa definitiva XD Bjs!

**Medeia7:** Obrigada pela review, Medeia7! Em relação ao Milo, achei que seria interessante explicar pq ele se mostra tão ambicioso e interesseiro. E coitada da Marin, tá certo que ela pisou na bola, mas o Aioria tmb não deixou barato qdo disse aquelas coisas... eu tenho pena dos dois. Sobre a sugestão de postar no Nyah, eu já pensei em fazer isso, mas lá tem algumas coisas que me incomodam. Ex: plágios. E não adianta se queixar para os donos do site, pq eles não tomam providências. Mas valeu a dica! Bjs!

**nandinha82:** Obrigada pelos elogios, nandinha! Fico feliz por vc estar acompanhando esta fic e achar minhas histórias boas. E com tantos leitores incentivando, nem tenho como desanimar né? Bjs!

**MarindeAguia:** Muito obrigada pelas reviews, Marin! Vou responder as duas juntas, ok?  
Cap 16: A Shunrey tinha suas razões e o Shiryu as dele, mas ainda bem que chegaram num consenso, né? Já a Marin não queria admitir que estava apaixonada pelo Aioria, e qdo finalmente caiu a ficha, ele já tinha sumido... será que tem volta? A Shina se arrependeu da escolha e agora está enfrentando as conseqüências, já terminou com o Shura e corre o risco de ficar sozinha. Jura que eu te fiz chorar? Hahaha, isso não foi intencional, mas gostei de saber XD  
Cap 17: Esse foi o capítulo oficial da deprê, kkkk... agora, fiquei sem graça de vc dizer que a atmosfera da fic é algo "mágico", não é pra tanto! Por enqto não direi quem irá atrás de quem (Marin ou Aioria), mas esse encontro promete! E legal que vc tenha gostado da cena reflexiva da Shina no chuveiro. Bjs!

**Black Scorpio no Nyx:** Obrigada pelo apoio, Black! Não vou parar a fic, prometo! Bjs!

**marinxaioria: **Gracias pela review! Caramba, qto ódio do Saga! Tá certo que ele atrapalhou a reconciliação do Aioria e da Marin, mas no final até levou um fora da ex-mulher. A Marin até tentou procurar o leãozinho, mas demorou tanto que ele já tinha ido embora da cidade. E coitada da Yume, ela não tem culpa de não resistir ao charme do Aioria, hehehe... Bjs!

**Taty:** Parece que a Shina vai seguir sua sugestão, Taty! Resta saber se o Ikki vai topar voltar pra ela XD Shunrey e Shiryu são fofos mesmo, ainda mais no comecinho deste capítulo qdo eles finalmente chegaram a um acordo, hehehe... Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Chelsea:** Que bom que vc gostou do capítulo, Chelsea! A Shina realmente caiu na real, mas será que não é tarde demais? Qto a Marin e Aioria, está difícil desses dois se entenderem, mas o que eles sentem um pelo outro não é tão fácil de esquecer... Bjs e obrigada pelos comentários!


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Shura olhou espantado para a terapeuta, que parecia devorá-lo com os olhos. Embora estivesse ali para se tratar de seus problemas psicológicos, não podia negar que aquela jovem lhe despertara uma enorme atração... e, já que ela estava disposta a lhe dar uma segunda opinião... por que não aproveitar?  
- Sim... eu quero saber qual é a sua opini...  
Antes que terminasse a frase, a Dra. Nina [1] o calou com um beijo ardente. Em seguida, ela se deitou ao lado dele sobre o divã...

**Duas horas depois...  
**Com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, Shura perguntou:  
- Que nota você me dá?  
- Você merece nota dez, com louvor! – disse a garota, mais do que entusiasmada com seu paciente – E tem mais, você não precisa de tratamento! Eu vou te dar alta agora mesmo!  
- Ah, mas assim não vale! – reclamou ele – Eu quero continuar te vendo...  
- Você vai me ver sempre, honey... mas fora do consultório – respondeu Nina, beijando-o de leve.  
- Já está bem tarde... você quer uma carona? – ofereceu o rapaz – Se você não se importa em andar de moto...  
- Eu adoro motos... e também adoro homens que dirigem motos! – afirmou a terapeuta.  
Os dois saíram do consultório e foram até a rua, onde estava a moto de Shura. O rapaz subiu no veículo e ajudou Nina a subir na garupa. Ela o abraçou, agarrando-se nele com força.  
- Na minha casa ou na sua? – perguntou ele, maliciosamente.  
- Com você, eu vou pra qualquer lugar! – respondeu Nina.  
A moto se afastou velozmente, enquanto percorria algumas ruas escuras e desertas em meio à noite de Tóquio...

**Enquanto isso, na Golden Boys...  
**Um pouco hesitante, a jovem de cabelos verdes se dirigiu ao camarim dos _strippers_. Bateu levemente na porta e aguardou que alguém viesse abri-la.  
De repente, Ikki apareceu diante dela. Sua expressão de espanto ao vê-la rapidamente cedeu lugar à mágoa. Num tom ríspido, ele disse:  
- Se veio até aqui pra confirmar se o Shura largou os shows, perdeu seu tempo. Ele não trabalha mais na boate!  
- Eu não vim atrás do Shura... – negou Shina – É com você que eu quero falar, Ikki...  
- Falar comigo? – perguntou o rapaz, irritado – Você já fez sua escolha, Shina. Não temos mais nada pra dizer um ao outro!  
Ikki já ia fechando a porta na cara dela quando a garota o impediu:  
- Espera! Eu e o Shura nos separamos!  
- E daí? Sinto informar, mas não quero ser o prêmio de consolação de ninguém!  
- Cala a boca e me escuta, seu idiota! Eu vim até aqui porque EU terminei com Shura! E eu fiz isso porque EU TE AMO!  
- Você... me ama? – espantou-se ele, como se não acreditasse no que tinha acabado de ouvir.  
- Eu não sei mais viver sem você! Me perdoe se eu não percebi isso antes! – implorou ela, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Eu cometi o maior erro da minha vida quando aceitei o Shura de volta... eu não consegui ficar um único dia sem pensar em você e em tudo que nós vivemos juntos!  
Ikki hesitou. Sua vontade era agarrar aquela garota e beijá-la até perderem o fôlego, para depois arrancar suas roupas e possuí-la ali mesmo no camarim... entretanto, ele não conseguia apagar da memória as lembranças do quanto havia sofrido depois de ter sido trocado por Shura.  
- Você acha que é tão fácil assim? Você chega aqui, diz que se arrependeu e eu tenho que te perdoar? – perguntou, furioso.  
- Eu tive que engolir meu orgulho pra vir aqui e... – ela começou a dizer, mas o rapaz a interrompeu.  
- Pois fique sabendo que eu não te quero mais, Shina! – gritou ele, perdendo o controle.  
Trêmula, a jovem desviou seu olhar para o chão. Embora soubesse que Ikki tinha bons motivos para estar ressentido, não imaginava que ele a trataria com tanto desprezo.  
- Tudo bem... se você prefere assim... – ela disse, segundos antes de lhe dar as costas e se afastar.  
Ikki ficou olhando Shina se distanciar, enquanto uma sensação dolorosa invadia seu peito. Por maior que fosse a sua raiva, o fato dela ter ido ao seu encontro e pedido perdão o comovera... _"Ela disse que me ama..."_, pensou ele, envergonhado, enquanto a jovem desaparecia de sua vista.

Após alguns minutos de hesitação, o _stripper_ saiu correndo da boate e começou a procurar Shina pela rua. Demorou algum tempo para localizá-la, até que finalmente a encontrou encostada em um poste, aos prantos.  
- Desculpa... eu não deveria ter tratado você daquele jeito... – o rapaz tentou se explicar, mas ela se afastou repentinamente dele.  
- Vá embora! Eu não preciso das suas desculpas! – gritou a garota, descontrolada.  
Ikki ignorou a ordem e voltou a se aproximar dela, prendendo-a entre seus braços. Shina reagiu histericamente:  
- Me solta!  
- Não até você entender que eu também te amo! – gritou ele, antes de beijá-la à força.  
A jovem estava tão irritada que mordeu os lábios dele, fazendo-os sangrarem. Ikki se enfureceu, mas continuou a beijá-la, invadindo a boca dela com sua língua. Shina tentava se desvencilhar dele, mas o rapaz era tão forte que tornava tal missão impossível. Por fim, ela decidiu que não lutaria mais contra ele... e, principalmente, que não lutaria mais contra si mesma...  
Para surpresa de Ikki, a garota começou a corresponder ao beijo de forma agressiva, ao mesmo tempo em que arranhava as costas dele com fúria. Essas atitudes o excitaram a tal ponto que ele estava a ponto de perder a cabeça e fazer uma loucura com ela ali mesmo, no meio da rua.  
Shina se assustou quando sentiu as mãos dele entrando por baixo de sua blusa e tocando seus seios. Imediatamente, ela interrompeu o beijo e protestou:  
- Nós estamos num lugar público, seu maluco!  
Ikki não respondeu e calou a garota com outro beijo, deixando-a completamente entorpecida de volúpia. Os dois continuaram se beijando e trocando carícias sensuais antes de caírem em si e perceberem que o local não era o mais adequado.  
O rapaz levou Shina até o estacionamento da boate e a fez entrar em seu carro. Não havia mais ninguém ali, e eles aproveitaram para saciar o louco desejo que tomara conta de ambos.

Ikki reclinou os bancos do carro para frente, puxou a garota para o banco de trás e a colocou sentada em seu colo, de frente para ele. Rapidamente, arrancou a blusa que Shina vestia e começou a acariciar os seios dela com seus lábios, fazendo-a gemer.  
- Você realmente sabe me enlouquecer... – suspirou ela.  
Olhando-a de modo malicioso, ele começou a acariciar as pernas dela, que estava usando uma minissaia bem curta. A garota estremeceu de desejo quando sentiu a mão dele penetrando por baixo da saia e tocando-a intimamente. O rapaz tirou a calcinha dela e passou a provocá-la com os dedos, sentindo-a úmida e quente. O corpo dela tremia de excitação, como se implorasse pelo dele.  
Impulsivamente, Shina abriu o zíper da calça dele e puxou-a para baixo, juntamente com a boxer branca que ele estava usando. Suas mãos envolveram a virilidade rígida e pulsante, o que o fez gemer. Sem perder mais tempo, a garota se encaixou sobre Ikki enquanto os lábios dele buscavam os seus novamente, beijando-a de um modo possessivo e apaixonado.  
Ela se movia sensualmente em cima do rapaz, enlouquecendo-o. Seus corpos pareciam arder em chamas, tamanho era o desejo que os dominava. Alguns minutos depois, os dois gritaram juntos no exato momento em que um prazer intenso e arrebatador se apossou deles.  
Ikki se derramou dentro dela, sem se incomodar com o fato de ter esquecido o preservativo. Entretanto, a garota levou um susto ao se dar conta disso.  
- Não precisa se preocupar... – disse ele, tentando acalmá-la.  
- Como não? Eu não estava tomando pílula porque meu ex sempre usou preservativo! E se eu engravidar? – perguntou Shina, bastante tensa.  
Olhando para ela de um modo apaixonado, o rapaz respondeu:  
- Se engravidar, a gente casa! O que eu mais quero agora é me casar e ter filhos com você! E, principalmente, fazer amor com você todos os dias, pelo resto de nossas vidas!  
Em resposta, Shina o beijou ardentemente. Logo depois, os dois foram até a casa dela, onde passaram o resto da noite matando as saudades na cama da jovem.

**Na manhã seguinte...  
**Shina chegou eufórica no escritório e anunciou:  
- Meninas, eu tenho uma ótima notícia: eu vou me casar daqui a três semanas!  
- E qual é a novidade, Shina? – perguntou Fleur, sem entender o motivo de tanta alegria – Desde que você e o Shura reataram o noivado, essa notícia já era previsível!  
- Eu não tive coragem de contar isso antes, mas eu terminei com o Shura... de novo... – revelou a jovem de cabelos verdes, um pouco sem graça.  
- Como assim, terminou? Então, com quem você vai se casar? – insistiu a loira.  
- Com o homem que eu realmente amo... o Ikki! – confessou Shina, com um enorme sorriso no rosto.  
- Quem diria, hein? E pensar que tudo começou com uma vingança... – comentou Shunrey, levemente irônica.  
- O mais estranho é que eu nunca teria conhecido o Ikki se não tivesse organizado a minha despedida de solteira lá na boate... – concordou Shina, pensativa – Acho que o destino quis me fazer uma surpresa...  
- E que surpresa! – disse Fleur, num tom malicioso – Você ficou toda impressionada quando dançou com o "Zorro", e a Shunrey até brincou que você seria capaz de largar seu noivo por ele! Não é que ela acertou sem querer?  
- Sua despedida de solteira foi ótima para nós duas - concordou a jovem de cabelos negros - Eu também não teria conhecido o Shiryu se não tivesse ido à boate...  
- Falando nisso, como vai o namoro? Ele já arrumou outro "bico" depois que saiu da Golden? - perguntou Fleur.  
- Ainda não... mas tenho certeza de que logo ele arruma alguma coisa... - respondeu Shunrey.  
- O Ikki também vai precisar de um novo trabalho... - disse Shina, pensativa - Acho que vou pedir para o nosso chefe arrumar uma vaga pra ele aqui na empresa!  
Suas amigas reagiram com espanto.  
- Pelo que você disse, ele só trabalhou na boate até hoje... o que ele poderia fazer aqui? - questionou Fleur.  
- Sei lá... qualquer coisa que não seja se exibir para as clientes da boate! - argumentou a jovem de cabelos verdes - Agora que vamos nos casar, eu vou colocar esse homem na linha!  
- Quero só ver... - comentou Shunrey, um pouco cética.

**Mais tarde...  
**Shiryu foi visitar a namorada na casa dela. A jovem reparou que ele estava bastante animado e perguntou o motivo.  
- Sabe o Shura, ex-noivo da Shina? Ele vai abrir um negócio próprio e me convidou para trabalhar com ele! - contou o rapaz - Ainda não sei direito quais são os planos dele, mas pelo que conheço do Shura, ele tem espírito empreendedor. Estou pensando em aceitar o convite... o quê você acha?  
- Desde que você trabalhe vestido, pra mim está ótimo! - afirmou Shunrey.  
- Eu tinha planejado fazer faculdade de administração... agora, terei um incentivo a mais! - acrescentou ele.  
- Falando no Shura... você sabia que a Shina vai se casar com o Ikki?**  
**- Quem diria! - espantou-se Shiryu - Até pouco tempo atrás, ela estava de casamento marcado com o Shura...  
- Acho que ele vai ficar bem abalado quando descobrir...  
- Que nada! Ele também já está em outra! - revelou o rapaz, com um sorriso irônico - Esse pessoal é muito rápido! Troca de parceiro como quem troca de roupa...  
- Nós é que perdemos tempo demais... - concordou a garota.  
- Ainda bem que nós podemos recuperar o tempo perdido... - respondeu Shiryu, num tom insinuante.  
Em seguida, ele a beijou. Shunrey o abraçou e se entregou completamente ao beijo, enquanto o rapaz a acariciava. Aos poucos, a jovem foi se deixando seduzir pelo namorado, até que finalmente os dois terminaram a noite no quarto dela.

**Dias depois...  
**Marin se surpreendeu quando uma empregada a avisou de que havia um rapaz à sua espera na sala. Por alguns instantes, ela se encheu de esperanças... e se o visitante fosse Aioria? Porém, para sua completa decepção, a jovem se deparou com um desconhecido.  
Antes que pudesse dizer algo, ele se apresentou:  
- Boa tarde. Meu nome é Ikki, e eu sou amigo do Aioria...  
Marin sentiu seu coração disparar ao ouvir o nome dele. Nervosa, ela perguntou:  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?  
- Não exatamente... – respondeu Ikki – Na verdade, ele me pediu um favor e eu vim aqui para atendê-lo.  
- Que tipo de favor?  
"_Agora eu entendo porque ele ficou tão apaixonado por ela...",_ pensou o rapaz, admirado com a beleza da ruiva.  
- Aioria pediu que eu lhe entregasse isto – explicou ele, estendendo um envelope para a jovem.  
- Obrigada – agradeceu Marin, pegando o envelope – É verdade que ele se mudou para outra cidade?  
- Sim. Ele se formou e recebeu uma proposta de emprego...  
- Para qual cidade o Aioria foi? – perguntou a jovem, sem disfarçar sua ansiedade.  
Ikki hesitou um pouco. Não sabia se deveria fornecer aquela informação a ela... e se o amigo se aborrecesse?  
- Por favor, me dê o endereço do Aioria... eu preciso muito falar com ele... – implorou Marin.  
- Me desculpe, mas não sei se posso fazer isso. Eu fui testemunha do quanto o meu amigo ficou mal por sua causa...  
- Ele ficou mal... por minha causa? – perguntou ela, espantada.  
O rapaz engoliu em seco. Tinha sido indiscreto em revelar aquilo à Marin... mas, por outro lado, por que não fazer isso? Sabia que Aioria ainda a amava, e talvez pudesse dar uma forcinha para seu amigo...  
- Ele não gostou nada quando descobriu que você tinha se reconciliado com seu ex-marido... – insinuou ele.  
- Eu não me reconciliei com o Saga! – negou a jovem, nervosamente – Foi um mal-entendido! Aioria me viu com meu ex e tirou conclusões precipitadas... eu tentei explicar, mas ele me ofendeu e disse que não queria me ver nunca mais!  
O _stripper_ ficou perplexo com aquela informação. Se aquilo fosse verdade, Aioria havia se enganado completamente ao acreditar que Marin o desprezara.  
- Um homem enciumado fala muitas besteiras... – comentou ele.  
- O quê você quer dizer com enciumado? – perguntou ela, aflita.  
- Olha, acho melhor eu te dar o endereço dele... assim, vocês poderão conversar pessoalmente e se entender de uma vez por todas... – decidiu Ikki.  
Depois de fornecer o endereço, o rapaz se despediu e foi embora. Sua visita deixara Marin muito nervosa. Ela não via a hora de descobrir o que havia dentro daquele envelope. Quem sabe seria uma carta com notícias de Aioria?

Abriu rapidamente o envelope e se espantou ao verificar seu conteúdo: quatro cédulas de cem dólares, juntamente com três cheques assinados por ela que não haviam sido descontados. A soma total daquelas quantias era equivalente a todos os programas que fizera com Aioria.  
_"Ele devolveu todo o dinheiro...",_ pensou ela, com lágrimas nos olhos. O quê aquilo significava?

**[1] **O Conselho Regional de Psicologia adverte: Dra. Nina é apenas uma personagem, e não há neste conselho qualquer profissional que se encaixe na descrição da doutora supracitada XD.**  
**

**Próximo capítulo - Final**_  
- Seu noivo não era stripper? Bem que ele poderia fazer um showzinho exclusivo pra gente... – sugeriu Akemi.  
__Irritada com o atrevimento da colega, Shina quase partiu para cima da garota.  
__- Você perdeu a noção do perigo, é? A partir de agora, o Ikki só vai tirar a roupa pra mim, entendeu? – gritou ela.  
__- Deixa de ser egoísta, Shina! O que é bonito é pra ser mostrado! – insistiu Akemi._

_- Eu quero saber por que você devolveu aquele dinheiro pra mim.  
__Aioria hesitou por alguns instantes, sem saber o que responder. Por fim, decidiu falar a verdade:  
__- Eu estava me sentindo sujo por ter aceitado seu dinheiro... pra mim, você nunca foi uma cliente como as outras... sendo assim, eu decidi devolver tudo o que você me pagou pelos programas._

**Agradecimentos**

**RitadeCassia:** Fiquei muito feliz por vc ter comentado o capítulo, Rita! Não deve ter sido fácil passar por esses problemas que vc citou, mas que bom que vc conseguiu voltar a acompanhar a fic.  
A atitude do Shi em largar a boate pela Shunrey foi uma prova de amor e tanto! Já a Marin deu azar, como vc disse... mas agora que o Aioria devolveu a grana, ela tem ótimos motivos pra ir atrás dele e tentar se entender, né? Qto a Shina, acho que ela quis dar uma nova chance ao Shura pq eles iam casar e tal... mas se arrependeu qdo descobriu que tinha se apaixonado pelo Ikki. Ele nem queria aceitar ela de volta, mas a paixão falou mais alto, hehehe... agora só falta o reencontro da Marin com o Aioria!  
Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Flavia Sawa:** Obrigada pela review, Flavia! Vc continua querendo matar a Marin e a Shina? Pelo menos as duas resolveram correndo atrás do prejuízo, kkkkk... a Shina até já conseguiu reverter a situação (e se deu muuuito bem XD), mas será que a Marin terá a mesma sorte? A resposta virá no próximo capítulo, hehehe... E a Dra Nina pirou o Shura, hein? Tenho certeza que ela vai curar todos os traumas dele XD Bjs!  
**  
DiLuaa:** Três reviews de uma vez só? Nossa DiLuaa, obrigada! Eu vou tentar responder tudo junto, ok?  
Gostei dessa frase: "as pessoas procuram, por medo de sofrer, caminhos que levam ao maior sofrimento". Definiu muito bem as atitudes dos personagens da fic (eles devem ser meio masoquistas XD).  
O Aioria foi um pouco orgulhoso sim, mas ele tava magoado com a Marin (que tmb vacilou qdo o Saga foi atrás dela). Em relação a Shina, acho que a "disputa" foi justa. Eu procurei não favorecer nenhum dos dois "pretendentes". Tanto o Shura como o Ikki tem qualidades e defeitos, como vc observou. Mas não dá pra negar que ela e o Shura perderam a confiança um no outro depois do incidente da boate. E ainda apareceu o Ikki pra deixar a Shina mais indecisa... mas ela não foi punida não, muito pelo contrário, kkkk... Bjs

**Chelsea:** Eu tmb fico triste de terminar a fic, Chelsea, mas tudo precisa ter um fim, né? Só nos resta esperar por novas fics com Aioria e Marin (né Dra. Nina?). E falando na Dra. Nina, eu ri muito qdo vc a chamou de "psiquiatra tarada", kkkkk... não deve ser fácil resistir a um paciente como o Shura XD Ela teve sorte mesmo!  
Respondendo os outros comentários:  
1- O Shi virou unanimidade entre as leitoras. Todas o acham perfeito!  
2- A Shina se arriscou a ficar sozinha (já pensou se o Ikki a esnobasse?), mas no fim se deu muuuuuito bem...  
3- Esse chá eu não conhecia, hehehe... mas eles estão precisando mesmo! E dificilmente a Yume vai atrapalhar alguma coisa, pq o Aioria continua amando a Marin.  
Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Taty:** Obrigada pela review, Taty! Olha, eu desconfio que homens como o Shi só existem nas fics mesmo (infelizmente). E o Shura acabou se dando bem (assim como a Dra. Nina), com ctz ele vai esquecer a Shina rapidinho! O Aioria devolveu o dinheiro da Marin *suspira* ele não é lindo? Bjs!

**Luiza Jc:** Gostou da participação especial da Dra. Nina, Luiza? Foi só uma brincadeira com a minha beta preferida, hehehe (lembrando que a Dra. Nina é apenas uma personagem XD).O Shura deve ter adorado XD A Shu é sortuda mesmo, mas as outras garotas da fic tmb são! Como vc viu, a reconciliação do Ikki com a Shina foi bem "quente" e um pouco violenta, hahaha... Qto ao "grand finale", não posso adiantar muitos detalhes pra não estragar a surpresa ;D Mas pode esperar que o último capítulo terá fortes emoções... Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Black Scorpio no Nyx:** Obrigada pela review! A Dra. Nina fez o que muitas leitoras gostariam, né Black? Sobre incluir o MdM como stripper acho que vou ficar te devendo, pq a fic já tá acabando... Nossa, qta violência com o Aioria e a Marin! Só falta um capítulo pra eles abrirem o jogo um com o outro de uma vez por todas... e nem precisa dar o pontapé no Ikki, pq ele já voltou pra Shina. O Shi e a Shu só foram namorar na praça pq era o local mais próximo do trabalho dela XD Bjs!

**Nicky:** Ri muito qdo vc disse que o Shi largou a vida de "rebolation", kkkk... realmente, o Shi deve gostar muito dela pra largar a boate. Sobre a Shina com o Ikki, eu nunca tinha imaginado  
os dois juntos até escrever minha fic Aparências. Foi totalmente por acaso que decidi fazer deles um casal, e depois disso passei a achar que eles super combinam! No caso do Aioria e da Marin, eu sinto muita pena das maldades que estou fazendo com eles, hehehe... mas, se eles se acertassem logo, a fic já teria acabado, kkkkk... Bjs e obrigada pelos comentários!

**Dra Nina:** Além de ficwritter e terapeuta, agora vc tmb é personagem de fanfic XD  
1- Concordo, o casal Shi/Shu é muito fofo mesmo!  
2- Tmb fiquei com pena do Shura, mas isso não durou muito... pq será?  
3- O quê a Marin poderia fazer, já que o Aioria tomou chá de sumiço?  
4- No caso do Aioria, não vai dar certo mesmo (afogar mágoas com outra)  
5- Eu quis unir o útil ao agradável... o Shura tava precisando de uma boa terapia pra se curar do fora da Shina, e quem melhor que a Dra. Nina pra resolver os problemas dele?

Aioria devolvendo o $ só mostra o qto ele é irresístivel, hehehe... Bjs e obrigada pela review!


	20. Chapter 20

****

****

**Capítulo 20** **- Final**

No final do expediente de sexta-feira, Shina reuniu suas colegas de trabalho e avisou:  
- Meninas, amanhã a tarde eu farei um chá de cozinha na minha casa! Vocês estão convidadas!  
- E a sua despedida de solteira, quando será? – perguntou Fleur.  
- Eu achei melhor não arriscar... – respondeu a jovem de cabelos verdes, com um sorriso malicioso – Desculpem, mas desta vez não teremos shows de strip tease!  
As colegas ficaram decepcionadas com a resposta, mas uma delas decidiu bancar a engraçadinha.  
- Seu noivo não era _stripper_? Bem que ele poderia fazer um showzinho exclusivo pra gente... – sugeriu Akemi.  
Irritada com o atrevimento da colega, Shina quase partiu para cima da garota.  
- Você perdeu a noção do perigo, é? A partir de agora, o Ikki só vai tirar a roupa pra mim, entendeu? – gritou ela.  
- Deixa de ser egoísta, Shina! O que é bonito é pra ser mostrado! – insistiu Akemi.  
A provocação fez a jovem de cabelos verdes se descontrolar completamente. Se Fleur e Shunrey não a tivessem impedido, ela teria agredido a colega.  
- Fique longe do meu homem, ou não respondo por mim! – berrou Shina, furiosa.  
- Esse cara só pode estar louco, pra se casar com alguém como você! – provocou a outra garota, num tom sarcástico – Você continua a mesma histérica de sempre!  
- Posso até ser histérica, mas pelo menos não fico babando pelos noivos das minhas amigas! - retrucou Shina, fora de si.

Ao saber do acontecido, Ikki teve um acesso de riso que deixou a noiva ainda mais irritada.  
- Quer dizer que você quase matou a pobre garota por minha causa? – perguntou ele, de forma debochada – Até que não seria má-idéia fazer uma apresentação _privê_ pras suas amigas... – provocou.  
Furiosa, a garota beliscou o braço dele com toda força.  
- É bom você andar na linha, senão vai ganhar uma operação de mudança de sexo! E sem anestesia! – ameaçou ela.  
- Duvido... você teria coragem de estragar algo que te dá tanto prazer? – perguntou o rapaz cinicamente.  
- Se eu fosse você, não me daria motivos... por muito menos, eu já te mandei pro hospital uma vez! – avisou Shina.  
- Eu não sou nem louco de fazer uma coisa dessas... – disse Ikki, mordiscando o pescoço dela - Pra mim, só existe uma mulher no mundo... a minha gatinha selvagem!  
Em seguida, ele começou a beijá-la de um jeito tão provocante que a fez estremecer por inteiro. Sentindo-se completamente dominada pela paixão, Shina não opôs a menor resistência quando o rapaz a pegou no colo e a levou para o quarto.  
"_Sou a mulher mais feliz do mundo..."_, pensou ela com um sorriso malicioso enquanto Ikki a levava à loucura com suas carícias.

**Enquanto isso, na Golden Boys...**  
Durante os ensaios para o show daquela noite, Milo se surpreendeu ao rever um ex-colega da boate.  
- Shura! Quanto tempo, cara! O quê você anda aprontando por aí? – perguntou.  
- Nem te conto... conheci uma mulher incrível, muito melhor que a louca da Shina! – contou Shura, com um sorriso entusiasmado – Ela é terapeuta, e nós decidimos montar juntos o nosso próprio negócio! Ela está escrevendo um livro, e eu vou abrir uma editora para publicar e comercializar os exemplares!  
- Você vai investir no ramo da auto-ajuda? - perguntou o _stripper _com um sorriso sarcástico.  
- Na verdade, eu também pretendo escrever uma auto-biografia... até pensei no título: "Confissões de um ex-garoto de programa" – revelou o rapaz de cabelos negros – É claro que vou usar um pseudônimo...  
- Vai ser um best-seller! – brincou Milo – Quer dizer que você não pretende voltar pra Golden?  
- Não dá, a Nina é muito ciumenta... se bobear, mais do que a Shina!  
- É uma pena, porque o número de clientes caiu muito depois que o Aioria, o Shiryu, você e o idiota do Ikki se demitiram... o Massami tá desesperado, e avisou que vai contratar novos _strippers_ o mais rápido possível!  
- Sorte que ele ainda tem você... – ironizou Shura.  
- Não pretendo ficar por muito tempo... – insinuou Milo, num tom misterioso – Eu também preciso me arrumar na vida, né?  
Subitamente, uma elegante senhora com cerca de 70 anos chegou ao local e interrompeu a conversa.  
- Menino malvado! Você sumiu ontem a noite, hein? Eu já estava morrendo de saudade! – disse ela, sorrindo para Milo.  
Para espanto de Shura, o outro rapaz aproximou-se da desconhecida e a beijou na boca.  
- Eu também senti sua falta, meu bem! – respondeu o _stripper_ – Em seguida, virou-se para o amigo e apresentou sua acompanhante – Esta é Shizue... nós estamos pensando em nos casar!  
- Como vai? – cumprimentou Shura, um tanto quanto constrangido. _"Essa mulher tem idade para ser avó do Milo!"_, pensou ele.  
- Bem, agora eu preciso ir... boa sorte com seus investimentos literários! – afirmou Milo, afastando-se ao lado de Shizue.  
Shura observou os dois saírem da boate e entrarem juntos no luxuoso carro da madame_. "Agora eu entendi tudo..."_, pensou o rapaz com um sorriso maldoso.

* * *

**No dia seguinte...**

Naquela manhã de sábado, Aioria se levantou cedo. Estava chateado porque dispensara Yume na noite anterior. A garota tinha chorado e pedido para que reconsiderasse, mas ele estava decidido.  
- Você é uma garota muito bonita, e eu adorei sair com você. Mas não posso te enganar, Yume... eu ainda sou apaixonado por uma mulher que foi muito especial na minha vida. Eu achei que conseguiria esquecê-la, mas isso não aconteceu... – explicou o rapaz, constrangido.  
- Eu posso te ajudar a esquecer a sua ex... – insistiu Yume, entre lágrimas.  
- Não... é melhor a gente terminar por aqui, antes que eu acabe te magoando mais... – disse Aioria, sentindo-se mal por vê-la chorar.  
Depois que ela foi embora, ele se deitou no sofá da sala e recriminou-se por ter feito Yume sofrer. E a culpada de tudo era Marin... mesmo distante, ela continuava a atormentar sua vida...  
Havia demorado muito para adormecer naquela noite, e acordara deprimido. Apesar de satisfeito com seu novo emprego, sentia-se vazio por dentro. Por mais que quisesse, não conseguia ser feliz longe de Marin... no entanto, ele sabia que aquela relação só lhe trouxera mágoas e desilusões. _"Eu faria qualquer coisa para arrancá-la do meu coração...", _refletia o rapaz, inconformado.  
De repente, a campainha tocou, despertando-o de seus pensamentos. _"Será que é a Yume?"_, pensou Aioria segundos antes de abrir a porta.  
Se ele tivesse visto uma assombração, não teria ficado tão espantado. Depois daquele último e conturbado encontro, jamais esperaria revê-la outra vez...

Ficou paralisado por alguns segundos, completamente mudo. O silêncio só foi quebrado quando Marin perguntou:  
- Posso entrar?  
Aioria assentiu com a cabeça, e a jovem adentrou a sala de estar. Ele fechou a porta, ainda sem acreditar que ela estava ali, ao vivo e em cores. Faltavam palavras para expressar sua confusão de sentimentos. Não entendia porque ela estava ali... será que o marido dela sabia disso?  
A ruiva também estava nervosa, por mais que tentasse disfarçar. Os dois permaneceram em total silêncio por alguns segundos, sem saber direito o que dizer. Um silêncio angustiante, que parecia não ter mais fim.  
- Por que você veio? - Aioria perguntou, irritado – Pensei que nós tínhamos deixado bem claro um para o outro que nunca mais nos encontraríamos!  
- Eu quero pedir desculpas pelas coisas que eu falei naquele dia... – disse ela, sem encará-lo – Eu perdi a cabeça quando você me ofendeu, dizendo que eu tinha arrumado um substituto pra colocar na minha cama...  
- E não arrumou? – perguntou ele, sarcástico – Aliás, não foi bem um substituto, já que ele é seu marido... eu é quem estava ocupando o lugar dele...  
- Não seja infantil...  
- Como você me achou? – perguntou o rapaz, entre curioso e irritado.  
- O Ikki me deu seu endereço. Eu precisava falar com você... nós ainda temos algumas coisas para esclarecer... – insistiu Marin.  
- Não entendo porque você veio até aqui... achei que você tivesse voltado para o seu marido! - comentou Aioria, de modo irônico – Ele sabe que você está aqui?  
- Por que ele deveria saber? A minha história com Saga acabou há muito tempo... – ela revelou, um pouco irritada.  
- Não foi o que pareceu naquele dia em que encontrei vocês juntos na sua casa...  
- Eu estava confusa, e ele se aproveitou disso para tentar me reconquistar. Mas eu cheguei à conclusão de que não o amava mais e o dispensei... – explicou a jovem.  
A descoberta de que Marin não voltara para o ex-marido balançou Aioria, mas ele disfarçou suas emoções. Num tom amargo, o rapaz perguntou:  
- Afinal, o quê você quer comigo? Eu não faço mais programas...  
Ela se controlou para não dar uma resposta ríspida. Já tinha percebido o quanto ele estava ressentido, e não queria piorar as coisas. Por isso, resolveu ir direto ao assunto:  
- Eu quero saber por que você devolveu aquele dinheiro pra mim.

Aioria hesitou por alguns instantes, sem saber o que responder. Por fim, decidiu falar a verdade:  
- Eu estava me sentindo sujo por ter aceitado seu dinheiro... pra mim, você nunca foi uma cliente como as outras... sendo assim, eu decidi devolver tudo o que você me pagou pelos programas.  
- Por que eu não era como as outras? – insistiu a jovem.  
- Eu não quero falar sobre isso! Por favor, Marin, vá embora! – pediu ele.  
- Não faça isso comigo, Aioria... – implorou Marin, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Eu preciso de uma resposta...  
- Se você quer mesmo saber... eu nunca transei com você por dinheiro! Eu te desejei desde a primeira vez em que te vi! Mesmo que você não fosse uma cliente, eu teria ido pra cama com você... – confessou o rapaz, sem encará-la.  
As palavras dele a emocionaram, mas ela não disse nada.  
- No começo, era só atração física, mas depois eu comecei a me envolver com você, a gostar das nossas conversas... - continuou Aioria - Eu adorei cada segundo que nós passamos juntos... mas, por outro lado, eu sabia que isso era loucura da minha parte, porque pra você eu nunca serei mais do que um prostituto!  
Impulsivamente, Marin se aproximou dele e o abraçou.  
- Não... eu não te vejo assim... - ela começou a dizer, entre lágrimas - Você é um homem muito especial que tomou um caminho errado, talvez por falta de opções melhores... por isso, eu não te condeno por ter se prostituído... e também não me arrependo de nada, porque você foi o melhor homem que eu já conheci até hoje. Você é lindo, por dentro e por fora! E eu não me importo com o seu passado, Aioria... a única coisa que importa é o futuro!  
Mesmo surpreso, ele se esforçou para resistir à vontade de retribuir o abraço da jovem e se afastou dela antes de dizer:  
- Marin, você sabe que isso é loucura... nós nunca daríamos certo juntos! Nossa relação já começou totalmente errada...  
- Mas nós podemos fazer dar certo! – insistiu ela.  
- Não... nós somos muito diferentes... vivemos em mundos diferentes... – disse Aioria, com a voz embargada.  
- Isso não tem a menor importância pra mim!  
- É claro que tem! Ou você não ligaria a mínima se as outras pessoas jogassem na sua cara que eu era um michê e que só fiquei com você por causa do seu dinheiro? – perguntou o rapaz, nervoso.  
- Danem-se as outras pessoas! – respondeu Marin, igualmente alterada - Eu não agüentava mais ficar longe de você, Aioria! Eu senti a sua falta todos os dias em que estivemos separados... não apenas de fazer amor com você, mas de ter você na minha vida!

Embora estivesse comovido com as palavras dela, Aioria temia que Marin viesse a se arrepender de assumir uma relação com ele. Por isso, insistiu:  
- E quanto a você? Será que futuramente você não jogaria na minha cara o fato de eu ter sido um garoto de programa?  
- Você foi, não é mais!  
- Isso não pode dar certo... – respondeu ele, angustiado - Você é muito rica, e eu não quero ser sustentado por você! Você pode até não acreditar, mas eu não quero o seu dinheiro!  
- E quanto a mim, Aioria? Você não me quer? – perguntou ela, aflita.  
- Por favor, Marin... não torne a situação mais difícil do que já é!  
- Você não respondeu minha pergunta! Você me quer, Aioria? Se você disser que não, eu vou sair agora mesmo por aquela porta e não voltarei a te procurar. E então?  
O rapaz hesitou por alguns instantes. Sua razão lhe aconselhava a deixá-la ir, mas seu coração gritava para que ela ficasse...  
Ao longo dos últimos meses, sentira uma saudade quase visceral de Marin. Não apenas de seus beijos, do calor do seu corpo ou do prazer que haviam compartilhado durante aquelas noites inesquecíveis de sexo e paixão... ele também sentira falta da simples presença dela. Dos seus olhos de âmbar, da maneira como ela sorria ao vê-lo, do seu aroma doce e sensual ao mesmo tempo... como havia desejado ouvir sua voz outra vez, poder abraçá-la e ficar ao lado dela, mesmo que somente por alguns momentos!  
A ruiva se entristeceu ao perceber que ele parecia indeciso. Se Aioria não tinha uma resposta, era sinal de que havia perdido seu tempo ao vir atrás dele. Seria melhor ir embora e esquecê-lo de uma vez por todas.  
No momento em que ia abrir a porta, ela o ouviu dizer:  
- Fique comigo... por favor...

Marin se virou e olhou para o rapaz que, assim como ela, tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse raciocinar, estavam nos braços um do outro, trocando um beijo ardente e apaixonado.  
- Eu te amo... - revelou Aioria, depois que se afastaram - Mas eu tinha medo de me machucar, por isso eu preferi me afastar de você...  
- Eu também te amo... - disse Marin, com um sorriso emocionado - Me perdoe por ter feito aquela proposta horrível...  
- Até agora eu não entendi porque você fez aquilo...  
Envergonhada, a jovem se afastou um pouco dele e revelou:  
- Naquele dia em que nós encontramos sua ex-cliente no restaurante, eu precisei de muito autocontrole pra não voar no pescoço dela! Doeu muito quando eu ouvi aquela mulher dizendo que sentia sua falta e pedindo pra sair com você... fiquei furiosa só de imaginar vocês dois juntos!  
- Não sabia que você era tão ciumenta... – comentou Aioria com um sorriso malicioso.  
- Era uma tortura pensar que você ia pra cama com outras mulheres... – disse ela, com um nó na garganta – Eu nunca tive a intenção de te ofender... eu decidi fazer aquela proposta porque precisava ter você só pra mim, mas não tinha coragem de admitir isso...  
Emocionado com suas palavras, o rapaz a abraçou novamente. Olhando dentro de seus olhos, ele confessou:  
- Muitas mulheres alugaram o meu corpo, mas você foi a única pra quem eu entreguei meu coração...  
Em seguida, Aioria a beijou de uma forma quase desesperada, tentando aliviar a enorme saudade que sentira dela nos últimos meses. Marin correspondeu ao beijo com o mesmo ardor, desejando que ele a tomasse para si e a amasse loucamente.

Adivinhando seus pensamentos, Aioria a pegou no colo e levou-a para sua cama, onde os dois se entregaram ao desejo incontrolável que os consumia. Porém, desta vez não restavam mais dúvidas e incertezas sobre o que sentiam um pelo outro. Só existia uma razão para estarem juntos... uma razão que havia mudado tudo entre eles.  
- Aioria... me diz que você é meu... só meu... – implorou ela, olhando-o nos olhos.  
- Sou todo seu, Marin... apenas seu... – sussurrou ele com um sorriso charmoso, antes de beijá-la ardentemente.

********

**Fim**

******************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Agradecimentos

**Flavia Sawa: **Obrigada pela review, Flavia! O Shura mostrou que não é fraco não (com uma ajudinha da Dra. Nina XD). Não foi dessa vez que a Shina engravidou, mas do jeito que a coisa vai, não deve demorar muito... O Aioria levou um susto qdo viu a Marin, kkkk... Eu tmb achei fofa a atitude dele *suspira* Gostou do final? Bjs!  
**  
DiLuaa:** Obrigada pelos comentários em dose dupla, DiLuaa! Vou responder tudo junto, ok?  
Vc começou elogiando o Shiryu e a Shina. Já a Marin... mas a atitude dela nesse último capitulo compensou, né? Qto a Dra. Nina, acho que todas as leitoras desejaram estar no lugar dela, rsrsrsrs... (obs: ela mesma escreveu os alertas dos conselhos de psicologia e engenharia XD).  
Ficou com calor por causa da cena da Shina com o Ikki? Esses dois são fogosos, mas o que esperar de um leonino com uma ariana? Só podia acabar em incêndio, kkkk...  
O Aioria não ter gasto o dinheiro (e devolvido) só mostrou o quanto ele é fofo, perfeito, irresistível... a Marin é uma sortuda mesmo!  
Bjs!

**Taty:** Eu tmb vou sentir falta desses strippers, Taty. Como vc disse, todos tiveram um final feliz, inclusive o Aioria. Felizmente, o amor dele e da Marin falou mais alto que todos os preconceitos e mal-entendidos...  
Sobre a sua sugestão, eu não tenho planos de continuar a fic que vc citou. Na verdade, eu pretendo parar de escrever por uns tempos... escrever é um vício delicioso, mas preciso me dedicar a outras coisas tmb. Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Luiza JC:** Obrigada, Luiza! Eu tmb achei essa reconciliação do Ikki com a Shina muito louca, com direito até a mordidas, kkkk... Qto ao Aioria ter devolvido o dinheiro, foi como ele disse: que nunca viu a Marin como uma cliente. No começo, ele saía com ela por atração, e depois se apaixonou... Bom, eu não sei se consegui surpreender nesse capítulo, mas espero que vc tenha gostado. Bjs!

**RitadeCassia:** Obrigada pelos comentários, Rita! A Dra. Nina é meio doida mesmo (a personagem, não a ficwritter XD), mas eu concordo que homens como o Shura não podem ficar sozinhos, hehehe... Qto ao Ikki e a Shina, eles parecem gostar de relacionamentos estilo "tapas e beijos", kkkk... sabe que eu nem pensei no carro do Ikki, mas precisa ser bem resistente mesmo pra agüentar todo esse fogo deles...  
Shiryu e Shunrey são muito certinhos, mas dizem que esses são os piores XD  
Em relação a Marin e Aioria, acho que no fim os dois baixaram a guarda juntos. Ela foi atrás dele e disse que não se importava com o fato dele ter sido garoto de programa. Já ele foi o primeiro a dizer "eu te amo"... mas o importante é que os dois se acertaram, né? Bjs!

**Dra. Nina:** O Shura pode até fazer vários strips exclusivos pra vc, mas não adianta me chantagear pra escrever outra fic, viu? Preciso de umas férias XD Finalmente Aioria e Marin saíram do chove-e-não-molha! Gostou do final deles? Sobre as indiretas que eu joguei, só queria te pressionar um pouquinho pra vc postar a fic nova, hehehe...  
*momento merchan* Para quem é fã de Aioria/Marin e de Shiryu/Shunrey, eu recomendo a nova fic da Dra. Nina: Em busca da Felicidade. É simplesmente ótima!  
Bjs e obrigada pela review! E tmb obrigada pela betagem, que foi muito importante para o "sucesso" da fic!

**Chelsea:** Obrigada pelos comentários, Chelsea! Como eu disse para a Black, dificilmente eu teria idéias pra escrever uma continuação. Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado do Ikki com a Shina. Não vai ser fácil pra ela lidar com os ciúmes do passado dele, hehehe... O Ikki foi mesmo um bom amigo por ter facilitado a reaproximação do Aioria com a Marin. Só assim para os pombinhos se entenderem, né? Bjs!

**Nicky:** Essa Dra. Nina fez milagres com o Shura, não é Nicky? O tal negócio que ele montou não foi nada fora do comum (uma editora), mas esse livro dele tem tudo pra ser um sucesso, hehehe... e o Shi vai trabalhar vestido, pra alegria da Shu XD Fiquei devendo o Shura fazer as pazes com o Ikki, mas acho que os dois se estranharam muito... quem sabe um dia eles superem isso? A Shina não teve um baby, mas do jeito que ela e o Ikki "praticam", isso não deve demorar a acontecer, hehehe... Diploma de jumenta pra Marin? Que maldade, rsrsrsrs... ainda bem que ela não chegou a esse ponto! Espero que vc tenha gostado do final dela com o Aioria. Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Black Scorpio no Nyx:** Obrigada pela review! Acho difícil fazer uma continuação (precisaria de muuuuita criatividade pra inventar novos strippers e romances). Acho que eu não seria a pessoa mais indicada pra escrever uma fic com MdM, mas quem sabe a Dra. Nina aceita a sugestão (ela é fã dele XD). Até que enfim o Aioria se acertou com a Marin! Gostou da reconciliação dos dois? Bjs!

**Comentários finais  
**_Espero que vcs tenham gostado do final! Eu poderia ter encerrado a fic com uma festa de casamento, mas achei que ficaria muito parecido com outros finais que já escrevi.  
Adorei escrever essa fic. Agradeço a todos que leram e comentaram! Quero fazer um agradecimento especial à Dra. Nina (o tema da fic surgiu graças a uma brincadeira dela), pela betagem e por todo o apoio nos momentos de crise. Muito obrigada!  
Depois que eu terminar minha outra fic (Um motivo para viver), pretendo tirar umas longas férias. Pode não parecer, mas a vida de ficwritter é bem estressante XD_

_bjs_  
_Marina Jolie_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Comentários:**_

_Surpresa! Decidi escrever um capítulo "bônus" para mostrar como ficaram as vidas dos quatro personagens principais depois de terem saído da Golden Boys. Espero que meus leitores gostem desse "novo final" e deixem comentários, ok? _

_bjs  
Marina Jolie_

**Capítulo 21 - Final extra**

**Seis meses depois...**

No fim daquela tarde, Ikki, Shiryu e Aioria estavam reunidos em um barzinho para colocar a conversa em dia. Nos últimos meses, muitas mudanças haviam ocorrido em suas vidas.  
Aioria tinha se casado com Marin em uma cerimônia bem íntima, apenas para os mais próximos. Por exigência do rapaz, o contrato de casamento previa separação total de bens. Porém, embora ele estivesse muito feliz ao lado da mulher que amava, ainda tinha medo de que Marin se arrependesse por ter se unido a um ex-garoto de programa...  
Por sua vez, Ikki estava casado com Shina, com quem vivia brigando por ciúmes, principalmente da parte dela. Ele tinha arrumado um emprego como segurança do prédio onde a garota trabalhava, mas o fato de trabalharem tão próximos gerava muitas discussões entre ambos. Shina passava boa parte do tempo vigiando o marido, tentando descobrir se ele olhava para outras mulheres.  
Já Shiryu não estava atravessando uma boa fase. Seu namoro com Shunrey andava um pouco abalado depois que o rapaz descobrira que havia um novo colega de trabalho dando em cima da garota. Por mais que Shunrey insistisse que ele não deveria se preocupar, Shiryu estava inseguro. E se ela decidisse trocá-lo por outro?  
De repente, os três rapazes foram surpreendidos pela chegada de Shura. O rapaz ficou perplexo ao reencontrar Ikki.  
- Vocês não disseram que ele estaria aqui... – resmungou o espanhol.  
- Eu também não sabia que você viria... – retrucou Ikki, mal-humorado.  
- Se eu soubesse dessa "pegadinha", nem teria vindo! – afirmou Shura, irritado.  
- Nem eu! – concordou o rapaz de cabelos azuis.  
- Foi por isso que eu e o Aioria guardamos segredo! - explicou Shiryu - Vocês precisam superar essas diferenças de uma vez por todas!  
- Shura, por que você não perdoa o Ikki? Afinal, você tá namorando a Nina! - disse Aioria, tentando promover a paz entre os dois - E você, Ikki? Não acha que é hora de esquecer o que aconteceu? – perguntou o rapaz.  
Tanto Shura como Ikki não responderam. Ambos hesitaram durante alguns segundos sobre qual atitude deveriam tomar. Por fim, decidiram permanecer na mesa junto com os outros dois, embora continuassem encarando um ao outro com ar de poucos amigos.  
- Como vão as coisas, Shura? O Shiryu me contou que a sua editora é um sucesso! – comentou Aioria, tentando desviar o foco.  
- Nós estamos vendendo muitos livros. Foi ótimo ter conhecido a Nina! Além de ser uma ótima namorada, ela me trouxe muita sorte com os negócios! – respondeu Shura.

Os quatro passaram a falar sobre tudo o que havia acontecido em suas vidas após terem saído da Golden Boys. Depois de beberem algumas doses, a conversa acabou se direcionando para suas respectivas mulheres.  
- Eu sou louco pela Shina, mas confesso: os ciúmes dela me cansam! - revelou Ikki, um tanto quanto irritado - Ela já deu vários escândalos por achar que eu estava olhando para outras mulheres na rua... e isso ficou ainda pior agora que ela está...  
Subitamente, ele interrompeu a frase ao se recordar de que Shura também estava ali na mesa. Ingenuamente, Shiryu perguntou:  
- Está o quê, Ikki? Grávida?  
Constrangido, o rapaz de cabelos azuis foi obrigado a confirmar:  
- É... ela acha que eu vou perder a atração agora que a barriga dela está crescendo, mas isso é uma besteira! Pra mim, ela sempre será a mulher mais linda do mundo!  
- Não é fácil lidar com uma mulher tão temperamental... - comentou Shura, com um sorriso venenoso.  
Temendo uma discussão entre o espanhol e Ikki, Aioria tentou amenizar a situação:  
- Eu entendo a insegurança da Shina... afinal, o seu passado te condena, Ikki!  
- O seu também, Aioria... mas, até onde eu sei, a Marin não é ciumenta...  
- Ela disfarça bem, mas acho que no fundo também fica meio insegura... mas eu confesso que sou ainda mais inseguro em relação a ela... afinal, a Marin podia ter escolhido um homem do nível dela! Alguém que não tivesse um passado tão comprometedor... - desabafou o rapaz.  
- Não vai me dizer que você ainda tá nessa? - censurou Ikki - Ah, fala sério, Aioria! A Marin foi atrás de você, pediu pra vocês ficarem juntos... vocês se casaram! O quê mais você quer que ela faça pra provar que te ama?  
- Concordo com o Ikki... - disse Shiryu, que até então se mantivera em silêncio.  
- Eu também - acrescentou Shura, para espanto de todos - Sabem de uma coisa? Se as nossas garotas estão com a gente, é porque gostam de verdade! Porque não é qualquer mulher que aceitaria um homem que fazia programas...  
- Eu nunca fiz programas, mas saí da boate pra agradar a Shunrey! - afirmou Shiryu – Pena que o nosso namoro esteja em crise... - acrescentou ele, com um semblante entristecido.

Todos ficaram bastante curiosos com a confissão do rapaz. Até que Aioria perguntou:  
- Em crise? Mas por quê?  
- Não sei... de repente, nossa relação foi ficando um pouco "morna", sabe? Talvez a gente tenha se acomodado... eu achei que fosse apenas uma fase passageira, mas ultimamente ando muito preocupado... desde que eu conheci o novo colega de trabalho dela! - contou o rapaz de cabelos negros.  
- O tal do Okko? - perguntou Ikki.  
- Tá vendo! Até você já sabe de quem se trata! - irritou-se Shiryu - Esse tal vive dando em cima da Shunrey! Ele sabe que ela tem namorado, e mesmo assim não se toca!  
- Pelo que a Shina me disse, a Shunrey não dá a mínima pra ele... então, você não precisa se preocupar! - opinou Ikki.  
- O que eu sei é que nós andamos um pouco distantes... por isso, eu tenho medo que ela decida terminar comigo e acabe dando uma chance pra esse Okko!  
- Quem diria... o Shiryu, sempre tão calmo e certinho, tá se roendo de ciúmes da namorada! - brincou Shura - Olha, cara, eu sei como é isso...  
- Por que? Sua namorada já te deu algum motivo? - perguntou Aioria.  
- Que eu saiba, não... o problema é que eu sinto ciúmes dela com os clientes, sabe? É que, antes da gente se envolver, eu também fui cliente dela...  
- Isso é cisma sua, Shura! - opinou Shiryu - Só porque a Nina se interessou por você, não significa que ela vá se envolver com outros clientes!  
- Pelo que vejo, todos nós temos problemas com nossas "patroas"! - brincou Ikki - Mas sabem de uma coisa? Eu não me arrependo de ter deixado a boate, muito menos os programas! Por incrível que pareça, eu tô gostando da vida de casado!  
- Eu também! Sem falar que eu já tinha largado tudo isso antes de me acertar com a Marin - afirmou Aioria.  
- Eu pretendia mesmo montar meu próprio negócio... nem sinto falta dos "velhos tempos"! - concordou Shura.  
- E eu estou muito satisfeito com meu emprego na editora do Shura - acrescentou Shiryu.  
- Vamos fazer um brinde? – propôs Ikki – A essas mulheres maravilhosas que mudaram as nossas vidas!  
- A elas! – disseram os demais enquanto erguiam seus copos.  
- E um brinde ao Ikki, que vai ser papai! – propôs Aioria.

A contragosto, Shura brindou também. Apesar de a notícia da gravidez de Shina não tê-lo afetado como se poderia imaginar, ainda não tinha superado seus ressentimentos em relação a Ikki. No entanto, aquela reunião entre os colegas da Golden havia sido o primeiro passo para uma reconciliação entre os dois. Quem sabe um dia eles conseguissem voltar a conversar amigavelmente?

**Mais tarde...**

Eram nove da noite quando Shura estacionou sua moto em frente ao prédio onde sua namorada mantinha o consultório. Nina era uma jovem muito ocupada. Além de atender os pacientes em terapia, ministrava palestras e cursos nas áreas de relacionamentos e traumas diversos. Nas horas vagas, dedicava-se a escrever livros de auto-ajuda e romances policiais (não necessariamente nessa ordem).  
Shura pegou o elevador e subiu até o andar onde ficava a clínica de psicologia. Quando entrou na recepção, viu que Nina já estava se preparando para sair. Ela ficou surpresa ao encontrá-lo.  
- Oi! Você não disse que vinha me buscar...  
- Eu fui me encontrar com meus amigos, e depois resolvi passar aqui – comentou o rapaz, antes de beijá-la.  
- E como foi o encontro?  
- Legal. Eu estava com saudades dos caras... quer dizer, só do Aioria, porque o Shiryu eu vejo todo dia... a única coisa chata é que o Ikki também foi...  
- Não vai me dizer que você ainda tem ciúmes dele com a sua ex? – perguntou a terapeuta, levemente irritada.  
- Claro que não! Por que eu teria ciúmes daquela louca, se eu tenho a melhor namorada do mundo? – respondeu ele, tentando acalmá-la.  
- Tá certo que eu sou leonina e gosto de elogios, mas não adianta vir me bajular... – avisou ela.  
- Não tô te bajulando, Nininha... por sua causa, eu superei os traumas que aquela fulana me deixou... – disse ele, roçando os lábios em seu pescoço – Acho que nunca te agradeci o suficiente por isso...  
- Existem milhões de maneiras interessantes para demonstrar seu agradecimento... – insinuou Nina, com um sorriso malicioso.  
Shura sorriu também, e sem dizer mais nada, pegou a namorada no colo e a levou para dentro do consultório, depositando-a sobre o divã vermelho...

* * *

Sem avisar, Shiryu chegou à casa de Shunrey por volta das dez horas. A garota se surpreendeu ao ver o namorado, mas o recebeu com um sorriso.  
- Pensei que você fosse sair com seus amigos... – comentou ela.  
- Eu saí, mas depois resolvi passar aqui pra te ver... – disse ele, beijando-a – Desculpe se está um pouco tarde, mas eu queria conversar com você... é um assunto muito importante... – concluiu o rapaz, num tom muito sério.  
Shunrey ficou um pouco preocupada ao reparar no semblante misterioso dele. Ansiosa, perguntou:  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Shiryu?  
- Sim... eu tomei uma decisão muito importante sobre nós dois... – respondeu o moreno.  
- Decisão importante? – repetiu ela, nervosa – Não vai me dizer que você quer terminar comigo!  
- Não é nada disso! – respondeu ele, achando graça na preocupação dela – Muito pelo contrário...  
De repente, Shiryu pegou algo no bolso da camisa. Delicadamente, ele segurou a mão direita da jovem e colocou um anel dourado no dedo anular. Shunrey sentiu seu coração disparar ao se dar conta do que aquilo significava.  
- Shiryu... – sussurrou ela, sem acreditar.  
- É isso mesmo que você está pensando, Shunrey... – disse ele, olhando-a de um modo irresistível – Eu estou te pedindo em casamento...  
Shurey ficou sem palavras. Há muito desejava ouvir aquele pedido, e agora que se tornara realidade, a emoção a impedia de falar. Por fim, ela o abraçou e aproximou seus lábios dos dele, beijando-o apaixonadamente...

* * *

Shina estava em casa, bastante inquieta. Ikki lhe dissera que ia sair para beber com alguns ex-colegas da Golden, mas lá no fundo ela temia que o marido estivesse mentindo... e se ele tivesse ido se encontrar com outra mulher? _"Agora que estou grávida, ele vai perder o interesse por mim..."_, pensava ela, apreensiva.  
A notícia da gravidez a pegara de surpresa. Embora estivesse feliz por ter um bebê, ela temia que Ikki deixasse de desejá-la agora que estava perdendo a forma. Mais do que isso: temia que ele se interessasse por outras mulheres...  
Já eram quase dez horas quando o rapaz chegou em casa. Ele estranhou ao não ver Shina na sala, como de costume. Preocupado, foi até o quarto e encontrou-a deitada na cama, com lágrimas nos olhos.  
- Por que você tá chorando? – perguntou Ikki, assustado – Não vai me dizer que está sentindo alguma coisa! – disse ele, sentando-se ao lado dela.  
- Não é nada disso... – respondeu ela, afastando-se dele.  
- Então, porque essas lágrimas? – insistiu o rapaz.  
- Porque... porque estou me sentindo uma pata choca horrorosa com essa barriga! – disse Shina, caindo no choro – E também porque eu tenho medo que você me troque por outra mulher!  
Ikki ficou de queixo caído. Não entendia porque a garota estava tão insegura sobre a própria aparência...  
- Bobinha... – disse ele, abraçando-a – Em primeiro lugar, você não está nada horrorosa... pra mim, você é a grávida mais linda do mundo!  
- Será? – duvidou ela.  
- Em segundo lugar... eu jamais te trocaria por ninguém! Além de você ser um furacão na cama, eu adoro brigar com você todos os dias! – disse ele, num tom irônico.  
- Eu era um furacão... não sou mais... – lamentou Shina.  
- Ok, no momento você é apenas uma ventania... – concordou Ikki – Mas isso é temporário! Depois que o bebê nascer, tudo vai voltar ao normal!  
- Jura? – perguntou ela.  
- Claro que sim! Mesmo agora, nós ainda podemos nos divertir juntos... mas com moderação... – sussurrou ele em seu ouvido.  
A jovem olhou para o marido e sorriu de maneira insinuante. Em seguida, ela o beijou ardentemente...

* * *

Quando Aioria entrou no quarto, percebeu que Marin estava na suíte tomando banho. Rapidamente, o rapaz despiu suas roupas e entrou no boxe junto com ela. A jovem estava distraída e levou um susto quando sentiu Aioria abraçando-a.  
- Sabia que eu adoro tomar banho com você? – perguntou ele, provocante.  
Sem dizer uma palavra, ela aproximou seus lábios dos dele e o beijou, ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos de Aioria acariciavam seu corpo inteiro, levando-a à beira da loucura. Os dois fizeram amor de maneira intensa, até alcançarem juntos o mais profundo êxtase...  
Já na cama, continuaram trocando beijos e carinhos. No entanto, Marin parecia pensativa, o que não passou despercebido para o rapaz.  
- No quê você está pensando? – perguntou ele, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos.  
- Na minha vida... no quanto me sinto feliz por ter você comigo... – respondeu ela, com um sorriso meigo – Na verdade, só falta uma coisa para me considerar totalmente feliz...  
- O quê? – perguntou Aioria, curioso.  
- Um filho... um filho nosso... – disse Marin, olhando-o intensamente.  
A resposta dela o pegou totalmente desprevenido.  
- Tem certeza? – perguntou ele, um pouco apreensivo – Eu adoraria, mas você quer mesmo ter um filho meu?  
Aquela pergunta a deixou perplexa.  
- Se eu não quisesse, não teria nem me casado com você! – respondeu a jovem, um pouco irritada.  
- Desculpe... é que, às vezes, eu me sinto um pouco inseguro em relação ao nosso casamento... – explicou Aioria – É como se, a qualquer momento, eu fosse acordar de um sonho...  
- Você tem dúvidas sobre o meu amor por você? – perguntou Marin, ofendida.  
- Claro que não! – respondeu ele, abraçando-a – Você deu um novo sentido pra minha vida, Marin... mas eu confesso que, às vezes, eu tenho medo de te perder...  
- Isso nunca vai acontecer... – respondeu ela, olhando-o com ternura – Eu nunca mais vou me separar de você, a menos que você queira...  
- Como eu poderia querer uma coisa dessas, se você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida? – perguntou o rapaz.

O casal se beijou de um modo ardente, deixando que seus corpos expressassem mais uma vez a paixão que havia entre eles. Depois de se amarem, Aioria olhou para a esposa e disse, com um sorriso malicioso:  
- No que depender de mim, nós vamos ter um bebê daqui a nove meses...  
Marin também sorriu, segundos antes que os dois voltassem a se beijar...

**Fim  
**(desta vez, pra valer!)

**Agradecimentos**

**DiLuaa:** Nossa, DiLuaa, os seus elogios deixaram o meu ego na lua, hehehe... fiquei feliz de saber que vc gostou do final da fic. Esse livro do Shura deve ser bem mais interessante do que aquele da Bruna Surfistinha XD A "velhinha" do Milo tem ótimas razões pra ficar feliz, kkkkk...  
Sobre a frase que vc citou (só existia uma razão para estarem junto... uma razão que havia mudado tudo entre eles), acho que definiu bem a relação do Aioria com a Marin: apesar das diferenças, a única coisa que importa é o amor que surgiu entre eles. Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**MarindeAguia:** Muito obrigada pelos comentários, Marin! Vou responder as três reviews juntas, ok?  
Cap. 18: É muito legal saber que vc gosta do modo como eu escrevo. A Dra. Nina apareceu pra mudar radicalmente a vida do Shura XD  
Cap. 19: Gostou da "terapia" que a Dra. Nina usou com o Shura? Hehehe... A Shina foi corajosa mesmo em assumir seus erros e ir atrás do que ela queria. E finalmente a Marin abriu os olhos!  
Cap. 20: Adorei saber que vc gostou do final. Mas a cena que vc se referiu da Shina foi com o Ikki, hehehe... O final da Marin com o Aioria não podia ser diferente... e o Milo safadenho se deu bem! Eu tmb ganhei o dia com seus elogios XD Bjs!

**Dra. Nina:** Pois é, se eu tivesse deixado vc betar o último capítulo antes de postar, não teria faltado o hentai... mas eu tentei corrigir isso neste capítulo extra. Ok, não teve um "hentai", mas pelo menos eu escrevi algo mais açucarado, do jeito que vc sugeriu. Tomara que esse extra agrade os leitores XD Só não pretendo mudar de idéia sobre as férias... Bjs e obrigada pela review!

**Nicky:** Sua review me deixou muito feliz, Nicky! Eu fiquei um pouco insegura sobre o último capítulo (se tinha agradado os leitores), e por isso eu escrevi esse extra como uma espécie de complemento do final. Ainda não tenho previsão de qto tempo vão durar minhas "férias"... isso vai depender da disponibilidade de tempo e tmb de inspiração pra escrever outras fics. Obrigada pelos comentários! Bjs!


End file.
